Rien n'est jamais perdu
by Pro-writter
Summary: Caroline Sanders, une jeune orpheline, cache un lourd secret familial transmis à travers les siècles. Après avoir obtenu un poste d'assistante à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, elle va rencontrer un autre écorché vif du nom de Severus Rogue et avoir une chance de trouver sa place dans le monde des sorciers.
1. Prologue

_26 Juin 1978_

Du sang...du sang partout, sur les murs, sur le sol, au plafond. La petite fille, tremblante de peur, fixait les corps en pièce en appelant de sa petite voix : « Maman…Maman, Papa… » Mais ni ses parents ni son grand frère ne lui répondaient, leurs yeux ouverts, la douleur et l'horreur encore imprimées sur leurs visages après que la mort ait mis fin à leurs souffrances. L'enfant resta là un long moment, refusant s'avancer vers les cadavres ensanglantés de ses proches mais ne pouvant se résoudre à s'éloigner d'eux. Ceux qui avaient attaqué la maison pouvaient revenir, la trouver à son tour et lui faire du mal…

Soudain, elle attendit des bruits ressemblant à des craquements et à des bruits de pas venir de l'extérieur. Terrifiée, la petite se leva et se précipita vers l'escalier avec l'intention de se cacher à l'étage. Mais alors qu'elle avait posé le pied sur la première marche, un homme entra dans la maison. Elle reconnut son oncle Alonso, celui qui vivait en France et qui venait souvent leur rendre visite.

— Oh, mon Dieu…, balbutia-t-il en se précipitant vers sa nièce pour la prendre dans ses bras. Caroline, ma pauvre chérie…

Il tourna alors son regard vers le salon et poussa un bref gémissement en découvrant le carnage qui y avait eu lieu.

— DUMBLEDORE ! MEREDITH ! appela-t-il en direction de la porte d'entrée. Caroline va bien, elle est vivante !

Une femme blonde entra à son tour et fixa l'homme et l'enfant avant de demander :

— Et les autres, Alonso ? Ils ne sont pas… ?

— Si, ils sont morts. Ne t'avance pas, Meredith, je ne veux pas que tu vois ça.

Un homme aux longs cheveux et à la barbe gris s'approcha du seuil et dit :

— Mr et Mrs Midway, venez avec moi. Les Aurors arriveront bientôt et votre nièce a besoin de soins.

Alonso Midway acquiesça et emporta la petite fille, son épouse sur ses talons. Caroline, le regard fixé sur la maison où elle venait de voir sa famille se faire massacrer, se débattit et appela ses parents, ne comprenant pas qu'on les laissât là-bas. Mais les trois adultes s'éloignèrent malgré tout de la chaumière et transplanèrent, enlevant Caroline à sa famille désormais disparue.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Une nouvelle inattendue

_ Seize ans plus tard._

Le soleil brillait sur la ville de Brest, située sur la côte bretonne. L'océan jetait ses embruns sur les maisons et les mouettes emplissaient l'air de leurs cris sonores. Les gens normaux vaquaient à leurs occupations, insouciants et satisfaits de la belle journée qui s'annonçait. Au milieu de la foule, une jeune femme flânait le long des boutiques en se dirigeant vers le vieux quartier. De nombreuses personnes, hommes et femmes, se retournaient sur son passage pour l'observer. Elle était très belle, avec d'immenses yeux, d'un bleu azur surréaliste où semblaient danser des astres, et de longs cheveux bruns foncés noués par un ruban du même vert feuille que sa robe qui laissait voir ses jambes fines. Mais c'était surtout l'aura de paix et de douceur planant autour d'elle qui semblait attirer l'attention des gens. Elle paraissait, à leurs yeux, venir d'un autre monde.

Caroline Sanders, indifférente à tous ces regards, marchait énergiquement en direction d'un café aux allures de pub. Elle entra et fut immédiatement interpellée par le patron, Evan Whisky, un sorcier Irlandais rondouillard émigré en France et qui avait imprégné l'endroit des souvenirs de son pays adoré.

— Caroline, princesse de mon cœur ! s'exclama-t-il tout en continuant à essuyer ses verres. Déjà revenue ?

— La cueillette a été bonne, Evan, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire ravissant. J'espère qu'Oncle Alonso n'a pas commencé ses potions sans moi.

— Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas. Passe le bonjour à ton oncle et à ta tante, ma belle !

Caroline pénétra dans la salle arrière où Evan stockait ses bouteilles et s'avança jusqu'au mur du fond. Elle posa alors sa main sur la pierre grise et pianota cinq fois de ses doigts. Aussitôt, le mur s'effaça et Caroline pénétra dans la rue des Sortilèges, la partie de Brest qu'occupait la population magique. Les boutiques d'ustensiles magiques aux couleurs éclatantes se mêlaient aux restaurants, où les sorciers sirotaient des boissons fraîches à l'abri des parasols qui lévitaient au-dessus des clients, car dépourvus de pieds.

Cela faisait maintenant seize ans que Caroline était venu vivre ici avec les Midway, après avoir perdu sa famille. Après une longue période où elle était restée refermée sur elle-même, refusant tout contact avec le monde extérieur, elle s'était intégrée petit à petit à la communauté. Brillante dans ses études, elle avait choisi de travailler avec son oncle, potionniste et apothicaire, après avoir obtenu son diplôme des ASPIC. Mais maintenant que les années avaient passé, elle se prenait à rêver de plus, d'un monde plus vaste et plus riche que la petite boutique d'Alonso.

Boutique devant laquelle elle arriva et où elle entra, saluée par la clochette fixée à la porte. Tout autour d'un comptoir en bois de bouleau, des bocaux et des caisses remplis d'ingrédients en tout genre était alignés sur les nombreuses d'étagères qui couvraient les murs. Un épais grimoire qui servait de livre de comptes à Alonso était ouvert sur le comptoir, ce qui rassura Caroline car cela signifiait que son oncle n'avait pas encore commencé ses potions. Bien qu'il fût respecté dans la profession, Alonso avait un défaut préjudiciable à tout sorcier : il était incapable d'accomplir deux tâches en même temps. Quand il préparait un mélange particulièrement complexe et qu'un client quémandait son attention dans l'autre pièce, la potion avait de grandes chances d'être ratée, oubliée par le potionniste. C'était pourquoi il avait été très heureux d'accueillir sa nièce en tant qu'apprentie. Surtout que selon lui, la jeune femme avait un don pour les potions, bien que la principale intéressée en doutât.

Caroline se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique et fut surprise de ne pas y trouver son oncle, lui qui ne quittait sa boutique qu'à la fin de la journée. Décidant qu'attendre son retour risquerait d'être une perte de temps, elle revêtit son tablier gris et attrapa la liste des potions à préparer pour la journée. En plus des habituelles potions de Sommeil, elle vit qu'un client avait commandé une potion d'Allégresse, dont les effets étaient bien plus durables que ceux du sortilège. Ravie de pouvoir utiliser certaines des herbes qu'elle était allée cueillir, elle décida de commencer par celle-ci et rassembla les ingrédients. Elle attrapa aussi dans sa sacoche la petite algue noire qu'elle était allée chercher ce matin. Elle avait trouvé son utilité après de nombreuses expériences : elle empêchait la potion d'Allégresse de s'épaissir trop vite au cours de la préparation, ou bien elle adoucissait légèrement la brûlure de la Pimentine.

Voilà en quoi consistait le talent de Caroline : elle avait un don incroyable pour améliorer la préparation des potions, et elle possédait également une mémoire lui permettant d'en préparer la plupart de mémoire, ce qu'un nombre de sorciers peinaient à accomplir même après plusieurs années d'études.

Entièrement plongée dans la préparation – qui était presque à moitié terminée au bout d'une demi-heure, elle entendit tout de même la clochette de l'entrée annoncer l'arrivée de son oncle. Il se rendit dans la pièce où se trouvait sa nièce, en sueur et l'air épuisé, ses cheveux désormais gris collés à son visage.

— Tu aurais dû m'attendre, trésor, lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire tout le travail.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, je viens à peine de commencer ! lui répondit sa nièce avec un sourire moqueur. Dis-moi plutôt où tu t'es sauvé en laissant la boutique ouverte.

— J'étais juste en face, se défendit Alonso. Mrs Duval s'est plainte de l'onguent contre les boutons que j'ai vendu à sa fille. Mais cette petite idiote n'a pas respecté les consignes que je lui avais données : elle l'a appliqué sur tout le visage alors qu'elle ne devait en mettre _que_ sur les boutons !

Caroline se mordit la lèvre inférieure à l'idée de ce à quoi devait maintenant ressembler la jeune fille : ce type d'onguent, mal appliqué, doublait le nombre de boutons qu'il était censé effacer.

— Nous ne sommes pas responsables de ce que font les clients. Nous ne pouvons que nous assurer que les potions soient correctement préparées.

— Va donc dire ça à la voisine ! Elle a exigé que je les rembourse sous peine de faire un scandale. Mais sa fille pleurait tellement qu'elle a accepté de me laisser tranquille en échange d'un nouvel échantillon gratuit. Quelle plaie !

Tout en continuant à pester contre les idiots qui faisaient malheureusement partie de son indispensable clientèle, il se para de sa propre blouse et sortit sa baguette pour déplacer un immense chaudron en cuivre.

— Vu le nombre de potions de Sommeil à préparer, je pense qu'un chaudron entier devrait faire l'affaire.

Caroline acquiesça et se reconcentra sur sa potion, qu'elle n'avait pas abandonnée tout en parlant avec Alonso. La journée se passa ainsi, entre la préparation des mélanges et la venue des clients habituels. Quand l'horloge sonna cinq heures, Caroline avait fini son travail et Alonso insista pour qu'elle rentre. Elle rangea donc son tablier et fit léviter les ustensiles pour les ranger, après les avoir nettoyés d'un « Récurvite ». Elle laissa Alonso finir ce qu'il avait à faire et prit le chemin de la maison, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la rue des Sortilèges. Certains magasins commençaient à fermer, comme la librairie de Victor Romancet ou l'animalerie magique. Seuls les bars et cafés se remplissaient de monde, surtout de jeunes de l'âge de Caroline. Certains, qu'elle connaissait de vue, l'interpellèrent pour l'inviter à les rejoindre mais elle refusa d'un signe de main et passa son chemin. Sa tante et son oncle avaient fait en sorte qu'elle puisse étudier avec eux à la maison et, en dehors de sa famille, elle ne fréquentait pas grand monde. Personne ne lui avait encore donné ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, ce qu'il lui manquait pour être heureuse. Elle voulait faire ses preuves, trouver comment devenir utile au monde qui l'entourait. Elle étouffait dans ce petit monde bien protégé, bien lisse ; le seul monde dont elle se souvenait.

Même perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'aurait pu manquer la demeure des Midway. C'était une immense maison en bois blanc, à deux étages et affichant une enseigne où étaient peints une paire de ciseaux et un ruban rouge. Car si Alonso était versé dans les potions, son épouse Meredith était une costumière renommée chez les sorciers. D'ailleurs, quand Caroline franchit le seuil de l'imposante maison, elle trouva sa tante affairée à la confection d'une robe de bal rose cerise à froufrous qui semblait assez grande pour pouvoir servir de tente à deux personnes de taille moyenne. Heureusement, elle était aidée de leur elfe de maison, Tilsitt, vêtu d'une de ses coquettes chemises en patchwork de tissus flamboyants. Comme lui donner des vêtements aurait signifié son renvoi, sa maîtresse laissa traîner les pans de tissus dont elle n'avait plus besoin en l'autorisant à prendre ceux qu'il voulait. Aussi le petit elfe s'était-il confectionné une véritable garde-robe sans risquer de perdre sa place.

— Te voilà enfin, ma chérie ! s'écria Meredith avec enthousiasme. J'espère que le vieux hibou ne t'a pas épuisé à la tâche.

Caroline sourit à son élégante tante, portant aujourd'hui une longue robe pourpre et dont la chevelure d'un blond vénitien éclatant était nouée en un chignon relâché. Elle était habituée à voir son oncle et à sa tante se lancer les pires noms d'oiseaux alors qu'ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour.

— Laisse Oncle Alonso tranquille et dis-moi plutôt à qui est destiné ce chapiteau.

— Je t'interdis de te moquer de mon travail ! dit Meredith d'un faux air offusqué. Je suis en nage et Tilsitt a failli mourir étouffé sous la traîne.

— Mrs Meredith ne devrait pas s'en faire pour Tilsitt, croassa l'elfe en ramassant les rubans éparpillés sur le sol. La maîtresse a fait un magnifique travail, surtout pour la petite demoiselle Duval.

— Alors c'est donc pour la fille de Mrs Duval ? dit Caroline en s'affalant dans un des petits fauteuils de l'immense atelier qui occupait tout le rez-de-chaussée. Décidément, le sort s'acharne sur cette pauvre petite.

— Oui, on est venu me raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Fort heureusement, il est de notoriété publique que c'est une gourde, sinon cela aurait pu porter préjudice au commerce d'Alonso.

— Et pas au tien ? demanda Caroline, surprise par la sérénité de sa tante.

— Les clients savent que ma maîtresse a du talent, personne ne peut dire le contraire ! s'exclama Tilsitt, soudain furieux à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse chercher querelle à ses maîtres. Et Mr Alonso est un bon sorcier, honnête et travailleur !

— Merci, Tilsitt, dit Meredith en se penchant pour lui prendre les morceaux de rubans. Pourrais-tu aller préparer le repas et…ce que tu sais ?

L'elfe acquiesça joyeusement, sa mauvaise humeur envolée, et partit en courant vers l'étage, où se trouvaient toutes les pièces à vivre de la maison.

— Me ferais-tu des cachotteries ? demanda Caroline d'un air suspicieux. Ce serait bien la première fois.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Même pour mon anniversaire, tu n'es jamais arrivée à me cacher le contenu de mes cadeaux. Je finissais toujours par tout deviner.

— Et bien cette fois, cela m'étonnerait que tu y arrives, répliqua Meredith. C'est autrement plus important qu'un cadeau d'anniversaire. J'espère juste qu'Alonso ne va pas tarder.

— Je crois qu'il avait presque terminé quand je l'ai quitté. Peut-être aura-t-il voulu se débarbouiller directement au labo avant de rentrer.

Les deux femmes quittèrent l'atelier et montèrent à l'étage. Elles entrèrent dans le salon aux teintes turquoise et brunes, entendant Tilsitt s'activer dans la cuisine. Tandis que Meredith s'asseyait dans le canapé en vieux cuir et attrapait un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, Caroline s'assit au piano et attaqua une version instrumental de ''Stand by me'', un air moldu qu'elle aimait beaucoup. En plus des potions, elle vouait une grande passion à la musique, moldue ou sorcière, et était dotée d'une voix cristalline, claire et pure, qu'elle avait, aux dires de Meredith, héritée de sa mère. Mais son envie de chanter variait selon su humeur, et cela faisait plusieurs semaines que son chant s'était tu. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Alonso et Meredith.

Enfin, elles entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer et quelqu'un monter les marches quatre à quatre. Alonso entra dans le salon et se précipita pour enlacer son épouse.

— Lâche-moi, idiot ! se plaint Meredith en tentant de le repousser. Tu es couvert de suie ! Je croyais qu'il devait se débarbouiller avant de rentrer ! lança-t-elle à sa nièce qui riait traîtreusement de la scène.

— Désolé ma chérie, mais j'étais bien trop pressé de rentrer. C'est que nous avons une grande nouvelle à annoncer à notre nièce adorée ! déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Caroline.

« Tiens, ça me concerne. », pensa-t-elle tandis que Tilsitt amenait sur un plateau une bouteille d'hydromiel, trois coupes et une petite enveloppe cachetée. Alonso l'attrapa après avoir remercié l'elfe et la tendit à Caroline. Celle-ci aurait pu reconnaître le blason figé dans la cire entre mille autres. Il s'agissait des armoiries de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, où elle ne s'était rendue que pour passer ses examens de fin d'année.

— Caroline, je suis sûre que tu te souviens d'Albus Dumbledore ? demanda Meredith à côté de qui son mari prit place.

— Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme, le directeur de Poudlard lui ayant fait passer toutes ses épreuves de BUSE et d'ASPIC.

— Il y a deux semaines, dit Alonso, il m'a contacté pour prendre de tes nouvelles et je lui dis que cela faisait bientôt quatre ans que tu travailles avec moi à la boutique. Il a alors demandé mon accord pour un projet te concernant et il m'a remis cette lettre ce matin, qui t'est adressée.

Caroline, bien qu'ayant écouté ce que disait son oncle, ne comprenait absolument de quoi il parlait. Un projet la concernant…Que pouvait bien avoir fomenté Dumbledore, un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Mais sa curiosité vint à bout de son appréhension, et elle se décida tout de même à ouvrir la lettre.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_ Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_ Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_ Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_ Chère Miss Sanders,_

_ Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que suite à la délibération du corps enseignant, vous êtes acceptée en tant qu'assistante-apprentie en potions à compter de la rentrée fixée le 1__er__ septembre, et ce pour une durée de trois ans._

_ Nous attendons votre venue au collège le 17 août afin que vous puissiez prendre vos nouvelles fonctions._

_ Veuillez croire, chère Miss Sanders, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Caroline releva lentement la tête et fixa son oncle et sa tante qui, visiblement, attendaient impatiemment sa réaction.

— C'est sérieux ? finit-elle par dire. Je veux dire…un poste à Poudlard ? Mais comment… ?

— Dumbledore n'a pas eu à faire quoi que ce soit pour convaincre les autres professeurs, la prévint Adolfo. Ils savent ce que tu vaux.

— Tu n'as obtenu que des Optimals à tous tes examens, renchérit Meredith. Et ton oncle ne cesse de répéter à tout le monde que tu es la personne la plus douée pour les potions qu'il ait rencontrée en trente ans de carrière.

— Mais vous pensez vraiment que je peux être à la hauteur ? Ce sont quand même des places très prisées !

— Ce qui est important, c'est que tu le crois _toi_, déclara Meredith. Et je pense que changer d'air ne peut que te faire du bien.

— Tu n'es pas épanouie ici, dit Alonso alors que sa nièce s'apprêtait à protester. Tu as vingt-deux ans, tu n'as plus besoin d'être couvée comme autrefois. J'ai peur que si tu restes dans cette ville, tu finisses par te faner.

— Ne pense surtout pas que nous ne voulons plus de toi ! Mais c'est une magnifique opportunité et tu as les moyens de la saisir. Tu ne dois jamais avoir de regrets.

Caroline scruta le visage de ceux qui avait tant fait pour elle depuis qu'elle avait tout perdu. Elle repensa à tout l'amour qu'ils lui avaient donné, à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour la rendre heureuse, et elle sentit les larmes venir. Mais elle se retint, elle ne pleurerait pas pour quelque chose qui devait la rendre heureuse. Et elle l'était, vraisemblablement.

— Alors ? lui demanda Meredith. Que décides-tu ?


	3. Chapitre 2 - Un deuxième chez-soi

Dans sa chambre, Caroline essayait de rassembler toutes ses affaires dans une grande valise marron. Elle était dans un tel état d'euphorie qu'elle ne s'inquiétait même pas du fait qu'elle devait être à Poudlard le lendemain dans la soirée et qu'elle n'avait jamais accompli de voyage aussi long seule. Mais peu importait sa peur de l'inconnu, elle en avait assez de vivre toujours dans le même univers où ses propres craintes l'avaient cloîtrée. Secrètement, elle rêvait de liberté et de voyages. Elle ne pouvait refuser cette chance, même si cela la conduisait à quitter sa famille et à affronter ce monde qui l'effrayait tant. Cette peur de l'extérieur remontait à son enfance, quand le destin s'était abattu sur elle.

Une fois qu'on l'eût jugée suffisamment mûre pour apprendre la vérité, on avait expliqué à Caroline la raison pour laquelle elle avait perdu sa famille : au temps où le puissant mage noir Voldemort tentait de prendre le pouvoir, il rassemblait des fidèles et chercher à s'allier aux plus puissants parmi les familles de sorciers au sang pur. Le père de Caroline, Laurent Sanders, était de ceux-là et avait fini par être approché par les mangemorts. Mais cet homme n'était pas ce qui intéressait le plus Voldemort : sa propre femme, Emily, cachait des dons susceptibles de servir aux plans du Seigneur des ténèbres. Bien entendu, les époux Sanders avaient refusé de le rejoindre et tenté de se mettre sous la protection du Ministère de la magie afin de disparaître avec leurs deux enfants. Ils avaient même retiré leur fils Joeffrey, alors âgé de douze ans, de l'école de magie. Mais cela n'avait servi à rien, et après presque un an de fuite, les mangemorts les avaient retrouvés et supprimés de la plus cruelle des manières, en laissant un de leurs loups garous les éventrer comme des animaux. Seule leur fille de six ans avait survécu, protégée par la magie de sa mère aux yeux des meurtriers. Depuis, elle portait le poids de ce passé dont le souvenir la retenait de vivre libre.

Elle interrompit le rythme de ses pensées quand elle essaya de faire rentrer sa boîte de fioles de cristal dans la valise sans y parvenir, tant la malle était déjà pleine à ras bord. Elle regarda le tas de vêtements ainsi que les ouvrages et le chaudron qu'elle y avait placés, et se retourna vers les fournitures et autres objets personnels qu'elle devait encore emporter. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se séparer de sa précieuse radio où le fils d'un ami de son oncle, passionnée de musique moldue, était parvenu à transférer plus d'un millier de chansons. Poussant un soupir, elle sortit sa baguette et lança une très longue série de « Reducto » et au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle avait réussi à faire tenir dans sa malle une montagne d'objets divers désormais pas plus gros que des oranges. Ravie d'avoir fini ses bagages, elle se changea et se mit au lit. Au matin, elle partirait vers le nord de l'Ecosse avec le balai que son oncle avait accepté de lui donner, une superbe Flèche d'argent, solide et habituée aux intempéries. Le transplanage aurait été plus rapide mais Caroline n'était pas très douée dans ce domaine et privilégiait d'autres moyens de transport, même si elle avait fini par obtenir le diplôme trois ans plus tôt.

Caroline eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, elle en profita donc pour repenser au stage qu'elle avait accepté. Elle savait qu'elle avait accepté de travailler à Poudlard pendant trois ans jusqu'à la fin de son stage, ne pouvant rentrer à Brest que pour les vacances. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom du professeur qui allait la superviser et son oncle avait été incapable de savoir qui il était. Pendant un instant, elle sentit l'anxiété l'envahir mais elle se força à la chasser. Jamais elle ne reviendrait sur sa décision et elle ferait tout pour faire honneur à ce que son oncle lui avait enseigné. Epuisée par toutes les émotions de la journée, elle finit par s'endormir quelques heures avant que l'aube ne se levât.

Le lendemain matin, Caroline s'habilla, revêtit sa cape et fit léviter sa valise jusque dans la cuisine où Alonso et Meredith l'attendait en compagnie de Tilsitt. Malgré le manque de sommeil, elle se sentait reposée et sereine quant à son départ. Elle refusa d'avaler quoi que ce soit et accepta seulement le panier-repas que l'elfe avait préparé.

— Tu es prête ? demanda Meredith pour la cinquième fois.

— Envoie-nous un hibou dès que tu arrives, dit Alonso en tendant son balai à Caroline.

Sa nièce acquiesça et serra son oncle et sa tante dans ses bras en arrivant par miracle à cacher ses larmes. Puis elle se pencha vers Tilsitt et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne chauve, ce qui provoqua une crise de sanglots chez le petit elfe. Les trois accompagnèrent la jeune femme sur le seuil et l'observèrent en silence accrocher sa valise à son balai avec des lanières de cuir. Elle enfourcha ensuite la Flèche d'argent et se retourna pour jeter, avec un pincement au cœur, un dernier regard à sa maison et à sa famille. Elle agita la main et décolla, s'élevant rapidement au-dessus des toits. Elle avisa la boussole et fila en direction du nord-est, laissant tout ce qu'elle connaissait derrière elle.

Caroline oublia tout son stress dès qu'elle arriva au-dessus de l'océan. Le vent frais balayait son visage et le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuage. Si elle détestait le transplanage, elle adorait voler mais n'en avait eu que rarement l'occasion en-dehors des quelques voyages qu'elle avait effectués à l'étranger avec Alonso.

Elle atteint les côtes britanniques après deux heures de vol. Elle tâcha alors de monter plus haut afin de passer inaperçue aux yeux des moldus. Elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'à Edinbourg, où elle s'arrêta pour déjeuner. Elle dégusta les deux sandwichs que lui avait préparés Tilsitt, et elle laissa ses pensées dériver. Elle avait hâte d'arriver dans ce qui serait bientôt sa deuxième maison, l'immense château qui l'avait tant marquée quand elle était allée y passer ses examens. Elle se souvenait des hautes tours de pierre et des magnifiques tableaux vivants côtoyant les armures le long des couloirs. Bien qu'elle n'y ait jamais étudié, cela lui procurait une sensation étrange de se dire qu'elle ferait bientôt partie de ses habitants.

Elle se remit en route après avoir fini de manger. Elle vola encore pendant plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre les montagnes des Highlands. En fin d'après-midi, elle aperçut le village de Pré-au-Lard et survola les petites maisons en direction du nord. Enfin, au-delà d'une colline, Poudlard apparut dressé au bord d'un gigantesque lac, majestueux et illuminé par le soleil couchant. Elle en fit le tour dans les airs et vit la petite cour en pierre qui précédait l'entrée . Elle se posa délicatement devant la grande porte en bois et détacha sa valise.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et une femme s'avança sur le perron. Vêtue de vert, des cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière et dissimulés sous un grand chapeau pointu, cette femme affichait un air sévère qui fit presque peur à Caroline.

— Miss Caroline Sanders, je suppose ? demanda-t-elle.

Caroline hocha la tête et fut surprise de voir un sourire sur le visage revêche de la femme.

— Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose, se présentant-elle se tendant la main à la jeune femme.

— Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer, et d'être ici bien sûr ! répondit Caroline en la serrant.

— Le Directeur vous attend dans son bureau. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, vous pouvez laisser votre valise dans le hall. Notre concierge, Mr Rusard, s'occupera de la monter dans vos appartements.

En effet, tandis que les deux femmes entrait et se dirigeait vers le grand escalier, Caroline vit un petit homme vêtu d'un long manteau poussiéreux, accompagné d'un chat à poils hirsutes, s'avancer vers sa malle. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, elle lui sourit mais il lui lança un regard noir et il marmonna en soulevant le bagage à bout de bras.

— J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop éreintant, dit McGonagall tandis qu'elles commençaient à monter les marches.

— Il a été très long mais je ne me sens pas du tout fatiguée.

— Je crois me souvenir que vous vivez en France.

— Oui, à Brest. Je travaille avec mon oncle, un apothicaire, et je vis avec lui et ma tante.

— Je suis sûre que vous vous adapterez très vite à votre nouvelle vie ici. Côtoyer des enfants et des adolescents au quotidien peut être déstabilisant au départ, mais vous vous y habituerez. En tout cas, il le faut puisque vous emménagez ici pour une durée assez longue.

— Les jeunes ne me dérangent absolument pas, déclara Caroline tandis qu'elles s'engageaient dans un long couloir. J'hésite d'ailleurs entre une carrière dans l'enseignement ou dans la recherche.

— Vous aurez tout le temps de vous décider au cours de ces trois ans.

Elles arrivèrent alors devant une grande statue représentant un griffon ouvrant ses ailes. Le professeur déclara à voix haute : « Bulles baveuses », et la statue s'écarta, laissant apparaître un petit escalier en spirale. McGonagall invita Caroline à l'y suivre et, une fois en haut, elles se retrouvèrent devant une haute porte. McGonagall toqua et une voix, douce et grave, les invita à entrer.

— Professeur Dumbledore, la jeune Sanders est arrivée, dit McGonagall en entrant dans le bureau.

— Ma chère Caroline, je suis ravi de vous accueillir ici !

Caroline vit s'avancer vers elle un vieil homme bien plus grand qu'elle vêtu d'une robe violette, avec une longue barbe et des cheveux blancs et des lunettes en demi-lune cachant deux yeux bleus perçants. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage et il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en lui plaquant une bise sur chaque joue.

— C'est bien comme cela que l'on salue en France, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.

— Dumbledore, laissez-la s'asseoir ou vous risquez de l'étouffer ! l'implora McGonagall.

— Vous avez raison, Minerva. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Pouvez-vous demander à Severus de venir, s'il vous plaît ?

McGonagall acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Dumbledore invita Caroline à s'asseoir face à son bureau, puis il s'installa dans son propre fauteuil.

— J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé. Comment vont Alonso et Meredith ?

— Ils vont très bien, ils m'ont demandé de vous transmettre leurs salutations.

— Comme c'est aimable de leur part. Un peu de thé ?

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître deux tasses et une théière. Tandis qu'il servait le breuvage chaud, il déclara :

— Bien, parlons maintenant de ce pourquoi nous vous avons faite venir ici. Vous vous êtes engagée à suivre un stage de trois ans dans le domaine des potions. Vous serez rémunérée, logée et votre matériel sera fourni par l'école.

— Pour ce qui est du matériel, j'ai amené mon chaudron et mes fioles avec moi. Pourriez-vous me dire quel professeur m'aura sous sa responsabilité ?

— Il s'agit du professeur Rogue. Cela fait bientôt quatorze ans qu'il enseigne à Poudlard et c'est un des meilleurs potionnistes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il va vous expliquer en quoi constitueront les tâches que vous aurez à accomplir.

— Excusez-moi de poser cette question, mais quel genre d'homme est-il ?

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais des coups frappés à la porte le coupèrent dans son élan.

— Quand on parle du loup…Je pense que c'est Severus. Entrez !

N'osant pas se retourner, Caroline entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Dumbledore se leva et contourna le bureau pour saluer le nouveau venu.

— Severus, laissez-moi vous présenter votre assistante, Miss Caroline Sanders.

Caroline se décida enfin à se lever et fit face au professeur Rogue. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il devait avoir un plus que la trentaine et la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Une longue cape enveloppait sa silhouette, noire comme tout le reste de sa tenue. Des cheveux sombres et gras encadraient un visage pâle, où s'affichait un nez crochu, pour aller toucher ses épaules. Mais ce furent ses yeux qui frappèrent la jeune femme : des yeux complètement noirs et froids, dont le regard semblait vouloir la transpercer de part en part.

— Caroline, voici le professeur Rogue. Vous êtes désormais placée sous sa responsabilité.

Malgré le regard glacial que lui lança Rogue, Caroline tendit la main et dit en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus aimable possible :

— Enchantée de vous connaître, Professeur.

Après un laps de temps qui parut sans fin à la jeune fille, Rogue leva lentement la main et saisit celle de Caroline pendant à peine une seconde avant de la lâcher.

— Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait part de vos résultats aux ASPIC. Impressionnant, Miss.

Malgré ces propos flatteurs, Caroline sentait que le professeur de potions n'était pas totalement sincère. Sa voix, grave et suave, cachait un ton moqueur qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

— C'est moi qui lui ai fait passer ses épreuves, Severus, et je me porte garant de ses capacités.

— Je sais, Mr le Directeur, vous et tous mes autres collègues n'avez cessé de me le répéter, répliqua Severus d'un air profondément agacé.

— Peut-être pourrions-nous passer à la signature du contrat ? lança Dumbledore sur le ton de celui qui veut changer de sujet.

Il s'approcha d'une étagère pour en sortir un parchemin où était inscrit un contrat de stage, et y figuraient les noms de Rogue et de Caroline. Il stipulait que Caroline devait aider le professeur dans son travail et accomplir les tâches qu'il lui confierait. En échange, Rogue la prenait sous sa responsabilité et devait la pousser à améliorer ses capacités dans le domaine des potions. Dumbledore tendit une plume d'aigle à Rogue pour qu'il signe en premier. Le sombre professeur signa d'une écriture élégante puis la donna à Caroline en levant un sourcil, comme un signe de défi. La jeune femme la saisit et apposa sa propre signature, ronde et appliquée, sur le parchemin. Parchemin que Dumbledore roula avant de le ranger dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

— Caroline, vous faites désormais partie intégrante des habitants de cette école. Je pense que vous avez envie de vous reposer avant le dîner. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux au château mais vous pourrez ainsi mieux vous familiariser avec les lieux.

— Je serais très heureuse de me joindre à vous, répondit Caroline. Mais j'aimerais effectivement m'installer et ranger mes affaires.

— Severus, pouvez-vous conduire Caroline à ses appartements ?

— Le professeur McGonagall ne peut-elle s'en charger ? demanda Rogue, ses mains crispées le long de son corps.

— Allons Severus, cela vous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance ! Vous allez travailler ensemble, après tout.

Rogue soupira et se tourna vers Caroline en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Suivez-moi, Miss.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, invitant la jeune fille à sortir. Caroline salua Dumbledore avant de quitter la pièce et de suivre le professeur de potions. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait avoir l'impression qu'il la détestait alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Première soirée au château

** Bonjour. Juste un petit message d'intro pour m'excuser de ce retard, mais je joue prochainement avec le groupe de théâtre de mon université et les répétitions s'enchaînent de plus en plus vite, ne me laissant que peu de temps pour écrire.**

** Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour remercier tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, même négatifs. Aspirant à devenir écrivain, cette fanfiction est une sorte d'entraînement pour moi et je serais enchantée que vous me donniez votre avis.**

** P.S. : je préfère préciser que vu la longueur de ma fanfiction, je vais probablement devoir la diviser en quatre histoires car je vais suivre la trame des tomes 4, 5, 6 et 7. Cela s'articulera ainsi : dans la première partie, Rogue et Caroline devront apprendre à se connaître et se respecter, et développerons une estime réciproque. Estime qui se changera en complicité alors qu'ils deviendront des amis de plus en plus proches dans la deuxième partie. Dans les troisièmes et quatrièmes parties arrivera l'histoire d'amour proprement dite entre ces deux personnages, malmenée par le destin tragique de Rogue. Alors ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout de suite, ça va prendre du temps (assez pour me permettre de rendre cette histoire d'amour ****_crédible_****, je rappelle que Rogue est un rabat-joie misanthrope et assez agressif, fou amoureux du souvenir d'une morte = psychologie basique du personnage que je vais essayer de respecter).**

* * *

Rogue fulminait en traversant les couloirs à grand pas, sa nouvellement nommée assistante sur les talons. Il avait passé toute la deuxième partie de l'été à essayer de convaincre Dumbledore et ses collègues qu'embaucher une assistante pour lui était une mauvaise idée, que cela ne ferait que le ralentir et que lui donner un rôle de nounou était déplacé en plus d'être profondément risible. Mais les professeurs étaient tombés en pamoîson devant les bulletins de la jeune fille et, même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, ses résultats étaient exceptionnels et démontraient une grande intelligence. Surtout pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais fait ses études à Poudlard. Cependant, Rogue savait pertinemment qu'un gros cerveau ne rendait pas forcément quelqu'un intéressant : Hermione Granger, une élève de Gryffondor amie du détestable Harry Potter, obtenait toujours les meilleurs résultats de l'école mais était d'une arrogance sans bornes quant à ses capacités intellectuelles. Et la jeune femme qui le suivait semblait pas n'avoir aucun caractère, surtout après que Dumbledore lui ait confié qu'après la mort de sa famille, elle était restée cloîtrée presque constamment chez son oncle et sa tante.

Il n'y avait qu'un point où l'opinion du Directeur était indiscutable : Caroline Sanders était absolument ravissante. En plus d'un visage fin entouré de longs cheveux sombres et soyeux, et d'une peau claire légèrement rosée qui lui donnait un teint frais et innocent, c'était ses yeux qui avaient attiré l'attention du professeur de potion. Des yeux bleus comme il n'en avait jamais vu : un ciel d'été illuminé par le soleil, mais où les étoiles les plus éclatantes étaient restées allumées. Le parfait mariage du jour et de la nuit.

Mais la beauté n'avait absolument aucune importance pour Rogue et, même si celle-ci l'avait frappé, elle ne faisait que renforcer ces craintes quant au caractère potentiellement superficiel de sa nouvelle élève. C'est pourquoi il fut soulagé quand ils arrivèrent devant la petite porte gardant les appartements de Sanders, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la chambre commune des Serdaigles. Il se tourna vers elle et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

— Je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver la Grande Salle depuis vos appartements. Le dîner sera servi dans deux heures, aussi n'aurez-vous aucune excuse pour arriver en retard.

— Soyez sûr que cela n'arrivera pas, rétorqua Sanders en douceur.

Rogue acquiesça et s'apprêta à s'en aller, mais il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle.

— Je tiens à mettre les choses au point avec vous, Miss Sanders. Peut m'importe les résultats scolaires que vous ayez obtenu, que vous soyez ici grâce à des relations ou parce Dumbledore vous a prise en pitié. Tout ce que j'attends de vous, c'est de la rigueur et une vivacité d'esprit convenable pour quelqu'un qui prétend revendiquer ce poste. Si vous vous montrez incapable de remplir ces simples critères, je n'aurais aucun état d'âme à vous faire renvoyer sur le champ. Est-ce bien clair ?

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré son discours, il s'était penché vers elle et à présent, ses cheveux noirs touchaient presque le délicat visage. Sanders avait semblé retenir son souffle, et déglutit avant de répondre d'une voix pourtant calme et assurée :

— Vous êtes parfaitement clair, Professeur.

Satisfait, Rogue se redressa et déclara :

— Bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je me retire.

Il commença à avancer dans le couloir quand, au bout de quelques pas, la douce voix féminine retentit dans son dos.

— Attendez, Professeur ! Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose !

Rogue stoppa et fit volte-face, ayant du mal à dissimuler sa fureur d'être ainsi retenu par une gamine à peine plus âgée que les écervelés à qui il dispensait ses cours.

— Que puis-je _encore _faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hargneuse.

— Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouvent les photos des anciens élèves ? Celles qui sont prises chaque année ?

Cette requête désarçonna un tant soit peu Rogue, qui oublia de prendre un ton agressif quand il répondit :

— Dans la salle des trophées, au deuxième étage.

Sanders le remercia et s'apprêta à donner un nouveau mot de passe pour rentrer chez elle – Rogue fut également surpris qu'elle sache comment fonctionnait ce genre de protection magique, mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger :

— Serait-ce indiscret de ma part de vous demander ce que vous voulez y faire ?

Sanders leva les yeux vers lui et afficha un sourire aimable.

— Non, Professeur, ce n'est pas indiscret. Je n'ai simplement pas envie de vous répondre.

Et après une courte révérence, elle lança « Pyrénées » à la porte et disparut rapidement derrière. Rogue fixa le couloir vide quelques instants avant de prendre la direction des cachots d'un pas rapide. Elle avait osé lui répondre en le regardant droit dans les yeux ! Finalement, elle semblait faire preuve de plus de caractère qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Peut-être se révèlerait-elle légèrement moins sotte que la petite dinde qu'il l'a soupçonnait d'être.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant lui, ce que beaucoup avaient du mal à faire quand ils rencontraient Severus Rogue pour la première fois. Même quand il l'avait rabaissée et très certainement intimidée, elle avait continué à plonger son regard dans le sien. Il avait d'ailleurs dû résister à la tentation d'utiliser la legilimancie sur elle, se disant que cela ne plairait sûrement pas à Dumbledore qui s'était apparemment pris d'affection pour la jeune femme. Rogue saurait se montrer patient, il avait hâte de mettre sa petite assistante à l'épreuve.

* * *

Caroline avait trouvé son balai et sa valise dans la salle principale de son appartement, comme le lui avait dit McGonagall, et elle essayait de ranger ses affaires le plus vite possible, enchaînant les « Amplificatum ! » à toute allure. Elle s'occupait afin de ne pas laisser les émotions lui tourner la tête. Elle avait encore du mal à se remettre de la suée que Severus Rogue lui avait donné, jusqu'à ce que sa porte la séparât de lui. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit à propos du caractère de cet homme. Quel être insupportable ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait dû se forcer pour être aimable avec quelqu'un. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle laissât un homme tel que lui, lui marcher sur les pieds de cette façon. Il voulait qu'elle fasse ses preuves ? Très bien, elle ne demandait que ça !

Au bout d'une heure, le dernier objet était à sa place et Caroline contempla avec satisfaction son nouveau chez-soi. Ses appartements étaient composés d'un petit salon avec canapé, table et cheminée, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain sommaire mais propre. Caroline sut que Meredith avait parlé des goûts de sa nièce au Directeur : les murs avaient été peints en bleu clair tandis que le mobilier se teintait de multiples teintes de vert et de bleu. Les trois étagères de la plus grande pièce avaient accueilli ses nombreux livres et ustensiles de potions, tandis que le chaudron reposait sur la table et que sa petite radio était posée sur la commode entre le lit et la gigantesque armoire qui envahissait la chambre. Satisfaite de l'agencement, elle se lava et échangea sa tenue de voyage contre une robe bleu nuit à manches longues, qu'elle mettait quand elle souhaitait faire bonne impression. Elle nouait ses cheveux en un chignon savamment négligé et se regarda dans le miroir. Même si elle n'arrivait pas en retard au dîner, Rogue ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'être mal fagotée.

Elle glissa sa baguette dans une poche de sa robe et sortit de ses appartements, se dirigeant vers le deuxième étage. En chemin, elle croisa les portraits vivants du château et les observa, qui l'intriguait toujours autant car elle n'avait jamais vu que des photos de famille ou de la presse des sorciers bouger ainsi. La plupart des occupants la regardèrent passer sans dire un mot, mais certains lui firent un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit, comme cette jolie mariée qu'elle vit dans les escaliers. Bientôt, elle arriva dans la salle des trophées où d'innombrables vitrines présentaient des centaines de coupes et de médailles dorées, souvenir des gloires passées des élèves de l'antique école. Entre ces étagères, de nombreuses photos en noir et blanc montraient les enfants ayant étudié à Poudlard. En-dessous de l'image des jeunes souriants et agitant la main, l'année et la maison était indiquée en lettres d'or. Caroline chercha l'année 1963, quand ses parents avaient terminé leurs études. Finalement, elle les trouva, sa mère chez les Serdaigle et son père chez les Serpentard. Bien qu'ils soient séparés sur les photos, elle savait qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble depuis deux ans sur ces clichés. Elle connaissait la réputation de la maison Serpentard par les ragots des clients à Brest, et elle était fière de pouvoir dire que son père représentait tout ce que cette maison avait de positif : la réflexion, la volonté d'accomplir de grandes choses et de se battre pour ses opinions. Quant à sa mère, bien que ce fût sa grande beauté qui avait attiré son futur mari de prime abord, elle l'avait surtout charmé par son éloquence et sa soif de connaissances alliées à un caractère très doux et tolérant. Caroline avait toujours érigé ses parents en modèles et elle n'avait plus que les quelques photos de famille pour se souvenir de leurs visages.

Quand elle aperçut le visage de son grand frère disparu parmi les Poufsouffles de deuxième année de 1977, elle ne put retenir son émotion. Perdre ses parents avait été très dur, mais savoir que Joeffrey, qui avait toujours été là pour elle depuis qu'elle était née, avait subi le même sort horrible qu'eux, l'avait atteinte plus que toute autre chose. Devant ces visages aimés et à jamais perdus qui lui souriaient, elle céda à la pression de la journée et éclata en sanglots.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose rebondir contre son crâne et elle releva la tête, cessant de pleurer. Tandis que ses dernières larmes roulaient sur son visage, elle vit une petite boule de papier sur le sol et comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'objet du délit. Elle regarda aux alentours pour essayer de voir qui lui avait fait cette blague mais, quand elle se pencha pour ramasser la boule, elle en reçu une autre, sur le nez cette fois. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle vit un petit homme flotter dans les airs en caquetant. Cette apparition était vêtue d'un costume bariolé et d'un chapeau de fou à grelots, qui teintaient alors qu'il passait sa tête entre ses jambes et sourit à Caroline d'un air narquois. Puis il se mit à chanter d'une voix nasillarde :

_Pourquoi pleures-tu, petite souris ?_

_N'as-tu pas assez pour être heureuse ?_

_Je te conseille de bien te tenir ici_

_Car Rogue n'aime pas les pleurnicheuses_

A la fin de sa chanson, il lui tira la langue et s'approcha d'elle.

— Ainsi donc, voilà la nouvelle assistante du respectable professeur Rogue…

— Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Caroline, hébétée par l'étrange personnage.

— Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de ce château, déclara-t-il en soulevant son ridicule couvre-chef. Mettre la pagaille est ma raison d'être, terroriser est mon passe-temps favori !

Caroline sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Bien que celui-ci eût l'air plutôt comique, elle avait lu de nombreux ouvrages à propos de la puissance déchaînée des esprits frappeurs, et il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le seul ayant élu domicile à Poudlard !

Elle articula un rapide « Enchantée » et esquissa un mouvement pour se dirigea vers la porte mais il lui était difficile d'avancer tandis que Peeves tournait à toute vitesse autour d'elle, en ayant l'air de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

— Eh bien, même si tu es complètement idiote, le vieux Rogue aurait au moins quelque chose de joli à observer.

Caroline vit rouge et répliqua :

— Comment osez-vous ?

— Hoooooo, la petite dinde ne sait pas accepter les compliments ? souffla Peeves. Pourtant je t'assure que tu as une très jolie paire de fesses…

— Ça suffit !

— _Petite dinde a de jolies fesses, petite dinde a de jolies fesses_…, chantonna Peeves d'une voix de plus en plus aigüe.

Caroline n'y tint plus et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur l'esprit. Avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle cria un « Bloclang ! » et il se retrouva soudain muet, la langue collée au palais. Il s'éloigna dans les airs tout en adressant des gestes grossiers de la main à Caroline. La jeune femme décida qu'elle en avait assez vu et entreprit de redescendre vers la Grande Salle. Elle voulait se calmer avant le dîner mais eut beaucoup de mal à le faire. Elle avait vraiment eu son lot de moqueries pour la journée et elle était déjà à bout de nerfs. Elle qui était si tranquille et douce, d'habitude !

Quand elle arriva devant la Grande Salle, elle fut soulagée de voir que tous les professeurs n'étaient pas encore entrés. Aussi fut-elle accompagnée jusqu'à la table des professeurs par McGonagall, un tout petit homme du nom de Flitwick et un géant très jovial du nom de Hagrid. Caroline resta bouche bée devant le plafond de la salle, représentant un magnifique ciel étoilé, dont Hagrid lui confia qu'il lui faisait penser à ses yeux. Ils passèrent entre les longues tables qui devaient prochainement accueillir les élèves et rejoignirent Dumbledore, Rogue et tous les autres professeurs, qui étaient déjà attablés et les attendaient. Caroline fut placée d'autorité entre McGonagall et le professeur de potions, dont elle évita de croiser le regard pendant tout le repas.

Le dîner se déroula sans incident et Caroline put se détendre. Elle fut émerveillée par le service, effectué par des centaines d'elfes vivant dans les sous-sols du château, et elle se régala des mets raffinés présentés dans les plats. Tandis qu'elle mangeait, elle observait les fantômes qui venaient assister au repas, emplissant la salle de leurs silhouettes argentées. Tous les professeurs se montrèrent accueillants et ravis de faire sa connaissance, en particulier le professeur de divination, une femme à tête de libellule qui répondit au nom de Trelawney, transportée de joie que la jeune femme ait obtenu un Optimal dans sa matière. Heureusement, la cruche de vin que lui tendit le professeur Chourave détourna son attention, et elle laissa Caroline tranquille.

Quand Caroline raconta son altercation avec Peeves – en omettant les passages gênants –, toute la table éclata de rire, sauf McGonagall qui se tourna vers Rogue, resté silencieux pendant tout le repas.

— Franchement, Severus ! Vous auriez pu accompagner Miss Sanders jusqu'à la Grande Salle ! Si vous aviez été avec elle, ce malheureux incident ne saurait pas arriver !

— Je suis son professeur, Minerva, rétorqua Rogue en la toisant. Pas son chevalier servant.

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute, professeur McGonagall ! déclara Caroline afin d'éviter que le professeur de métamorphose ne prenne vraiment la mouche. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai voulu passer à la salle des trophées avant de descendre dîner. Je ne voulais pas que le professeur Rogue perde son temps à m'accompagner.

Cette tirade sembla calmer McGonagall, qui lança quand même un dernier regard accusateur à Rogue. Ce fut alors que, pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, elle croisa le regard du maître des potions. Elle ne put déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage et finit par détourner les yeux pour répondre à Dumbledore, qui la questionnait sur son succès à son ASPIC de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Cela lui semblait bizarre d'avoir défendu Rogue alors que deux heures auparavant, elle le considérait comme un rustre. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas qu'il subisse un sermon à cause d'elle et le lui fasse payer ensuite. Mais surtout, elle n'avait pas supporté qu'on lui reproche quelque chose dont il n'était pas vraiment responsable.

« Ma gentillesse causera ma perte. », pensa-t-elle tandis que les plats se vidaient pour laisser place aux desserts.

Le repas se termina dans le calme, les esprits embrumés par la bonne chair reposant au fond des estomacs. Caroline décida de prendre congé et salua les professeurs. Mais alors qu'elle contournait la table, Rogue se leva à son tour et, à sa grande surprise, la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

— Après le petit-déjeuner de demain matin, déclara-t-il une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, je vous ferais faire un tour du château, puisque c'est moi qui ai hérité de cette tâche au combien primordiale. Puis je vous conduirai aux cachots et entreprendrai de tester vos…_capacités_.

Rogue avait bien appuyé ce dernier mois, comme s'il doutait qu'elle en ait. Mais comme elle refusait de rentrer dans son jeu, elle dit simplement qu'elle serait à l'heure le lendemain. Elle s'apprêtait de lui dire bonsoir quand elle se souvint de quelque chose qu'elle devait absolument faire, et qu'elle avait complètement oublié.

— Professeur, où se trouve la volière ? demanda-t-elle, l'air un peu paniquée.

— De l'autre côté du parc, à l'opposé du terrain de Quidditch. Mais…

— Merci, bonne nuit !

Caroline partit en courant et montant le grand escalier à toute vitesse. Elle avait oublié d'envoyer une lettre à Meredith et Alonso afin de leur assurer qu'elle était arrivée sans encombre. Les connaissant, ils étaient capables de venir eux-mêmes à Poudlard s'ils ne recevaient pas de hibou dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, et elle avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

* * *

Rogue vit son assistante partir à toute berzingue et esquissa un rapide sourire. Pendant le dîner, elle s'était montrée courtoise et même assez bonne parleuse malgré une timidité évidente, amusant les convives tout en répondant intelligemment à leurs questions. La raison pour laquelle elle avait pris sa défense face à Minerva restait un mystère pour lui, et ne l'aidait pas à se faire une opinion précise sur elle.

Il était passé près de la salle des trophées plus tôt dans la soirée, et avait entendu des éclats de voix. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais quand il s'était approché de la salle, il avait vu un Peeves muet et fou de rage s'éloigner dans les airs, puis la jeune femme apparemment secouée s'élancer dans le couloir vers les escaliers. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de se défendre, surtout contre Peeves. Elle qui avait l'air si fragile, si naïve.

Après ce soir, Rogue avait non seulement découvert que son assistante était plus intéressante qu'il ne l'espérait, mais qu'elle pourrait aussi se révéler amusante.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Mise à l'épreuve

Le lendemain matin, Caroline se réveilla en sueur après une nuit agitée, peuplée de cauchemars et de souvenirs – mais n'était-ce pas la même chose pour elle ? Des images de corps désarticulés, de membres déchiquetés et de sang inondant le sol tournaient encore dans sa tête tandis qu'elle s'habillait pour la journée. Elle savait très bien d'où venait ces images, à quelle partie de sa mémoire elles appartenaient. Il y avait presque deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus fait ces cauchemars, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils revenaient à présent. Ils venaient d'un souvenir qu'elle aurait préféré oublier, mais elle se doutait bien qu'un _Oubliettes _ne suffirait pas à guérir sa blessure. Elle devait avancer avec, ce qu'elle s'était efforcée de faire durant toutes ces années.

Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et fit bonne figure devant les professeurs, malgré une remarque mesquine de Rogue sur ses cernes. Caroline ne répondit pas à la provocation, lui lança plutôt un sourire chaleureux qui déconcerta les collègues du professeur de potion. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Rogue et Caroline sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle et le sombre professeur entraîna son assistante le long d'un couloir.

— Maintenant que vous savez où se trouve la volière et la salle des trophées, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous faire visiter les endroits de ce château qui présente un _véritable_ intérêt.

Caroline ne releva pas la remarque et le suivit en silence. Quand elle s'était rendue à la volière la nuit dernière, elle avait été impressionnée par le nombre de hiboux et de chouettes vivant dans cette petite tour en bois. L'endroit, empli de plumes et de fientes, dégageait certes une odeur forte et un peu désagréable, mais ce n'était rien à côté du spectacle des volatiles entrant et sortant de la volière au rythme de leurs chasses nocturnes. Elle avait attaché sa lettre à la patte d'un hibou grand-duc et lui avait indiqué l'adresse. Elle l'avait ensuite observé tandis qu'il s'envolait et disparaissait à l'horizon.

Si Caroline avait été impressionnée par la volière, elle fut véritablement époustouflée par la bibliothèque, qui était bien plus grande que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Malgré l'air revêche de la bibliothécaire, elle était impatiente de s'asseoir à une table et de se plonger dans les milliers de livres anciens que présentaient les étagères. Rogue lui montra la réserve, qui contenait les ouvrages traitant de la magie noire, et lui dit qu'elle avait le droit de les consulter librement.

— Mais je souhaite qu'à la fin de chaque trimestre, vous me donniez une liste de tous les livres que vous avez pu emprunter ou même seulement feuilleter dans ce secteur, exigea-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

Caroline acquiesça et le suivit hors de la vaste bibliothèque. Ils reprirent les escaliers et montèrent dans les étages.

— En tant que mon assistance, vous pouvez distribuer des retenues aux élèves mais vous ne pouvez pas retirer des points, continua Rogue. Comme les autres professeurs, vous devrez vous acquitter de tours de garde nocturnes. Enfin, si vous vous en sentez capable.

— Quel est le meilleur sort pour immobiliser un adolescent en vadrouille ? _Impedimenta _ou_ Incarcerem_ ?

Rogue se retourna et la fixa en levant un sourcil – Caroline n'aurait su dire si cela marquait sa désapprobation ou son…amusement. Puis il se remit en marche sans un autre regard pour la jeune fille, qui dut faire des efforts considérables pour monter les marches à la même cadence que lui. Au bout de ce que lui sembla être une éternité, ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce blanche, très claire. Au vu des lits alignés les uns en face des autres et à la douce d'odeur d'herbes qui planait dans l'air, Caroline comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmerie. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, qui les accueillit. Rogue expliqua à Caroline qu'il, ou eux deux à présent étaient chargés de préparer toutes les potions dont pourrait avoir besoin la femme médecin. Caroline perçut rapidement le caractère strict et autoritaire de cette femme et se promit d'éviter le plus possible de venir à l'infirmerie en tant que patiente.

— Je crois que nous avons fait le tour du plus important. Maintenant, je crois que nous pouvons nous mettre au travail, dit Rogue qui avait l'air ravi de pouvoir mettre son assistante à l'épreuve.

Ils redescendirent les escaliers – Caroline sentait déjà les muscles de ses jambes se gonfler peu à peu – qui semblaient se tenir tranquille quand ils étaient empruntés par un professeur, et traversèrent le hall pour se diriger vers les cachots. Le contraste avec le reste du château frappa la jeune femme : tandis que les autres pièces étaient lumineuses et animées, les couloirs qu'ils empruntaient étaient sombres, humides et peu engageants. Quand elle pensa que le professeur avait ses appartements dans un endroit pareil, elle se dit que cela devait avoir déteint sur sa personnalité.

Rogue ouvrit une porte et invita Caroline à entrer. Elle vit qu'il l'avait fait entrer dans un bureau servant aussi de laboratoire, éclairé par une faible lumière verte et par un feu de cheminée qui ronflait doucement. Cinq immenses étagères regorgeaient de flacons, de bocaux au contenu morbide et de divers produits qu'elle réussit à reconnaître. Une table en bois massif était placée face à la porte devant les étagères, et un grand chaudron noir accompagné de fioles en verre y était posé.

— Jusqu'à la rentrée, nous travaillerons ensemble dans cette pièce, dit Rogue en allant s'installer derrière le bureau. Puis vous effectuerez vos travaux dans les salles où je donnerai mes cours. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse travailler seule dans mon bureau et que vous fassiez tout exploser.

Cette fois, Caroline se sentit légèrement insultée. Même en septième année, les élèves ne faisaient plus exploser le contenu de leur chaudron, sauf pour ce qui était des élèves médiocres.

— Si vous vouliez me faire préparer une potion, j'aurais pu amener mon propre chaudron.

— Je veux voir si vous êtes capable de vous adapter à tout type de matériel, ce qui est le b-a-bas d'un apprenti en potion.

Caroline était censée être bien au-dessus du niveau d'un apprenti, son oncle ayant été en quelque sorte son maître pendant plus de quatre ans. Rogue sortit un épais grimoire d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et le feuilleta longuement, chercher la potion adéquate pour mettre la jeune femme à l'épreuve. Finalement, il s'arrêta à la moitié du livre et le tendit ouvert à Caroline, qui vit les pages afficher la préparation d'un philtre de Paix. Ce n'était pas la potion la plus difficile qu'il pouvait lui proposer, ce qui la surprit.

— Je pense que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, déclara Rogue en indiquant les étagères Mettez-vous au travail.

Ravie de pouvoir enfin faire ses preuves, Caroline prit sa baguette et alluma un feu doux sous le chaudron. Puis elle se dépêcha d'aller chercher les ingrédients et commença la préparation.

* * *

Rogue ne lâchait pas la jeune fille des yeux, analysant ses gestes à l'affût de la moindre erreur. Il avait hésité à choisir une potion extrêmement difficile comme la potion Tue-Loup, mais il était trop curieux de voir de quoi elle était capable pour la décourager dès le début. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'elle était parfaitement organisée, évitant d'effectuer deux parties de la préparation en même temps et appliquant méticuleusement les indications du grimoire. Sauf qu'elle préparait la potion sans jeter un seul coup d'œil au livre, comme si elle connaissait le schéma à suivre par cœur. De plus, elle était très rapide, trop peut-être. Vingt minutes ne s'étaient pas encore écoulé qu'une vapeur grisâtre s'élevait déjà du chaudron, alors qu'il aurait fallu cinq minutes de plus pour obtenir ce résultat. Il décida de l'arrêter et de mettre les choses au clair.

— Ce n'est pas une épreuve de rapidité, Miss Sanders. Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'imiter un Eclair de Feu mais de préparer convenablement un philtre de Paix.

— J'ai toujours travaillé de cette façon, Professeur, répondit Sanders d'un ton surpris. Et je n'ai pas commis d'erreur pour l'instant.

— Vous tenez donc tellement à rater toutes vos potions ?

Sanders se mordit la lèvre et Rogue comprit ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire.

— Vous n'avez jamais raté une seule potion de toute votre vie, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Sanders se contenta d'hausser les épaules, préférant certainement ne pas lui répondre. Rogue se méfiait par-dessus des gens qui n'avaient jamais connu l'échec, car ceux-ci faisaient en général preuve d'une arrogance sans borne et étaient incapables d'apprendre.

— Comme vous vous voudrez, dit-il en retournant finalement s'asseoir. Mais si jamais votre préparation se révèle médiocre, je serai obligé d'en faire la désagréable remarque dans votre dossier.

Sanders retourna à sa potion et reprit rapidement son rythme vif, entièrement concentrée sur ses gestes. Si elle était vraiment capable de travailler à une telle vitesse sans se tromper, cela pourrait grandement lui faciliter la vie. Il pourrait lui confier la plus grande partie des potions qu'on avait l'habitude de lui confier et qui étaient d'une facilité déconcertante pour lui. Ainsi, il pourrait se concentrer sur la préparation de ses cours et sur la correction des copies de la flopée de cornichons que ses collègues osaient appeler des élèves.

Soudain, il se précipita vers elle et lui saisit le poignet au moment où elle s'apprêtait à jeter une poignée de feuilles de trèfle dans le chaudron, d'où s'échappait déjà des volutes argentés.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Cet ingrédient n'entre pas dans les composants de cette potion.

— Ne vous en faites pas, c'est un simple garde-fou.

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'écria Rogue en lâchant son bras. Je vous ai dit que ces feuilles n'avaient rien à faire dans cette préparation !

— Sachez qu'ajouter du trèfle au stade final de la préparation d'un filtre de Paix permet de diminuer les réactions violentes du cobaye dans le cas où la potion serait ratée. C'est en tout cas ce que j'ai découvert au cours de mes expériences.

Rogue eut beaucoup de mal à garder son calme et se retint à grand peine d'envoyer valdinguer l'insolente à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Arrogante ! Vous croyez vraiment avoir le niveau pour améliorer une potion qui se préparait déjà quand cette école n'était pas encore debout ? Tout ce que vous pouvez réussir à faire en jouant à ce jeu-là, c'est échouer lamentablement !

Sanders ne répondit et plongea son regard d'azur dans le sien. Puis, savourant la lenteur de son geste, elle ouvrit la main au-dessus du chaudron et laissa tomber les feuilles de trèfles dans la mixture bouillonnante tout en continuant à le fixer d'un air de défi. Rogue s'attendit à une explosion, au moins à un changement de couleur ou de texture dans le philtre. Mais non, la potion ronronnait tranquillement au-dessus du feu et une petite fumée argentée s'en échappait, comme il l'était prévu si la potion était réussie. Et ce philtre de Paix était parfait, même si Rogue ne pourrait jamais l'admettre devant Sanders.

— Je ne suis pas une gamine venue ici pour s'amuser, déclara Sanders qui avait abandonné son air fier. J'ai mis presque quatre ans à mettre au point diverses améliorations à de multiples potions, aussi sais-je parfaitement ce que je fais. J'aimerais que vous arriviez à voir que je suis capable d'être utile ici, que je veux au moins faire ça.

Comme Rogue continuait à la fixer silencieusement, elle poursuivit :

— Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que vous me laissiez faire mon travail correctement. Faites-moi confiance juste pour ça.

Si Rogue ne parlait toujours pas, c'était qu'il avait besoin de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jamais quelqu'un d'aussi jeune n'avait osé lui parler de cette façon, si franchement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la jeune femme, qu'il voyait comme une personne timide et inexpérimentée, lui tienne un discours aussi censé, et il ne se sentait plus aussi hors de lui qu'auparavant. Pourquoi ces simples mots avaient-ils eu cet effet sur lui ?

Finalement, il se décida à lui répondre :

— Miss, vous êtes bien présomptueuse de penser que vous êtes en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. De plus, vous n'avez pas encore prouvé que vous êtes digne d'obtenir ma confiance.

Sanders baissa les yeux vers sa potion, l'air déçu. Rogue était sûr que si elle avait été moins sûre d'elle, elle se serait mise à sangloter. Aussi ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter :

— Au moins votre potion est-elle correcte.

Etrangement, cette simple phrase réussit à rendre le sourire à son assistance, malgré le ton acide que le professeur avait employé.

— Mais je vous préviens, reprit-il. Essayez encore de jouer avec les ingrédients sans mon consentement comme vous venez de le faire, et je ne vous laisserai plus vous approcher de ce laboratoire ni de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux potions. Je ferai en sorte que vous soyez assignée à la paperasse pour les trois ans que vous passerez ici.

— Si je puis me permettre, me punir de cette façon ne vous saurait d'aucun avantage alors que vous pourriez m'utiliser pour vous libérer d'une surcharge de travail.

— Taisez-vous ! N'aggravez pas votre cas !

Sa mauvaise humeur revenue, Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau et tira rageusement un tiroir d'où il tira un tas de dix parchemins. Il les posa à côté du chaudron, juste devant Sanders.

— Voici toutes les potions que nous devons préparer pour Mme Pomfresh avant la rentrée. Nous allons voir si vous êtes capables de produire en grande quantité. Mettez-vous au travail ! lança-t-il en voyant que Sanders était restée immobile.

— Puis-je aller chercher mes propres affaires ?

Rogue soupira, l'air excédé, mais accepta tout de même d'un signe de tête. L'assistante sortit en courant et ses pas rapides s'éloignèrent peu à peu à travers les cachots avant de disparaître. Rogue resta seul dans le laboratoire, pensant que cette matinée avait été bien plus éprouvante pour lui que prévu. Le soir d'avant, la jeune fille avait éveillé sa curiosité mais dorénavant, elle avait attiré son attention.

* * *

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent relativement paisiblement. Rogue et Caroline arrivaient à travailler l'un près de l'autre, tant qu'ils évitaient d'échanger plus de quelques mots. Caroline devait s'habituer à travailler en ayant constamment quelqu'un sur le dos qui observait et critiquait chacun de ses gestes. Quant à Rogue, il était forcé de tolérer la présence d'une femme presque aussi douée que lui et qui n'hésitait pas à le montrer. Cependant, les deux s'efforçaient de cohabiter le plus pacifiquement possible.

Un matin, la plupart des professeurs, à part Dumbledore, prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand le professeur Flitwick entra et se précipita vers leur table, la Gazette du sorcier à la main.

— Mon Dieu, avez-vous lu la nouvelle ? s'écria-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Calmez-vous, Filius, lui dit McGonagall. Qu'avez-vous bien pu lire dans le journal qui vous mette dans un état pareil ?

Flitwick lui tendit le journal et le professeur de métamorphose lit à haute voix l'article signée Rita Skeeter qui se trouvait en première page.

_SCENES DE TERREUR LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE QUIDDITCH_

_ C'est un véritable chaos qui a mis fin aux festivités sur le site de la Coupe du monde hier soir. Les familles de sorciers ont assisté impuissants à la destruction du camping où ils logeaient par un groupe de mages noirs cagoulés. De nombreuses bévues du ministère ont permis de prouver une fois de plus l'impuissance des autorités magiques face à ce genre de débordement car les coupables n'ont pas encore été identifiés. En effet, de graves négligences dans la sécurité sont sans doute à l'origine de ce regrettable incident, où des mages noirs se déchaînent sans que personne n'intervienne pour défendre et évacuer les familles. Cette nuit tragique constitue une honte pour le pays, qui ne manquera pas de porter un coup aux relations internationales entre sorciers…_

— Seigneur, soupira McGonagall en reposant le journal. Cela ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal.

Caroline fixait la photo représentant la Marque des Ténèbres scintillant dans un ciel noir. Cette marque lui rappelait la nuit d'août où on était venu la tirer de sa maison dévastée. Là aussi, la Marque avait jeté son spectre verdâtre sur la demeure désormais silencieuse.

— C'est pour ça que Dumbledore s'est rendu à Londres ce matin, déclara Flitwick en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il voulait s'assurer que cette affreuse débandade ne gâche pas tout.

— Excusez-moi, mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Caroline, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle passait à côté de leur conversation. Vous avez peur que cette attaque de mages noirs ouvre la voie à une contestation du Ministre ?

— Mon enfant, il ne s'agit pas de ça ! lui répondit Flitwick de sa petite voix aigüe. Serait-il possible que personne ne vous ait mis au courant ? s'exclama-t-il en lançant un regard accusateur à Rogue.

— Je pensais que le Directeur s'en était chargé, répliqua celui-ci. Il m'aurait paru inconcevable de recruter une débutante cette année, aussi avais-je cru que Miss Sanders savait déjà tout.

Ce fut le professeur Chourave qui se tourna vers la jeune femme pour lui répondre :

— Notre école a été choisie pour accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers cette année.

Caroline manqua de s'étrangler. Comme beaucoup de jeunes sorciers, elle avait grandi avec le mythe de ce grand tournoi qui avait disparu depuis longtemps.

— Quoi ? croassa-t-elle. Mais cela fait bien un siècle que ce Tournoi n'a plus eu lieu ! Je croyais qu'on l'avait décrété trop risqué pour les candidats.

— Ne vous en faites pas, lui dit Hagrid depuis l'autre bout de la table. Dumbledore a sûrement tout prévu, les enfants qui seront choisis ne risqueront rien.

— L'organisation de ce Tournoi est d'une importance capitale, révéla McGonagall d'une voix ferme, non seulement pour Poudlard mais aussi pour la coopération magique internationale. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

— Les élèves de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâtons arriveront avec leurs directeurs en Octobre, ajouta Chourave sur un ton non dissimulé d'excitation.

A l'annonce des noms des écoles participantes, Caroline afficha un petit sourire qui ne put échapper à Rogue.

— Peut-on savoir ce que mon assistante peut trouver drôle ?

Caroline sursauta, comme cela lui prenait toujours quand elle attendait la voix glaciale du professeur de potions, mais elle s'empressa de lui répondre sans se départir de son sourire :

— Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Enfin, ceux qui viennent à la boutique de ma tante. Et…disons que je les vois mal participer à ce genre de compétition, même dans un contexte amical. Surtout face aux élèves de Dumstrang.

— Sachez que Beauxbâtons est une des écoles de sorcellerie les plus réputées au monde, et que c'est pour cela que ses élèves sont invités à participer au Tournoi, déclara Rogue en la scrutant d'un œil mauvais.

— Soit vous n'en avez pas croisé depuis longtemps, soit je n'ai rencontré que les plus désagréables, répliqua doucement Caroline. Et croyez-moi, j'en ai vu beaucoup.

Les autres professeurs pouffèrent à sa remarque tandis que Rogue se leva en décrétant qu'il n'avait plus faim et quitta la table. Ses collègues continuèrent à parler du Tournoi et des épreuves qui avaient été préparées pour les candidats. En les écoutant, Caroline sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur son crâne à l'idée de la tornade qui allait s'abattre sur Poudlard. Peut-être Rogue avait-il raison : cette année n'était la meilleure pour débuter une nouvelle vie à Poudlard.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Une rentrée mouvementée

** Salut à tous ! A partir de ce chapitre, je vais utiliser des extraits du livre et, afin d'éviter toute accusation de plagiat, je vais placer deux étoiles (**) à la fin de chaque citation du roman. Et c'est normal que la chanson du Choixpeau ne soit pas en entier ici, elle est déjà dans "La Coupe de feu".**

* * *

Le 1er septembre finit par arriver, et tous ceux présents au château avaient pris part aux préparatifs de la rentrée. Tandis que McGonagall et Caroline faisaient le tour des salles communes pour s'assurer que tout avait été fait pour l'accueil des élèves – Rogue avait d'ailleurs refusé que son assistante mette les pieds dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Chourave et Flitwick se hâtaient de préparer et de décorer la Grande Salle. Quand Caroline redescendu après sa ronde d'inspection, vêtue d'une robe mi-longue de velours bleu clair,elle fut éblouie par les milliers de bougies scintillantes qui flottaient au-dessus que quatre grandes tables occupant toute la longueur de la pièce. A côté de la table des professeurs au fond de la salle, les quatre colonnes du sablier avaient été remplies de rubis, saphirs, émeraudes et pierres jaunes pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Malheureusement, l'orage éclata en fin d'après-midi et un véritable déluge s'abattit sur l'école. Quand on prévint les professeurs que le Poudlard Express était arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, la pluie n'avait rien perdu de sa violence et Caroline plaignait les enfants qui allaient devoir braver la tempête pour atteindre le château. Dumbledore invita les enseignants à prendre place à leur table, et la jeune assistante se retrouva une nouvelle fois assise entre Rogue et McGonagall. Les fantômes volaient paisiblement, indifférents aux éléments qui se déchaînaient à l'extérieur.

— Les élèves de première année ne vont quand même pas traverser le lac par un temps pareil ? demanda Caroline au professeur de métamorphose.

— Ils y seront bien obligés, lui répondit-elle. Ils n'y a pas assez de diligences pour conduire tous les élèves ici. Mais nous faisons tous confiance à Hagrid pour nous amener les nouveaux élèves sains et saufs.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit au-dessus d'eux. McGonagall se leva et déclara qu'elle ferait mieux d'attendre les élèves dans le hall. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Caroline observait avec inquiétude les vitraux qui vibraient sous les assauts du vent.

— Craindriez-vous que la toiture s'envole, Miss Sanders ? demanda Rogue d'une voix moqueuse.

— Je n'ai jamais eu peur de l'orage, Professeur. Et vous ? répliqua Caroline sur le même ton.

Rogue reprit son air indifférent et détourna le regard. Lui et son assistante avait pris l'habitude de converser ainsi, quand ils finissaient pas s'adresser la parole. Rogue lançait une remarque désagréable et la jeune femme répondait sans hésiter, toujours en évitant de rentrer dans son jeu. Etrangement, depuis qu'elle s'était montrée capable de répliquer, l'atmosphère se faisait moins pesante entre eux.

Bientôt, ils entendirent les pas des élèves qui pénétraient dans le hall et les cris de certains, dont aucun de ceux présents dans la Grande Salle ne pouvait deviner la cause. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et les adolescents entrèrent, complètement trempés et désordonnés. Chacun rejoignit la table de sa maison, éclaboussant le sol et les bancs. Beaucoup remarquèrent la jeune femme assise à côté du professeur de potions et quelques-uns se mirent à émettre des suppositions à son sujet.

— Qui c'est ? Elle est jeune pour être un professeur.

— Vous croyez que c'est le nouveau professeur de défende contre les force du Mal ?

— Si c'est le cas, Rogue ne va pas l'épargner ! Même si elle est très jolie…

— Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Ginny. C'est Caroline !

A la grande surprise des autres enseignants, tous les enfants Weasley agitèrent frénétiquement la main dans sa direction, ce à quoi Caroline répondit par un grand sourire.

— Les Weasley ont l'air de bien vous connaître, Miss, remarqua le professeur Bibine.

— Il m'est arrivé de passer l'été chez eux, quand mon oncle partait en voyage avec ma tante pour leur anniversaire. Mais cela faisait bien trois ans que je ne les avais pas vus. Comme ils ont grandi !

— Ils sont très amis avec le jeune Harry Potter, ajouta Chourave en lui indiquant le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes assis entre Ron Weasley et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés.

Elle avait bien sûr entendu parler de lui, comme la plupart des sorciers. Mais elle fut surprise de voir que le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, n'était en fait qu'un garçon maigrichon qui se fondait totalement dans la masse. Quand il remarqua qu'elle l'observait, il lui envoya un sourire timide que Caroline lui rendit. Puis le regard de l'adolescent dévia vers Rogue et s'assombrit brusquement. Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la jeune femme comprit le professeur et son élève devait se détester cordialement.

Quelques instants plus tard, les portes se rouvrirent pour laisser passer le professeur McGonagall, suivie des élèves de première année. Tous ces enfants ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil au plafond magique ou à tout ce qui les entouraient. McGonagall les regroupa devant la table des professeurs, puis elle alla chercher un tabouret où elle déposa un vieux chapeau miteux. A la grande surprise des bambins tremblant de froid mais aussi de Caroline, qui n'avait jamais assisté à la Répartition, le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant,_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers…_**

Les applaudissements fusèrent dès que le Choixpeau eût achevé sa chanson. Commença alors la Répartition : chaque enfant venait s'asseoir sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau resta silencieux quelques instants et annonçait la maison choisie.

— Je me demande à quelle maison j'aurais été envoyée, dit Caroline sans vraiment s'adresser à personne.

— C'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous n'avez jamais fait vos études ici, chuchota Rogue. Pour quelle raison, d'ailleurs ?

— Souci de santé, répondit-elle, soucieuse d'éluder le sujet.

— _Poufsouffle_ !** s'exclama le Choixpeau quand Owen Cauldwell le posa sur sa tête.

Le père de Caroline avait été à Serpentard, sa mère à Serdaigle et son frère à Poufsouffle, aussi aurait-on pu penser qu'elle serait naturellement destinée à Gryffondor. Mais le destin l'avait amené à penser qu'elle ne partageait pas vraiment les valeurs de cette maison. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, et ses résultats scolaires démontraient plutôt une affinité avec Serdaigle.

La Répartition se poursuivit pendant encore un quart d'heure, pendant lequel Caroline pouvait sentir le regard de Rogue peser sur elle de temps à autre. Quand le dernier élève eut rejoint les Poufsouffle sous les cris de joie de ses camarades, McGonagall remporta le tabouret et le Choixpeau, puis vint rejoindre les autres professeurs. Dumbledore se leva et déclara en ouvrant largement les bras :

— Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : _Bon appétit _!**

Aussitôt, les plats d'or se remplirent de victuailles et de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, au milieu des conversations et des rires des élèves.

— Alors, ne regrettez-vous pas d'être passée à côté de votre scolarité ?

Caroline se tourna vers Rogue qui n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec elle.

— Pas du tout. Si j'avais été élève aussi, je suis sûre que vous m'auriez pourrit la vie à cause de mes bons résultats.

— N'aurait-ce pas été plutôt à cause de votre caractère d'effrontée ?

—Mon seul regret est que je n'aurai pas eu l'occasion de voir mon oncle débarquer dans votre bureau pour vous passer un savon. Mais cela pourrait bien se produire, si vous vous montrez trop désagréable avec moi.

Caroline lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire, et Rogue répondit par un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux. Mais cette dispute passa aux yeux des élèves pour une conversation des plus courtoises, vu l'attitude qu'adoptait habituellement le sombre professeur.

— Qu'est-ce que Carry a bien pu lui faire ? demanda George en les observant de loin. Je n'ai jamais vu ce serpent aussi aimable avec un nouveau professeur.

— Carry ? fit Hermione. Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Caroline.

— On trouvait que ça faisait trop français, comme nom, répondit George après avoir englouti un verre entier de jus de citrouille. Alors elle est devenue Carry.

— En tout cas, vu comme elle est belle, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait réussi à charmer Rogue, déclara Fred.

— Personne ne peut charmer Rogue, répliqua Harry. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'une Vélane arriverait à attirer son attention.

Le groupe d'amis éclata de rire tandis que les dernières miettes disparaissaient des plats et des assiettes. Dumbledore se releva et attendit que toutes les conversations cessent avant de commencer son discours :

— Et voilà !** lança-t-il joyeusement. Maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations.**

Caroline écouta distraitement ce qui suivit, jusqu'à ce que Rogue lui envoie son coude dans les côtes et lui indique le Directeur qui s'était tourné vers elle.

— Je souhaiterais également vous présenter Miss Caroline Sanders, qui nous vient de France et qui assistera le professeur Rogue pour les cours de potion. Je vous demande de lui faire bon accueil, et aussi bonne impression.

Caroline se leva timidement et fit face, rougissante, aux élèves qui applaudirent bruyamment. Certains garçons allèrent jusqu'à siffler d'admiration mais réussirent à passer inaperçus au milieu de leurs camarades. Puis elle se rassit et le discours reprit. Quand le Directeur annonça que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons avait été annulée, le silence s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Dumbledore s'apprêtait à en expliquer la raison quand soudain, un coup de tonnerre retentit et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant entrer un homme appuyé sur une longue canne noire. Vêtu d'un long manteau sombre dégoulinant sur le sol en pierre, l'inconnu libéra son épaisse chevelure grise puis s'avança vers le fond de la salle, une jambe de bois martelant le sol à chacun de ses pas. Son visage était entièrement recouvert de cicatrices, plus de la moitié de son nez avait disparu tout comme sa lèvre supérieure. Son œil droit avait été remplacé par un globe bleu qui tournait en tous sens, comme s'il essayait d'inspecter chaque centimètre carré de la pièce.

L'homme se dirigea vers Dumbledore pour lui serrer la main, et lui chuchota quelque chose que personne d'autre n'entendit. Le Directeur hocha la tête et l'invita à s'asseoir à la droite de la table.

— Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal**, déclara-t-il. Le professeur Maugrey.**

La nouvelle ne sembla pas enchanter grand monde, du côté des élèves comme de celui des professeurs, et très peu d'applaudissements se firent entendre. Caroline sentit Rogue se tendre à côté d'elle, comme si l'arrivée de Maugrey l'inquiétait. Puis Dumbledore reprit la parole :

— Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, j'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.**

— VOUS PLAISANTEZ !**

Le cri de Fred Weasley et cette annonce suffit à détendre l'atmosphère. Tous réussirent à oublier l'arrivée lugubre du nouveau professeur et éclatèrent de rire.

— Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar…**

Un raclement de gorge sonore de McGonagall l'interrompit. Caroline étouffa son rire dans sa main et Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez.

— Faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil…, soupira-t-il tandis que Dumbledore reprenait la parole.

— Je connais cette blague, lui confia Caroline. Voulez-vous que je vous la raconte ?

Le regard assassin qu'il lui lança la dissuada de poursuivre mais ne put l'empêcher de rire encore plus.

Le Directeur finit par annoncer que les élèves de moins de dix-sept ans ne pourrait pas participer au Tournoi, et beaucoup, dont les jumeaux Weasley, protestèrent bruyamment. Caroline approuvait totalement cette décision, au vu du nombre de morts que lui avait dévoilé son oncle quand il parlait de cette mythique compétition. Mais elle se doutait que le lendemain, elle devrait faire face aux plaintes des petits Weasley. Dumbledore déclara que les délégations de Dumstrang et Beauxbâtons devaient les rejoindre en octobre et recommanda aux élèves de bien se tenir quand les invités arriveraient.

— Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !**

Les bancs raclèrent le sol et les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre la porte, les premières années guidées par les préfets. Les professeurs se levèrent également et attendirent que le dernier élève ait quitté la salle.

— Caroline ! l'appela Dumbledore, debout près de Maugrey. Fol Œil a demandé à faire votre connaissance.

— Vous êtes la fille de Laurent et Emily Sanders, c'est ça ? demanda Maugrey d'une voix rocailleuse. Terrible, ce qui leur est arrivé. C'était des gens bien, même votre Serpentard de père.

Caroline se contenta d'acquiescer, ne sachant pas si cette dernière phrase était un compliment ou une insulte.

— Vous allez donc travailler avec le vieux Rogue ? Je vous souhaite bien du courage !

— Elle était ici depuis un peu moins de deux semaines, et Severus est déjà très satisfait de son travail, dit Dumbledore.

— Vous m'en direz tant, répondit Maugrey dont l'œil bleu parcourait la gracieuse silhouette de haut en bas.

Caroline sentit tout à coup une main puissante enserrer son épaule et la tirer vers la porte.

— Venez, Miss, je vous raccompagne, résonna la voix de Rogue au-dessus d'elle. Bonsoir, Mr le Directeur.

— Bonsoir ! lança rapidement Caroline par-dessus son épaule tandis que Rogue l'entraînait hors de la salle.

Quand ils atteignirent l'escalier, Rogue la tenait toujours. Cette réaction surprit son assistante car, en règle générale, il ne la touchait jamais aussi familièrement et il ne l'avait plus raccompagner jusqu'à ses appartements depuis le soir de son arrivée.

— Professeur, dit-elle pour briser le silence, ne vous fâchez-pas mais je crois bien que vous vous êtes montré un peu grossier.

Elle comprit pourquoi Rogue la tenait aussi près de lui quand il chuchota, de façon à ce que personne à part eux ne puisse l'entendre :

— Miss, de manière à sauvegarder la bonne entente qui règne entre nous pour le moment, évitez de fréquenter Fol Œil Maugrey.

— Nous nous entendons bien ? demanda Caroline d'un air faussement innocent. Comme c'est étrange, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte !

Rogue lui lança un regard noir et poursuivit :

— Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cet homme va essayer de m'atteindre par tous les moyens. Et il pourrait bien y parvenir grâce à vous, vu que vous êtes la personne que je côtoie le plus dans ce château, malheureusement.

— Il se servirait de moi pour vous espionner simplement parce que je travaille avec vous ? C'est ridicule, nous n'en sommes pas devenus intimes pour autant ! Et pourquoi cet homme voudrait-il vous causer des ennuis ?

— Ce n'est pas votre affaire ! Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que moins vous lui parlerez, mieux nous nous porterons tous les deux.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de Caroline, où Rogue se décida à la lâcher. La jeune femme avait des fourmis dans le haut du bras et elle dut se retenir de le masser.

— Demain matin, vous devrez me rejoindre une demi-heure avant le début des cours, afin de préparer la classe. Vous allez enfin avoir la preuve de l'incompétence de mes chers élèves.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna dans un tourbillon de cape noire.

— Professeur Rogue ! le héla-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il détestait par-dessus tout quand elle faisait ça, mais il se retourna quand même.

— Si vous allez un jour à un rendez-vous galant, évitez de tenir votre amie par l'épaule. Vous avez une sacrée poigne.

Puis elle se réfugia derrière sa porte pour éviter que Rogue ne lui jette un sort à la figure. Elle ria de bon cœur en imaginant la tête qu'il devait faire, planté furieux au milieu du couloir. Malgré le caractère exécrable et la relative cruauté du professeur de potions, il y avait une chose qu'elle avait fini par aimer faire avec lui : se disputer.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Les ennuis de Rogue

En se réveillant, Caroline fut ravie de voir que l'orage avait laissé place à un ciel gris mais clair. Elle se prépara et descendit dans la Grande Salle. A peine était-elle entrée qu'une tornade rousse l'atteignit de plein fouet. Ginny, ravie de la revoir, la serrait dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

— Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu venais ?

— Parce que je ne l'ai su que la veille de mon départ, répondit Caroline en se libérant à grand peine. Vous avez tous tellement changé, je ne vous ai reconnus que grâce à la couleur de vos cheveux ! lança-t-elle aux autres Weasley venus la saluer.

— On croyait que tu étais restée à Brest pour travailler avec ton oncle, dit Ron dont le visage était couvert de miettes.

— Dire que tu es venu travailler avec Rogue ! la plaignit Fred.

— Tu n'aurais pas pu tomber plus mal ! renchérit George en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

— N'exagérez pas, il n'est pas si terrible ! le défendit Caroline. Il est juste…un peu spécial.

Tous se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs et virent que Rogue les observait. Son regard croisa un instant celui de son assistante, puis il reporta son attention sur son assiette. Caroline se jura de lui demander de perdre cette habitude de la scruter d'un air mauvais à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

— Mouais, si tu le dis…marmonna Ron, l'air peu convaincu.

Comme elle s'y attendait, ils finirent par aborder le sujet du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

— Caroline, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Dumbledore hier soir à propos de la limite d'âge ? demanda George.

— Ils ne peuvent quand même pas nous priver de participer au Tournoi ! s'exclama Fred. Ce n'est pas juste !

— C'est vrai, tu ne pourrais pas essayer… ? tenta Ron à son tour.

— Comment pouvez-vous être aussi égoïstes ? les réprimanda leur petite sœur. Viens Caroline, je voudrais te présenter deux de nos amis.

Elle la conduisit à la table des Gryffondor, près du garçon aux cheveux noirs et de la fille à l'épaisse chevelure brune.

— Je te présente Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

— Enchantés, répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes gens.

— Vous vous sentez d'attaque pour la rentrée ? leur demanda Caroline en souriant.

— Ca peut aller, déclara Harry. Au moins, nous n'avons pas cours de potions aujourd'hui.

A sa remarque, Caroline éclata d'un rire clair et musical. Les autres élèves observaient la scène d'un drôle d'air. Cette femme, à peine plus âgée que les plus vieux d'entre eux, était presque une enseignante. De plus, elle travaillait avec le plus désagréable et le plus sévère professeur de l'école. Et pourtant, elle irradiait de bonté et de fraîcheur et certains se prenaient à souhaiter aller en cours de potions rien que pour la voir à l'œuvre.

— Il me semble que vous avez tous un avis assez arrêté sur le professeur Rogue, et je ne peux que le comprendre, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Mais au sujet de la limite d'âge, je suis navrée que vous soyez déçus mais je ne peux rien faire.

Elle les salua et alla s'asseoir à côté de Rogue.

— De quoi avez-vous parlé avec ces gamins ?

— Bonjour, professeur, le salua-t-elle en se servant un grand verre de lait. Vos élèves me disaient simplement qu'ils avaient hâte de commencer les cours.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, car elle se doutait que Rogue leur ferait passer un sale quart d'heure si jamais il apprenait tout ce qu'ils avaient raconté sur lui. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, Caroline partit chercher ses affaires et se rendit aux cachots. Elle aida Rogue à disposer les chaudrons et les instruments pour la première classe de la journée, constituée des élèves de troisième année de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Aussi surprenant que cela ait pût paraître, Caroline avait hâte de voir Rogue donner un cours. Elle se doutait qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à terroriser les bambins, ne tolérant ni écarts ni bavardages.

Caroline installa son espace de travail sur une petite table juste à côté du bureau du professeur. Elle disposa son petit couteau d'argent, son chaudron de cuivre et ses fioles de verre de façon à pouvoir les attraper sans jamais s'éloigner de la potion.

— Tenez, dit Rogue en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin. Mme Pomfresh a besoin de vingt fioles de Pimentine en plus.

— C'est normal. Avec l'orage d'hier soir, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait une épidémie de rhume dans les prochains jours.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire à ingrédients et prit ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle remarqua sans surprise qu'il n'y avait pas d'algue noire, qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser dans cette potion. Elle décida de partir à la cueillette le week-end suivant, et se réjouit de pouvoir gambader librement sans avoir ni son oncle ni sa tante sur le dos. Quant à Rogue s'il savait qu'elle comptait aller dans la forêt interdite, il prierait certainement pour qu'elle se fasse dévorer par un monstre quelconque. Elle revint ensuite à sa table et prononça « Aguamenti » pour remplir son chaudron.

— Je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin des instructions pour cette potion, lui demanda Rogue avec dédain.

Caroline sourit et haussa les épaules.

— La potion Pimentine est une des potions les plus demandées par les clients de mon oncle et quand je travaillais avec lui, il me laissait souvent la préparer.

— Et c'est ce qui vous a donné cet excès de confiance en vous, conclut Rogue d'un ton désapprobateur.

Puis il se pencha vers elle et reprit plus doucement :

— Il est évident que s'il vous prenait l'envie de critiquer ma façon d'enseigner devant mes élèves, je vous le ferais regretter amèrement.

— Cela va sans dire, répondit la jeune fille sans baisser les yeux.

Elle comprit surtout que s'il se donnait la peine de lui donner un tel avertissement, c'était que sa pédagogie n'allait pas plaire à son assistante.

Ils entendirent alors les voix des enfants dans le couloir. Rogue s'avança vers la porte et fit entrer les élèves d'un « Allez-y » peu avenant. Les troisièmes années allèrent s'asseoir silencieusement autour des tables, anxieux de savoir ce que leur professeur leur avait préparé. Quelques-uns remarquèrent dans le fond de la classe la présence de Caroline qui essayait d'afficher un sourire encourageant. Ils avaient tous l'air d'être conduits devant un peloton d'exécution.

— Silence, lança Rogue, bien que réclamer le silence fût totalement inutile.

Cet homme devait faire partie des enseignants qui arrivaient à maintenir le calme dans une classe par sa seule présence. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix posée et basse, si bien qu'il aurait été impossible de l'entendre s'il y avait eu le moindre bavardage parmi les élèves.

— Je vois que vous avez tous réussi à atteindre la troisième année, ce qui m'étonne vu les résultats affligeants que la plupart d'entre vous ont obtenus aux derniers examens. Et même si vous avez pris de nouvelles matières cette année, je ne tolèrerai de relâchement de la part de personne. Si un seul d'entre vous compte utiliser le prétexte d'une _surcharge_ de travail pour négliger ses devoirs en potion, je veillerais à ce qu'il passe une année très difficile dans ce cours.

Il scruta longuement l'assemblée de ses yeux noirs pour s'assurer que tous l'avaient bien entendu. Puis il se tourna vers Caroline et l'invita à s'avancer jusqu'à son bureau.

— Je crois que vous vous souvenez tous de Miss Caroline Sanders, qui vous a été présentée hier soir. Elle est dorénavant mon assistante et travaillera ici avec nous pendant les cours. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire qu'essayer de la distraire pendant son travail, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous conduirait à subir un châtiment des plus exemplaires.

Cela aurait pu passer pour un acte de bienveillance envers son assistante, si celle-ci ne connaissait pas la véritable raison de cette mise en garde : elle avait été envoyée ici ici pour aider le professeur de potion et le soulager d'une partie de ses tâches, pas pour sympathiser avec ses élèves.

Les enfants se mirent au travail et Caroline retourna à sa propre table. Elle sortit sa baguette pour allumer un feu doux sous son chaudron et commença sa préparation. Quelques instants plus tard, son naturel revint au galop et elle accéléra la cadence. Elle travaillait exceptionnellement vite et Rogue avait passé toute la semaine précédente à essayer de lui faire perdre cette habitude pour certaines préparations, afin qu'elle évite de se tromper dans les temps de préparation ou les ingrédients. Elle réussissait maintenant à avoir des gestes posés pour les potions les plus complexes et longues à préparer, mais pour les plus simples comme la Pimentine, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et Rogue avait fini par comprendre qu'il valait mieux la laisser faire pour ne pas la déconcentrer.

Les élèves levaient parfois les yeux de leur travail pour l'observer, impressionnés par sa dextérité assez inhabituelle pour quelqu'un de son âge. Rogue devait constamment les rappeler à l'ordre et il distribua une dizaine de retenue en un temps record, les deux maisons perdant un nombre astronomique de points. Il était furieux que son assistante devienne ainsi une source d'inattention pour ses élèves et il pensa un instant à la renvoyer travailler dans son bureau. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas la laisser manipuler des produits parfois dangereux sans l'avoir sous les yeux. Cette contrariété le mit encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

Enfin, la cloche sonna, au grand soulagement des troisièmes années qui se dépêchèrent d'apporter leurs échantillons à Rogue et de sortirent de la classe. Caroline avait elle aussi rempli et bouché ses vingt fioles de Pimentine. Rogue faillit esquisser un sourire en voyant que sa figure était recouverte de noir et que plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux s'était échappé de sa natte pour se dresser sur son crâne. Mais il remarqua qu'elle avait aussi une lègère brûlure sur le poignet.

— Je pensais avoir réussi à vous cerner mais j'étais passé à côté de votre maladresse, dit-il en indiquant la trace rouge.

— Ce n'est rien, ça m'arrive tout le temps. Ça sera parti dans quelques heures.

— J'en doute, déclara-t-il tout en remarquant que contrairement à ce qu'elle racontait, elle n'avait aucune trace de coupure ou de brûlure sur les mains comme en avaient généralement les potionnistes.

— Voulez-vous que je porte tout de suite la Pimentine à l'infirmerie ?

— Oui, répondit Rogue. Et profitez-en donc pour demander un onguent cicatrisant à Mme Pomfresh.

— Vous avez peur que l'on raconte que vous maltraitez votre assistante ? Je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine.

Caroline ramassa les fioles et sortit de la classe. Elle passa devant la file des Gryffondor et Serpentard de première année qui attendait devant la porte. Elle les plaint en pensant à ce qui les attendait et traversa les cachots en direction des étages.

Rogue resta seul avec les élèves et parut ravi de pouvoir intimider ses élèves et faire cours sans la présence distrayante de la jeune femme. Mais vingt minutes plus tard, elle n'était toujours revenue et cela intrigua Rogue.

« Elle ne se serait quand même pas perdue ! », pensa-t-il tout en faisant le tour de la salle. Des bruits de pas retentirent alors dans le couloir et il reconnut la démarche de son assistante. En réalité, elle semblait courir à toute allure en direction de la salle. Puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Caroline entra, essoufflée et l'air paniqué.

— Professeur, il faut que je vous parle ! C'est très urgent !

En temps normal, Rogue n'aurait pas hésité à la remettre à sa place mais, si elle ne voulait même pas parler devant des premières années, c'était probablement grave. Il s'avança vers elle et se pencha pour l'entendre chuchoter :

— Professeur, Maugrey est en train de fouiller votre bureau !

— _Quoi_ ? s'écria Rogue en oubliant de baisser la voix.

— Je suis passée devant en revenant de l'infirmerie et j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte. J'ai alors vu que Maugrey était en train d'inspecter les étagères.

— Qui a pu lui donner le mot de passe ? Il n'y a que moi et Dumbledore qui le connaissons !

— Quand je lui ai demandé si vous étiez au courant, il a rétorqué qu'il était un Auror et que par conséquent, vous n'aviez pas votre mot à dire.

Rogue eut l'air de faire un terrible effort pour essayer de contenir sa colère, puis il reprit son masque d'impassibilité.

— Retournez à votre travail, dit-il d'une voix à nouveau basse. Il ne faut pas que les élèves se doutent de quoi que ce soit.

— Vous n'allez pas essayer d'empêcher ça ? Peu importe qu'il soit Auror, ici ce n'est qu'un professeur ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

— C'est justement parce que c'est un Auror que je ne peux pas m'opposer à lui. Cessez de tergiverser et allez me préparer un chaudron de philtre calmant !

Caroline comprit qu'il ne dirait rien de plus et décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant. Elle retourna à sa table et se remit au travail en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au professeur de potion. Rien sur son visage ne trahissait sa contrariété, il se montrait juste plus hargneux avec les enfants qui avaient du mal à faire le moindre geste sans trembler de peur. Quand la cloche annonça la fin des cours, ils se pressèrent de quitter la salle après avoir fourré sans ménagement leurs affaires au fond de leurs sacs. Caroline resta seule avec Rogue qui alla s'asseoir à son bureau et appuya son menton sur ses mains. N'osant rompre le silence, Caroline s'assit sur une chaise et attendit. Après quelques minutes, Rogue tourna son regard vers elle et dit de son ton mesquin coutumier :

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore assise là ? Vous avez fini votre travail, allez donc déjeuner.

— Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas protesté contre ce qu'a fait Maugrey ? C'est dans ces moments-là que votre langue de vipère pourrait se révéler utile !

Le regard de Rogue s'assombrit et sa fureur se lit à nouveau sur sa figure.

— Je vous l'ai dit hier soir, cela ne vous regarde pas. Ne me forcez pas à le répéter.

— Mais pourquoi cet homme aurait-il fait ça ? Quelle raison aurait-il pu avoir pour…

— Sanders, je vous conseille de vous taire et de quitter cette salle, dit Rogue d'un air menaçant.

— Nous travaillons ensemble, que cela vous plaise ou non ! s'exclama Caroline en bondissant sur ses pieds. Si quelque chose vous atteint, cela me concerne un peu aussi.

— Ca suffit, sortez d'ici !

— Mais expliquez-moi ! Les seules personnes pouvant être menacées par les Aurors sont les…

— DEHORS !

Rogue avait hurlé ce dernier mot, son visage rougi et déformé par la rage. Caroline n'avait jamais vu une telle expression chez cet homme, et elle prit peur pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Elle laissa son matériel en plan et sortit en courant.

Après le déjeuner, auquel Rogue n'apparut pas, Caroline redescendit avec un poids au fond du ventre et deux sandwichs, qu'elle était allée chercher à la cuisine, à la main. La porte du bureau de Rogue était à nouveau scellée mais il devait déjà être en train de préparer la salle de classe pour le prochain cours. Avant d'entrer dans la classe, elle frappa doucement à la porte mais, n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle entra et vit Rogue toujours assis à son bureau. Elle s'avança et déposa les sandwichs devant lui. Sans dire un mot, elle rejoignit sa propre table et entreprit de nettoyer ses instruments.

— Vous ne voulez pas me donner la becquée, tant que vous y êtes ? lança Rogue en désignant le casse-croûte.

— Si vous restez le ventre vide, personne ne sortira vivant des cours de cet après-midi. Et vous êtes déjà assez exécrable comme ça.

— Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas, gamine ! répliqua Rogue d'un ton revêche avant d'attraper un des sandwichs et de mordre dedans.

Caroline était déterminée à ne plus rien demander à Rogue au sujet de l'incident de ce matin, et lui avait décidé de ne plus laisser son exaspération le dominer. Les cours reprirent et se poursuivirent sans aucune autre interruption. Si Rogue s'acharnait toujours sur les élèves, son accès de rage semblait lui avoir passé, ce qui rassura en partie Caroline. Elle réalisa que le Rogue qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours n'était finalement pas si dur à supporter en comparaison du côté de sa personnalité qu'il avait montré.

Le dernier cours s'acheva et le professeur rangea la salle avec l'aide de son assistante. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis que Caroline était revenue après avoir déjeuner et d'après elle, cela n'était pas plus mal. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer mais des cris de protestation se firent tout à coup entendre. Quand elle reconnut la voix de Maugrey accompagnée de celle d'un jeune garçon, elle sentit le poids dans son ventre revenir et s'alourdir. Maugrey entra sans frapper en traînant Drago Malefoy par le col de sa cape.

— Rogue, ce petit morveux a besoin d'une bonne leçon et on m'a conseillé de venir vous voir pour régler ça ! déclara-t-il avec ce qui ressemblait à un grand sourire.

— Fol-Oeil, cet élève appartient à ma maison et je vous demande de le relâcher ! dit Rogue d'une voix forte.

— Certainement pas ! Cette fouine a attaqué Potter par derrière, sans sommation ! Il n'y a pas plus lâche comme attitude ! Si ce gosse est vraiment sous votre responsabilité, je ne vous félicite pas !

— Je veillerais à ce que Mr Malefoy reçoive la punition qu'il mérite. Maintenez, lâchez-le ou je préviendrai le Directeur que vous usez de la violence envers les élèves !

Apparemment satisfait, Maugrey lâcha Malefoy qui alla se cacher derrière Caroline. S'il osait se conduire comme ça même devant le directeur de Serpentard, Maugrey avait vraiment dû lui faire subir quelque chose d'horrible.

— Fol-Oeil, je vous prierais de ne plus vous attaquer à mes élèves de cette façon, lança Rogue. Si vous avez des remarques à faire quand à leur comportement, faites-le pendant vos cours.

— Si vous occupiez mieux d'eux, je n'aurais pas à m'en occuper ! Ce sale gosse est aussi mauvais que son père, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'agit d'un de vos amis.

— Comment osez-vous !

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

La voix de Caroline poussa les deux hommes à se tourner vers elle. Elle avait remonté une des manches de Malefoy, et le bras du garçon présentait une série de bleus.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques ? Vous ne l'avez quand même pas frappé ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Je l'ai juste transformé en fouine bondissante.

Choquée, Caroline ouvrit la bouche mais Rogue lui fit comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire.

— Sachez que Dumbledore sera mis au courant ! dit-il en se tournant vers Maugrey.

— Inutile de vous donner cette peine, McGonagall s'en sera chargée. Bonne soirée, _professeur_ !

Maugrey sortit en claudicant, appuyé sur sa canne. Une fois que le bruit de ses pas se furent estompé, Rogue demanda à Caroline :

— Sanders, pourriez-vous conduire Mr Malefoy à l'infirmerie ?

— Monsieur, ce n'est pas ma faute ! se plaignit le garçon. Ce type est complètement cinglé !

— Malefoy, contentez-vous de suivre Miss Sanders, lui dit Rogue d'un ton dur.

Malefoy se tut et se laissa guider par Caroline, qui le conduisit vers les étages. Quand ils traversèrent le hall, Malefoy jeta des regards effrayés aux alentours pour s'assurer que Maugrey n'allait pas surgir de derrière une colonne. Dès qu'ils s'approchèrent de l'infirmerie, il lança :

— Mon père va le lui faire payer ! Si jamais il repose la main sur moi…

— Ne dites pas de sottises ! répliqua Caroline, l'air mécontente. Si vous ne voulez pas que ça se reproduise, tenez-vous tranquille et faites-vous oublier.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard méprisant et ne la remercia même pas quand elle le laissa aux bons soins de l'infirmière. Caroline pensa qu'il était inutile de retourner aux cachots et décida d'aller se changer pour le dîner, qui avait déjà dû commencer. Elle pria pour que les jours suivants soient un peu plus paisibles que cette rentrée assez particulière.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Discorde et rupture

**Bonjour. Un message pour vous prévenir que c'est le dernier chapitre que je posterai avant dimanche car on vient me rendre visite pendant quelques jours et je dois m'occuper de mes invités. Encore merci de votre patience, toute aussi précieuse que votre fidélité. J'espère vous retrouver dimanche soir au plus tard pour le prochain chapitre. A bientôt !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'humeur de Rogue ne s'était pas améliorée, et les Gryffondor et Serpentard de quatrième année passèrent un cours très difficile. Même Caroline n'osa pas lever les yeux de son chaudron, ni même tenter de parler avec le professeur de potion. Il terrorisa un élève du nom Neville Londubat, qui finit par faire fondre son chaudron, et lui donna une retenue au cours de laquelle le pauvre garçon dut arracher la peau d'une cinquantaine de crapauds. Son animal de compagnie étant de la même espèce, il ressortit de sa retenue les nerfs à vif. Caroline aurait bien voulu protester mais l'attitude de Rogue la découragea.

Au déjeuner, il devint évident que Rogue ne détestait pas seulement Fol-Œil, il craignait même de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Il évitait de se tourner vers lui et il essayait de ne jamais croiser le regard de son œil bleu tournoyant dans son orbite. Cela n'échappa pas non plus au groupe d'amis d'Harry Potter, qui ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de leur professeur. Quand ils tournèrent leurs regards interrogateurs vers Caroline, celle-ci se contenta d'hausser discrètement les épaules.

Après le déjeuner, elle voulut redescendre aux cachots mais Rogue la retint par le bras.

— Miss, vous avez fini votre travail pour aujourd'hui. Je vous donne votre après-midi.

— Vraiment ? demanda Caroline, estomaquée qu'il puisse se montrer un tant soit peu généreux.

— Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, la reprit-il d'un air mécontent. Si vous ne pouvez plus m'être utile pour le moment, je préfère éviter de vous avoir dans mes pattes.

— Eh bien…merci.

Malgré elle, la jeune femme fut déconfite de découvrir une fois encore que les actions plus ou moins plaisantes de Rogue cachaient toujours une attitude mesquine et désagréable. Tandis qu'il prenait la direction du sous-sol, Caroline remonta vers ses appartements afin de revêtir des vêtements plus appropriés pour ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas garder son élégante robe violette pour partir à la cueillette !

* * *

Rogue passa un épouvantable après-midi. Le cerveau de ces jeunes imbéciles avait l'air de s'être aplati comme un vieux soufflé pendant les vacances et les échantillons qu'ils lui apportaient à la fin des cours ressemblaient plus, la plupart du temps, à de la boue qu'à une quelconque potion. Au moins n'y avait-il plus sa pénible assistante pour les distraire. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant d'accidents et de matériel endommagé depuis qu'elle avait ramené son joli petit minois dans cette école.

Rogue fut aussi soulagé que ses élèves quand la cloche annonça la fin du dernier cours de potion de la journée. Après avoir remis la salle de classe en état, il se tourna vers l'horloge située près des armoires et vit qu'il restait encore une heure avant le dîner. Il décida alors de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un des livres sur les poisons qui se trouvaient dans la réserve. Il avait besoin de cet ouvrage pour le cours des septièmes années du lendemain, le seul cours qui présentait un peu d'intérêt à ses yeux. Il quitta les cachots et traversa le hall peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci. Il avait à peine posé le pied sur la première marche qu'il entendit la Grande Porte s'ouvrir, et la personne qui entra provoqua les chuchotements de la part des quelques élèves présents dans le hall. Rogue se retourna et faillit rester bouche bée devant l'étrange apparition qui s'avançait vers lui.

Son assistante, vêtue non plus d'une de ses robes au style raffiné mais d'un pantacourt et d'un débardeur gris, un vieux sac sur le dos, avait l'air de s'être battu avec un ours. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de terre, la peau de ses mains et de ses genoux étaient écorchée et saignait légèrement, et elle tentait visiblement de reprendre son souffle.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? s'écria Rogue quand il put à nouveau parler. Je ne peux donc pas vous laisser seule quelques heures !

— Vous saviez qu'il y avait toute une colonie d'araignées géantes dans cette forêt ? demanda la jeune femme en faisant descendre le sac à dos de ses épaules. Comment a-t-on pu avoir l'idée de fonder une école à côté d'un endroit pareil ?

Rogue eut besoin de quelques instants pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Assurément, cette fille avait décidé d'avoir sa peau.

— Vous êtes allée dans la Forêt interdite ?

Son ton annonçait une autre crise et Sanders s'empressa de se défendre.

— Je croyais que la forêt n'était interdite qu'aux élèves ! Et vous verriez toute les plantes que j'ai réussi à trouver !

Rogue ne pouvait plus se retenir. Sans se soucier des regards braqués sur eux, il se précipita vers elle et agrippa une des bretelles du débardeur pour la rapprocher de lui, si près que Sanders pouvait sentir le souffle du professeur sur son visage.

— Vous êtes complètement inconsciente ! Sachez que le contrat que vous avez signé en arrivant ici vous place sous ma responsabilité ! Si jamais il vous arrive quelque chose, ça risque de me retomber dessus ! Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ou vous êtes trop stupide pour ça ?

Rogue pensait que ses paroles la déstabiliseraient, mais Sanders lui attrapa le bras et le repoussa violemment, sa figure affichant une expression de colère qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

— Je vois que vous vous préoccupez toujours autant des autres ! A mon tour de vous prévenir : ce contrat fait certes de vous mon supérieur, mais vous n'êtes ni mon tuteur ni mon ami et vous n'avez pas le droit de me dicter ma conduite !

— Vous savez que ce que vous venez de dire est extrêmement grossier ? dit Rogue en croisant les bras.

— Je m'en moque ! Au moins, je me mets à votre niveau !

Elle passa devant lui pour prendre l'escalier, le bousculant au passage. Rogue se retint de toutes ses forces de l'attraper par sa queue de cheval et de la jeter au bas des marches. Il la suivit du regard et lui lança :

— Vous ne remettrez plus les pieds dans la Forêt interdite, Sanders ! Ai-je été assez clair ?

— Si vous vous faites tant de soucis pour moi, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me chercher la prochaine fois ! répondit Sanders tout en s'éloignant.

— Un mot de plus et je vous fais renvoyer ! postillonna Rogue, hors de lui cette fois.

— Ne vous fatiguez pas, vous savez que Dumbledore n'acceptera jamais.

Et la jeune femme disparut derrière une colonne. Au lieu de lui courir après, ce qui aurait été encore plus puéril que cette dispute, Rogue retourna dans son bureau au sous-sol à grand pas. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il attrapa un des bocaux posés sur les étagères et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur d'en face. Cette fois, Sanders était allée bien trop loin ! En plus de ne pas écouter un mot de ce qu'il lui disait, elle se montrait à présent irrespectueuse ! Le sombre professeur sentit sa fureur croître encore, si cela était possible, en pensant qu'il devrait la recroiser pendant le dîner. Ne pouvait-il donc pas passer une seule soirée sans que quelque chose ne vienne le contrarier ?

* * *

Au dîner, Ron et ses amis s'inquiétèrent de ne pas voir Caroline à la table des professeurs.

— Vous croyez que Rogue a fini par l'étriper et qu'il est allé cacher son corps dans le Lac noir ?

— Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! protesta Ginny. Jamais il ne ferait ça !

— Apparemment, ils se seraient enguirlandés plus tôt dans la soirée, dit Harry. D'après certains, ils ont même failli en venir aux mains.

— Je ne peux pas le croire, déclara Neville. Elle a l'air si gentille, je ne la vois pas se mettre en colère contre qui que ce soit.

— Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, lança Fred. Vous savez que Carry a eu des Optimal à toutes ses épreuves de BUSE et d'ASPIC ?

— Ne le dis jamais à Hermione, elle pourrait en faire une crise de jalousie ! l'avertit Ron avant d'engloutir une cuillère de ragoût.

— En tout cas, elle en connait plus en matière de sortilèges que la plupart d'entre nous, ajouta George. Si j'étais Rogue, j'éviterais de l'énerver.

Harry pensa que cela n'empêcherait pas Rogue de s'en prendre à Caroline s'il le voulait, mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas inquiéter les Weasley qui avaient l'air très attachés à la jeune femme.

Mais comme l'avait dit Fred, ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire car Caroline était bien en sécurité dans sa chambre, assise devant un feu de cheminée avec un livre épais intitulé _Histoire de Poudlard_ sur les genoux. Elle l'avait emprunté quelques jours plus tôt car elle voulait en savoir plus sur cet endroit mais ce soir-là, elle avait juste envie de prendre le large et s'était complètement désintéressée de sa lecture. Bien sûr, elle était furieuse contre Rogue, comme à chaque fois qu'il se montrait trop désagréable. Mais plus que l'attitude de cet homme, c'était son propre comportement qui lui faisait honte. Elle s'était toujours considérée comme une fille douce et aimable, avenante avec tout le monde et en toutes circonstances. Et pourtant, elle s'était montrée désobligeante envers le professeur avec qui elle travaillait et était même allée jusqu'à le bousculer puérilement, comme l'aurait fait une moldue ordinaire. Si elle avait été une sorcière digne de ce nom, elle aurait dû sortir sa baguette et l'envoyer bouler mais elle aurait alors réellement risqué un renvoi définitif. Elle était persuadée que Rogue lui ferait dorénavant vivre un enfer pendant les trois prochaines années. S'ils ne s'entretuaient pas avant.

Deux heures plus tard, tous devaient avoir rejoint leurs lits et Caroline décida de partir pour sa ronde, comme elle était supposée le faire. Car si Rogue pensait qu'elle était vaniteuse et bornée, il ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'être paresseuse. Elle enfila une veste en laine beige par-dessus sa longue robe de chambre blanche et quitta le confort douillet de ses appartements. Une fois dans le couloir glacial, elle lança un « _Lumos » _et tout l'espace devant elle fut éclairé d'une lumière bleu pâle. Elle passa devant les entrées des quatre salles communes, grimpa jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie et en redescendit gelée jusqu'aux os à cause du vent exceptionnellement froid qui soufflait ce soir-là, pour finir par le deuxième étage de l'aile gauche. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle entendit un son étrange, tenu et mélodieux. Intriguée, elle suivit le son qui la mena devant une porte qui n'avait pas l'air scellée. Caroline actionna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Elle entra dans la pièce pour se retrouver face à un magnifique piano à queue noir. Une fenêtre s'était ouverte sous la force du vent, qui s'engouffrait dans la salle et venait caresser les cordes de l'instrument, ce qui produisait le son que Caroline avait entendu. La jeune femme alla refermer la fenêtre et revint s'approcher de l'imposant piano, avançant la main pour caresser délicatement les touches. Elle posa l'index sur un _fa_ et la note s'éleva, claire et légère. Elle se souvint que le professeur Flitwick lui avait dit qu'il utilisait un piano quand un des membres de la chorale de l'école voulait travailler un morceau en particulier.

Elle hésita quelques instants mais finit par s'asseoir sur le tabouret devant le clavier. Elle laissa ses mains courir sur les touches. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas chanté mais ce soir, elle avait envie de retrouver sa voix, de l'entendre résonner à nouveau. Juste pour elle-même, pour retrouver un semblant de quiétude.

Plus loin dans le couloir, Rogue finissait lui aussi sa ronde. Le dîner avait été une torture à cause de ses collègues qui lui demandaient où était passée son assistante ou qui l'avaient questionné pendant tout le repas sur le motif de leur dispute, qui avait animée la plupart des conversations de la soirée. Heureusement qu'aucun élève n'avait décidé de se promener dans les couloirs, car le moindre gamin qui aurait croisé le chemin du professeur de potion l'aurait regretté pendant tout le reste de l'année scolaire. Au moment où il se disait que ce couloir était désert et qu'il pouvait enfin aller se coucher, il entendit des notes de musique s'échapper de l'une des salles. Rogue soupira, maudissant celui qui s'amusait à jouer les virtuoses à une heure pareille. Il s'approcha lentement de la salle, bien décidé à prendre cet élève la main dans le sac. Mais une voix magnifique qui s'éleva soudain dans les airs le coupa dans son élan, l'envoûtant complètement.

_Hello darkness my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence_

Rogue ne connaissait pas cette chanson, mais il en ressentit toute la tristesse dans cette voix gracile. Jamais il n'avait entendu un timbre pareil, puissant et délicat à la fois. Il se glissa contre la porte entrebâillée et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir qui pouvait posséder un tel don. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand il reconnut Caroline Sanders, dont les mains valser sur le clavier du piano de Flitwick, des larmes coulants sur ses joues. Curieusement, une partie de la colère qu'il ressentait envers elle s'envola sans qu'il puisse en comprendre la raison.

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dare_

_Disturb the sound of silence_

Caroline termina le morceau et rouvrit les yeux. Elle remarqua alors que quelqu'un l'observait et elle se releva si précipitamment que le tabouret tomba par terre. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et quand elle releva la tête, le professeur Rogue se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés.

— Vous auriez pu frapper, vous m'avez fait peur, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes, honteuse de s'être laissé surprendre par le seul habitant du château qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser.

— Je m'en serais voulu d'interrompre un si charmant tableau, répliqua Rogue avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne savais pas la musique faisait aussi partie de vos talents. Finalement, vous savez vous révéler intéressante.

— Je ne comptais pas me donner en spectacle, répliqua Caroline en relevant le menton. Et cela faisait deux mois que je n'avais pas chanté.

Elle s'avança vers la porte pour partir mais Rogue lui barra la route de son bras.

— Laissez-moi passer, je souhaiterais aller me coucher, demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

— Je crois que nous avons d'abord une affaire à régler tous les deux.

Caroline poussa un soupir. Après ce qui c'était passé dans le hall, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une autre dispute avec lui.

— Ecoutez, professeur. Après plus de deux semaines passées ensemble, il parait évident que nous ne parviendrons jamais à nous entendre.

— Je ne vous croyais pas si pessimiste, ricana Rogue.

— Et comme nous n'arrivons à nous côtoyer que quand nous évitons d'échanger le moindre mot, poursuivit Caroline comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de continuer dans cette voie et de nous éviter le plus possible.

— N'est-ce pas un peu immature comme solution ?

— Vous avez mieux à proposer ?

Rogue fit reculer la jeune fille et referma la porte. Puis il se plaça devant, comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'enfuir avant de l'avoir entendu.

— Vous êtes ici pour trois ans, Sanders. Si nous continuons comme ça, cela risque de devenir vite insupportable pour nous deux. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à cause de vous à la relative tranquillité que m'offre mon poste.

« Parce que vous pensez que je suis heureuse d'être tombée sur quelqu'un comme vous ? » Ce fut ce que Caroline faillit répliquer, mais cela ne pouvait qu'envenimer la situation.

— Bien, je vois que vous êtes devenue raisonnable, dit Rogue en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. Ce que je vous propose, c'est d'oublier ce qui s'est passé dans la soirée et de tâchant de retrouver le peu d'entente que nous avions établis.

Caroline le fixa longuement, cherchant à savoir s'il était sincère ou s'il s'agissait d'une autre de ses manœuvres. Voyant qu'il n'y avait cette fois pas la moindre trace de cynisme sur son visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

— Dumbledore vous aurait-il remonté les bretelles pendant le dîner ?

— Laissez Dumbledore et aussi les autres professeurs en dehors de ça, l'avertit Rogue. Que décidez-vous ?

Cette phrase fit écho dans la mémoire de la jeune femme. Le jour où elle avait choisi de venir travailler ici, sa tante lui avait posé la même question. Elle avait vu ce poste comme une chance à saisir, et c'était exactement ce qu'était la proposition de Rogue. Elle tenait à faire de ces trois ans une opportunité pour enfin se faire un nom dans le monde des sorciers, et il serait ridicule de tout gâcher à cause de simples divergences d'opinions.

Finalement, elle tendit la main et attendit que Rogue la prenne. Ce qu'il mit un certain temps à faire, même si ce geste dura plus que leur première poignée de main dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

— Maintenant que nous avons réglé ce désaccord, puis-je aller me coucher ? demanda Caroline une fois que leurs mains se fussent séparées.

— Je suppose que vous ne comptez pas me présenter des excuses.

— Vous non plus, j'en suis sûre.

Ils échangèrent un sourire faussement aimable et Rogue s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Ils traversèrent ensemble le couloir et se séparèrent sans échanger une parole, le professeur redescendant vers les cachots, Caroline prenant la direction de ses appartements.

* * *

**P.S. : Le morceau utilisé dans ce chapitre est "The sound of silence" de Simon & Garfunkel. Au début, je voulais utiliser "Skinny love" (la version de Birdy) mais cette chanson n'est sortie pour la 1ère fois qu'en 2008 et l'histoire se passe en 1994 (je respecte la chronologie et je préfère éviter les anachronismes).**


	9. Chapitre 8 - Carrosse et vaisseau

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Rogue et Caroline tentèrent d'éviter tout conflit. Elle faisait en sorte de se faire le plus discrète possible, et lui essayait de ne pas attaquer son assistante pour un oui ou pour un non. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était oublier cette histoire d'affrontement de collégiens que tout le monde s'évertuait pourtant à leur rappeler, ce qui ne plaisait ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Un matin où Caroline terminait seule l'inventaire des étagères d'une classe, le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, drapé dans une élégante robe de sorcier bleu nuit.

— Bonjour monsieur, le salua-t-elle. Si vous cherchez le professeur Rogue, Mme Pomfresh lui a demandé de passer à l'infirmerie.

— Bonjour, ma chère. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas Severus que je suis venu voir, mais vous.

La jeune femme, bien que ravie de cette visite, ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi le Directeur voulait lui parler à elle en particulier.

— Je voulais savoir si tout se passe bien entre vous deux, dit-il en s'asseyant à un des pupitres.

— Tout va très bien ! s'empressa de répondre Caroline. Nous avons fini par trouver un terrain d'entente et nous arrivons à travailler ensemble assez harmonieusement.

Dumbledore l'examinait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

— Vraiment ? J'avais peur que votre…différent ne vous ait mis dans une situation délicate l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre.

Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant ! Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être alors que tout le château en avait fait des gorges chaudes ? Dumbledore reprit d'un ton plus sérieux, la fixant de ses yeux bleu vif.

— La violence de sa réaction quand il a compris que vous vous étiez aventurée seule dans la Forêt interdite prouve qu'il s'est inquiété pour vous. Il commence à accepter votre présence, même contre son gré.

Caroline haussa un sourcil interrogateur, une manie qu'elle avait prise depuis qu'elle vivait à Poudlard.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai compris quand il m'a hurlé dessus.

— Il y a parfois un large fossé entre ce que l'on dit et ce que l'on ressent. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il n'aurait jamais essayé de se réconcilier avec vous et se serait seulement complaint dans sa rancœur.

La jeune femme n'était toujours pas convaincue. Le remarquant, le vieux directeur l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui et lui confia :

— Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Si je vous ai engagée ici, ce n'est pas uniquement pour vos talents et votre intelligence. J'espérais que votre caractère généreux vous amènerait, Severus et vous, à vous apprécier petit à petit.

— Je ne demande pas mieux, se défendit Caroline. Croyez-moi, je ne le déteste pas. Mais c'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être exécrable avec moi ! Il passe son temps à me critiquer et ne m'a jamais fait le moindre compliment au sujet de mon travail !

Elle se pencha vers Dumbledore et dit plus bas :

— Savez-vous que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu vraiment sourire ? Je veux dire, d'une façon sincère ? Quand il le fait, il se contente de soulever le coin de la lèvre et ça le rend juste un peu plus sinistre. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait des dents !

Le Directeur éclata de rire, si bien que des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Puis il reprit, un peu haletant :

— Comment Severus peut-il ne pas vous apprécier ? Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis certain qu'il ne pourra bientôt plus se passer de vous.

— Vous croyez ? demanda la voix doucereuse de Rogue derrière eux.

Dumbledore et Caroline se retournèrent et le virent debout sur le seuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Severus, mon garçon ! s'écria joyeusement le vieil homme en se relevant. Comme vous le voyez, je suis venu rendre une petite visite à votre assistante.

— Comme c'est touchant, lança Rogue d'un air mauvais.

— Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda Caroline, inquiète à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre.

— Vous savez bien que je ne vous laisse jamais seule plus que nécessaire. Vu votre maladresse, il est hors de question de vous laisser sans surveillance.

— Vous ne pourriez pas cesser de me traiter comme une enfant ? Vous êtes pire que ma tante !

— Je suis un enseignant, Sanders. Je peux être pire que n'importe quelle tante !

— Vous êtes toujours comme ça, tous les deux ? les interrogea Dumbledore.

— Oui ! rétorquèrent-ils ensemble, sur un même ton exaspéré.

Etrangement, le vieil homme les jaugea d'un air satisfait.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde s'est fait du souci à votre sujet, déclara-t-il. Vous êtes parfaitement assortis.

Puis il les salua et quitta la salle, les laissant complètement interloqués.

— « Parfaitement assortis »…, répéta Rogue en détachant chaque mot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir.

— Moi aussi. Vous croyez qu'il voulait tenter de jouer les médiateurs ?

— Comme si nous en avions besoin ! J'ose espérer que vous n'en avez pas profité pour tirer au flanc !

Caroline soupira et lui tendit l'inventaire ajourné et complété.

— Au fait, Sanders…, l'appela Rogue tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait elle aussi à sortir.

Elle se retourna et le professeur de potions étira ses lèvres en un sourire crispé qui laissait voir des dents jaunâtres, dont deux étaient plantées de travers. Puis son visage reprit son expression coutumière.

— Au lieu de débiter des âneries sur mon compte, vous feriez mieux de faire plus d'efforts pour vous conformer à mes attentes, dit-il en la foudroyant du regard.

Il lui fit signe de sortir mais, avant de lui obéir, elle lui dit :

— Je pense que vous devriez sourire comme ça plus souvent, ça vous va bien.

Elle s'enfuit en courant quand il menaça de lui jeter un bocal d'œufs de grenouilles à la figure. Dans le couloir, son rire cristallin se répéta en écho contre la pierre des parois. Elle riait car, même si Dumbledore se trompait, au moins les choses n'avaient-elles pas empiré entre eux.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, les enseignants furent tous convoqués dans la salle des professeurs. Quand Rogue vint à la bibliothèque pour la prévenir, Caroline se contenta d'un « D'accord » et retourna à sa lecture sur les potionnistes africains, pensant ne pas être conviée à cette réunion.

— Ca vous concerne aussi, dit simplement Rogue avant de lui attraper le bras et de la tirer hors de la salle.

Ainsi, à sa grande surprise, Caroline se retrouva au milieu des professeurs à attendre que le Directeur les rejoigne. Elle n'était encore jamais entrée dans la salle qui leur était réservée, partageant son temps libre entre les potions à préparer et ses visites à la bibliothèque. Deux grandes tables et plusieurs fauteuils y étaient installés, et une grande cheminée chauffait la pièce. Plusieurs étagères remplies de livres et de nombreux tas de parchemins couvraient presque entièrement les murs, en dehors d'une gigantesque tapisserie, suspendue au-dessus du foyer, qui représentait les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard : Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Ce devait être une des rares représentations de ces illustres sorciers que comptait le château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore entra en compagnie du professeur McGonagall et invita les enseignants à s'asseoir.

— Merci à tous d'être venus. Je vous ai convoqués car, dans une semaine, nous accueillerons les délégations des deux autres écoles participantes du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les directeurs arriveront en fin d'après-midi avec leurs élèves, aussi devrons-nous supprimer les derniers cours de la journée.

Cette annonce ne souffrit d'aucune objection. Caroline pensa à la joie que devait éprouver Rogue à l'idée d'être libéré plus tôt que prévu de ses élèves, qu'il considérait comme des incapables.

— Il est évident que vous ferez en sorte que tous nos élèves soient prêts à faire bonne impression à nos invités. Mais j'attends également de notre part à tous une conduite _irréprochable_.

A ce dernier mot, son regard s'attarda un peu plus sur Rogue, Maugrey et Caroline, qui eurent l'impression d'être traités comme des enfants par le vieux directeur.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quel point la bonne tenue de cet évènement est capitale. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se tient pour la première fois depuis cent ans et c'est à nous que revient le grand honneur de l'accueillir dans cette école. Il est donc de notre devoir de faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Tous hochèrent la tête, silencieux et concentrés sur les paroles de Dumbledore. Si jamais le Tournoi se révélait être un fiasco, non seulement la réputation de Poudlard en pâtirait, mais les relations entre les écoles de sorcellerie concurrentes pourraient bien être définitivement compromise.

Plus tard dans la journée, un avis fut affiché au bas de l'escalier qui donnait sur le hall. Une foule d'élèves s'agglutinait autour de la pancarte pour réussir à lire l'inscription tant bien que mal.

_TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS_

_ Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude._

_ Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue.**_

Pendant toute la semaine qui précéda l'évènement, l'arrivée des deux délégations étrangères fut le principal sujet de conversation à Poudlard. Chacun essayait de glaner des informations sur les élèves de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâtons, ou sur les pratiques de ces deux écoles. Caroline se trouva vite poursuivie par un groupe de filles de cinquième et sixième années qui lui demandaient sans cesse quelle mode adoptaient les jeunes Françaises. La jeune femme comprenait qu'elles ne voulaient pas dépareiller aux côtés de ces élèves réputés pour leur élégance et leur maintien, mais elle finit par en avoir assez et les chassa en déclarant que ce Tournoi n'était pas un concours de beauté. Et que si elles continuaient à la harceler de la sore, elle leur mettrait à toutes une retenue de façon à ce qu'elles ne puissent pas assister à l'accueil des délégations étrangères. Elle n'aurait, bien sûr, jamais fait une chose pareille mais ce mensonge lui permit d'avoir la paix jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Enfin, le 30 octobre arriva et toute l'école fut plongée dans une sorte de frénésie joyeuse. Les élèves ne prêtèrent pas beaucoup attention aux cours, ce qui fit que Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante quand il les laissa partir se préparer. Même Caroline quitta son poste plus tôt pour avoir le temps de se changer. Elle lâcha ses cheveux, qu'elle boucla d'un coup de baguette, et revêtit une simple robe couleur crème avec un ruban rose pâle en guise de ceinture. Sa toilette était à la fois simple et raffinée, grâce à ses souvenirs des conseils de sa costumière de tante.

Quand elle descendit dans le hall, les quatre directeurs des maisons regroupaient leurs élèves, qui portaient tous leur cape et leur chapeau pointu noirs, en rang par année. Plusieurs filles regardèrent passer Caroline d'un air envieux, et même Rogue jeta un coup à sa tenue sans toutefois émettre le moindre commentaire. Puis toute l'école sortit dans la cour à l'entrée du château, les professeurs tâchant de faire tenir les enfants en bon ordre. Un vent frais soufflait mais le soleil couchant brillait encore et illuminait le château d'une aura orangée. Ils attendirent un long moment et, quand l'horloge sonna 6 heures de l'après-midi, Caroline, qui s'était par réflexe placée aux côté de Rogue, se pencha vers lui pour demander à voix basse :

— Comment croyez-vous qu'ils vont venir ? Il me semble compliqué de transporter dix ou quinze personnes en même temps dans un même endroit.

— En tout cas, vous pouvez être certaine que ce sera très voyant, répondit dédaigneusement le professeur de potions.

— Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive !** déclara Dumbledore derrière les autres professeurs.

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à regarder frénétiquement autour d'eux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais ce fut un élève de Gryffondor de sixième année qui repéra la masse imposante qui se rapprochait à vive allure.

— C'est un dragon !** cria une petite de première année, tremblante de peur.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises…**, répliqua un de ses jeunes camarades. C'est une maison volante !**

En fait, il s'agissait d'un énorme carrosse bleu qui faisait en effet la taille d'une maison, tiré par douze chevaux ailés aussi gros que des éléphants. L'attirail se dirigeait à une vitesse foudroyante vers le sol, faisant reculer précipitamment les élèves des trois premiers rangs. Quand l'imposant carrosse se posa avec fracas, Caroline eut un léger sursaut et se tourna vers Rogue qui lui sourit du coin des lèvres. « Je vous l'avais bien dit » semblait être inscrit en grosses lettres sur sa figure. Le blason de Beaubâtons, inscrit sur les portières, représentait deux baguettes dorées qui se croisaient, montrant chacune trois étoiles à leur extrémité. Une des portes s'ouvrit et un garçon en sortit pour mettre en place un trépied et aider la directrice de l'école française à descendre.

Cette femme était un vrai spectacle à elle toute seule. Elle était très grande, même plus grande que Hagrid qui avait déjà une taille exceptionnelle. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon serré sur le sommet de son crâne, laissant ainsi voir un beau visage aux pommettes saillantes et aux lèvres fines. Dumbledore prit délicatement la main de la taille d'une assiette que lui tendit la nouvelle venue et n'eut aucun mal à y déposer un baisemain, bien qu'il soit lui-même très grand.

— Ma chère Madame Maxime, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard**, lança-t-il.

— Mon cheur Dambleudore, je suis ravie de contasteu que vous aveu l'eur en parfaite santé.**

La directrice de Beauxbâtons s'exprimait d'une voix forte et très grave pour une femme, avec un accent à accrocher sur un portemanteau même si sa maîtrise de l'anglais était tout à fait correcte. Pendant qu'elle échangeait des amabilités avec Dumbledore, Madame Maxime se tourna plusieurs fois vers Caroline pour lui adresser un petit sourire.

— La connaîtriez-vous ? demanda Rogue en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

— C'est une connaissance de mon oncle et de ma tante, répondit Caroline de la même façon. Il lui est arrivé de me donner des cours de duel, comme une sorte de faveur.

Cette fois, Rogue dut avouer être impressionné. Olympe Maxime était réputée pour être une duelliste hors pair, au même titre que Dumbledore et Flitwick. Si Caroline avait suivi des entraînements avec elle, elle devait être plus douée en la matière que ne le soupçonnait le professeur de potions.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons, une douzaine de filles et de garçons tous majeurs, descendirent à leur tour du carrosse en grelottant de froid. Ils n'avaient que leur uniforme en soir sur le dos et les maigres bonnets et écharpes de laine que certains avaient revêtis ne suffisaient pas à les réchauffer. Madame Maxime demanda :

— A queul moment Karkaroff doit-il arriver ?**

— Il ne devrait pas tardeu…heu…tarder,** répondit Dumbledore.

Il l'invita alors, elle et ses élèves, à venir se réchauffer à l'intérieur, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Avant de quitter la cour, elle s'approcha de Caroline et lui dit en français :

— _Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir, mon enfant. Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, plus tard._

— _J'attends avec impatience l'occasion de pouvoir discuter plus amplement avec vous, Madame,_ répondit Caroline avec une petite révérence, son français teinté d'un léger accent anglais qui lui faisait rouler les ''r''.

La délégation française entra se réfugier à l'intérieur et les autres attendirent dans le froid pendant encore quelques minutes. Puis quelque chose , un bruit d'éclaboussures, résonna dans le silence.

— Le lac !** s'exclama un élève de Gryffondor du nom de Lee Jordan. Regardez le lac !**

Quelque chose semblait jaillir des eaux, d'abord une pointe suivie d'une voile…Un superbe trois-mâts apparut à la surface, arborant l'emblème de Dumstrang. A la lumière de la lune, il semblait sortir tout droit d'une histoire de fantôme, enveloppé par la brume qui se levait. Une passerelle fut dressée entre la rive et le pont, et la deuxième délégation débarqua sur la terre ferme. Igor Karkaroff s'avança, ses cheveux blanc courts et son long bouc balayés par le vent. Ses yeux, petits et perçants, semblaient briller dans l'obscurité. Il était suivi par ses élèves, un groupe de jeunes garçons qui avaient tous l'air d'être taillés pour occuper le poste de Batteur dans une équipe nationale de Quidditch. Ils portaient d'épais manteaux de fourrure, qui devaient contribuer à les rendre aussi imposants. Karkaroff se dirigea vers Dumbledore et serra la main qu'il lui tendit.

— Dumbledore ! Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?**

— Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff.**

Caroline vit que le sourire du directeur de Dumstrang était complètement gâté et que ses yeux ne cessaient de scruter ceux qui l'entouraient. Mais la rencontre semblait bien se passer pour le moment. Quand la jeune femme se tourna vers Rogue pour lui en faire part, elle vit qu'il fixait Karkaroff comme s'il souhaitait qu'il s'évapore sur le champ. Elle faillit lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait réclamé des explications de sa part et décida de laisser tomber. Pour l'instant.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Les champions du Tournoi

Le banquet de bienvenue mit tous les convives de bonne humeur. Toute la Grande Salle avait été redécorée aux couleurs de l'école : rouge et or des Gryffondor, bleu et bronze des Serdaigle, jaune et noir des Poufsouffle, vert et argent des Serpentard. Les plats présentaient des mets venant de pays étrangers et Caroline fut ravie de voir que les plats français avaient été cuisinés à la perfection. Rogue refusa de goûter à la bouillabaisse malgré ses recommandations, mais il parut apprécier le foie gras. Quand elle lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un foie de volaille gonflé et engraissé de force, il reposa avec un air dégoûté la tartine qu'il dégustait quelques secondes plus tôt et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Tout au long du repas, Karkaroff n'avait pas quitté Rogue et son assistance des yeux, et Caroline faisait tout son possible pour éviter que les regards des deux hommes ne se croisent. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, cet homme au regard acéré ne lui plaisait pas. Fort heureusement, Bartemius Croupton et Ludo Verpey, les deux organisateurs du Tournois des Trois Sorciers et derniers membres du jury, arrivèrent afin d'explique les modalités du début de la compétition. Rusard apporta un vieux coffre d'où il sortit une grande coupe en bois, que Dumbledore dévoila comme la Coupe de Feu. Cet objet d'apparence ordinaire, en dehors des flammes bleues qui tournoyaient au-dessus d'elle, était l'artefact qui désignerait les trois champions au moyen d'un papier avec le nom du candidat jeté dans l'âtre. Aux promesses de récompense et de gloire éternelle, on put voir dans les yeux de tous les élèves, même ceux qui ne pourraient franchir la limite d'âge, l'envie de jeter leur nom dans la Coupe.

A la fin du repas, Karkaroff ordonna à ses élèves de remonter sur le vaisseau qui les avait amenés. Caroline le vit se mettre presque à genoux devant Victor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch bulgare qui était aussi en dernière année à Dumstrang. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il était déjà le champion tout désigné de son école, surtout en comparaison de ses camarades qui avaient l'air un peu balourds. Ils passèrent devant Harry Potter et quand ils le reconnurent, ils s'arrêtèrent pour le dévisager et pointer du doigt la cicatrice qu'il portait sur le front. Excédée, Caroline décida d'intervenir. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de réactions stupides, il n'avait pas souhaité cette notoriété morbide ! Elle se dirigea vers l'attroupement qui s'agglutinait devant la porte de la Grande Salle, mais Maugrey la devança et se planta juste derrière Karkaroff.

— Ouais, c'est Harry Potter**, lança-t-il.

Karkaroff se retourna et pâlit en voyant Maugrey le fixer de son œil magique.

— Vous !** s'exclama-t-il avec un mélange d'effroi et de colère.

— Moi**, répliqua Maugrey. Et à moins que vous ayez quelque chose de précis à dire à Potter, Karkaroff, il vaudrait mieux dégager le passage. Vous bloquez la sortie.**

L'air outré, Karkaroff disparut en compagnie de ses élèves, sous le regard agressif de Maugrey qui continuait de le fixer tandis que le groupe s'éloignait. Caroline et Rogue avaient suivi la scène, et le professeur de potions évita de regarder son assistante dans les yeux une fois que l'atmosphère se détendit à nouveau. La jeune femme sentit l'inquiétude la gagner en comprenant que Rogue, Karkaroff et Maugrey étaient liés, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et que placer ces trois sorciers ensemble au même endroit laissait présager des catastrophes.

* * *

Le week-end arriva et Caroline en profita pour faire la grasse matinée, ses inquiétudes de la veille envolées après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle descendit à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner et put admirer les décorations d'Halloween : un nuage de chauves-souris traversait la salle de part en part et de gigantesques citrouilles, dispersées un peu partout, affichaient des grimaces effrayantes. Tous les jeunes gens de Poudlard de dix-sept ans vinrent déposer leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu au cours de la matinée, tout comme les élèves de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâtons. La désignation des champions du Tournoi n'ayant lieu que dans la soirée, Caroline alla passer la journée à la bibliothèque. Elle réussit à convaincre Mme Pince de la laisser entrer dans la réserve et consulta une dizaine d'ouvrages sur les poisons, tous plus passionnants les uns que les autres. Elle était tellement plongée dans sa lecture et dans ses notes qu'elle sauta le déjeuner sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand elle quitta la bibliothèque, il était déjà trois heures et demie et elle décida de se rattrapa au dîner de ce soir.

En fin d'après-midi, Rogue, envoyé par Dumbledore, la retrouva dans la salle de musique en train de jouer un air jazzy au piano.

— _Hit the road Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more…_, chantonnait-elle tandis qu'il entrait sans frapper dans la pièce.

— Laissez donc ce Jack prendre la route et venez, le festin d'Halloween va commencer.

Caroline referma le couvercle du clavier et suivit Rogue dans les escaliers.

— Pourquoi jouez-vous toujours des musiques moldues ? demanda Rogue d'un air un peu désapprobateur.

— Parce que les compositeurs sorciers me paraissent un peu…limités. Si vous voulez, je peux essayer une chanson de Celestina Moldubec. _Emportes-moi sur ton balai…_

— Non ! Pas cette horreur ! s'écria Rogue d'un ton paniqué.

— Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez, protesta Caroline avec un sourire en coin.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall mais croisèrent Karkaroff, qui s'entretenait avec le professeur McGonagall. Le directeur de Dumstrang leva les yeux vers Rogue et lui jeta un regard brûlant.

— Severus, le salua-t-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

— Professeur Karkaroff, répondit Rogue avec morne, passant devant lui sans même tourner les yeux dans sa direction.

Ils se connaissaient donc bien, en tout cas assez pour que Karkaroff appelle Rogue par son prénom. Le professeur de potions et son assistante rejoignirent la table des professeurs et Madame Maxime insista pour que Caroline s'asseye à côté d'elle. Bien qu'elle apprécia la conversation de l'élégante Française, cela lui fit un drôle d'effet de ne pas manger en ayant le regard froid de Rogue braqué sur elle. Tous attendaient avec impatience la désignation des trois champions, et le repas en parut plus long que d'habitude. Enfin, Dumbledore se leva et s'avança devant les quatre tables alignées en face de lui.

— Voilà, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute.**

Il prit sa baguette et éteignit les lanternes de la salle, qui ne fut plus éclairée que par les flammes bleuâtres émanant du reliquaire. Tout à coup, les flammes prirent une teinte rouge sang et se mirent à tourbillonner violemment. Il y eut une petite explosion, et un morceau de papier fut expulsé de l'âtre. Dumbledore l'attrapa au vol et lut le nom du candidat choisi :

— Le champion de Dumstrang sera Viktor Krum.

La salle entière applaudit, mais ce furent les camarades de Krum qui furent les plus bruyants. Même Karkaroff ne pouvait contenir sa joie.

— Bravo, Viktor ! Je savais que vous en étiez capable !** cria-t-il tandis que le garçon passait devant la table des professeurs pour se rendre dans une autre salle.

Le calme revint et les flammes rougirent à nouveau. Un autre papier sortit de la Coupe et un autre nom résonna dans la Grande Salle :

— Le champion de Beauxbâtons sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !**

Cette fois, les réactions furent plus mitigés tandis qu'une magnifique jeune fille à la chevelure blonde s'avançait à son tour. La moitié de ses camarades l'acclamait, et l'autre moitié affichait un air déçu non dissimulé. Certaines filles de Beauxbâtons allèrent jusqu'à fondre en larmes dans les bras les unes des autres. Fleur Delacour disparut à la suite de Viktor Krum et un troisième bout de papier sortit de la Coupe. Dumbledore annonça le nom tant attendu :

— Le champion de Poudlard est Cedric Diggory !**

La salle éclata en hurlements de joie, hurlements dominés par ceux des Poufsouffle, ravis que le champion de l'école vienne de leur maison. Le charmant garçon aux boucles brunes serra la main de Dumbledore et quitta la Grande Salle à son tour

— Excellent ! lança Dumbledore une fois que sa voix ait pu dominer le tumulte. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Dumstrang et Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer…**

Mais Dumbledore fut interrompu par un grondement venant de la Coupe de Feu. Les flammes redevinrent rouges et une nouvelle explosion fit apparaître un dernier papier. Dumbledore l'attrapa du bout des doigts et l'examina. Quand il lut ce qu'il y était inscrit, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa respiration parut se couper. Puis il se racla la gorge et articula avec difficulté :

— Harry Potter.**

Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers le porteur du nom. Harry, aussi blanc que les fantômes qui avaient assisté au festin, semblait pétrifié sur son banc. Comme tous ceux présents dans la Grande Salle, il était visible qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

— Harry Potter !** l'appela Dumbledore. Harry ! Venez ici, s'il vous plaît !**

Son amie Hermione dut le pousser pour qu'il se décide à bouger. Il arriva lentement devant Dumbledore qui l'envoya dans la même pièce que les trois champions. Dès qu'il disparut derrière la petite porte, les conversations reprirent, où chacun essayait de trouver une explication.

— Silence ! lança le Directeur d'une voix forte. Je veux que chacun retourne dans son dortoir, vous serez escortés par vos préfets. Les élèves de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâtons pourront attendre leurs directeurs ici, si ces derniers n'y voient pas d'inconvénient.

Tandis que les élèves se rassemblaient pour sortir de la salle, Dumbledore se dirigea vers Caroline et demanda à voix basse :

— Pouvez-vous assurer que tous ces élèves rejoignent leurs salles communes ?

— Bien sûr, Mr le Directeur, répondit la jeune femme.

Dumbledore fit signe aux autres professeurs de le suivre et ils disparurent derrière la petite porte. Caroline pouvait déjà entendre Karkaroff et Madame Maxime poussa des cris d'indignation et elle fut ravie de ne pas assister à la discussion houleuse qui allait suivre.

— Vous avez entendu le Directeur ! Tout le monde au lit ! déclara-t-elle en s'efforçant de dominer le vacarme.

Tandis que les jeunes gens étrangers restaient assis sur leurs bancs, elle dirigea les élèves de Poudlard hors de la Grande Salle sans trop de difficulté. Au fil des semaines, ces jeunes avaient fini par respecter l'assistante de Rogue comme ils l'auraient fait avec un professeur, et ils ne pensèrent pas à lui désobéir. Mais ce qu'elle entendit ne lui plut pas du tout :

— Comment est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda un Serdaigle de troisième année.

— C'est un sale tricheur ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! lança une Poufsouffle de septième année.

— Si la Coupe de Feu l'a choisi, c'est qu'il l'a mérité ! rétorqua un Gryffondor de cinquième année.

Le seul qui n'émettait pas le moindre avis était curieusement Ron. Celui-ci restait silencieux, marchant les yeux baissés. Se sentait-il trahi par son meilleur ami, ou jaloux de lui ? Pouvait-il vraiment penser qu'Harry ait pu réussir à mettre son nom dans la Coupe sans lui en parler ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, les couloirs étaient à nouveau vides et calmes. Enfin seule et ne sachant pas combien de temps l'entretien entre les professeurs et les jurés du Tournoi allait durer, Caroline décida d'attendre Rogue dans son bureau afin de lui demander des explications. Elle priait pour qu'ils empêchent le jeune garçon de participer à la compétition, bien trop risquée pour un sorcier de cet âge. Si les organisateurs du Tournoi avaient instaurés une limite d'âge cette année, c'était pour une bonne raison : les jeunes sorciers de premier cycle n'avaient pas le niveau pour affronter les épreuves de ce genre d'évènement. Plusieurs heures durent passer tandis qu'elle attendait assise au bureau du professeur de potions, car elle finit par s'endormir. Mais le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait la sortit de sa torpeur, et elle vit Rogue entrer dans la pièce. Ses yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent sur son assistante, dont le visage portait la marque des plis de sa manche, et dit :

— Je me doutais bien que vous ne renonceriez pas à me harceler.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers son siège, que Caroline lui rendit avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau. Rogue et elle échangèrent un regard pendant un long moment avant que la jeune femme se décide à briser le silence :

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ? demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil.

Caroline soupira et précisa :

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé au sujet d'Harry Potter ?

Rogue prit son temps pour répondre :

— Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Potter est obligé de participer au Tournoi.

Caroline était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ils comptaient réellement laisser un enfant se mesurer à des adultes plus forts et plus expérimentés que lui ?

— Ce n'est pas sérieux ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il est trop jeune, il va se faire tuer !

— Il n'avait qu'à pas mettre son nom dans cette Coupe. Ce garçon paye le prix de sa…

— Ne soyez pas ridicule ! le coupa sèchement Caroline. N'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'il n'a pas choisi de se porter candidat.

Au lieu de s'énerver, comme il le faisait habituellement quand elle s'opposait à lui, Rogue se pencha en avant pour demander :

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Caroline se mit à faire les cents pas tout en s'expliquant :

— C'est logique. Si ce n'est pas Harry qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe, c'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en est chargé à sa place. Qui, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je suis persuadée que cette personne ne l'a pas fait pour le bien d'Harry.

Rogue la jaugeait, passant pensivement l'index sur ses lèvres fines.

— Il est étonnant que vous soyez arrivée aux mêmes conclusions de Dumbledore.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et poursuivit :

— Je lui ai donc suggéré de ne pas intervenir et de laisser les choses suivre leur cours.

— VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?! hurla Caroline en faisant volte-face.

— Ne hurlez pas dans mon bureau, Sanders ! Laissez-moi parler avant de monter sur vos grands hippogriffes. Vous voulez, comme nous tous, aider Potter à sortir de ce pétrin ?

— Bien sûr ! répliqua Caroline.

— Pour cela, nous devons découvrir qui est derrière tout ça. Et nous ne pourrons repérer cette personne que si Potter réussit à passer les épreuves, ce dont je doute fortement vu ces capacités.

— C'est légèrement tordu comme plan, dit Caroline peu convaincue. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas venant de vous.

— Dehors !

Caroline haussa les épaules, habituée à être congédiée de la sorte dès que ses échanges avec Rogue prenaient une tournure qui ne plaisait pas au professeur de potions. Elle le salua et quitta le bureau pour remonter vers ses appartements. Une fois rentrée, elle fut incapable de s'endormir et resta éveillée jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, en proie à l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry Potter, qui avait l'air si vulnérable malgré les exploits qu'on lui attribuait. Elle ne put s'assoupir que trois heures et se réveilla en sentant qu'elle allait passer une journée très difficile.

* * *

**Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre-ci : les chapitres suivants me sont venus naturellement et j'ai préféré écrire certaines scènes en entier pour ne pas oublier certains détails. Encore merci pour votre fidélité, et à la prochaine !**

**La chanson utilisée dans cet extrait (vous l'avez tous reconnue) est "Hit the road Jack" du cultissime, génialissime, tout ce qui fit en "ssime", Ray Charles.**

**P.S. : si vous aimez ce chanteur, regardez le biopic "Ray" avec Jamie Foxx, ce film vaut vraiment le coup !**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Fuis-moi, je te suis

Comme elle l'avait pressenti, les jours suivants furent un enfer pour Rogue et Caroline. Ils se retrouvèrent avec une liste de près d'un mètre de potions à préparer en prévision des soins à apporter aux champions après les épreuves. Il y avait des potions cicatrisantes, de la Pimentine, de l'essence de dictame et des philtres calmants. Caroline grimaça quand Rogue lui tendit la liste et tous deux pensèrent que finalement, l'idée de Dumbledore d'embaucher une personne en plus pour préparer les potions cette année n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

Caroline était affligée de voir que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard avaient choisi de croire qu'Harry Potter avait triché plutôt qu'en son innocence. Une distribution de badges infects avait débuté au sein de l'école, surtout parmi les Poufsouffle rancuniers, et les Serpentard qui n'avaient pas besoin d'un prétexte pour se moquer le pauvre garçon. Ces badges affichaient en grosses lettres rouges : « Vive CEDRIC DOGGORY, le VRAI champion de Poudlard ! » et dès qu'on appuyait dessus, le message devenait vert et se transformait en « A BAS POTTER ». Caroline et McGonagall avaient essayé de convaincre les autres professeurs d'interdire ces objets, mais ils rétorquèrent tous que ce n'était pas interdit par le règlement, au même titre que les vindictes lancées aux adversaires pendant les matchs de Quidditch, et qu'ils ne pouvaient malheureusement rien faire.

Mais ce qui attristait le plus la jeune fille, c'était de voir que Ron, le meilleur ami d'Harry, avait décidé de le laisser tomber et ne lui adressait plus la parole. Deux jours après que la Coupe de Feu ait désigné les quatre champions, elle décida de lui parler et l'arrêta dans un couloir.

— Ron, ne me dis pas que tu crois que Harry est responsable de tout ça !

— Tu vois une autre explication ? dit Ron en fixant ses chaussures, l'air malheureux.

— Et si quelqu'un l'avait fait à sa place ? Pour lui jouer un mauvais tour, par exemple. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une compétition dangereuse, tu sais ce qu'il risque !

— Tu parles ! Une gloire éternelle et mille Gallions de récompense… On se serait tous inscrit si on avait eu le choix !

Caroline était au courant des problèmes financiers de la famille Weasley. Alonso et Meredith avaient plusieurs fois proposé de les aider pour les fournitures scolaires de leurs nombreux enfants ou pour les achats de Noël, mais Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient toujours refusé aimablement. Ils étaient dignes, refusant d'être pris en pitié, et arrivaient toujours à joindre les deux bouts. Cependant, Caroline ne savait pas qu'un de leurs enfants pouvait le vivre si mal et qu'il irait jusqu'à se fâcher avec son ami pour une histoire pareille.

— Tu es celui qui le connaît le mieux, Ron, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu devrais savoir qu'il n'est pas intéressé par l'argent ou la notoriété.

— Je ne lui reproche pas ce qu'il a fait. Je veux juste qu'il arrête de me mentir et de me prendre pour un idiot !

— T'a-t-il déjà menti ? Vous a-t-il déjà caché la moindre chose, à toi et à Hermione ?

— Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours de divination dans dix minutes.

Ron s'écarta de Caroline et partit à grand pas dans le couloir. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré leur conversation, il n'avait pas quitté ses chaussures des yeux et il avait l'air aussi abattu qu'Harry. Dans les lettres que Ron et Ginny envoyaient parfois à Caroline, ils avaient décrit Harry comme quelqu'un de charmant et courtois, très différent de ce tout le monde imaginait. Et depuis qu'elle vivait à Poudlard, elle avait vu le trio agir comme des frères et sœurs, unis par quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié. Aussi, elle pouvait difficilement croire que Ron se mettait à rejeter Harry à cause d'une jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu. Elle espérait que cette conversation le ferait réfléchir, sans toutefois se faire trop d'illusions.

Mais son plus grand problème était la surcharge de travail que devaient affronter Rogue et son assistante. Afin d'éviter la crise de nerfs, ils décidèrent que Caroline continuerait de préparer les potions pendant que Rogue donnerait ses cours. Malgré ça, leurs journées n'en finissaient pas et ils étaient parfois obligés de revenir au laboratoire après le dîner.

Un après-midi où Caroline surveillait un chaudron entier d'essence de dictame et que Rogue préparait son prochain cours avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de quatrième année, Mme Pomfresh entra précipitamment dans le bureau.

— Ne vous dérangez-pas, je viens juste chercher les potions que vous avez déjà terminé, dit-elle en attrapant les flacons déjà remplis et refermés.

Elle les remercia et sortit de la porte tout en marmonnant :

— Quand on pense à ce qu'on leur prépare… Pauvres gosses !

— Vous comprenez pourquoi je m'inquiète, à présent ? demanda Caroline une fois que la porte se soit refermée.

— Vous êtes d'une sensiblerie affligeante, rétorqua Rogue en haussant les épaules.

— Jeter un sort en classe sous le contrôle d'un professeur et affronter un danger sans personne pour intervenir sont deux choses totalement différentes. Je ne pense pas que ces enfants…_oui_, ce sont encore des enfants ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant que le professeur de potions levait les yeux au ciel. Ils ne sont pas préparés à ce genre de choses, et vous ne m'empêcherez pas de penser que ce Tournoi n'est qu'un vulgaire coup politique déguisé en rencontre sportive soi-disant amicale !

— Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez raconter comme inepties ! lança Rogue d'un ton excédé en nettoyant trois grand chaudrons d'un coup de baguette magique. Laissez donc l'organisation de ce Tournoi à ceux qui s'y connaissent et occupez-vous de vos affaires !

— Pourquoi croyez-vous que Fudge ait eu l'idée brillante d'organiser le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers cette année, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu lieu depuis cent ans ? Depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black, la popularité de notre Ministre de la Magie a baissé et il avait besoin d'un coup d'éclat pour se refaire une réputation. Et aussi pour distraire la population magique du fait que le Ministère n'a toujours pas remis la main sur Black. Il envoie des jeunes dans l'arène pour sauver son propre poste !

Rogue resta d'abord silencieux, fixant Caroline d'un drôle d'air. La jeune femme pensa qu'elle avait encore dit une énormité, mais Rogue finit par déclarer prudemment :

— Ce n'est pas si idiot, finalement.

— Merci quand même ! répliqua Caroline, vexée.

Ils furent alors interrompus par des cris et des bruits de coups venant du couloir. Les élèves devaient attendre que la salle s'ouvre et une bagarre avait dû être provoquée par les adolescents surexcités à cause de l'ambiance électrique qui régnait au château. Les deux adultes se précipitèrent et ouvrirent la porte devant un attroupement formé autour d'Harry, Ron et Hermione d'un côté, et de Malefoy et son ami Goyle de l'autre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ?** demanda Rogue d'une voix calme qui ramena sans peine le calme.

Harry et Malefoy avaient chacun leur baguette à la main, et Hermione et Goyle cachaient leurs visages derrière leurs mains en gémissant. Rogue pointa un doigt sur Malefoy et exigea :

— Expliquez-moi.**

— Potter m'a attaqué, monsieur…**, commença le Serpentard.

— Nous nous sommes attaqués en même temps !** rectifia Harry avec colère.

— Et il atteint Goyle…Regardez…**

Malefoy laissa son camarade s'appuyer sur lui pour montrer son visage à Rogue. Harry avait probablement jeté un sort de Furoncule car le nez du garçon était couvert de boutons violets purulents.

— A l'infirmerie, Goyle**, décréta le professeur de potions.

Ron s'avança alors à son tour en traînant Hermione derrière lui.

— Malefoy a frappé Hermione**, s'écria-t-il. _Regardez !_

Il obligea Hermione à baisser ses mains, et tous purent voir que les dents de devant de la jeune fille s'étaient allongées sous l'effet d'un sort de Dents-Poussées, au point de dépasser son menton. Elle avait tout de même eu de la chance car, si sa bouche avait été fermée quand le sort l'avait touchée, ses dents auraient pu transpercer sa lèvre inférieure et les dégâts auraient vraiment été terribles.

— Je ne vois pas grande différence**, dit calmement Rogue.

La pauvre Hermione se mit à pleurer et s'enfuit en courant. Aussitôt, Harry et Ron se mirent à insulter Rogue en même temps, si bien qu'il ne comprit pas la moitié de ce qu'ils disaient. Pour un peu, Caroline se serait joint à eux. Comment osait-il traiter une élève de cette manière ? Hermione avait de grandes dents, et alors ? Il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer aussi méchant avec une enfant de quatorze ans !

— Voyons**, dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse une fois que les deux garçons eurent arrêté de hurler. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour Potter et Weasley. Et maintenant, rentrez en classe ou je vous donne une semaine entière de retenue.**

Il fit entrer les élèves et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand il vit que son assistante était restée dans le couloir, en le scrutant d'un air mauvais.

— Vous venez ou vous préférez faire le pied de grue dans ce couloir ? demanda Rogue d'un ton moqueur.

Caroline continua de le fixer, très mécontente. Puis elle lança :

— Vous savez, vous êtes très mal placé pour vous moquer du physique des autres.

Elle profita du fait qu'il était sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de dire pour ajouter :

— J'espère que vous êtes mort de honte !

Elle le planta devant la porte de la classe et avança en direction de la sortie des cachots.

— Et vos potions, Sanders ? cria Rogue, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, dans son dos.

— Débrouillez-vous ! répondit Caroline sans se retourner.

Une fois dans le hall, elle essaya de retrouver la trace d'Hermione. Elle réfléchit et décida d'aller voir si elle n'était pas allée se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles. Elle grimpa les escaliers, toujours en colère contre Rogue. Qu'il s'amuse à se moquer de son assistante, cela n'avait pas grande importance puisqu'elle était capable de répondre à ses piques. Mais utiliser sa position de professeur pour s'en prendre à une élève qui ne pouvait pas se défendre face à lui, ça, elle ne pouvait décidemment pas l'accepter !

En approchant des toilettes des filles, elle entendit des pleurs résonna en écho contre la pierre. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la salle. Les pleurs cessèrent, comme si Hermione avait peur d'être découverte.

— Hermione, c'est Caroline. Où es-tu ?

Caroline avait parlé d'une voix très basse pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, ou de faire paniquer la jeune fille. Elle dut attendre quelques instants avant que la porte d'une des petites cabines ne s'ouvre. Hermione s'avança, le bas de son visage caché sous son pull. Caroline la rejoignit et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

— Il faudrait que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état.

— Ve ve veux fas font fe.., essaya d'articuler Hermione.

— Ne parles pas, tu risques de te blesser.

Au bout de cinq minutes de discussion et de négations virulentes, Caroline réussit à la convaincre de sortir des toilettes en lui cachant la tête sous sa cape. Quand elles croisaient des élèves qui les observaient avec un peu trop de curiosité, Caroline expliquait que la jeune Gryffondor s'était brûlé au visage en cours de potions. Tant pis si Rogue n'allait pas apprécier ce mensonge, il n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Si les élèves de sa maison n'étaient pas aussi arrogants et cruels, jamais ils ne se seraient retrouvés dans une telle situation ! Heureusement, elles arrivèrent sans encombre à l'infirmerie, où elles furent accueillies par une Mme Pomfresh débordée. Elle vit l'état d'Hermione et se mit à maudire les gamins qui jetaient des sorts à tort et à travers.

— Comme si nous n'avions pas assez d'ennuis comme ça ! déclara-t-elle en faisant asseoir Hermione sur un des lits.

Sachant que la jeune fille était entre de bonnes mains, Caroline quitta l'infirmerie. Etant toujours en colère contre le professeur de potions, elle décida de faire l'école buissonnière et de rentrer dans ses appartements pour se décrasser et se détendre. Après un bon bain, elle prit tout son temps pour se préparer. Elle mit une robe gris perle qui arrivait au-dessus du genou, et elle attacha ses beaux cheveux en une longue natte parfaitement tressée. Quand elle redescendit dans le hall, elle n'était plus l'assistante transpirante et noire de saleté qui avait quitté les cachots deux heures plus tôt.

A peine était-elle arrivée en bas des marches que Rogue surgit devant elle, sa cape noire couverte de taches et de poussière.

— Sale petite peste ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Vous êtes dans un état épouvantable ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

— A votre avis ? J'ai dû terminer seul le reste des potions, pauvre gourde !

— C'était votre punition pour avoir été aussi désagréable, dit Caroline en relevant le menton d'un air de défi.

— Comment osez-vous… !

Rouge de colère, Rogue mit la main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette mais, à ce moment-là, une voix haute perchée retentit derrière eux :

— Mais qui est donc cette magnifique apparition ?

La femme la plus extravagante qu'ait jamais vue Caroline, accompagnée de Dumbledore et de Ludo Verpey, s'avançait l'air décidé dans leur direction. Vêtue d'une robe rose foncé, ses cheveux de couleur platine avaient été savamment bouclés en une masse sophistiquée à l'arrière de son crâne. Rogue et Caroline reconnurent avec horreur Rita Skeeter, la journaliste de la Gazette du sorcier.

— Rita, je vous présente Caroline Sanders, l'assistante du professeur Rogue, déclara Verpey joyeusement.

— Vraiment ? Comme c'est charmant…

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rogue avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

— J'aimerais beaucoup écrire un article sur vous, ma chère, dit Skeeter en la jaugeant de derrière ses lunettes incrustées de pierre précieuse. Il y a eu si peu de gens acceptés à un tel poste à Poudlard ! Je suis sûre que mes lecteurs seraient passionnés par le récit de votre quotidien ici. Surtout que votre photo serait du plus bel effet, avec un aussi beau visage…

— Je pense que vous avez déjà assez de notes pour écrire une belle série d'articles sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, objecta Dumbledore d'une voix aimable. Il ne faudrait pas que vous ayez trop de travail, Rita.

Skeeter se tourna vers le vieux directeur et afficha un sourire qui laissait voir une rangée de dents en or.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Une fois que je suis lancée, rien ne peut m'arrêter !

Elle ouvrit son sac à main en crocodile et tendit une petite carte à Caroline.

— Contactez-moi, et nous pourrons reparler tranquillement de cet article.

Elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil et salua ses hôtes avant de prendre congé.

— Ma chère enfant, il semblerait que vous ayez réussi à éveiller la curiosité de la célèbre Rita Skeeter, lança Dumbledore avec un sourire espiègle.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? se lamenta Caroline en jetant un regard effrayé à la carte de la journaliste.

— Vous n'avez donc pas conscience de votre beauté, Miss ? demanda Verpey.

Les joues de Caroline prirent une teinte rouge écrevisse et elle se mit à bégayer, ce qui fit rire Rogue sous cape. Dumbledore et Verpey les quittèrent et rejoignirent la Grande Salle, tandis que Rogue continuait de ricaner.

— « Magnifique apparition »…, dit-il en imitant le ton théâtral de Skeeter. Mort de rire !

— Pour la dernière fois, arrêtez donc de vous moquer des gens ! déclara Caroline, outrée par un comportement aussi immature.

— Je suis impatient de vous voir en couverture de la Gazette. Ce sera du plus bel effet !

— Méfiez-vous ! l'avertit Caroline. Si jamais j'accepte cette interview, je pourrais très bien raconter tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir depuis le début de l'année.

Le rire de Rogue stoppa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Son visage reprit son expression grincheuse et il fixa son assistante.

— Parce que vous croyiez que travailler avec vous me procure le moindre plaisir ? Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous m'avez… Mais où est-ce que vous allez, encore ? s'écria-t-il quand Caroline s'éloigna.

— Je vais vous aider à ranger le labo, sinon vous allez passer la soirée à vous plaindre ! répondit-elle.

— Si vous étiez restée au lieu d'aller vous pomponner, nous serions déjà installés à notre table dans la Grande Salle ! rétorqua le professeur de potions en la rejoignant.

— Vous êtes gonflé, c'est moi qui ai préparé les deux tiers des potions de la journée ! Quand je vois votre tenue, je n'ose pas imaginer le capharnaüm que vous avez dû mettre dans votre bureau !

Leur dispute se poursuivit jusqu'au dîner. A deux, ils purent rapidement ranger le bureau mais, une fois attablés avec les autres professeurs et les jurés du Tournoi, ils refusèrent de s'adresser la parole et boudèrent comme deux enfants. Caroline décida de tout faire pour échapper le plus possible au caractère houleux de Rogue.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Une face cachée

**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est le chapitre où je vais donner un petit indice sur le secret des origines de Caroline, et peut-être aurez-vous des hypothèses dont vous voudrez me faire part. Je sais que cette révélation devait arriver dans le chapitre précédent mais j'ai préféré faire un chapitre à l'ambiance plus détendue avant d'aborder certaines scènes du chapitre 11. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Caroline quitta le château aux premières lueurs de l'aube, un samedi matin. Le soleil tentait lentement l'horizon d'une aura orangée, et le vent fois lui procura un petit frisson malgré l'épais blouson qu'elle portait. Elle envoya un hibou à Rogue pour le prévenir qu'elle comptait passer la journée à la bibliothèque même si, après leur altercation de l'autre jour, il ne partirait probablement pas à sa recherche. Elle installa son sac à dos sur ses épaules et partit en direction des collines. Elle passa devant la cabane de Hagrid, dont la cheminée laissait déjà s'échapper un mince filet de fumée. L'adorable géant lui adressa un petit signe de la main derrière sa fenêtre, auquel elle répondit avec enthousiasme avant d'accélérer son allure. Les élèves étant autorisés à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard dans la journée, son absence risquait de paraître plus évident après l'heure du déjeuner. Une fois arrivée devant le lac, elle en longea la côte en direction de l'ouest en laissant Poudlard derrière elle.

* * *

Rogue était très content d'être débarrassé de son assistante pendant toute une journée. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, ce qui les épuisait bien plus que le grand nombre de potions qu'ils avaient continué à préparer. Enfin, il se sentait respirer librement, sans avoir constamment quelqu'un à côté de lui. Il passa la matinée à lire dans le salon de ses appartements, un feu ronronnant gaiement dans la cheminée. Depuis qu'il était forcé de fréquenter la jeune femme, il appréciait de plus en plus ces moments d'intimité. Avant le déjeuner, il passa à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh lui donne une autre liste de préparations urgente.

— Si vous n'êtes pas content, déclara-t-elle en voyant qu'il faisait la grimace, allez donc vous plaindre à Dumbledore ! Encore heureux que vous ayez la jeune Miss Sanders pour vous aider !

— Oui, quand elle est là, dit Rogue d'un air mauvais.

— Comment ? Voyons, Severus ! A chaque fois qu'elle est venue ici, ce n'était que pour déposer des flacons de potions et repartir aussitôt !

— Et aussi soigner ses blessures dues à son incomparable maladresse.

Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers lui et demanda :

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Miss Sanders n'est jamais me voir pour être soigner. Et je n'ai jamais vu la moindre plaie sur ses mains ou ses bras.

Puis elle haussa les épaules et dit :

— Mais après tout, c'est un petit génie en potions et elle se prépare très certainement des onguents. De plus, comme elle est adorable, elle a certainement peur de me déranger. Dites-lui de ne surtout pas craindre de venir me consulter, Severus !

Rogue acquiesça mollement en fourrant la liste dans sa poche, et laisser l'infirmière vaquer à ses occupations. Ainsi, Sanders n'était jamais allée soigner ses coupures et pourtant, toutes ses petites lésions avaient fini par disparaître au bout de quelques heures sans laisser de cicatrice. Le sombre professeur était néanmoins persuadé que son assistante ne préparait pas de potions dans ses appartements. Pas plus tard que le soir dernier, Dumbledore l'avait forcé à aller la chercher pour le dîner ; si elle avait pris l'habitude de préparer des mélanges dans cet espace inadapté, une forte odeur d'herbes et de fumée aurait envahi le couloir au moment même où elle lui aurait ouvert. Comment faisait-elle alors pour que sa peau se régénère aussi vite ?

Il se retrouva devant la bibliothèque, s'en comprendre pourquoi il se retrouvait là. Voulait-il lui demander des explications ? Lui qui passer son temps à lui demander de s'occuper de ses affaires, il ferait bien mieux de suivre ses propres conseils. Mais si Rogue devait bien reconnaître un défaut chez lui, c'était une très grande curiosité. Au lieu de rester planté devant la grande porte, il se décida à entrer dans la bibliothèque et observa les alentours. Si Sanders lui demandait pourquoi il la cherchait et qu'il ne se résolvait pas à l'interroger, il pourrait toujours prétexter vouloir faire la paix. Cela marchait en général car, si cette fille était énervante au possible, elle était aussi incroyablement aimable, même avec lui.

Ne la trouvant pas, il alla au bureau de Mme Pince et lui demanda d'une voix doucereuse :

— Bonjour, Irma. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer dans quel rayon ma chère assistante a décidé de se cacher aujourd'hui ?

— Je suis navrée, professeur Rogue, mais Miss Sanders n'est pas venue de toute la matinée. Ce qui étrange car elle profite toujours du week-end pour lire à une des tables près des fenêtres.

Rogue était très étonnée. Sanders l'avait assuré qu'il pourrait la trouver à la bibliothèque et il ne la voyait pas lui mentir. Puis il comprit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il s'écria :

— Non ! Elle n'a quand même pas osé… !

— Professeur ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Mme Pince avait de bonnes raisons d'être inquiète. Jamais elle n'avait Rogue aussi furieux, comme s'il avait des envies de meurtres. Et justement, il lança entre ses dents :

— Excusez-moi, mais il faut que j'aille _tuer_ quelqu'un !

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna à grands pas. A présent, Rogue savait que la jeune effrontée avait encore déserté le château sans l'avertir et, surtout, sans son autorisation. Si jamais elle était retournée dans la Forêt interdite, il le lui ferait payer au prix fort ! Il se résolut à partir à sa recherche ; pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais pour le plaisir de la changer en limace et de la condamner à être ramenée sous cette forme à l'école !

* * *

Caroline avait marché pendant des heures à travers les plaines. Elle avait déjà visité de beaux pays, mais elle devait admettre que les Highlands avaient un charme auquel il était difficile de résister. Les superbes collines rocheuses, dont les bases étaient couvertes de verdure, se trouvaient parfois traversées par les nuages qui plongeaient alors le paysage dans la brume. De belles rivières traçaient leurs routes entre les monts, paisibles serpents d'argent au cours tranquille. Même si Caroline ne trouvait pas beaucoup de plantes à part des chardons ou de la mousse bleue d'Ecosse, la randonnée à elle seule était un véritable plaisir. Aux alentours de midi, elle atteint une petite forêt bien plus claire et accueillante que les bois à proximité de Poudlard. Elle s'assit à l'ombre d'un chêne au tronc épais et sortit sa gourde du sac pour se désaltérer. Même si elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de visiter les environs de l'école, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de ces sorties en plein air, même si Poudlard était déjà un lieu plein de surprises. Elle espérait ainsi se détendre avant d'affronter à nouveau son insaisissable professeur.

Soudain, un « CRAC » retentit un peu plus loin et, à sa grande surprise, elle vit Severus Rogue surgir de derrière un buisson. Il avait échangé sa cape pour un long manteau noir à col Mao. Son souffle faisait de la buée au contact de l'air froid, et son expression, un mélange très étrange de rage et de soulagement, laissait suggérer que cela faisait un long moment qu'il la cherchait.

— Cette fois, Sanders, je vais vous tuer ! s'exclama-t-il, haletant.

Et il se mit à courir dans sa direction. Caroline attrapa sa baguette et sauta sur ses pieds afin de se tenir à distance de Rogue.

— Attendez, s'il vous plaît ! dit-elle en reculant et en tendant sa baguette devant elle. Attendez un peu !

— Je vous avais dit de ne pas recommencer ! cria Rogue comme un dément. Mais vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, vous êtes pire qu'une enfant !

— Je ne suis pas retournée dans la Forêt interdite, bon sang ! Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous m'avez suivie à la trace !

Les deux adultes restèrent un instant l'un en face de l'autre, leurs baguettes tendues devant eux. Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment se battre, ce n'était qu'une posture d'intimidation. Tout à coup, Caroline se retourna et partit en courant droit devant elle, refusant de répondre aux appels de Rogue. Elle entendait ce dernier jeter des sortilèges d'Entrave pour essayer de l'arrêter et, au lieu de répliquer, elle préférait prendre ses jambes à son coup. Elle écartait les feuillages, zigzagant entre les arbres. Sa course s'arrêta subitement au bord d'un ravin, au fond duquel coulait un mince filet d'eau. Elle stoppa au dernier moment mais, à cause de son élan, elle sentit son corps basculer lentement dans le vide. Comme au ralenti, elle vit ses pieds glisser dans l'herbe, ses bras mouliner et son buste se redresser pour tenter de se rattraper. Elle fouilla sa mémoire à toute vitesse pour trouver un sort qui pourrait la sauver mais, avant d'avoir prononcé un seul mot, une force invisible la tira en arrière et elle atterrit sur ses fesses. Le corps secoué de tremblements, elle entendit Rogue accourir à ses côtés.

— Vous pouvez me remercier d'avoir de bons réflexes ! déclara Rogue qui était en nage.

Caroline acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable d'articuler un mot. Le professeur de potions lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il avait l'air moins en colère que tout à l'heure. Mais son ton était toujours froid quand il dit :

— Venez, nous rentrons à Poudlard.

Caroline retira sa main que tenait toujours celle du professeur et lança :

— Je ne vous ai pas désobéi, Professeur, et je n'ai aucune raison de céder cette fois.

— J'ai passé presque deux heures à vous chercher dans ces satanées collines ! s'écria Rogue.

— Trop aimable de votre part ! répliqua la jeune femme sur le même ton. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher ma randonnée !

Elle se mit en marche pour retrouver l'endroit où elle avait laissé son sac. Cependant, Rogue ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec elle. Il la suivit et dit :

— Et peut-on savoir ce que vous cherchez à faire ? Et ne me dites pas que c'est pour les quelques brins d'herbe que vous ramenez avec vous !

— Ca me fait du bien, voilà tout ! répondit Caroline en faisant brusquement volte-face. Il m'arrive simplement d'avoir envie de prendre l'air, mettre les voiles, me tirer ! Vous pouvez comprendre ça ?

Rogue haussa les épaules et continua de la suivre tandis qu'elle se remettait à avancer. Après dix minutes, elle retrouva le chêne au pied duquel se trouvait son sac et sa gourde. Elle se rassit au même endroit d'un air résolu et déballa son pique-nique. Quand Rogue vint s'asseoir près d'elle en continuant à la fixer, elle demanda :

— Vous ne rentrez pas ?

Le sombre professeur ne répondit pas, et continua à l'observer. Elle attrapa un sandwich dans son sac et, après un instant d'hésitation, elle en prit un deuxième pour le tendre à Rogue. Ils mangèrent en silence, échangeant des regards interrogateurs pour Caroline, presque curieux pour Rogue. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, elle refit son sac et le chargea sur ses épaules. Rogue se releva lui aussi, et son assistante dit :

— Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

— J'ai bien envie de venir avec vous.

Caroline n'en revenait pas. Cet homme se plaignait sans cesse qu'ils passaient trop de temps ensemble, et maintenant il était prêt à aller se balader avec elle ! Cette attitude cachait forcément quelque chose.

— Vous faites ça parce que vous avez envie de vous dégourdir les jambes, ou parce que vous voulez m'embêter ?

Rogue se rapprocha d'elle et se pencha doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il chuchota alors :

— Je crois que vous vous donnez trop d'importance, Miss.

Il se redressa et poursuivit :

— Je me suis souvenu que j'ai moi aussi besoin de renouveler les stocks de ma réserve. J'aimerais en profiter pour tester vos talents d'herbologiste. Vous m'avez bien dit que vous préparez vos potions avec les plantes que vous trouvez, n'est-ce pas ?

Caroline hocha la tête. Ils se mirent en route en reprenant le chemin inverse de celui qu'elle avait emprunté. Tout au long de l'après-midi, ils récoltèrent tout ce qui pouvait servir à la préparation des potions. Ils se disputaient quand Caroline ramassait un ingrédient que Rogue n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser, comme des sangsues pour une Goutte du Mort Vivant. Caroline répliqua que c'était dans les essais les plus insolites qu'on trouvait parfois les mélanges les plus efficaces. Elle passa le reste de la journée à lui décrire en détail les expériences auxquelles elle s'était livrée pendant ses années d'apprentissage avec son oncle, ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais confié depuis qu'elle se connaissait. Elle découvrit que Rogue était bien plus calme et attentif à ce qu'elle disait quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, sans personne pour les déranger. Caroline utilisait sa baguette pour enlever la boue de ses chaussures et Rogue remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle était d'un bois plus clair que ce à quoi il était habitué.

— Votre baguette me semble d'un genre assez particulier, dit-il d'un air intéressé.

— Elle est dans ma famille depuis un peu plus de 500 ans, déclara fièrement Caroline. Chacun de ses maîtres la transmet à son enfant à sa mort.

— De quoi est-elle composée ?

— Bois de saule et, à l'intérieur...une aile de fée. On raconte qu'elle aurait été offerte à mon ancêtre par une fée des Bois.

Les ailes de fée étaient très recherchée, car extrêmement rares. Rogue doutait qu'une telle créature ait pu faire ce présent à un sorcier, mais après tout, chaque famille avait ses propres légendes, son propre folklore. Il se demanda si son assistante savait que certains seraient près à dépenser des fortunes pour obtenir ce que renfermait sa baguette.

A la fin de la journée, le sac de Caroline rempli d'herbes et d'insectes, ils décidèrent de retourner à Poudlard. Rogue tendit son bras à son assistante pour les faire transplaner ensemble. Elle s'accrocha à lui et, en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres de la cabane de Hagrid. La jeune femme faillit s'écrouler et se rattrapa de justesse, l'air malade, au professeur de potions.

— Ca va ? demanda Rogue d'un ton moqueur.

— Très bien, répondit Caroline malgré son léger teint verdâtre.

Rogue eut un petit sourire amusé quand elle lui raconta qu'elle supportait difficilement le transplanage et qu'elle avait dû repasser son diplôme trois fois avant de l'obtenir, mais il ne persifla pas. Leurs rapports n'avaient jamais aussi paisibles depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. A chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, ce n'était que pour mieux se déchirer après. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait eu ni excuses ni compromis. Après une après-midi passée seuls ensemble, ils en avaient plus appris l'un sur l'autre qu'en presque trois mois.

Tout à coup, un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit depuis les abords de la Forêt interdite. Des cris et des appels suivirent, avant qu'une colonne de feu ne s'élève au-dessus des arbres. Rogue et Caroline échangèrent un regard équivoque et coururent en direction du vacarme. Après avoir dépassé les premiers arbres, ils reconnurent les rugissements puissants de plusieurs dragons.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des dragons dans cette forêt ! cria Caroline en continuant à courir.

— Moi non plus ! lança Rogue.

Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière et virent avec stupeur Hagrid, Charlie Weasley et une dizaine d'autres sorciers s'agiter autour de quatre dragons enfermés chacun dans une gigantesque cage.

— Ils viennent d'arriver ! s'écria joyeusement Hagrid en les voyant approcher. Apparemment, ils se sont réveillés avant la fin du voyage. Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ?

Caroline les aurait plutôt qualifiés d'« effrayants ». Les quatre créatures criaient à plein poumons, arrosant les arbres les plus proches d'une gerbe de flammes et essayant d'attraper entre leurs mâchoires les humains qui les entouraient. Charlie Weasley, le visage couvert de vieilles cicatrices et de traces de brûlures, rejoignit Hagrid et son regard se tourna vers l'assistante de Rogue.

— Caroline ! s'exclama-t-il. Alors, c'est vraiment que tu travailles avec Rogue ?

— Je vois que ton amour des dragons n'a pas faibli, rétorqua Caroline avec un sourire crispé.

— Ah, ça…, dit Charlie en désignant les reptiles. Désolé, vous n'étiez pas censés les voir. Mais ils sont un peu énervés, ils ont fait un long voyage depuis la Roumanie.

— Je suppose qu'il s'agit de la première tâche du Tournoi, dit Rogue qui regardait toujours les dragons d'un œil inquiet.

— C'est un secret, personne ne doit être au courant ! les avertit Hagrid, qui prenait son rôle de professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques très au sérieux.

Rogue et son assistante promirent de tenir la langue et ne se firent pas prier pour laisser les sorciers travailler. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement des cages, autour desquelles la température était rapidement montée. Ils avaient presque réussi à quitter la clairière, quand soudain…

— ATTENTION !

Le plus gros des quatre dragons, un noir avec de grosses piques dressées à l'arrière de son crâne, avait réussi à briser les épais barreaux en fer de sa prison. Les sorciers se mirent à jeter des « Stupéfix » sur l'épaisse cuirasse, mais la bête se désintéressa de ces microbes pour se tourner vers les deux humains isolés du groupe. Déployant ses grandes ailes qui mirent six sorciers à terre, il plongea en direction de l'homme et la femme qui reculaient sous les arbres. Rogue et Caroline avaient tous les deux leur baguette à la main, tout en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient réchapper à un assaut de front. Quand le dragon fut sur eux, Caroline poussa Rogue au loin dans un geste désespéré pour le protéger et butta contre une racine. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, sa baguette lui échappa des mains et le monstre se jeta sur elle. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur, tout comme Rogue et tous ceux présent autour d'eux.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Le dragon s'immobilisa silencieux au-dessus de sa victime, l'observant d'un air curieux. Il ne crachait plus de feu, il ne semblait plus vouloir attaquer. Il se contenta de lorgner la petite créature qui tremblait entre ses pattes griffues. Après quelques instants, Caroline baissa les bras qu'elle avait dressé devant son visage et plongea son regard baigné de larmes de peur dans celui écarlate du dragon. La bête n'avait plus une attitude agressive, et la jeune femme se redressa lentement. Le reptile baissa sa tête massive vers elle et la renifla en ronronnant doucement. Caroline ne bougeait plus, fascinée par les yeux aux pupilles verticales et le souffle brûlant qu'elle sentait sur son visage.

Treize éclairs rouges frappèrent l'animal, qui poussa un cri de défaite avant de chanceler et, enfin, de s'écrouler, faisant trembler la terre autour de lui. Les maléfices de Stupéfixion avaient assommé la bête, étendue immobile sur le sol de la forêt. Les sorciers se précipitèrent pour ramener le dragon dans sa cage, présentant leurs excuses à la jeune femme hébétée, toujours assise par terre. Elle sentit Rogue passer ses mains sous ses aisselles pour la relever délicatement. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, mais elle l'entendit demander :

— Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Caroline respira un grand coup et déclara d'une voix encore tremblante :

— Je crois que j'ai… Je crois que…

Brusquement, elle s'écarta de Rogue, l'air terrifié.

— Il faut que je rentre !

Elle partit à toute allure en direction du château plongé dans la pénombre, maintenant que le soleil s'était couché. Cette fois-ci, elle n'entendit pas Rogue lui courir après. Tant mieux, car elle voulait être seule. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'elle sentait la panique la gagner. Ce qui venait de se passer la plongeait dans une terreur incontrôlable. Etait-il possible… ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas arriver !

« Pas ça, par pitié ! Par maintenant ! »


	13. Chapitre 12 - Bas les masques

Caroline passa toute la journée du lendemain au lit. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus l'assaillir pendant la nuit, plus violents que jamais. Au petit matin, une forte nausée l'avait tiré du lit. Elle s'était alors traînée jusqu'à la salle de bain et avait vomi dans la cuvette tout ce que son estomac contenait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose vu qu'elle s'était couchée sans dîner. Tout au long de la journée, son corps en sueur fut parcouru de frissons à cause de la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles. Ce qu'il s'était passé hier la terrorisait : il était impossible d'arrêter un dragon en colère, et pourtant, elle avait réussi à le faire sans jeter le moindre sort. Elle avait peur parce qu'elle savait que ce prodige cachait d'autres pouvoirs qui pouvaient s'éveiller en elle un jour ou l'autre. Et elle avait longtemps prié pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Elle craignait même de poser un doigt sur sa baguette de saule, sa compagne de toujours, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait déclencher.

La nuit suivante fut aussi terrible que la dernière, hantée de sang, de corps décharnés et de cris. Caroline avait peur de s'assoupir ou même de fermer les yeux, et elle passa des heures à faire l'aller-retour entre les toilettes et son lit. Quand l'horloge de son petit salon indiqua 7 heures 30, elle se sentit trop flapie pour aller travailler et annonça à Rogue par le réseau de cheminée de l'école qu'elle préférait se reposer. Le professeur de potions prononça à peine deux mots et disparut dès que Caroline l'ait mis au courant. Il n'avait pas essayé de l'interroger depuis l'incident avec le dragon, ce qui rassurait la jeune femme et l'intriguait à la fois. D'habitude, il était si désobligeant et poussif que ça en devenait dérangeant mais là, il avait apparemment décidé de la laisser tranquille. Au cours de la matinée, elle s'entraîna à jeter des sorts mineurs pour voir si quelque chose d'inhabituel survenait. A son grand soulagement, tout était normal et elle put respirer plus librement. Peut-être que cet épisode avec le dragon n'était pas grand-chose, en fin de compte.

Elle déjeuna dans sa chambre après qu'un des elfes de Poudlard, une créature aux grandes oreilles nommée Dobby, lui ait amené un petit plateau. Elle savait que la première tâche du Tournoi devait avoir lieu dans l'après-midi, aussi sortirait-elle une fois qu'elle se serait assuré qu'elle ne rencontrerait personne susceptible de vouloir lui faire la conversation. A treize heures et demi, elle quitta ses appartements et traversa le couloir jusqu'aux cachots. Elle prononça le mot de passe « Bézoard » du laboratoire de Rogue – Dumbledore l'avait obligé à le lui donner au début de l'année. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper et préparer des potions avait toujours eu un effet thérapeutique sur elle, surtout quand elle faisait des cauchemars. C'était pourquoi elle était devenu si douée dans ce domaine : c'était sa propre façon de se guérir.

Pendant deux heures, elle avança sur le petit chaudron de Véritasérum que Rogue lui avait demandé de préparer. Elle en ignorait l'usage puisqu'il était interdit de s'en servir sur des élèves, mais le regard du professeur de potions l'avait dissuadé de lui poser la moindre question. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne l'entendit pas entrer dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il claque la porte afin d'attirer son attention. Elle releva précipitamment la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard acéré du professeur.

— Vous avez manqué un spectacle intéressant, Miss.

Il passa à coté en la frôlant et alla s'asseoir négligemment à son bureau. Caroline déglutit et demanda :

— Comment s'en sont-ils sortis ?

— Ils devaient chacun récupérer un œuf d'or que protégeait un des dragons que nous avons vu samedi soir. Ils ont tous réussi et sont sains et saufs. Même le jeune Potter.

Caroline poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Malgré ce qui la préoccupait, elle avait eu une pensée pour les quatre champions. Rogue reprit :

— Potter n'a bien sûr pas pu s'empêcher de se distinguer des autres. Il a toujours aimé attirer l'attention sur lui !

— Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda la jeune femme, qui n'essayait plus de le convaincre d'être un peu moins agressif avec le garçon qu'il avait pris en grippe.

— Il a volé sur son balai pour distraire le dragon et l'attirer loin de l'œuf. Il n'a rien, rassurez-vous ! déclara-t-il en voyant l'air angoissé de son assistante.

— Il est complètement fou ! Enfin, s'il a réussi…Quel dragon a-t-il affronté ?

— Le Magyar à pointes. Celui-ci qui a _failli_ s'en prendre à nous.

A cette allusion, Caroline comprit que le temps des explications était venu et qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Rogue la fixa et dit :

— Je me pose beaucoup de questions à votre sujet, Miss, et je pense que j'ai de bonnes raisons de le faire. J'aurais pu utiliser la légilimencie pour obtenir des réponses…

— J'ai été formée à l'occlumencie, Professeur ! déclara Caroline, désormais sur la défensive.

— Je vous ai laissée presque deux jours de répit, reprit Rogue d'une voix plus dure. Ne croyez-vous pas que je sois en droit de réclamer des éclaircissements ?

La panique empêchait Caroline de respirer. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Mais au moment où elle allait partir en courant, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Rogue était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, continuant de la jauger de ses yeux noirs. Comme l'autre soir, il n'amorçait pas le moindre geste pour la retenir. Caroline ne s'attendait pas à une telle absence de réaction de la part de cet homme qui ne supportait pas, d'ordinaire, de ne pas avoir un contrôle total sur elle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans bouger, à se regarder en chiens de faïence. Puis Caroline referma très lentement la porte et fit face au professeur de potions, le cœur battant la chamade.

Une explosion retentit dans la pièce, envoyant les deux adultes au sol. Le souffle chaud et violent fit exploser les bocaux et les étagères prirent feu. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Caroline et Rogue tentèrent de se relever mais ils étaient encore trop sonnés pour pouvoir se mettre debout. La vue de la jeune femme s'était troublée, comme si elle voyait tout à travers un écran opaque. Elle cligna des yeux et vit que le visage du professeur était couvert du sang.

— Il faut sortir d'ici ! cria-t-il malgré sa blessure.

La chaleur devenait intolérable, et la fumée brûlante commencer à pénétrer leurs poumons. Caroline tourna sa baguette vers la porte, mais cette dernière refusa de s'ouvrir. Elle réessaya mais rien n'y fit, le grand panneau en bois ne bougea pas. Malgré leur effroi, ils comprirent que quelqu'un les avait certainement enfermés. Même cette explosion n'avait rien d'un accident ! Rogue avait vu Caroline échouer à déverrouiller la porte et il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de les sortir de là. Le feu gagnait du terrain, et il n'avait pas l'intention de finir brûlé vif enfermé au fond d'un sous-sol. Il pointa sa baguette en direction des flammes et lança un « Aguamenti » mais le jet d'eau était trop faible pour venir à bout du feu. Il continua à lancer désespérément des sorts, n'ayant pas assez de force pour crier et appeler à l'aide.

Soudain, quelque chose d'à la fois miraculeux et effrayant se produisit. Caroline, debout au milieu de la pièce, tendit ses bras en avant et les flammes se dirigèrent vers ses mains, attirées par une force invisible. En l'atteignant, au lieu de la brûler, elles pénétrèrent la peau et disparurent. Caroline ne les sentait pas, ne souffrait pas. Elle aspirait la masse brûlante en elle sans que cela paraisse l'affecter. Le feu disparut rapidement, laissant derrière lui des meubles calcinés et fumants. Caroline et Rogue ne bougeaient plus, incapables de prononcer un seul mot, encore sous le choc.

« Ca y est. », pensa-t-elle tristement. « Tout est fini ». Quand ils entendirent des cris et quelqu'un frapper à la porte, une chaleur étouffante envahit brutalement son corps tout entier. Elle s'évanouit au moment où on parvenait enfin à ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Caroline Sanders et Severus Rogue furent transportés à l'infirmerie. Le professeur de potions n'avait qu'une légère entaille sur le front et pourrait retourner à ses appartements dans la soirée. En revanche, l'état de son assistante était bien plus critique. Elle était brûlante et son corps avait l'air complètement asséché, comme si une partie de l'eau qui le composait s'était tout simplement évaporée. Mme Pomfresh devait sans cesse l'humidifier et tentait de faire passer un peu d'eau entre les lèvres gercées de la jeune femme. Rogue avait tout raconté à Dumbledore et McGonagall, qui était venus les délivrer avec l'aide des autres professeurs. S'ils s'étaient montrés choqués quand il avait évoqué l'hypothèse d'un piège tendu, Rogue remarqua que le regard du Directeur se voila à la mention de ce que Sanders avait accompli.

— Seriez-vous au courant de quelque chose, Dumbledore ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

— Je ne peux rien vous dire, si ce n'est que c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, répondit gravement le vieil homme.

— Vous voulez dire que vous saviez qu'elle était capable de faire ce…ce genre de chose ? s'exclama McGonagall, qui avait brusquement pâli.

Rogue n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu leur cacher une chose pareille ? Si Sanders avait de tels pouvoirs, cela pouvait représenter un danger pour toute l'école.

— Non, Minerva, répondit Dumbledore. Ni elle ni personne ne pensait qu'elle développerait de tels pouvoirs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit où dormait la jeune femme et posa tendrement sa main sur sa tête.

— Nous aviserons plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle a surtout besoin de calme et de repos.

— Tout à fait, Mr le Directeur ! déclara Mme Pomfresh. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez tous sortir…

Elle jeta presque McGonagall et Dumbledore dehors, affirmant que ces patients avaient besoin de repos. Malgré la fête pour célébrer la victoire des champions du Tournoi pour la première tâche, la nouvelle de l'incendie avait vite fait le tour de l'école et plusieurs Serpentard avaient essayé de rendre visite à leur directeur de maison. Harry et ses amis avait, quant à eux, voulu voir Sanders mais tous s'étaient heurtés à la surveillance acharnée de l'infirmière. A la nuit tombée, Sanders n'avait toujours pas ouvert l'œil. Rogue était assez rétabli pour quitter l'infirmerie, mais il déclara qu'il préférait rester un peu auprès de son assistante.

— Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Mme Pomfresh, peu habituée à une telle sollicitude de la part de cet homme. Elle risque de ne pas se réveiller avant demain, elle est physiquement à bout.

— Je suis sûr, Pompom. Je vous appellerai s'il y a le moindre problème.

Mme Pomfresh acquiesça et disparut derrière son paravent, afin de les laisser seuls. Rogue amena une chaise près du lit de Sanders et s'assit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le visage de son assistante avait reprit son teint clair, et elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Rogue tendit la main et posa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue encore brûlante. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il en était persuadé à présent : qu'elle soit dangereuse ou simplement prodigieuse, elle avait des pouvoirs dont personne ne pouvait imaginer l'étendue. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du professeur de potions qu'il commençait à avoir un sérieux mal de crâne. S'il ne trouvait pas très vite de réponses, il allait devenir fou. Et ces réponses ne seraient données que le lendemain puisque la seule personne qui pouvait y répondre était endormie.

Tout à coup, la solution la plus évidente lui apparut. Il savait parfaitement comment obtenir des informations, il était même un expert dans ce domaine. La légilimencie ne nécessitait pas forcément que la victime soit éveillée, il fallait juste que l'esprit soit suffisamment ouvert et vulnérable. Il attrapa sa baguette, mais la fit d'abord rouler entre ses doigts. Quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, le retenait de la pointer sur le champ sur Sanders. Depuis l'attaque du Magyar à pointes, il n'avait pas eu envie de la brusquer. Il voulait qu'elle se livre d'elle-même, que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas. Mais en même temps, cette affaire lui semblait trop importante pour que ses propres sentiments ne s'en mêlent.

Il se leva et écarta une mèche du délicat visage. Il se pencha lentement, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Il murmura doucement :

— Pardon, Sanders.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'excusait. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il cherchait des réponses, mais pour la sureté de Poudlard. Finalement, il dirigea sa baguette sur Sanders et prononça la formule :

— _Legilimens._

Un flot d'images et de couleurs l'aspira, et il se retrouva dans la salle à manger d'une petite maison à la campagne. Une belle femme aux longs cheveux dorés, assise à côté d'une fenêtre, tenait une petite fille sur ses genoux. Rogue n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Caroline Sanders enfant, et la femme devait être sa mère. Elles avaient les mêmes yeux d'un bleu surnaturel. La mère tenait les mains de sa fille dans les siennes, les petits doigts de l'enfant posés sur les siens.

— Montre-moi encore, Maman ! piaillait la Sanders miniature. Encore une fois, s'il te plaît.

Emily Sanders soupira, mais répondit en souriant :

— Très bien, mon trésor. Mais c'est la dernière fois, d'accord ? Papa et Joeffrey vont bientôt rentrer.

La petite acquiesça et fixa leurs mains jointes. Au bout de quelques instants, une petite flamme bleue apparut et se mit à danser entre leurs doigts.

— Le feu détruit tout ce qu'il touche, déclara la mère. Mais…

— Il peut aussi réchauffer et nous sauver des ténèbres ! finit joyeusement sa fille.

La flammèche bleuâtre disparut, laissant place à un filet d'eau qui suivit le même mouvement.

— L'eau est source de vie, elle nous nourrit et nous guérit, reprit Emily Sanders.

L'eau s'évapora et rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes. Puis les fenêtres s'ouvrirent, laissant un vent frais entrer dans la pièce. Le souffle doux tourbillonna, faisant voleter les fins rideaux de la fenêtre.

— Le vent est notre ami, il caresse et purifie, dit la petite Sanders.

La brise se calma peu à peu. Emily Sanders tendit alors la main vers la plante posée sur la table de la salle à manger. Les feuilles se firent plus nombreuses sur les branches, et le petit tronc poussa légèrement.

— Quant à la terre, notre mère à tous, elle est le berceau du monde, déclarèrent en cœur la mère et la fille.

Elles rirent ensemble, puis Emily Sanders caressa tendrement les cheveux de l'enfant et dit, l'air soudain grave :

— J'espère que tu n'auras jamais de tels pouvoirs, Caroline.

— Pourquoi, Maman ?

Emily Sanders ne répondit pas et le souvenir s'effaça. Le brouillard enveloppa Rogue avant de faire apparaître une autre scène. Il fut surpris de voir Lucius Malefoy debout dans le salon des Sanders, en face du couple qui lui jetait des regards haineux.

— Je vous conseille de réfléchir, lança la voix glaciale de Malefoy. Si vous décidez d'être contre nous, je ne garantis pas que vos charmants enfants vivront assez longtemps pour finir leurs études.

— Jamais je ne m'allierai aux mangemorts ! déclara Emily Sanders qui serrait la main de son mari à la briser. Je préfère encore mourir que de vous aider !

— Peut-être votre vœu se réalisera-t-il plus tôt que vous ne le pensez.

Laurent Sanders se leva brusquement et pointa sa baguette sur la gorge du visiteur indésirable. Ses cheveux étaient comme ceux de sa fille, mais son visage était bien plus dur et anguleux.

— Sortez de chez moi, Malefoy. Si jamais vous vous avisez de revenir ou de menacer à nouveau ma famille, je ferai en sorte que vous deveniez un patient permanent de Ste-Mangouste.

Malefoy les observa d'un air méprisant, fit volte-face et quitta la pièce, sa cape de velours noir se soulevant au rythme de ses pas.

La scène disparut. Quand tout redevint clair, Rogue fut pris de nausée face à ce qu'il voyait. Le sol était inondé de sang venant de trois corps allongés par terre. Les cadavres, horriblement déchiquetés, regardaient droit devant de leurs yeux vides écarquillés. A l'entrée de la pièce, la petite Caroline Sanders appelait d'une voix tremblante :

— Maman… Maman, Papa…

Le regard du professeur de potions se tourna vers Emily Sanders. Le beau visage désormais blanc était déformé par la terreur et la douleur. Mais un détail attira l'attention de l'homme. Quelque chose se reflétait dans la mare de sang qui entourait le corps de la femme. Quelque chose qui se trouvait dans son dos, mais qui était pourtant invisible. Quelque chose de beau, de fragile…

— SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE !

Rogue fut brutalement arraché au souvenir et emporté dans une vague d'énergie puissante. Il refit surface et comprit, à la douleur qui envahissait le bas de son dos, qu'il avait été projeté contre le lit voisin. Sanders, brutalement réveillée, s'éloignait de lui, un bras tendu devant elle comme si elle essayait de se protéger. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient remplis de larme et sa bouche laissait échapper des petits cris.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mme Pomfresh surgit de derrière son paravent, se précipitant en direction de ses patients.

— Faites-le sortir d'ici ! criait Sanders en pointant Rogue du doigt. Faites-le sortir, je vous en supplie !

Rogue s'avança vers la jeune femme qui faisait tout pour s'écarter de lui. Elle tomba à terre, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Plus il s'approchait, plus elle pleurait.

— Rogue, je vais vous demander de quitter cette pièce, lança Mme Pomfresh de sa voix la plus dure.

Rogue n'eut même pas l'idée de protester. Il ne voyait que Sanders, qui le fuyait comme s'il était un monstre. Une grande tristesse l'envahit, et il quitta l'infirmerie en se demandant si ce qu'il avait découvert valait la peine de payer un tel prix.


	14. Chapitre 13 - Adieu, professeur Rogue !

Rogue fut convoqué le lendemain soir dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui l'attendait en compagnie, comme il s'y attendait, d'une Caroline Sanders remise et absolument furieuse.

— Severus, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqués tous les deux, déclara Dumbledore en le fixant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Le maître des potions préféra ne pas répondre. Bien sûr que la jeune femme n'avait pas apprécié qu'il fouillât sa mémoire et était allée se plaindre. Mais lui n'avait aucunement l'intention de rendre des comptes : ils avaient besoin de connaître ce souvenir et il était allé le chercher, voilà tout.

— Miss Sanders, ici présente, m'a fait part d'une de vos actions perpétrées à son encontre et je souhaiterais que vous lui présentiez vos excuses.

Rogue se tourna vers Sanders et la jaugea, affrontant le regard chargé de colère qu'elle lui lançait.

— Je pense que Miss Sanders ne peut pour le moment comprendre mon geste parce qu'elle est incapable de gérer ses émotions…

— Vous, un bon conseil, taisez-vous ! gronda Sanders.

Le professeur de potions sursauta. Jamais il n'avait pensé entendre un jour des paroles aussi dures venir de la bouche de son assistante, d'un caractère d'ordinaire si doux. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et dit :

— Je sais que cet homme ne compte pas s'excuser de quoi que ce soit, professeur. Il est bien au-dessus de tels procédés ! Aussi, je ne suis pas venu me plaindre mais vous exposez les raisons de mon départ.

Le mot « départ » fit tiquer Rogue, et il remarqua pour la première fois la grosse valise aux pieds de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse !

— Caroline, je ne pense pas que vous deviez vous précipiter de la sorte, tenta de la résonner le Directeur.

— Ma décision est prise, monsieur. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour les ennuis que je vous ai apportés mais je ne tiens pas à rester ici une seule minute de plus. Je pense que vous me comprenez.

Dumbledore ne répliqua pas mais avait l'air profondément malheureux. Rogue espérait qu'il dirait quelque chose mais il n'intervint pas quand Sanders lui fit face et cracha, le regard empli d'aversion :

— Quant à vous, Severus Rogue, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ! Je vous déteste et j'en ai assez !

La jeune femme attrapa sa valise et sortit rapidement du bureau sans un regard en arrière. Rogue et Dumbledore se retrouvèrent seuls, décontenancés. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Après un long moment, la voix douce du Directeur brisa le silence :

— Vous ne compte pas la retenir ?

Rogue se tourna vers lui, avec l'air de ne pas voir ou le vieil homme voulait en venir.

— Pourquoi le ferais-je ? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules. Si elle ne veut pas rester, je ne peux pas la forcer. Et je n'ai jamais souhaité sa présence ici.

— Et vous avez aussi affirmé que vous vous feriez une joie de vous débarrasser d'elle dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Maintenant que vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Le ton de Dumbledore s'était durci à mesure qu'il parlait. Rogue ne répondit pas car il n'y avait plus rien à dire, pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à quitter lui aussi la pièce quand Dumbledore lança dans son dos :

— Vous répétez encore et toujours les mêmes erreurs, Severus. Tout cela ne vous rappelle donc rien ?

Le professeur de potions ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi le Directeur faisait allusion. Puis soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire.

L'insulte impardonnable.

Son amie d'enfance lui claquant la porte au nez, refusant de l'entendre.

Le corps de la femme qu'il aimait gisant sans vie sur le sol de sa maison détruite, après qu'il ait commis la pire des trahisons.

Lily…

Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il dévala les escaliers et courut en direction du hall, indifférent aux regards ébahis des élèves et des portraits qu'il croisait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil. Sanders n'était pas Lily, et il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour cette fille ! Mais les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient dans sa tête, ramenant des souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait chasser. L'amour de sa vie était morte à cause de sa rancune et de son égoïsme, et tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis avait été une tentative de racheter ses crimes. S'il laissait Caroline Sanders partir, toutes ces années de souffrance et d'abnégation n'auraient servi à rien.

Il arriva dans l'escalier surplombant le hall et aperçut son assistante se diriger vers le bas des marches.

— Sanders ! l'appela-t-il d'une voix forte, mais elle ne daigna même pas se retourner et continua de marcher.

Rogue descendit les marches le plus vite possible et finit par arriver au niveau de Sanders, devant qui il se planta.

— Sanders, vous ne pouvez pas quitter Poudlard ! déclara-t-il, haletant d'avoir couru.

La jeune femme leva vers lui ses yeux bleus emplis de larmes et dit d'une voix brisée :

— Laissez-moi tranquille. Vous en avez assez fait comme ça.

— Je veux vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai…

— Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous écouter ? s'écria-t-elle. J'en ai assez de tout vous passer, de toujours excuser votre comportement déplorable ! Tout ce que j'ai reçu en échange, ce sont des insultes et, surtout, le pire viol de mon intimité que je pouvais imaginer ! Poussez-vous !

Elle lui donna un coup de valise dans le ventre et le força à s'écarter. Comprenant que la gentille et douce Sanders avait disparu, Rogue décida qu'il devrait se faire comprendre par la force. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le dos de la jeune femme qui s'éloignait.

— _Levicorpus_ !

Aussitôt, elle se retrouva suspendue dans les airs sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sa baguette s'échappa de sa poche et Rogue s'empressa de la ramasser.

— Vous êtes devenu fou ? cria Sanders en essayant de maintenir sa robe en place. Reposez-moi par terre immédiatement !

— Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'exclama le professeur McGonagall qui sortait en courant de la Grande Salle. Veuillez relâcher cette jeune fille !

— Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Rogue, j'ai la bénédiction de Dumbledore pour empêcher par tous les moyens que Miss Sanders ne quitte ce château.

— Quitter le château ? demanda McGonagall l'air stupéfait, en remarquant la valise tombée à terre. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Plus tard, Minerva !

Rogue prit la direction des cachots, faisant flotter devant lui Sanders qui se débattait. Son beau visage délicat était devenu rouge de colère et elle était passée au français pour lui jeter des insultes à la figure – Rogue ne sut si c'était pour l'injurier à sa guise ou si elle ne trouvait pas de terme assez grossier pour lui dans sa langue natale. La situation aurait pu paraître comique si le professeur n'avait pas aussi honte de ce qu'il avait fait, et de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il fit entrer le corps gigotant dans son bureau et la déposa sur le sol. Tandis qu'elle se relevait précipitamment, il referma la porte derrière lui et dirigea sa baguette sur son assistante.

— Je veux vous parler et vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce avant de m'avoir écouté !

— Ce que vous avez à dire ne m'intéresse plus ! Je ne veux plus vous trouver sur mon chemin et vous ne m'empêcherez pas de partir !

Elle s'avança de quelques pas mais Rogue utilisa le Charme du Bouclier pour la faire reculer. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible, elle poussa un cri strident et déclencha une véritable tornade dans la pièce. Le vent violent souleva leurs capes et leurs cheveux, faisant même s'écraser les bocaux par terre. Rogue ne pouvait pas croire qu'il assistait à un tel déchaînement de violence de la part de cette femme, qu'il avait connue joyeuse et posée.

— Sanders, vous allez finir par nous blesser tous les deux ! cria Rogue, sa voix tentant de dominer le souffle puissant.

— TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Sanders en poursuivant son entreprise de destruction.

— Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous retrouviez votre calme…

— JE NE VEUX PAS RETROUVER MON CALME ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je le perds, alors laissez-moi en profiter !

Rogue la laissa donc faire, jusqu'à ce que la tempête s'arrête et que Sanders tombe à genoux, épuisée, au milieu des débris. Elle se remit alors à pleurer, ses larmes étant accompagnées de cris et de gémissements. Rogue comprit qu'elle avait toujours enfoui sa douleur au fond d'elle et que la légilimancie avait dû provoquer une faille dans le barrage, qui se brisait à présent devant lui. Après quelques minutes, sa voix s'éleva, encore secouée de sanglots, de derrière ses mains qui cachaient son visage.

— La mort de ma famille…est arrivée parce que mes parents protégeaient un secret trop lourd pour eux. C'est à cause de ce secret que je n'ai pas pu avoir une vie normale, que je suis devenu un fardeau pour tous ceux qui m'entourent.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Rogue et demanda :

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Dites-moi pourquoi !

Rogue dut se contenir pour ne pas se précipiter et la serrer dans ses bras. La vision de la jeune femme en sang et en larmes au milieu des bocaux brisés l'ébranla au plus profond de lui-même. Il s'avança et s'accroupit devant elle.

— Il faut vous lever, maintenant. Nous devrions retirer les morceaux de verre de vos plaies. D'accord ?

Jamais auparavant il n'avait employé de ton aussi doux, et cela eut au moins l'avantage de faire réagir Sanders. Elle secoua d'abord la tête mais, quand le professeur de potions mit d'autorité ses bras autour de ses épaules, elle ne le repoussa pas et s'appuya sur lui pour se relever. Une fois debout, elle grimaça car ses jambes étaient couvertes jusqu'aux genoux de bouts de verre plantés dans la peau. Comme elle pouvait difficilement marcher, Rogue passa un de ses bras sous les jambes fines et la souleva pour la faire asseoir sur son bureau. Il attrapa dans un tiroir la potion désinfectante et le nécessaire qu'il gardait en cas de petites blessures, pour éviter de devoir se rendre à l'infirmerie, et s'assit en face de la jeune femme. Quand il tendit la main vers les jupons ensanglantés, elle eut un mouvement de recul pour éviter son contact, comme le soir dernier.

— Je veux simplement nettoyer vos blessures, la rassura-t-il du mieux qu'il pût.

Il attrapa le bas de la robe et la souleva un peu au-dessus des genoux. Les coupures n'étaient pas très profondes et, au vu des formidables dons de guérison de Sanders, elles se seraient probablement refermées dans la soirée. Il respira un grand coup et déclara :

— Je sais que j'ai mal agi en pénétrant dans votre esprit de cette façon, je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous pour m'en rendre compte.

Pour éviter d'être interrompu, il utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour retirer les bouts de verre un à un, ce qui était très lent et forçait Sanders à serrer les dents pour supporter la douleur.

— Mais je voyais bien que vous me cachiez quelque chose. L'accident avec le Magyar à pointes, l'incendie, vous guérisons miraculeuses… A chaque fois que je me rapprochais de la vérité, je vous sentais de plus en plus terrifié et rongée par votre secret.

Il la regarda et dit à voix basse :

— Vous n'êtes pas une sorcière, ni même une humaine ordinaire. N'est-ce pas ?

Sanders le fixa, l'air effondré qu'il ait fini par découvrir ce qu'elle cachait depuis seize ans.

— Je ne supportais pas que vous taisiez quelque chose d'aussi important, c'est vrai, poursuivit-il en continuant les soins. Mais croyez-moi, si j'ai fait ça, c'est aussi pour vous aider. Ecoutez-moi d'abord ! s'écria-t-il en voyant que Sanders ouvrait la bouche pour l'interrompre. Vous avez prouvé que vous aviez des dons extraordinaires, que de nombreux sorciers pourraient convoiter.

— C'est ce que craignait ma mère. Elle a passé ma petite enfance à m'observer, de peur que j'hérite des mêmes dons qu'elle. Elle savait que cela pouvait intéresser…Vous-Savez-Qui.

Sanders se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit :

— Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ces pouvoirs se réveillent-ils maintenant ?

Rogue lui saisit les épaules et la força à se redresser.

— Vous ne pourrez pas affronter ça seule. Je vous connais assez maintenant pour savoir que vous n'y arriverez pas. Et désormais, vous serez vulnérable à l'extérieur.

— Alors, que dois-je faire ? demanda la jeune femme, l'air désespéré.

— Restez ici avec nous. Usez la protection qu'est prêt à vous offrir Dumbledore. C'est la meilleure option, et sans doute la seule valable qui puisse s'offrir à vous.

Rogue passa un doigt sous le menton de Sanders et lui fit lever la tête. La nuit noire rencontra le ciel d'été étoilé, et il dit :

— Quoi que j'aie pu faire, soyez sûre que mon but n'était de vous faire partir. Je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger à cause de moi.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle ne pleurait plus mais ses joues étaient encore un peu rosies par les larmes. Elle repoussa la main de Rogue et remit le bas de sa robe en place, la lissant machinalement.

— Et vous me dites ça après ce que vous avez fait ? Vous êtes un homme horrible.

Malgré ces paroles très dures, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de ressentiment dans sa voix. Elle avait juste l'air épuisée et abattue, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a trop lutté et qui décide de déposer les armes.

— Merci pour les pansements.

A présent que ses jambes étaient bandées, elle força Rogue à reculer et se releva avec précaution. Voyant qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de la porte, Rogue demanda d'une voix blanche :

— Vous comptez quand même quitter Poudlard ?

Sanders se tourna vers lui. Il n'avait jamais pris cet air misérable, et il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet pour elle. Elle lança d'un ton morne :

— Je crois que vous vous donnez trop d'importance, Rogue.

C'était la première fois qu'elle appelait seulement par son nom. Etait-ce sa voix claire qui lui donnait une intonation mélodique ? Elle reprit :

— Je viens de me rappeler qu'à cause de vous, j'ai dû laisser ma valise dans le hall. Je vais juste la chercher et la ramener dans mes appartements.

A ces mots, Rogue ressentit un incroyable soulagement. Si la jeune femme avait décidé de partir à cause de lui, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

— Mon travail ici n'est pas terminé, et je ne laisserai pas votre comportement imbécile gâchait tout ce que j'ai accompli pendant tant d'années.

Au moins, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait traité d'imbécile. Elle ouvrit la porte mais, avant de quitter le bureau, elle fit volte-face.

— Si jamais vous voulez comprendre le sens de ce que vous avez vu, venez me rejoindre à la grande porte, à la nuit tombée.

Elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Rogue ne comprenait pas ce que son assistante avait en tête. A travers ses souvenirs, il avait compris qu'Emily Sanders avait transmis de puissants pouvoirs à sa fille, mais il n'en connaissait ni l'origine ni l'étendue. Et ce rendez-vous était sans doute sa dernière chance d'obtenir toutes les réponses aux questions qui le taraudaient.


	15. Chapitre 14 - L'aveu le plus douloureux

**Salut ! Comme la dernière fois, j'avais posté deux chapitres d'un seul coup, j'ai décidé de faire une petite pause et c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre plus tôt. Je présente mes excuses à tous ceux qui aurait souhaité que je le mette plus tôt !**

** Je viens de réaliser qu'on a déjà dépassé la moitié de cette première partie de l'histoire ! WHAOU ! (danse de la joie) Que de chemins parcouru en un mois et demi ! Dans ce chapitre, le secret de Caroline est enfin dévoilé. J'espère que je vais assez bien l'exposer et ne pas faire trop cliché. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Caroline resta dans ses appartements pour le reste de la journée. Plus l'aiguille avançait sur l'horloge, plus elle sentait son anxiété grossir au fond de ses entrailles. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire une telle proposition à Rogue. Elle n'avait jamais confié son secret à personne, pourquoi avait-elle décidé de le livrer sur un coup de tête à un tel homme ? Quand elle était allée avertir Dumbledore que Rogue avait lu dans sa mémoire, le vieil homme avait déclaré que même si cette action était inexcusable, elle était compréhensible de la part de quelqu'un qui se trouvait en face d'un problème auquel il lui était impossible de trouver seul une réponse. Cela avait mis Caroline hors d'elle sur le moment, mais dès qu'elle s'était un peu calmée, ces paroles s'étaient mises à résonner à l'intérieur de son crâne. L'indicible était-il donc plus dangereux que la vérité ? Incapable de se distraire du poids qui s'abattait peu à peu sur elle, elle resta assise pendant des heures, caressant distraitement les pansements qui recouvraient toujours ses jambes.

Quand le soleil fût couché, Caroline redescendit dans le hall. Le banquet battait son plein dans la Grande Salle, et personne ne fit attention à elle tandis qu'elle traversait l'espace depuis l'escalier jusqu'à l'imposante porte d'entrée. Comme elle s'y attendait, Rogue se trouvait déjà dans la cour, adossé à une colonne. Elle se demanda pour la soixantième fois si elle tenait vraiment à tout lui révéler. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça et il n'avait rien fait qui prouvait qu'il était digne de confiance ! Mais elle finit par se convaincre que si elle voulait rester ici, elle se devait d'être honnête avec cet homme, même si cela lui en coûtait. Elle le rejoignit et dit simplement :

— Suivez-moi.

Elle partit en direction du Lac noir, Rogue sur ses talons. Heureusement, ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot pendant qu'ils marchaient. Caroline voulait éviter de parler pour l'instant ; elle aurait besoin de tout son courage pour livrer son secret, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à ce jour. Elle s'était persuadée, au fil des années, que tout raconter n'aurait fait qu'attirer des ennuis à son entourage.

Le vent se leva et Caroline frissonna. Elle ne portait qu'une fine robe blanche et un petit pull en laine de la même couleur ; une tenue insuffisante pour la protéger de la température hivernale. Soudain, elle sentit un épais tissu l'envelopper et le froid desserra son étreinte sur elle. Rogue avait retiré sa longue cape noire et l'avait déposé sur les frêles épaules de son assistante. Celle-ci resta un instant interdite avant de demander, inquiète en voyant le souffle chaud du professeur faire de la buée :

— Ne risquez-vous pas d'avoir froid ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé de me balader dehors dans une tenue aussi légère.

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant un long moment. Ils longèrent le lac jusqu'à une petite butte faite de rochers amoncelés. Entre les pierres coulait une cascade qui formait un rideau liquide. Caroline s'en approcha et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur la cascade. L'eau gela instantanément, formant une sorte de miroir lisse de trois mètres de haut. Caroline se tourna vers Rogue et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne tremblait plus à cause du froid, mais à cause de sa nervosité ; c'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer.

— Regardez-bien, dit-elle doucement.

Elle déposa sa baguette sur la mousse, rendit sa cape à Rogue et laissé le pull en laine tomber à terre. Le professeur de potions comprit alors pourquoi elle avait si froid : sa longue robe ne couvrait ni ses bras ni ses épaules, juste tenue par de fines bretelle. Dans le dos, le vêtement s'écartait pour mettre la peau à nu jusqu'aux hanches. Caroline se plaça devant la cascade gelée, pataugeant dans le torrent glacial. Son reflet se fit alors plus net et Rogue réprima un hoquet de surprise.

La Caroline Sanders qui se reflétait sur la glace était dotée d'immenses ailes, semblables à celles d'un papillon mais qui dépassaient le haut du crâne de la jeune femme pour se terminer au niveau des genoux. Des touches de bleu et de vert se croisaient, se dégradaient et se mélangeaient entre les nervures qui traçaient de multiples chemins noirs sur les ailes.

— Je suis à moitié fée, déclara Caroline d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

Rogue n'arrivait plus à articuler un seul mot. Son regard passait sans cesse du dos de son assistante aux ailes de son double. Il comprenait beaucoup de choses, mais d'autres restaient encore trop floues dans son esprit. Il s'approcha doucement de Caroline et tendit la main pour toucher la glace, là où apparaissaient les ailes. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme, une chose invisible mais qui se reflétait dans le sang d'Emily Sanders.

— Comment est-ce possible ? souffla-t-il.

Caroline s'éloigna, et son reflet s'estompa avant de disparaître. Elle remit son pull sur ses épaules, ses lèvres légèrement bleuies par le froid. A présent qu'elle s'était entièrement dévoilée, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à affronter le regard de Rogue. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il devait penser d'elle.

— Cela fait près de sept cent ans que ce don est transmis de mère en fille dans ma famille. Dorénavant, nous n'avons plus qu'une ancienne légende pour savoir comment tout a commencé.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration, uniquement troublé par le vent soufflant dans les arbres. Refusant toujours de se tourner vers Rogue, elle lança dans la nuit :

— Voudriez-vous que je vous la raconte ?

Le professeur de potions ne répondit pas, mais la jeune femme comprit que son silence voulait dire : « Oui. » Elle se mit alors à marcher à travers les bois qui bordaient le lac, qu'elle pouvait voir de loin éclairé par lune. Elle se remit à parler quand elle entendit à nouveau les pas de Rogue derrière elle :

— Aujourd'hui, les fées vivent cachées dans les régions les plus reculées du monde, après avoir été traquées et emprisonnées par ceux qui voulaient s'accaparer leurs pouvoirs. Mais autrefois, elles vivaient en harmonie avec les humains, qu'ils soient nés sorciers ou moldus. Elle était les gardiennes de la nature, vivant au rythme des saisons et de la terre. Même leur apparence avait à la fois quelque chose d'humain, d'animal et de l'élément qui les avait fait naître.

Combien de fois sa mère lui avait-elle raconté cette histoire ? A son tour, elle reprenait ces mots qu'elle avait entendus si souvent en priant pour ne pas être interrompue.

— Mon ancêtre était une fée vivant dans une forêt au fin fond de l'Angleterre. Elle et ses sœurs vivaient loin des hommes, ne cherchant pas à connaître quoi que ce soit à leur sujet. Mais un jour, elle secourut un enfant qui menaçait de se noyer dans un étang.

Elle respira un grand coup et continua :

— Une fée qui sauve une autre vie, quelle qu'elle soit, a le droit de formuler un vœu. Aussi, quand celle-ci a vu la joie de voir son fils vivant sur le visage de sa mère, elle a souhaité connaître ce sentiment qui lui était inconnu. Elle est devenue une humaine, changeant de corps mais aussi de cœur.

Caroline s'arrêta pour s'appuyer contre un arbre, le regard baissé.

— Elle avait perdu ses ailes, qui tombèrent en lambeaux. Incapable désormais de retourner vers ceux de son espèce, elle partit pour le monde des hommes en emportant un seul morceau de ce qui faisait jadis partie d'elle. Après plusieurs années d'errance, elle épousa un sorcier subjugué par sa beauté et à qui elle offrait le petit morceau d'aile qu'elle avait toujours gardé avec elle.

Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et lança un « Lumos ». Une aura bleue illumina alors légèrement les alentours.

— Quelques décennies plus tard, un de leurs descendants décida d'utiliser l'aile de fée pour créer une baguette aussi unique que sa fille, qui ressemblait tant à sa singulière aïeule. Le sang des fées et cette baguette, qui n'obéit qu'à ceux qui le porte, se sont transmis à travers les âges, disparaissant et revenant d'une génération à l'autre. Depuis la mort de ma mère, je suis la seule et unique fée hybride encore vivante sur cette terre.

Elle reprit son souffle, la gorge sèche. Elle avait eu peur en venant rejoindre Rogue devant la Grande Porte mais, maintenant qu'elle avait tout révélé, elle se sentait étrangement soulagée. Elle n'était plus obligée de se cacher, et cette impression de mise à nu la soulageait bien plus que le sentiment de sécurité que lui avait conféré la fuite pendant toutes ces années.

La voix de Rogue retentit soudain dans la quiétude des fourrés, faisant sursauter Caroline :

— Regardez-moi.

Caroline aurait voulu affronter son regard, mais sa tête refusait de se lever et ses yeux continuaient de contempler le sol.

— Sanders, regardez-moi.

Cette fois, le ton du professeur autoritaire refit surface. Caroline se décida enfin à le regarder en face. Le visage de Rogue n'affichait aucune expression en dehors d'une certaine concentration, mais ses yeux sombres avaient revêtis une étrange lueur.

— Sachez avant toute chose que je crois en chacun des mots que vous avez prononcés ce soir. Mais j'ai vu ce que vous étiez capable d'accomplir et… Enfin, comment se fait-il qu'aucun écrit ne mentionne cette histoire ?

Caroline s'attendait à cette question. Elle-même l'avait posé à son oncle quand elle avait appris ce qu'elle était vraiment.

— Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour avoir entendu parler de nous, répondit-elle. Il y a déjà deux siècles que nous nous cachons du reste des sorciers. Mes ancêtres ont fini par comprendre que nos pouvoirs pouvaient représenter un danger, non pour les autres, mais pour celui qui les détient. Ma mère me disait souvent que ces dons ne peuvent servir à blesser, que notre nature ne nous le permet pas.

Rogue prit un air suspicieux et demanda :

— D'ailleurs, connaissez-vous l'étendue de ces… de vos pouvoirs ?

Le regard de Caroline s'assombrit et elle déclara d'une voix dure :

— Non, et c'est ce qui m'effraie. Mes pouvoirs sont liés à la nature et à tout ce qui la compose, c'est tout ce que j'ai appris. Je sais maintenant que je peux contrôler le feu, qui est l'élèment le plus dangereux qui existe. Et même si je crois en ce que disais ma mère, il y a un risque que je puisse blesser quelqu'un, sans le vouloir.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et continua :

— C'est pourquoi je pense encore à quitter l'école. Je préfère me mettre en danger que de risquer la vie de ceux qui m'entourent.

— Ce qui serait un sacrifice inutile et ridicule.

Rogue était enfin redevenue l'être irascible qu'il avait toujours été. Quand il reprit la parole, c'était du ton désagréable qu'elle lui connaissait :

— Vous ne savez pas de quels dons vous avez hérité ? Vous n'avez qu'à essayer de le découvrir ! Vous craigniez de ne pas pouvoir vous contrôler ? Entraînez-vous !

— Et comment ? Je ne peux pas y arriver seule, vous l'avez dit vous-même !

Rogue se passa la main sur son visage et soupira :

— Sanders, vous êtes certes intelligente mais aussi une indescriptible trouillarde.

Tandis que Caroline suffoquait d'indignation, il se planta devant elle et lui saisit brusquement la main, la forçant à la placer sous ses yeux.

— Vous avez un grand pouvoir, désormais. Très bientôt, vous aurez un choix à faire : l'endormir et fuir encore une fois, ou vous battre comme la digne sorcière que vous prétendez être. Pour l'instant, je ne vois qu'une gamine stupide qui préfère reculer devant l'obstacle !

Rogue était passé de l'état sonné à l'exaspération, sans que Caroline l'ait vu venir. Elle était furieuse qu'il ose lui dire des raisons pareilles après qu'elle lui ait confié ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux ! Mais le pire, c'est que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai.

— Et cela me met en colère parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous vois.

Caroline leva les yeux vers Rogue et, cette fois, c'était lui qui évitait de la regarder.

— Vous êtes…très douée, je vous l'accorde, dit-il à voix si basse que Caroline eut du mal à l'entendre. Si vous êtes capable, disons…_d'accomplir_ tant de choses… Eh bien, vous devriez arriver à surmonter ça aussi.

Rogue avait parlé comme si chaque mot prononcé lui écorchait la bouche. C'était un homme avare de compliment, elle le savait. Aussi, elle pouvait imaginer l'effort qu'il avait mis dans l'expression de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

— Je pourrais même vous aider, si vous le voulez.

A ces mots, Caroline retira sa main et lança :

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Je suis encore fâchée contre vous et je ne sais pas si je pourrais résister à l'envie de vous envoyer quelque chose à la figure !

— Vous êtes vraiment impossible ! s'écria Rogue.

Puis il se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant visiblement de reprendre son calme. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

— Très bien, d'accord…Que faut-il que je fasse pour regagner un semblant de votre confiance ?

Caroline ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse à nouveau confiance ? Il pourrait attendre longtemps ! Mais d'un autre côté, il lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent l'occasion de découvrir enfin ce que lui, lui cachait. « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent », comme disait les moldus. Tout en ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir, elle s'enhardit à demander :

— Je voudrais que vous me confiez un de vos secrets. Quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais dit à personne.

Alors que Rogue s'apprêtait à protester, elle poursuivit :

— J'ai été honnête avec vous, à vous de l'être avec moi ! C'est la première fois que j'attends quelque chose de votre part, et je ne pense pas trop vous demander.

Rogue eu l'air d'hésiter, puis de fouiller sa mémoire. Caroline ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire, mais elle se doutait qu'il s'arrangerait pour ne pas en dévoiler trop sur lui. Elle se trompait. Après un très long silence, il finit par avouer :

— J'ai tué quelqu'un.

Caroline l'observa sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis ses paroles l'atteignirent de plein fouet et l'air évacua ses poumons. Elle entendit à peine Rogue reprendre :

— Enfin, je ne l'ai pas tué directement. Mais, disons que j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma jeunesse. Et une personne…qui m'était chère est morte à cause de ma bêtise.

Rogue avait l'air vraiment malheureux tandis qu'il parlait. Il devait encore se sentir coupable de la mort de cette personne, et Caroline fut affligée que son défi l'ait conduit à se souvenir d'une chose aussi douloureuse. D'une voix très douce, elle demanda :

— De quelles erreurs parlez-vous ?

L'expression attristée quittait aussitôt le visage de Rogue, qui se durcit à nouveau.

— Ca, je ne peux pas vous le dire, déclara-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne peux, c'est tout.

Caroline, qui ne comprenait pas, lança :

— Vous avez promis que vous seriez honnête avec moi !

— C'est _dangereux_, Sanders ! Pour moi comme pour vous ! Je vous en prie, ne faites pas avouer ça.

Caroline se tut car, s'il en était à la supplier, c'était qu'il devait craindre quelque chose. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin avec lui, et il en avait déjà fait beaucoup.

— Très bien, je ne poserai plus la moindre question à ce sujet, dit-elle.

Avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix :

— Merci, Rogue.

Elle fit alors volte-face et reprit le chemin du château. Après quelques mètres, elle se retourna et vit que Rogue était resté planté entre les arbres.

— Vous venez, Professeur ? l'invita-t-elle avec un léger geste de la main.

Rogue lui emboîta le pas et ils avancèrent en silence, à un mètre de distance l'un de l'autre. Après une telle conversation, Caroline avait réalisé que cet homme ne craignait pas seulement pour sa propre vie. Ils étaient bien plus semblables qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, leurs passés se reflétant l'un dans l'autre d'une certaine manière.

Ils ne le sentaient pas encore, mais quelque chose allait les lier à partir de cette nuit-là. Chacun était devenu le gardien du secret de l'autre, ce qui les unissait sans qu'ils le sachent au-delà de la méfiance et de la rancœur.


	16. Chapitre 15 - Comment te dire

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai du affronter le manque d'inspiration et de temps ! En plus, j'ai dû complètement réécrire ce chapitre. Enfin, me voici de retour.**

* * *

Noël approchait à grands pas, et un épais manteau blanc recouvrit bientôt Poudlard et ses environs. Il fut annoncé qu'un grand bal serait organisé le 25 décembre à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, provoquant une frénésie incontrôlable chez tous les adolescents. Quant aux professeurs, ils savaient qu'ils avaient là l'occasion d'épater leurs collègues et rivaux étrangers. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout aussi excités que leurs élèves à propos des préparatifs de Noël.

Deux personnes ne participaient pas à l'euphorie générale. Depuis leur discussion au bord du Lac noir, Caroline et Rogue ne savaient plus du tout comment se comporter en présence l'un de l'autre ce qui les conduisit à adopter un comportement quasi-schizophrénique. Soit le sombre professeur essayait d'être le plus aimable possible, soit il devenait absolument insupportable. Pour ce qui était de Caroline, si elle tentait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé la plupart du temps, elle paraissait ne plus vouloir rester seule dans la même pièce que Rogue. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il souhaitait lui faire oublier qu'il s'était laissé aller à se confier à elle.

Caroline n'avait pas essayé de maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et elle hésitait à avouer à Alonso et Meredith la tournure qu'avaient prise les évènements. A chaque lettre qu'elle recevait de leur part, ils se réjouissaient longuement de la nouvelle vie de leur nièce et ne cessaient de répéter à quel point ils étaient fiers d'elle. ET quand il s'agissait de leur répondre, la jeune femme ne pouvait se résoudre à écrire la troublante nouvelle sur le papier. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour leur dire qu'elle avait hérité tardivement des mêmes pouvoirs que sa mère, et que cela risquait de les placer tous les trois dans une situation des plus dangereuses. Et elle ne pouvait décemment pas tout leur raconter pendant le repas de Noël qu'ils organisaient chez eux, comme tous les ans. Mais au cours de la dernière journée de cours du trimestre, la chouette effraie de sa tante lui apporta une lettre dont le contenu la rassura, dans une certaine mesure.

_Caroline chérie,_

_Toute la famille a hâte de te revoir pour Noël, et nous t'attendrons avec impatience pour le déjeuner. Mais la Gazette du sorcier a parlé d'un Bal qui aura lieu le 25 décembre à Poudlard à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Connaissant Dumbledore, je suppose qu'il a insisté pour que tu sois là._

En effet, le Directeur lui avait demandé d'aider les professeurs à surveiller les élèves, dont les esprits s'échaufferaient certainement au cours de la soirée. Ayant toujours célébré cette fête avec sa famille, elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle risquait d'être absente. De plus, cela serait une parfaite occasion pour mettre un peu de distance entre elle et Rogue.

_Je sais que tu n'as jamais été très friande de ce genre de choses, même quand tu étais jeune fille. Mais nous pensons, Alonso et moi, que ce serait une excellente occasion de rencontrer des gens influents dont le soutien sera avantageux pour une future carrière. Sans parler que cela risque d'être follement amusant !_

Caroline eut un sourire dépité. Tandis que son oncle lui aurait dit de faire comme elle l'entendait, Meredith voyait toujours l'aspect pratique et profitable des choses, même s'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

_Nous te proposons donc de venir passer toute la journée du 25 décembre chez nous et de repartir l'après-midi pour arriver à temps au Bal. Même si tu n'aimes pas ça, tu auras largement le temps de revenir à Poudlard en transplanant._

_Ne t'occupe pas de la robe, je vais confectionner une véritable merveille pour toi. Envoie-nous vite ta réponse, ma chérie._

_Ton oncle et ta tante, qui t'aime plus que tout._

Caroline remonta dans ses appartements avec la chouette sur le bras et écrivit rapidement une réponse. Elle savait que maintenant que sa tante avait entendu parler du Bal, elle ferait tout pour la convaincre d'y aller. En plus de vanter les talents de Caroline à toutes ses amies, Meredith était très fière de la beauté de sa nièce et lui cousait depuis l'enfance des tenus pouvant la mettre en valeur. Caroline était persuadée qu'elle était déjà en train de dessiner les modèles et de préparer les tissus. Elle cacheta la lettre, l'attacha à la patte de la chouette et ouvrit la fenêtre pour la laisser s'envoler. En observant le volatile s'éloigner à l'horizon, elle pensa qu'en réalité, elle avait très envie d'aller au Bal de Noël. Même Meredith l'avait pressenti, et c'était pourquoi elle avait envoyé cette lettre. Quand Caroline avait vu les décorations de la Grande Salle, elle était restée bouche bée devant les gigantesques stalactites de glace et les douze sapins recouvert d'objets brillants. Elle avait entendu les adolescents discuter avec joie du groupe qui allait venir jouer, de leurs tenues et de leurs partenaires et elle avait alors pensé avec tristesse à toutes ces années d'insouciance qu'elle n'avait pas pu vivre. Cette soirée magique pourrait bien être une revanche sur sa jeunesse volée. Peut-être qu'après, elle y verrait plus clair.

Une seule ombre subsistait au tableau : comment réagirait Rogue quand il saurait qu'il devrait encore passer une soirée en sa compagnie ?

* * *

Une semaine avant le Bal, tous les professeurs et directeurs présent à Poudlard décidèrent d'aller ensemble prendre un verre aux Trois Balais. Caroline, qui devait accompagner Hermione et Ginny pour aller chercher leurs robes, leur promit de les rejoindre plus tard à l'auberge. Le seul qui semblait ne pas être au courant était Rogue, si bien que McGonagall vint le chercher dans ses cachots.

— Severus, nous nous rendons tous à Pré-au-Lard, dit-elle quand le professeur de potions vint lui ouvrir. Vous ne venez pas ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que c'est bientôt Noël que j'ai moins de travail que d'habitude, répondit-il d'un ton morne. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'aller me balader.

— Allons, une heure passée autour d'un verre n'a jamais tué personne ! Vous allez finir par vous transformer en ours à rester seul dans votre coin.

— Je viens de vous dire que je n'avais pas le temps, Minerva ! Avez-vous fini de m'importuner ? Je dois me remettre au travail.

McGonagall était bien sûr habituée aux sautes d'humeur de son jeune collège et n'en était plus que rarement choquée. Mais cette fois, elle avait l'air de ne pas vouloir le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Au moment où Rogue allait refermer la porte de son bureau, elle mit son pied dans l'ouverture et repoussa le panneau de bois.

— Pour votre gouverne, c'est Miss Sanders qui a insisté pour que je vienne vous chercher ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte. A sa place, je vous aurais laissé croupir au fond de ce cachot !

Rogue leva un sourcil amusé et demanda d'un air narquois :

— Je pensais qu'elle serait ravie d'être un peu débarrassée de moi. Mon assistante aurait-elle désormais si peur de moi qu'elle a besoin qu'une tierce personne me parle à sa place ?

— Je ne crois pas que vous soyez très loin de la vérité.

McGonagall relâcha la porte et repartit dans le couloir, laissant derrière elle un Rogue quelque peu troublé. Depuis qu'il s'était confié à la jeune femme, il ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter avec elle. Cela le torturait depuis plus d'une semaine et le rendait encore plus irritable que d'habitude. Mais de là à l'effrayer ? N'était-ce pas plutôt ses paroles qui la poussaient à s'éloigner de lui ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi insistait-elle sur sa présence pour cette sortie ? Rogue se passa une main dans les cheveux, incapable de comprendre pourquoi sa relation avec Caroline Sanders l'obsédait à ce point.

« Elle a dû me jeter un sort, c'est surement ça. Qui sait de quoi une fée est capable ? » Il comprit aussitôt à quel point de telles pensées étaient absurdes. Il savait très bien jusqu'où les préjudices pouvaient mener, et quelles conséquences ils pouvaient avoir. Fatigué de se prendre à ce point la tête, il envoya un coup de pied rageur dans le bureau. Il le regretta amèrement quand une douleur fulgurante grimpa le long de sa jambe, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Le petit village de Pré-au-Lard avait complètement changé de visage avec la période des fêtes. Chaque chaumière brillait de mille feux, et un immense sapin trônait sur la place du bourg. Caroline essaya de faire bonne figure et d'avoir l'air heureuse de voir qu'Hermione et Ginny étaient ravies de leurs robes de bal. Elles riaient d'avance en imaginant la tête de leurs cavaliers quand ils les verraient ainsi transformées. En revanche, Caroline ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles refusaient de lui dire _qui _étaient leurs cavaliers. Elle quitta les filles, qui rentrèrent au château, et se dirigea vers les Trois Balais d'où s'échappait un joyeux brouhaha. Avant d'entrer, elle respira un grand coup. Elle avait espéré que cette sortie serait l'occasion pour elle et Rogue de se réconcilier, mais McGonagall lui avait assuré que Rogue ne viendrait pas au rendez-vous. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait effacer la vision du sombre professeur assis devant un verre au milieu des autres professeurs, ses yeux d'ébène la fixant froidement. Elle fit mine d'ignorer le frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et se décida à pousser la porte.

Un grand charivari emplissait la grande salle de l'auberge de voix fortes et d'agitation. Le vacarme gagnait encore en puissance à cause d'un orchestre qui jouait des airs de Noël sur une scène improvisée. Toutes les tables étaient occupées, et Caroline eut toutes les peines du monde à trouver les professeurs, assis juste à côté des musiciens. Quand elle parvint enfin à les rejoindre, ils l'accueillirent tous avec un grand sourire.

— Ma chère Caroline ! s'exclama Dumbledore en l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui. J'espérais que vous trouveriez le temps de venir nous rejoindre.

— J'ai simplement accompagné deux élèves pour aller chercher leurs robes. Tous vos élèves n'ont plus que le Bal de Noël en tête ! déclara-t-elle en riant.

Elle remarqua alors que le directeur de Dumstrang était le seul absent autour de la table.

— Le professeur Karkaroff ne va pas nous rejoindre ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il semblerait qu'il ait préféré rester avec ses élèves aujourd'hui, répondit Flitwick avant de vider son verre.

— Et c'est tant mieux ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney, qui avait l'air de sortir tout juste du lit. Je sens d'étranges vibrations autour de cet homme, je pense qu'il est…

— Oui, merci Sibylle ! la coupa brutalement McGonagall.

Ils commandèrent une autre tournée et bientôt, les rires fusèrent à la table des professeurs. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère de Noël ou l'effet des boissons, mais ils semblaient bien plus détendus qu'à l'école. Caroline en oublia même ses problèmes, les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient presque toute les nuits et le malaise qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs. La bonne humeur de ses collègues étaient si communicative qu'elle ne pensa plus à Rogue. Aussi, elle sursauta quand une voix doucereuse bien connue déclara derrière elle :

— Navré d'arriver aussi tard.

Tous se retournèrent vers Rogue, qui se tenait debout devant leur table. Enveloppé dans un épais manteau, un peu de neige recouvrait ses épaules et ses joues étaient légèrement rosies par le froid. Mrs Rosmerta, l'aubergiste, apporta une autre chaise afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir entre Dumbledore et McGonagall. Caroline ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme, et son cœur hésitait entre la satisfaction qu'il se soit laissé convaincre de venir et la peur de ce qu'il pouvait avoir derrière la tête.

— Vous avez donc fini par nous rejoindre, lança le professeur de métamorphose. Je commençais à désespérer !

— Je me demande ce qui a bien pu le décider, dit Flitwick en faisant un clin d'œil à Caroline.

— Ne vous faites pas d'idées, Filius ! répliqua ce dernier. Si je suis venu, c'est parce qu'on m'a dit que Miss Sanders insistait sur ma présence. Et j'étais simplement curieux d'en connaître la raison.

Il se tourna vers Caroline et lui lança un regard interrogateur. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas qu'il lui demande de s'expliquer sur un problème qui ne concernait qu'eux, devant tous les autres professeurs. Fort heureusement, Dumbledore vint à sa rescousse :

— Je crois me souvenir, Caroline, que vous nous aviez dit vouloir rentrer tôt à Poudlard. Or, je lis sur ma montre qu'il est déjà cinq heures passé ! Peut-être Severus pourrait-il vous raccompagner, surtout si vous préférez discuter en privé.

— Le profeusseur Rogue n'a meume pas eu le temps de prendre un veurre ! protesta Madame Maxime, qui était elle-même déjà bien éméchée.

Mais Caroline avait déjà attrapé son manteau, remercié les enseignants et se dépêchait de rejoindre la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte et un vent violent et glacé la frappa au visage. Elle s'avança sur le seuil mais quelqu'un retint la porte. Rogue l'avait suivie et remontait son col pour se protéger du froid.

— Vous avez failli m'envoyer la porte dans la figure ! déclara-t-il d'un air mauvais.

— Désolée, répondit simplement Caroline en pensant qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le mauvais côté de la personnalité de Rogue qui s'exprimait.

Ils traversèrent Pré-au-Lard en silence, côte à côte mais sans échanger un regard. Autour d'eux, des élèves de l'école et des villageois faisaient leurs emplettes dans les boutiques aux vitrines garnies de guirlandes colorées. Certains enfants chahutaient joyeusement dans les rues, improvisant des batailles de boules de neige. Une fois que le professeur de potions et son assistante atteignirent le petit chemin menant au château, Rogue soupira et dit :

— Puisque vous semblez avoir oublié que je vous ai posé une question, je vais la réitérer. Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je sois là aujourd'hui ?

Caroline ne répondit pas, continuant d'avancer comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Rogue l'attrapa par le bras et la força à s'arrêter pour lui faire face.

— Je vous ai posé une question, Miss !

Caroline se mit à trembler, les yeux fixant obstinément le sol. Elle en était sûre désormais : il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé au bord du Lac noir et était venu lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à la fréquenter, en dehors du temps qu'ils étaient obligés de passer ensemble.

— Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, dit-elle doucement. J'étais sûr que vous étiez furieux contre moi. Je pensais juste…

Elle se tut quand elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Au moment où elle s'était senti le plus proche de cet homme, il se mettait à la détester et elle ne voyait vraiment plus comment changer ça.

— Ecoutez, si vous regrettez…ce que c'est passé, je suis prête à tout oublier ! Je peux même vous laissez utiliser le sortilège d'Amnésie sur moi, je me laisserai faire ! Mais, s'il vous plaît… Je ne veux pas que vous me détestiez !

Elle avait presque crié cette dernière phrase. Elle tâcha de reprendre son souffle mais ne voulait toujours pas lever les yeux vers Rogue, trop embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Où êtes-vous donc allée chercher que je vous déteste ? demanda soudain Rogue d'un ton étonné qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Caroline se décida enfin à le regarder. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'affichait ni sourire moqueur ni exaspération affligée tandis qu'il l'observait ; il semblait juste surpris, et un peu confus.

— Eh bien…vous aviez tout le temps l'air en colère. J'ai…j'ai…

— Vous vous êtes donc monté la tête toute seule, sans penser à m'en parler avant d'envoyer McGonagall m'aboyer dessus, récapitula Rogue en levant un sourcil.

Sa tirade résumait parfaitement le ridicule de la situation. La jeune femme en aurait même rit si Rogue n'avait pas l'air aussi vexé. En effet, rien dans l'attitude du professeur de potions ne montrait qu'il la détestait plus qu'avant. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'interpréter chacun de ses accès de colère comme une envie de lui faire payer de l'avoir poussé à lui livrer un de ses secrets.

— Si je n'avais rien voulu vous dire, croyez bien que je serais resté muet comme une tombe. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps que nous soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Vous avez choisi de m'accorder votre confiance, ce qui est assez...inédit, pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Caroline comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de lui raconter quoi que ce soit sur elle. Mais au fil des mois, elle avait senti qu'il pouvait être bien différent de l'homme froid et anthipatique que tout le monde connaissait.

Rogue se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre. Finalement, il ajouta en continuant à la jauger :

— En revanche, _vous _devriez avoir de bonnes raisons de m'éviter, lança Rogue.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez fait depuis quelques jours ? Je vous ai dit que j'ai provoqué la mort de quelqu'un ! N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit choisirait de tenir ses distances avec moi !

Caroline n'avait jamais pensé à lui de cette façon. Il était vrai que ce qu'il avait dit l'avait choqué, mais il avait eu l'air d'éprouver tant de culpabilité qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le voir comme quelqu'un de dangereux.

— Je…C'est vrai, je me suis mise à vous éviter, dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas parce que j'ai peur de vous. Je voulais juste éviter que vous me preniez encore plus en grippe.

— Désolé de vous décevoir, Sanders, mais je vous ai _déjà _prise en grippe ! déclara moqueusement Rogue. Vous n'êtes juste pas très douée pour vous faire détester.

A la grande surprise de ce dernier, Caroline dit avec un grand sourire :

— Je crois qu'on arrivera jamais à être sur la même longueur d'onde.

Et elle se mit à rire, se moquant complètement d'avoir l'air ridicule ou folle. Elle ne cesserait donc jamais d'être étonnée de voir à quel point fréquenter Rogue l'a faisait rapidement passer de l'angoisse au soulagement !

— Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit qui me fait rire !

— J'espère bien, lança Rogue avant de se remettre en route.

Caroline finit par arrêter de rire et courut pour le rejoindre. Elle vérifia que personne ne pouvait l'entendre et demanda :

— Vous souvenez-vous que vous m'aviez proposé de m'aider à propos de mes nouveaux pouvoirs ?

— Hum…

— Je pense que je vais y réfléchir sérieusement.

— C'est la meilleure solution. Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes trop expérimentée pour vous en sortir seule.

— Sans compter que vous avez envie de savoir de quoi je suis capable à présent.

Rogue se tourna vers elle mais ne lui lança pas un de ses regards assassins. A la place, il fit un petit sourire en coin, ceux que son assistante trouvait sinistre. Mais là, pour la première fois, c'était un sourire sincère, qui réchauffa le cœur de Caroline.

* * *

La semaine suivant fut entièrement consacrée à la préparation du Bal. Dumbledore annonça que les Bizarr' Sisters avaient confirmé leur venue, ce qui déclencha la joie des élèves et des grincements de dents de la part des professeurs. Si les jeunes passaient leur première semaine de vacance à s'amuser et se reposer du premier trimestre, tout le corps enseignants devait s'assurer que tout soit prêt pour Noël et à la hauteur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Aussi, Caroline fut soulagée quand le matin du 25 décembre arrivaet qu'elle put enfin partir pour Brest. Elle se préparait, avec une certaine inquiétude, à quitter le château pour transplaner quand Rogue, qui apparaissait toujours au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, s'avança sur le seuil et lui rappela :

— N'oubliez pas que vous devez revenir ce soir pour aider à la surveillance des élèves. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul à devoir fouiller le parc à leur recherche.

— Ne vous en faites, ma tante ne manquera pas de mettre à la porte si je suis en retard.

Elle le salua et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Une fois qu'elle eût dépassé les grilles de Poudlard, elle transplana en priant pour arriver entière à destination.


	17. Chapitre 16 - La première danse

Le 25 décembre était toujours l'occasion de grandes réjouissances pour les Midway et les Sanders. Car en plus de fêter Noël, les deux familles fêtaient aussi l'anniversaire de Caroline. Quant à la jeune femme, elle attendait ce jour avec impatience puisqu'elle pouvait ainsi revoir ses nombreux cousins et cousines venus des quatre coins du Royaume-Uni. Etant petite, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de fêter son anniversaire vu que ses parents et son frère n'étaient plus là pour le célébrer avec elle. Mais au fil des années, elle avait appris à apprécier cette grande réception familiale. Et cette année n'avait pas fait exception : être née le jour de Noël l'amena à être inondée de cadeaux, si bien que même les sorts de Réduction furent à peine suffisants pour lui permettre de tous les faire rentrer dans son sac. Alonso et Meredith, avec l'aide acharnée de Tilsitt, avaient préparé un véritable festin dans la plus pur tradition Ses plus petits cousins, qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge de se rendre à Poudlard, l'avaient harcelé de questions, imitant les adultes qui voulaient tout savoir sur son nouvel emploi. Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que la nuit était tombée.

— Oh non ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant précipitamment de son fauteuil. Quelle heure est-il ?

— Dix-huit heures moins le quart, répondit Alonso. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de te mettre en route !

Caroline acquiesça et embrassa rapidement chacun des membres de la famille. Juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, sa tante lui tendit un paquet en précisant qu'il renfermait sa tenue pour le Bal. Caroline avait complètement oublié cette histoire de robe, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Meredith avait bien pu préparer. Une fois dans la rue, elle transplana et atterrit tout près de la cabane de Hagrid. Après avoir failli vomir la part de bombe glacée qu'elle avait avalé avant de partir, elle se précipita en direction du château. Quand elle passa la porte, elle remarqua que le hall et l'escalier principal étaient vides de toute fréquentation. Elle vit seulement Rogue et McGonagall discuter devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

— Ah, Miss Sanders ! l'interpella le professeur de métamorphose. Nous nous assurions juste que tout est prêt pour ce soir.

— Pour une fois, vous êtes en avance sur mes expectatives. J'ose espérer que le voyage s'est bien passé, remarqua Rogue en voyant son assistante approcher avec le front en sueur et le teint verdâtre.

— J'espère avoir le temps de me rendre présentable, répondit simplement Caroline qui avait trop mal au coeur pour répliquer.

— En deux heures, vous devriez pouvoir reprendre figure humaine.

— D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille moi aussi me préparer, déclara McGonagall.

Elle les salua et s'éloigna, laissant Caroline et Rogue seul à seul.

— C'est le transplanage qui vous a mise dans cet état ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

— Quand je pense que je vais devoir porter une robe de bal jusqu'à minuit..., gémit Caroline en essuyant la sueur sur son visage. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble ma tenue.

— C'est une robe, répliqua Rogue à haussant les épaules. Je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait s'agir d'un motif d'angoisse.

— Et si elle ne me va pas ? Et si je me rends ridicule ? Et si je mets Dumbledore et les élèves dans l'embarras ?

Caroline se mettait vraiment à paniquer. Tandis qu'elle continuait à spéculer sur le potentiel fiasco qu'allait être cette soirée, Rogue se passa la main sur le visage, affligé de voir son assistante avoir un comportement aussi puéril. Il murmura « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça... » avant de la couper d'une voix forte :

— Sanders, vous serez ravissante peu importe ce que vous porterez ! Alors cessez de vous conduire comme une adolescente en fleur et fichez-moi le camp !

Il la poussa vers l'escalier et ajouta alors qu'elle montait rapidement les marches :

— Et si jamais vous n'êtes pas revenue ici à dix-neuf heures trente précises, c'est moi qui viendrais vous chercher ! Quitte à vous traîner en sous-vêtements jusqu'à la Grande Salle !

Caroline partit en courant, persuadée qu'il était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si en plus d'être en retard, elle arrivait mal fagotée.

* * *

A partir de dix-neuf heures, les professeurs et les nombreux personnages de marque conviés au Bal commencèrent à s'installer dans la Grande Salle, qui n'a jamais paru aussi belle. Les murs recouverts de glace brillaient de milles feux, tout comme les gigantesques sapins de Noël. Des tables rondes aux nappes immaculées occupaient tout l'espace, devant lesquelles se dressait une table plus grande pour les directeurs, les professeurs et les champions du tournoi. Quand le professeur McGonagall entra vêtue d'une robe rouge à motifs écossais, avec une épaisse couronne de chardons entourant la base de son chapeau pointu également rouge, Rogue se mit à prier pour que Sanders ne débarque pas dans une robe pareille. En pensant à son assistante, il se tourna vers la grande horloge et vit qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures trente. Il soupira et sortit dans le hall pour tenter de la voir arriver. Mais hormis quelques élèves piaffant d'impatience devant les portes, il n'y avait personne dans le hall. Tout en se préparant à la traiter de tous les noms pour son retard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la conduite qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée. Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer pour qu'il débite de telles inepties ?

« Vous serez ravissante peu importe ce que vous porterez ! » : cette phrase ne cessaient de tourner en rond dans sa tête. Si on lui avait dit, il y a six mois, qu'il dirait une chose pareille à une jeune femme qu'il connaissait à peine, il aurait probablement ri aux éclats. Mais en plus de le rendre totalement risible, ces mots lui prouvaient qu'il n'était pas si insensible que ça aux charmes de Caroline Sanders. N'avait-il pas plutôt voulu dire qu'_il_ la trouverait ravissante, peu importe ce qu'elle aurait sur le dos ?

Pensant qu'il avait atteint le sommet de la bouffonnerie, il secoua violemment la tête et s'apprêtait à retourner dans la Grande Salle quand une voix mélodieuse lança :

— Professeur Rogue ! Attendez, je suis là !

Décidément, son assistante ne serait jamais capable de faire une arrivée discrète ! Rogue se retourna vers elle, et s'arrêta brusquement de respirer.

Devant lui se tenait la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu.

Une longue robe bustier argentée, légère et soyeuse, enveloppait la gracieuse silhouette de Sanders. Elle avait ramené sa longue chevelure sombre sur sa tête en une masse bouclée, retenue par une broche présentant une rangée de petits diamants qui étincelaient à la lumière des flambeaux. Avec des boucles d'oreilles en cristal en forme de gouttes, c'était le seul bijou qu'elle portait, laissant sa nuque et ses mains dénudées. Le bas de sa robe ondulait doucement à chacun de ses pas tandis qu'elle descendait l'escalier, laissant à peine voir le bout d'une paire d'escarpins en verre aussi brillants que ses joyaux. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Rogue et dit avec un sourire gêné :

— Il n'est que dix-neuf heures et vingt-neuf minutes, Professeur. J'ai même réussi à venir en avance !

Comme le professeur de potions devait certainement faire une tête de six pieds de long, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa tenue.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiète. J'ai l'air si ridicule que ça ?

Rogue cligna des yeux et dit, en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible :

— C'est tout à fait convenable.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, invitant Sanders à entrer. Elle le remercia et passant devant lui, le frôlant au passage. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua que la large jupe était ramenée en arrière pour former un amas de plis, retenu par un gros noeud de la même teinte que la robe. Le noeud, cousu juste au niveau des hanches, se balançait doucement au rythme de ses pas et attira l'oeil de plusieurs hommes de l'assistance. Fort heureusement pour elle, Sanders ne remarqua rien et alla saluer Dumbledore et Ludo Verpey qui discutaient avec entrain.

Un peu avant vingt heures, McGonagall fit entrer les élèves qui attendait dans le hall. Les jeunes gens, tous entre la quatrième et la septième année, s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un, même les garçons Weasley qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de porter des tenues aussi élégantes. En revanche, celle de leur frère Ron faisait peine à voir et ressemblait plus à une robe de femme. Il avait dû tenter, sans beaucoup de succès, de l'arranger car des fils pendant aux manches et autour du col. Au moment où l'horloge du château sonnait huit coups, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et les quatre champions, accompagnés de leurs cavalières et cavalier, entrèrent sous les applaudissements des convives. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la plus grande table ronde où ils prirent place en compagnie du corps enseignant et des jurés du Tournoi.

A la fin du dîner, au cours duquel Rogue n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'oeil en direction de son assistante, toutes les tables allèrent s'aligner contre le mur, libérant un large espace au centre de la pièce. Une grande scène apparut, où se dressait divers instruments comme une batterie, un luth, des cornemuses... A ce moment-là, les Bizarr' Sisters entrèrent en scène sous les acclamations bruyantes des élèves surexcités. Elles avaient toutes de très longs cheveux aux teintes allant du rouge sang au violet sombre, et elles portaient des vêtements noirs savamment déchirés en plusieurs endroits. Les champions s'avancèrent sur la piste avec leurs partenaires et attendirent que la musique commence. Le groupe commença par jouer un air lent, et les quatre couples se mirent à danser. Rogue pouvait difficilement se retenir de rire en voyant Potter s'accrocher désespérément à sa cavalière pour essayer de suivre le rythme. Le professeur de potions pensa que le garçon avait exactement le même air quand il tentait de se concentrer pendant ses cours. A côté de lui, Sanders observait les danseurs, dont le nombre augmentait peu à peu sur la piste, et battait la mesure de son pied. Dumbledore s'avança vers eux, l'oeil pétillant de malice, et demanda :

— Mes chers enfants, comment se passe votre soirée ?

— A merveille, Mr le Directeur, répondit Sanders avec enthousiasme.

— Plus que trois heures de ce calvaire et je pourrai aller me coucher, lança Rogue.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Sanders secouer la tête en souriant. A ce moment, un élève de Beauxbâtons tout à fait charmant vint inviter la jeune femme à danser. Elle refusa très poliment et le jeune homme s'éloigna, l'air déçu.

— Il ne vous plaisait pas ? demanda Rogue sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Il y a un grand nombre de nos élèves qui ne dansent pas encore, il n'a qu'à inviter l'une d'entre elle.

Dumbledore choisit ce moment-là pour proposer :

— A propos, Severus, pourquoi n'inviteriez-vous pas Miss Sanders à danser ? Surtout que Noël est un jour spécial pour elle...

Avant que le professeur de potions ait pu prononcer un seul mot, Sanders déclara précipitamment :

— Professeur Dumbledore, même si je connais le solfège, je dois admettre que je ne sais pas _du tout_ danser ! Et le professeur Rogue n'a pas l'air d'en avoir très envie non plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de...

Elle s'arrêta quand Rogue lui prit le bras, le passa sous le sien et l'entraîna sans rien dire vers la piste de danse. Arrivé au centre, il se plaça devant elle.

— Professeur, je ne plaisantais pas ! dit Sanders, qui tentait de retirer son bras. Je ne sais vraiment pas danser !

— Je pense que personne dans cette salle ne peut se vanter d'être un danseur hors-pair, répliqua Rogue en ayant une pensée pour Potter.

Il passa alors un bras autour de la fine taille pour l'attirer contre lui, prit la petite main dans la sienne et entraîna Sanders parmi les autres danseurs. La jeune femme s'agrippait à lui, son autre main crispée sur son épaule comme si elle avait peur de tomber. Tandis qu'ils valsaient, Rogue essayait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, à danser avec une femme de plus de dix ans sa cadette. Cela l'avait-il agacé qu'elle refuse si ouvertement de lui accorder une danse ? Probablement. Il était vrai qu'ils n'auraient pu être plus mal assortis, surtout ce soir où Sanders était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Mais quand elle avait décliné l'invitation à danser avec lui, comme elle l'avait fait avec ce garçon de dix-sept ans, son orgueil en avait pris un sacré coup et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la conduire d'autorité sur la piste.

Il baissa les yeux vers le visage de Sanders et vit qu'elle le fixait, son regard azur plongé dans le sien.

— Peut-on savoir ce que vous regardez ? demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil.

Caroline cligna des yeux et répondit à voix basse :

— Excusez-moi, ce sont vos yeux. Je l'avais déjà remarqué avant, mais vus d'aussi près...

Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent et sa bouche se pinça légèrement. « Si jamais elle me fait un commentaire désagréable, je la laisse plantée là ! »

— Ils sont...complètement noirs, je n'arrive pas à distinguer la pupille de l'iris. C'est vraiment très beau...

— Taisez-vous et concentrez-vous sur vos pas ! lança Rogue en détournant le regard.

Un compliment sur son physique était bien la dernière chose qu'il attendait de la part de cette femme. Lui qui pensait embarrasser Sanders, c'était lui qui, à présent, priait pour ne pas rougir. A son grand soulagement, le morceau prit fin et tout le monde applaudit les musiciens. Les Bizarr' Sisters saluèrent avant d'entamer un rock endiablé. Rogue vit que sa cavalière - il lui paraissait très étrange de l'appeler ainsi - avait pris goût à la danse et l'invitait du regard, mais il objecta rapidement :

— Non Sanders, il n'en est pas question !

Il lui reprit le bras et l'emmena en direction des autres professeurs tandis qu'elle pouffait dans son dos. Ils rejoignirent une table où était assise McGonagall, que Dumbledore voulait inviter à danser après avoir valser avec Madame Maxime.

— Non, Albus, n'y comptez pas ! Lors du dernier bal, il y a cinq ans, vous avez failli me déplacer une côte ! Trouvez-vous une autre victime !

— Comme vous voulez, Minerva, rétorqua Dumbledore. Caroline, ma chère, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

L'intéressée ouvrit de grands yeux et hésita quelques secondes, puis elle attrapa la main que lui tendait Dumbledore en lançant :

— Et puis zut ! Pourquoi pas ?

Dumbledore et Sanders se mêlèrent aux jeunes déchaînés en riant comme deux enfants. Rogue les suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence près de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit que Maugrey Fol Oeil se tenait debout à côté de lui, sans que le professeur de potions n'ait pu l'entendre approcher malgré sa jambe de bois. Son oeil magique jaugeait la silhouette de Sanders, et Rogue fut soudain prit d'une envie violente de le lui arracher.

— Vous vous amusez bien, Rogue ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

— Je suis là parce que j'y suis contraint, Fol Oeil. Je ne prend aucun plaisir à être ici.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Votre cavalière est d'une beauté envoûtante, même vous n'y êtes pas insensible.

Rogue fit face à Maugrey, le regard empli de colère. L'air menaçant, il demanda :

— Que voulait-vous ?

— Est-ce qu'elle sait qui vous êtes ? répliqua Maugrey sur le même ton. Qui vous êtes vraiment, sous vos dehors de professeur à la vie bien rangée.

Rogue sentait ses mains se crisper. Il savait que cet homme avait une dent contre lui, mais de là à le dénoncer... Maugrey se leva et s'approcha de lui pour chuchoter à son oreille :

— Je savais que l'honnêté n'était pas un trait particulier chez les gens de votre sorte, mais dans ce cas précis, je pense que vous faites plutôt preuve de lâcheté.

Puis il s'éloigna en claudicant, s'appuyant sur son imposante canne. Tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée, Rogue reporta son attention sur Sanders qui dansait toujours avec Dumbledore, en riant à gorge déployée. Mais les paroles de Maugrey continuait de résonner à l'intérieur de son crâne. Son passé lui faisait bien trop honte pour qu'il l'avoue à qui que ce soit, même à quelqu'un d'aussi foncièrement bon que Caroline Sanders. Il l'avait forcé à lui montrer ce qu'elle avait de plus secret en elle, et elle lui avait pardonnée. Il lui avait dit qu'il était responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé avec dégoût. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait imaginer lui dire qu'il avait un jour été dans le camp de ceux qui avaient tué ses parents. Mais préférait-il vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre que lui la mette au courant ?

* * *

Le morceau s'acheva, et Dumbledore et Caroline revinrent vers la table où se trouvait toujours Rogue.

— Mr le Directeur, je dois dire que vous êtes le meilleur danseur que j'ai jamais rencontré ! s'écria la jeune fille en riant, quelques mèches s'échappant de sa coiffure.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire ça devant votre cavalier, fit remarqua le vieil homme en indiquant Rogue. A propos, comment se débrouille-t-il ?

— Au moins, il ne m'a pas marché sur les pieds.

Elle se tourna alors vers le professeur de potions et remarqua que son visage s'était nettement assombri en l'espace de quelques minutes.

— Professeur Rogue, tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiète.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur le bras gauche de Rogue mais il s'écarta brusquement, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Se rendant compte de son geste, il se força à reprendre son expression facial coutumière.

— Ce n'est rien, ne vous occupez pas de moi, dit Rogue d'une voix sombre.

Caroline ne comprenait pas ce brusque revirement de situation. Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se poser des questions, Dumbledore lui donna un petit coup de coude et désigna la porte de la Grande Salle. Un couple d'adolescents venait de la franchir main dans la main, et courait en direction du parc.

— Peut-être devriez-vous aller ensemble faire un tour dehors, suggéra-t-il. Afin de s'assurer que nos élèves ne commettent pas...d'imprudences.

— Très bien, déclara Rogue avant de se lever et de partir à grands pas en direction de l'entrée.

Caroline le suivit, devant soulever son jupon pour éviter de trébucher. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc, Caroline eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaître les lieux. Des haies et des buissons de rosiers avaient été plantés un peu partout, entourant des petits bancs en pierre. Une statue de renne se dressait au centre du parc, et on pouvait entendre le murmure feutré d'une fontaine. Des petites fées volaient autour des fleurs, leurs ailes étincelantes produisant des dizaines de lumières colorées. Quelques-unes vinrent voleter autour de Caroline, et une plus hardie que les autres vint même se poser sur son épaule.

— Bonsoir, mes soeurs, les salua Caroline en souriant.

Les fées, une fois leur curiosité satisfaite, repartirent flâner près des buissons fleuris.

— Dire que mon ancêtre ressemblait à ça..., dit Caroline, songeuse.

Des cris la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et vit un garçon et une fille sortir en courant de derrière un talus. Rogue apparut à son tour et leur cria tandis qu'ils s'éloignait :

— Vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle, McLoad et Regan !

Il se tourna vers son assistante et lança :

— Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de venir m'aider ?

Caroline sortit sa baguette et se mit à inspecter les buissons. Ils dénichèrent deux autres couples, et Rogue retira dix points à chaque élève. Ils passèrent devant la fontaine, où se tenaient deux hippogriffes en pierre, l'eau jaillissant de leurs gueules ouvertes. Caroline s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux et s'avança, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive reflet. Derrière elle se trouvaient ses ailes, toujours aussi belles. Le reflet de Rogue apparut aux côtés du sien, et il demanda :

— Pourquoi ne peut-on les voir que de cette façon ? Elles sont invisibles, mais bien réels.

— Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une empreinte de ce que je porte dans mon sang, répondit Caroline en haussant les épaules. J'ai remarqué que je ne pouvais les voir dans les miroirs et dans tout autre objet fabriqué par les hommes. Mais dans la glace ou dans l'eau... Quand j'étais petite, j'adorais me rendre à la rivière près de chez nous, pour admirer ces ailes qui poussaient dans mon dos sans qu'elles soient vraiment là.

Caroline poussa un soupir de lassitude et tendit la main. Quand ses doigts touchèrent la surface, son reflet se brouilla et les ailes disparurent. Derrière elle, Rogue reprit :

— Dumbledore disait que Noël est une date important pour vous. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Caroline se tourna vers lui et déclara :

— Ce jour n'est important pour moi que pour des motifs puérils. C'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui.

Rogue répliqua, un sourire en coin :

— Si Dumbledore l'avait dit à tout le monde, je suis sûr que l'on m'aurait forcé à vous trouver un cadeau.

— De votre part, je ne pourrais attendre qu'une seule chose.

Caroline avait soudain pris un air grave. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire risquait de provoquer une dispute, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait exiger de lui. Elle dit à voix basse, de façon à ce qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse entendre ses paroles :

— Vous m'avez confié que quelqu'un a perdu la vie à cause de vous, mais vous ne m'avez jamais dit pourquoi.

Elle attendit qu'il réponde ou lui hurle dessus, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de rester où il était, la regardant d'un air un peu perdu.

— Je vous demande pardon. Je n'ai aucun droit de vous demander une chose pareille, c'était très déplacé.

— Sanders.

L'expression qu'affichait le visage de Rogue ébranla plus Caroline que tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire. Il sembla hésiter, et même passablement effrayé. Sa main s'ouvrait et se refermait au rythme de sa respiration, comme si les mots qui allaient franchir ses lèvres pouvaient changer sa vie à jamais.

— Sanders, je suis... Enfin, j'étais...

Mais au moment où il allait enfin parler, Karkaroff sortit de derrière un buisson et s'avança vers eux.

— Bonsoir, Severus. Miss Sanders..., les salua-t-il avec un sourire faussement aimable. Puis-je vous l'emprunter quelques minutes ? demanda-t-il à Caroline.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il invita Rogue à le suivre d'un signe de tête. Le professeur de potions se pencha vers Caroline et dit :

— Continuez votre ronde, je reviens.

La jeune femme acquiesça et regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Karkaroff tournait autour du laboratoire de Rogue, cherchant à lui parler en privé après les cours. A chaque fois, ses yeux perçants n'avaient pu dissimuler l'angoisse que tout son corps montrait. Mais en quoi cela pouvait bien concerner Rogue ?

Après quelques minutes au cours desquelles Caroline trouva d'autres jeunes gens en train de s'embrasser sur les bancs du parc, Rogue revint. L'inquiétude avait déserté ses traits, remplacée par une colère contenue. Caroline n'essaya pas de savoir qu'elle était le sujet de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le directeur de Dumstrang , surtout qu'elle attendait de pouvoir reprendre la leur. Mais Rogue ne disait plus rien, se contentant d'observer les alentours à la rechercher d'autres élèves partis en escapade romantique. Elle finit par bafouiller :

— Vous... Tout à l'heure, vous étiez sur le point de...de dire quelque chose...

Rogue la toisa de ses yeux sombres et se contenta de répondre :

— Ce n'était pas très important.

Caroline doutait qu'il s'agisse de la vérité, mais elle comprit aussi qu'il ne souhaitait plus aborder le sujet. Ils rentrèrent au château, où la fête battait toujours son plein. Le bal continua pendant encore deux heures, puis les Bizarr' Sisters terminèrent le dernier morceau et quittèrent la scène sous les applaudissements de leur public. Les élèves partirent se coucher, et certains eurent besoin d'une menace de retenue pour obéir. Alors qu'elle veillait à ce que les enfants quittent tous la Grande Salle, elle vit Rogue et Dumbledore discuter à voix basse. Le Directeur dit quelque chose à son jeune collègue, qui en resta sans voix. Puis le vieil homme s'éloigna en direction de l'entrée, bientôt suivi par Rogue et son assistante. Quand ces derniers arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, le professeur de potions fit mine de prendre la direction des cachots mais Caroline le retint par un pan de sa cape.

— Professeur, comme vous ne m'avez pas donné le cadeau d'anniversaire que je voulais, j'aimerais en demander un autre.

— Vous avez passé l'âge de ces bêtises ! rétorqua Rogue en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

— Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de m'écouter ! Rien de plus !

Rogue poussa un long soupir mais finit par s'avouer vaincu. Caroline lâcha la cape et dit :

— Vous souvenez-vous, quand vous avez...?

Elle se tapota la tempe de l'index et Rogue comprit qu'elle parlait du jour où il avait vu ses souvenirs. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à poursuivre.

— J'étais très en colère contre vous et je vous ai dis quelque chose que, maintenant, je regrette.

Rogue crut voir où elle voulait en venir. Sûr de lui, il demanda :

— Je ne suis donc plus si horrible que ça ?

— Oh si, je vous trouve aussi horrible qu'avant !

Rogue fronça les sourcils, légèrement vexé. Mais, sans qu'il s'y attende, Caroline déclara :

— Mais je ne vous déteste absolument pas.

Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Rogue. Puis elle partit en courant et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle se retourna et lança en souriant :

— Joyeux Noël, Professeur !

Et elle disparut dans les étages.

* * *

Resté seul en bas des marches, Rogue était complètement sonné. Il passa une main sur la joue que Sanders avait embrassé, peu soucieux que quelqu'un ait pu les voir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de geste spontané et ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Sortant un peu de sa torpeur, il reprit sa route vers le sous-sol. Peu à peu, les différents évènements de la soirée refirent surface dans son esprit. Il avait été sur le point de révéler son plus lourd secret à la jeune femme, mais n'avait pu s'y résoudre quand il était retourné auprès d'elle. Comme Karkaroff, il avait senti la marque infamante brûler sur son bras. Cependant, contrairement à lui, il n'avait jamais imaginé quitter Poudlard. Il avait promis à Dumbledore de l'aider et ne se voyait pas lui tourner le dos. De plus, il n'en avait pas terminé avec Caroline Sanders. Il était allé trop loin avec elle, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il en avait assez de fuir, de cacher tout ce qu'il avait été. Il ne serait plus un lâche !


	18. Chapitre 17 - La bonne décision

Le lendemain de Noël, Caroline se leva à quatre heures du matin. Une fois habillée, elle descendit sans bruit les escaliers, son balai à la main. Elle avait l'intention de retourner chez Alonso et Meredith pour leur annoncer ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu leur dire hier. Même si elle redoutait leur réaction, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de les mettre en danger sans qu'ils le sachent. Une fois dehors, elle enfourcha son balai et décolla sans bruit. Une fois au-dessus de Poudlard, caché sous un épais manteau de neige, elle prit la direction du Sud et disparut dans le ciel encore noir.

Le vent glacial la gelait malgré son épaisse cape de voyage et ses gants en laine, mais elle poursuivit sa route sans faillir. Quand l'aube teint l'horizon d'une lueur orangée, elle volait déjà au-dessus de Londres. Quelques heures encore plus tard, elle atteint la mer. A ce moment-là, l'envie lui prit de faire demi-tour. Rien que l'idée que son oncle et sa tante, qui lui avaient donné tant d'amour, prennent peur et la rejettent la rendait malade. Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et se força à conserver sa trajectoire. Elle devait continuer à leur faire confiance coûte que coûte.

Aux alentours de 14 heures, elle arriva enfin à Brest. Il neigeait sur la ville dressée au bord de la mer mais elle réussit à apercevoir la maison des Midway. Elle vola dans sa direction et atterrit juste devant le perron. Heureusement, elle avait les clés de l'entrée et n'eut pas besoin de frapper pour pouvoir entrer. Elle trouva l'atelier de sa tante vide ; ce qui l'étonna car même pendant la période des fêtes, Meredith profitait des vacances pour travailler sur de nouveaux modèles.

— Oncle Alonso ? Tante Meredith ? appela-t-elle.

Elle entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers, et Tilsitt apparut bientôt au bas des marches.

— Maîtresse Caroline ! s'écria-t-il en faisant une série de révérences. Nous n'attendions votre visite ! Quelle joie !

— Bonjour, Tilsitt. Est-ce que mon oncle et ma tante sont à la maison ?

— Mon maître devait régler une affaire à son laboratoire, répondit l'elfe. Quant à la pauvre maîtresse, la réception d'hier l'a épuisée. Elle se repose dans le salon.

— Merci. Je vais monter la voir.

Tilsitt l'accompagna jusqu'à l'étage. Dans la pièce principale, Caroline trouva Meredith endormie dans un des confortables fauteuils. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit et tendit la main pour lui secouer l'épaule. Au bout de quelques instants, la costumière ouvrit ses yeux encore lourds de sommeil et sursauta quand elle les posa sur sa nièce.

— Mon Dieu, Caroline ! s'écria-t-elle, une main sur le cœur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa Caroline. J'aurais dû vous prévenir que je rentrais, mais je voulais parler de quelque chose avec vous deux.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, Meredith appela Tilsitt pour qu'il leur prépare du thé. Le petit elfe disparut quelques minutes dans la cuisine et revint avec un grand plateau, où se trouvaient une théière, deux tasses et un flacon de lait. Il salua les deux femmes avant de repartir.

— Le Bal s'est bien passé ? demanda Meredith d'un air intéressé.

Caroline resta la plus vague possible, répondant seulement que sa robe avait eu son petit effet. Pendant un instant, elle repensa au baiser qu'elle avait donné à Rogue mais elle se força vite à penser à autre chose. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était de se demander pourquoi elle avait fait une folie pareille.

— Le principal est que tu te sois amusée. Mais tu as quand même l'air bien soucieux, remarqua Meredith en servant une tasse à sa nièce. J'espère que ce n'est pas le professeur avec qui tu travailles qui s'est remis à te faire des misères.

— Bien sûr que non ! s'empressa de démentir Caroline.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir une telle opinion de Rogue. Dans ses premières lettres, elle l'avait dépeint comme un homme désagréable et misanthrope. Comme elle le regrettait à présent ! Au repas de Noël, elle avait essayé de convaincre tout le monde qu'il avait changé, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre grand monde.

— Tu as l'air épuisée, dit-elle en remarquant des cernes sous les yeux de sa tante.

— Ne m'en parle pas ! Le dîner de Noël s'est terminé à quatre heures du matin, et nous avons fini de ranger à cinq heures. Dire qu'Alonso a dû passer à la boutique pour régler une affaire urgente !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et déclara :

— Enfin, il ne devrait plus tarder…

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, elles entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. Quelqu'un monta rapidement l'escalier, et Alonso les rejoignit dans le salon.

— Caroline ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

— Elle a décidé de nous faire une petite visite-surprise, dit Meredith en l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle dit qu'elle a quelque chose à nous raconter.

— Rien de grave, j'espère ? demanda Alonso en voyant l'air préoccupé de sa nièce.

Mais sa réponse n'eut pas pour effet de le rassurer :

— Ca, je pense que c'est à vous d'en juger.

Caroline respira un grand coup, elle sentait que le moment était enfin venu. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se rendit compte que malgré les heures de réflexion pour venir jusqu'à Brest, elle ne voyait pas comment le leur dire. Devant son silence, Alonso et son épouse commençaient à s'impatienter.

— Alors ? finit par la presser Meredith. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ?

Caroline comprit que parler ne servirait à rien. Leur montrer serait bien plus efficace. Elle tendit la main vers la tasse de thé que sa tante tenait toujours à la main. Elle appuya son doigt contre la porcelaine, et le liquide chaud se mit à s'agiter. Des vaguelettes apparurent à la surface, puis un filet brun se dressa au-dessus de la soucoupe. La petite colonne de thé ondula doucement, sous les yeux ébahis de son oncle et de sa tante.

— HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Meredith s'était relevée brusquement, laissant la tasse aller se briser au sol. Un silence pesant, empli de trouble, envahit la pièce. Caroline fixait le tapis, les mains crispées sur son pantalon. Elle s'était attendue à de la surprise, de l'incompréhension. Mais elle n'avait pas envisagé une telle réaction de leur part.

— Oh, ma chérie…, bredouilla soudain Meredith, une main devant sa bouche. Pardon, mon trésor ! Je… C'est juste que…

— C'est exactement ce que ton frère nous avait dit, lui dit Alonso en la faisant se rasseoir. Laurent pensait que ça finirait par arriver.

Il se leva à son tour et vint s'agenouiller devant Caroline, qui tremblait en continuant de garder les yeux baissés. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et lui demanda d'une voix très douce :

— Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

— Il y a…environ un mois, répondit Caroline d'une voix brisée.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

Caroline réfléchit et finit par énoncer :

— Il y a Dumbledore, bien sûr…et Severus Rogue.

Meredith se redressa et s'exclama :

— Lui ? Mais que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ?

Caroline se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait hésité à le mentionner mais, tant qu'à être honnête, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

— Il est celui dont je suis la plus proche à Poudlard. Je me suis sentie obligée de le mettre au courant.

— Tu es sûr qu'il est digne de confiance ? s'inquiéta son oncle.

— Oui ! répondit Caroline, peut-être un peu trop vite.

Alonso poussa un long soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

— Elle est en sécurité à Poudlard, non ? fit remarquer son épouse. Si personne d'autre ne sait, elle ne risque rien.

— J'ai déjà réfléchi à la question, objecta Caroline.

Alonso et Meredith se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune femme savait que ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas leur plaire, mais elle pensait que c'était la bonne décision.

— Je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est bien trop dangereux pour nous tous. J'ai donc décidé de me trouver un autre logement à Londres.

— Non ! s'écria Alonso. Il en est hors de question !

— Imagine ce qui pourrait arriver si de mauvaises personnes apprenaient ce que je suis ! s'exclama Caroline en retirant ses mains. Ils vous tueraient, ou vous feraient subir bien pire avant de le faire ! Je ne veux qu'il vous arrive la même chose qu'à mes parents et à Joeffrey !

Elle profita du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de dire pour poursuivre :

— Le professeur Rogue m'a proposé de m'aider à maîtriser mes nouveaux…dons. C'est un sorcier expérimenté, et il a envie de me venir en aide. Si ces pouvoirs ont été un fardeau pour ma mère, je suis sûre que je peux en faire un atout.

— Je t'arrête tout de suite ! la coupa Alonso. Tu viens à peine de quitter la maison et tu veux déjà jouer les têtes brûlées ? A quoi cela servirait de risquer ta vie de la sorte ?

— Je préfère encore risquer ma vie que la vôtre. Au moins, je pourrai servir à quelque chose.

Elle se leva et continua :

— De toute façon, j'ai pris ma décision. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'approuver, je ne vous imposerai pas davantage ma présence.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire était horrible, mais elle préférait qu'ils soient en colère contre elle plutôt que de les entraîner involontairement dans cette histoire. Elle allait s'avancer vers la porte mais Meredith l'attrapa par le bras. Elle avait l'air tellement en colère que Caroline crut qu'elle allait la gifler, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle la prit dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

— Comment peux-dire des choses pareilles ? Tu es comme notre enfant, tu… Jamais nous ne te laisserons tomber, tu m'entends ?

Alonso les rejoignit et serra lui aussi sa nièce contre lui.

— Laisse-nous t'aider, Caroline, l'implora-t-elle. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on va pouvoir faire mais… Je t'en prie, ne nous enlève pas ça.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, à pleurer doucement dans les bras les uns des autres. Ils avaient encore peur de ce qui arriverait quand ils se sépareraient, mais au moins ils seraient ensemble pour affronter cette épreuve. Soudain, Caroline sentit une pression contre sa jambe. Elle baissa les yeux et vit leur elfe enserrer son genou de ses bras maigrelets.

— Tilsitt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Tilsitt a entendu le bruit de la tasse cassée, mais les maîtres étaient encore en train de discuter. Tilsitt a voulu attendre pour ramasser, puis il a vu que la petite maîtresse avait l'air triste. Alors Tilsitt a voulu lui faire un câlin, lui aussi.

Le couple Midway et leur nièce rirent de bon cœur. Caroline serra contre son cœur Tilsitt, qui rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles.

* * *

Quand Caroline rentra à Poudlard au milieu de la nuit, elle était épuisée mais avait le cœur plus léger. Alonso et Meredith avait accepté de l'aider à trouver un logement à Londres en échange de sa promesse de ne quitter Poudlard sous aucun prétexte. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas l'intention de manquer à sa parole. Elle grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvaient ses appartements mais, au moment où elle s'engageait dans le couloir, Rogue apparut comme par magie devant elle, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. Aussitôt, toute la soirée de la veille lui revint de plein fouet en mémoire : le bal, la danse, les mots échangés…et le baiser. Les longs cheveux noirs du professeur cachaient une partie de son visage, et pourtant Caroline était persuadée qu'il était en train de la fixer. Le visage brûlant, Caroline le salua et poursuivit son chemin. Arrivée de lui, il tendit le bras et la força à s'arrêter.

— Aussi inhabituel que cela soit, je vous ai cherchée aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix suave. Où étiez-vous ?

Caroline se racla la gorge et répondit :

— Je suis allée parler à mon oncle et ma tante. Je les ai mis au courant de tout.

— Cela fait au moins un problème de réglé. Le prochain sera de taille, je le crains.

Caroline savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Plus tôt elle apprendrait à contrôler ses pouvoirs, mieux ce serait.

— Si vous vous en sentez capable, je vous propose de commencer dès demain, déclara Rogue.

— C'est plutôt vous qui devriez être inquiet, objecta Caroline. Vous avec accepté de grandes responsabilités, professeur Rogue.

Elle voulut partir se coucher, mais le professeur de potions resta où il était, l'empêchant d'avancer.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé, Sanders ?

Caroline ne savait pas s'il avait perdu ou furieux, ou les deux à la fois. En tout cas, Caroline se trouva incapable de lui fournir la moindre explication.

— Vous m'avez entendu ? _Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ?_

Caroline bafouilla un long moment avant de dire :

— Eh bien…je pense que je voulais vous montrer…

Elle parlait tellement bas que la fin de la phrase devint totalement inaudible.

— Sanders, je pense que vous êtes capable d'articuler correctement.

Caroline redressa la tête et lança et le regardant droit dans les yeux :

— Je vous ai donné un baiser parce que je vous aime bien.

Elle dut réussir à le surprendre, car il recula et leva les sourcils.

— Vous…m'aimez bien, répéta-t-il lentement.

— Je comprends que ça vous étonne, vu que vous ne faites aucun effort dans ce sens, dit Caroline en souriant. Mais c'est comme ça, nous allons devoir faire avec.

Rogue écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. L'expression de son visage était si étrange que Caroline eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire.

— Cela n'explique toujours pas votre geste pour le moins étrange, finit-il par remarquer.

— Mais enfin ! Quand deux personnes s'apprécient, ce genre de choses se font naturellement. Enfin, je crois...

— Et qui vous dit que _je _vous apprécie ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Caroline ne se voyait pas affirmer que Rogue aimait passer du temps avec elle, il pourrait encore sujet à une de ses crises de colère légendaire. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait eu l'air très vulnérable le soir du Bal. Il avait été sur le point de lui dire quelque chose sans qu'elle lui demande quoi que ce soit. Mais elle se força à tenir sa langue. Après quelques instants, Rogue déclara à voix très basse :

— Sachez que si ce n'était pas le cas,jamais je ne me serais ridiculisé en dansant. Même pour votre jolis minois.

Caroline n'en revenait pas. A présent, c'était à son tour d'avoir les yeux grands ouverts.

— En tout cas, ne refaites plus _ça_ sans me prévenir, la prévint Rogue en reprenant son air sérieux.

— Vous voulez dire que je pourrais recommencer si je vous demande avant ?

Rogue haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux et s'éloigna, sa longue cape noire voletant derrière lui. Caroline atteignit sa porte et entra dans ses appartements. Elle pressentait que la journée de demain ne serait pas de tout repos.


	19. Chapitre 18 - Un visiteur indésirable

**Ca y est, je suis de retour ! Arrêtez de pleurer comme des veuves siciliennes, je suis enfin là ! (P.S. : C'est ta faute si t'as autant de retard, pov' truffe). Noooooooon, je blague, heureusement.**

**Oui, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce trèèèès long retard, mais j'ai une excuse que les auteurs qui me lisent ont peut-être vécue : j'ai fais un blocage. Je ne sais pas si ça va se ressentir dans le texte, mais n'ai pas réussi à avancer plus rapidement sur ce chapitre. Du coup, j'ai écrit les suivants. Imaginez ma frustration d'avancer sur les autres chapitres alors que je ne pouvais pas les poster puisque je n'avais pas terminer celui-ci (rien que l'explication est un vrai souk, alors l'exécution...).**

**Mais voilà, "Rien n'est jamais perdu" continue et est en bonne voie. Bonne lecture à tous, et au plaisir de vous retrouver ! :-)**

* * *

Caroline ne s'était pas trompée. A peine avait-elle quitté ses appartements le lendemain matin que Rogue l'entraîna dans une salle du troisième étage. Vide de tout bureau ou chaise, il n'y avait que trois larges récipients posés sur le sol. L'un contenait de l'eau, l'autre des braises chaudes, et le dernier une jeune pousse en terre. Caroline comprit tout de suite quel allait être leur usage, et que Rogue prenait vraiment son rôle de professeur au sérieux.

— Puisque vous avez choisi de demander mon aide, j'ai décidé de vous faire subir un entraînement rigoureux et quotidien. Ne connaissant pas l'étendue de vos nouvelles capacités, nous ne pouvons savoir si elles sont dangereuses, ou si ces pouvoirs se révèleront être un atout.

— Vous ne craignez pas que je vous blesse ? demanda Caroline, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix. Même par inadvertance ?

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Rogue lança d'un air dédaigneux :

— Vous croyez-vous réellement capable de me blesser, à votre niveau ?

Caroline s'apprêtait à répliquer mais le professeur de potions la coupa dans son élan en tendant une main ouverte.

— Votre baguette, Miss, exigea-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas, fixant cette main comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Aussi répéta-t-il un peu plus fort :

— Sanders, veuillez me donner votre baguette.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Rogue poussa un soupir empreint d'agacement et s'avança vers elle. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste, il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit la baguette en bois de saule.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'écria Caroline en tentant de la reprendre.

Mais Rogue leva le bras et la baguette se retrouva hors de portée de sa propriétaire.

— Je pense que l'entraînement sera plus efficace si vous n'avez plus aucun autre recours. Vous ne vous servirez que de votre tête et de vos…talents.

— Je vous en prie, faites attention ! dit Caroline, paniquée en le voyant glisser la baguette dans une poche de sa cape.

Rogue leva un sourcil. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas attendu à ce qu'il soit si difficile pour elle de se séparer de sa baguette. Bien des sorciers préféraient garder la leur en permanence sur eux, mais c'était bien pire pour Caroline. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie de son propre corps dès qu'elle ne l'avait pas près d'elle. Rogue se dirigea ensuite vers les bassines en cuivre et les montra du doigt.

— D'après ce que nous savons, vous pouvez, dans une certaine mesure, contrôler les éléments fondateurs de l'alchimie : eau, feu, terre et air. Vous avez sauvé mon bureau d'un incendie avant de le détruire à votre tour en créant une tornade.

— Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès ! protesta Caroline.

— Aucune importance. Ce que je veux, c'est que vous vous efforciez de maîtriser ces quatre éléments de manière adroite et _réfléchie_. Au vu de ce que vous êtes capable de faire en matière de potions, ceci devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour vous.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si qualifié pour en juger, Monsieur ? demanda effrontément Caroline. Il me semble que vous êtes professeur de potions, et non expert en créatures magiques.

Rogue prit un air meurtrier et siffla entre ses dents :

— Un conseil, Sanders : n'insultez jamais un sorcier quand vous êtes désarmée.

Caroline haussa les épaules et s'avança vers la bassine remplie d'eau. En tendant la main, elle pensa que cela serait plus difficile qu'avec une petite tasse de thé. Pendant quelques minutes, l'eau claire se contenta de frémir. Puis des vagues se formèrent à la surface, de plus en plus hautes. Enfin, sans aucune mise en garde, le contenu du récipient s'éleva brusquement jusqu'à atteindre le plafond. Quand Caroline rabaissa précipitamment sa main, la colonne s'effondra en inondant toute la pièce. Rogue sortit sa baguette pour les sécher, lui et son assistante trempés jusqu'aux os, et faire disparaître un peu de l'eau qui recouvrait le sol en pierre.

— Désolée, j'y suis allée un peu fort, dit Caroline.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répliqua Rogue. Mais cela nous a au moins permis de voir de quoi vous êtes capable.

Il s'avança ensuite vers les braises humidifiées qui laissaient s'échapper une épaisse fumée blanche. Il les ranima puis invita Caroline à s'approcher.

— Voyons voir ce que vous pouvez faire de ça, déclara-t-il en désignant le brasier rougeoyant.

— Vous êtes sûr ? demanda son assistante d'une petite voix.

A ce moment-là, le regard sans équivoque de Rogue la poussa à s'avancer jusqu'au récipient. Elle tendit la main, mais ne put rien faire d'autre. La scène de l'incendie dans le bureau du professeur de potions lui revint tout à coup en mémoire : la chaleur, la panique, l'étouffement dû à la fumée. Celle qui se propageait dans la salle de classe lui piquaient les yeux, sa vue se brouillait peu à peu. Soudain, la main de Rogue se posa sur son bras et la força à le baisser.

— Inutile de poursuivre, dit-il l'air visiblement déçu. Apparemment, vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur.

— Un instant de panique, rien de plus, se défendit la jeune femme en le reposant. Je sens que je vais y arriver si vous me laissez un peu de temps.

— Je ne veux pas que vous pressentiez, mais que vous agissiez. Si vous ne le pouvez pas, il vaut mieux nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

— C'est vous qui avez tenu à ce que je commence à m'entraîner le plus vite possible ! protesta Caroline. Et dès que je me retrouve un tant soit peu en difficulté, vous me faites passer comme une incapable !

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un crépitement les fit tous deux sursauter. Ils se retournèrent et virent que le brasier produisait de petites explosions qui envoyaient des étincelles contre le cuivre de la bassine. Dès que Caroline se calma, les déflagrations s'amenuisèrent avant de disparaître complètement.

— Je crois que vous avez trouvé la solution, Miss Sanders, finit par dire Rogue avec un petit sourire satisfait. Vous n'avez qu'à penser à moi.

Caroline haussa à nouveau les épaules en soupirant. Cependant, elle consentit à refaire un essai. Elle s'efforça d'écarter le souvenir de l'incendie et concentra toutes ses pensées sur ceux qu'elle avait de Rogue, convaincue cependant que cela n'aurait pas le moindre effet. Les scènes se succédaient dans sa tête, toutes plus pénibles et plus exaspérantes que les autres. Caroline sentait l'agacement, puis la colère monter en elle. Des flammes jaillirent alors des braises, grossirent et se balancèrent au-dessus des charbons ardents. Peu à peu, le feu se rapprocha de Caroline, comme s'il était attiré par elle. Quand l'entité incandescente s'enroula autour de sa main, elle ne ressentit aucune brûlure mais faillit s'écarter.

— Ne bougez pas ! s'écria Rogue pour l'empêcher de reculer.

La jeune femme eut toutes les peines du monde à lui obéir. Les flammes entourèrent son bras, puis son torse et descendirent le long de ses jambes. Bientôt, son corps entier n'était plus qu'une torche enflammée. Se sentant de plus en plus angoissée, elle ferma instinctivement les yeux.

— Restez calme…, murmura Rogue, la voix empreinte d'une fascination non dissimulée.

Même si elle ne voyait rien, son assistante pouvait entendre le feu ronronner tout autour d'elle. Elle sentait un bouquet brûlant et épicé emplir ses narines, elle avait du mal à respirer. « Inspirer, expirer… » : c'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, même quand l'odeur gênante disparut et que le silence revint dans la petite pièce. Elle faillit ne pas entendre la voix de Rogue :

— Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, Sanders.

Caroline obéit afin d'examiner chaque partie de son corps. Aucune trace n'apparaissait, ni sur sa peau ni sur ses vêtements. En revanche, les pierres sous ses pieds et tout autour d'elle étaient noires, comme si elles avaient subi un incendie.

— Je suis impressionné, déclara Rogue, ce qui choqua Caroline presque autant que ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

* * *

Malgré le début du deuxième trimestre, une semaine plus tard, Caroline continuait de retourner dans la petite salle afin de s'entraîner. Elle y revenait tous les soirs après les cours, même en l'absence de Rogue. Ces exercices lui permirent de rapidement contrôler l'eau, l'air et le feu, dans une certaine mesure. Elle rentrait chaque soir chez elle épuisée mais un peu plus confiante que la veille. Rogue et elle arrivait peu à peu à discerner les possibilités que lui offraient ses dons.

— Dès que vous les maîtriserez totalement, vous ne serez jamais vulnérable face à un adversaire, avait un soir déclaré Rogue. Nous devrions commencer à étudier vos capacités de défense contre des sortilèges ordinaires.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça, objecta Caroline en indiquant la jeune pousse, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

En effet, les plantes lui résistaient, refusant de se plier à sa volonté. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait d'être vivants, dotés d'un fonctionnement et même d'une conscience propre. En tout cas, elle passait des heures devant l'arbuste en pot sans obtenir le moindre résultat.

Mais un autre sujet de préoccupation allait bientôt l'obnubiler totalement. Le samedi suivant, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée. Caroline avait emprunté un ouvrage sur les sortilèges de défense à la bibliothèque et s'était installée dans la salle des professeurs pour le lire. Elle était assise près de la cheminée en compagnie de Rogue et du professeur Chourave quand Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier à la main.

— Severus, je souhaiterais vous parler de Drago Malefoy, déclara-t-il d'un air sombre en se plantant devant le professeur de potions.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, l'air perplexe. Même Caroline eut un sursaut en voyant que Dumbledore était furieux. L'expression de son visage n'était pas agressive, mais son sourire chaleureux avait disparu et ses yeux paraissaient lancer des éclairs.

— Dois-je vous suivre jusqu'à votre bureau ? demanda Rogue en se levant de son fauteuil.

— Non, ce que j'ai à vous dire nous concerne tous, en quelque sorte.

— Je suppose que vous avez remarquez que Hagrid n'assure plus ses cours depuis quelques jours, fit remarquer McGonagall.

Rogue acquiesça silencieusement. En effet, tous avaient remarqué que le géant s'était cloîtré dans sa cabane et refusait d'en sortir ou d'ouvrir à quiconque. Dumbledore mit le journal sous le nez de Rogue et demanda :

— Savez-vous ce qu'il y a dans ce journal, Severus ?

— Malheureusement, oui, répondit Rogue d'une voix lasse.

Sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, il tendit le magazine à Caroline qui lut la page à laquelle il était ouvert. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur quand elle lut le titre de l'article : _L'erreur géante de Dumbledore_. En parcourant la chronique de Rita Skeeter, elle comprit pourquoi Hagrid ne voulait plus se montrer. Il y était décrit comme un monstre assoiffé de sang, une bête féroce dont la plus grande joie était de martyriser les enfants à qui il dispensait ses cours.

— Je ne tolèrerai pas que nos élèves, _quel qu'ils soient_, ajouta Dumbledore en fixant tour à tour les enseignants présents, se mettent à discréditer un professeur de cette école dans la presse. Surtout pour tenir ce genre de propos intolérables !

— Je suis au courant, Mr le Directeur, répondit Rogue. C'est pourquoi j'ai convoqué le père du jeune Malefoy pour discuter de la situation.

En attendant ça, Caroline eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre avant de s'affoler.

— J'espère que Malefoy aura la punition qu'il mérite, lança McGonagall en jetant un regard noir à son collègue.

— Je m'en chargerai moi-même, Minerva, déclara Dumbledore. Nos élèves doivent comprendre qu'être interrogés par la Gazette du sorcier dans le cadre du Tournoi ne leur donne pas le droit de nuire à la réputation de Poudlard.

— Si je me souviens bien, objecta Rogue, ce n'est pas la première fois que les dires de ces jeunes gens sont rapportés dans le journal. Ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas été tendres avec Potter, mais vous n'étiez pas intervenus jusqu'à présent.

— Parce que cette fois, c'est un professeur qu'on attaque, et pour un motif injustifiable !

— Allons, Mr le Directeur ! intervint Chourave. On pourrait croire que vous accusez Severus d'avoir poussé ces élèves à tenir ce genre de propos.

— Ce n'était nullement mon intention, Pomona. Mais les élèves qui ont participé à ces interviews viennent tous de Serpentard, et je veux que leur Directeur intervienne pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas agir de façon aussi inconsidérée !

Le ton commençait sérieusement à monter, aussi Caroline choisit-elle de s'éclipser discrètement de la pièce. Elle s'avança vers la sortie, saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Mais au moment où elle allait sortir, elle faillit percuter de plein fouet la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de croiser. Lucius Malefoy se tenait devant elle, la fixant de ses yeux froids et calculateurs. Caroline fut surprise de voir que son visage n'avait pas changé après tant d'années, en dehors de quelques marques aux coins des lèvres et des yeux.

— Je souhaiterais entrer, Miss, lança-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

La jeune femme s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Sans se préoccuper des autres professeurs, il se dirigea en direction de Rogue et le salua respectueusement :

— Vous m'avez fait venir, professeur Rogue ?

— En effet, Mr Malefoy, répondit Rogue d'un ton égal. Il s'agit de votre fils.

— Oui, il semblerait que votre Directeur ait du mal à contenir les élans de ces élèves, déclara Malefoy en dirigeant son regard sur Dumbledore. Peut-être le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est-il un évènement trop complexe à gérer pour un homme d'un aussi grand âge.

McGonagall et Chourave avaient l'air totalement offusquées. Caroline, quant à elle, sentait qu'elle ferait mieux de sortir si elle ne voulait pas que son cœur jaillisse de sa poitrine. Malheureusement, Malefoy l'avait remarqué et n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir aussi vite.

— A quoi cela vous sert-il d'embaucher plus de professeurs s'ils ne vous aident pas à diriger cette école ? demanda-t-il en la désignant d'un coup de menton dédaigneux.

— Miss Sanders n'est pas professeur, elle est assistante en potions, lança Chourave.

Malefoy se tourna vers Caroline et la fixant d'un regard pénétrant qui la fit trembler de tout son corps.

— Sanders…, dit-il doucement. Caroline Sanders, bien sûr… J'aurais dû m'en douter, avec des yeux pareils.

Caroline n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à soutenir le regard de quelqu'un. Tous ceux qui avaient connu ses parents savaient qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère, et elle était persuadé que cet homme était au courant de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

— Peut-être ne vous souvenez-vous pas de moi, vous étiez si jeune la dernière fois que j'ai rendu visite à vos parents avant leur disparition.

— Je me souviens très bien de vous, Mr Malefoy, dit Caroline d'une voix ferme.

Personne n'osait dire un mot. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Malefoy et l'assistante de Rogue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'air s'était soudain alourdi autour d'eux.

— Je vois que vous avez gagné une place confortable. Une enfant craintive qui obtient un poste à Poudlard… Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, semble-t-il.

— Ou peut-être juste assez de talent pour obtenir ce poste. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, de retrouver une place après une période…_difficile_.

L'expression du visage de Malefoy n'avait pas changé, mais son regard s'était encore acéré. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire mauvais et déclara :

— J'ai été ravie d'apprendre que toute votre famille se portait à merveille. Même votre chère petite. Il paraît même qu'elle vous ressemble de plus en plus.

— Vous connaissez Lilian ? s'exclama Caroline, abasourdie.

Les autres professeurs étaient eux aussi choqués de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Caroline n'avait jamais parlé de cette petite fille ni même prononcé son nom, il était donc normal qu'ils s'imaginent des choses. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour leur fournir des explications.

— Vos parents et votre frère ont connu une fin des plus tragiques, il est donc normal qu'un homme influent comme moi s'inquiète de près au bien-être d'une famille dotée d'une telle renommée. De toute façon, nous allions finir par nous croiser…

Il désigna Rogue d'un signe de la main et poursuivit :

— …puisque vous travaillez pour un de mes anciens camarades de Serpentard.

Caroline eut l'impression qu'une enclume venait d'atterrir au fond de son estomac. Son regard passa de Rogue à Malefoy, avant de revenir sur le professeur de potions. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

— Vous… Vous vous connaissez ? balbutia-t-elle.

Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard sombre. Aussi Malefoy l'éclaira-t-elle à sa place :

— Disons que comme il était plus jeune que moi, je lui ai en quelque sorte servi de mentor.

C'en était trop pour Caroline. La stupéfaction laissa place à la colère et elle lança un « Au revoir, Mr Malefoy ! » haineux avant de s'enfuir de la pièce, la douleur de la trahison brûlant sa poitrine.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue invitait Malefoy à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. A peine avaient-ils quitté la salle des professeurs que Malefoy se mit à ricaner :

— Si je m'attendais à trouver la fille des Sanders ici… Et dire que tu te retrouves à devoir travailler avec elle !

— Ne m'en parle pas, grogna Rogue. Le deuxième trimestre vient à peine de commencer et j'en ai déjà assez.

— J'ai pourtant entendu dire que ses résultats d'examens étaient exceptionnels.

— Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être d'une maladresse affligeante.

Ils arrivèrent aux cachots, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Rogue fit entrer Malefoy dans son bureau et dit, après avoir refermé la porte :

— Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que ton fils…

— Inutile, j'ai lu l'article, le coupa son ancien camarade. Et je dois dire que je suis assez fier de lui. Il se montre enfin capable de voir par lui-même en quoi cette école va à vau-l'eau.

— Lancer une polémique dans la presse n'est peut-être pas la façon la plus prudente de le faire. Hagrid a toujours été populaire au sein des enseignants et des élèves de Poudlard, jamais Dumbledore ne le renverra. Même face à un tel scandale.

— Arrête un peu ! lança Malefoy, l'air agacé. Même toi, tu dois reconnaître qu'il est inacceptable de nommer un géant professeur ! Qui sait de quoi il est vraiment capable !

Rogue savait qu'Hagrid était la personne la moins violente qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, mais il ne pouvait faire une telle affirmation devant Malefoy. Il était nécessaire qu'il conserve la confiance de cet homme, sur ordre de Dumbledore.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, affirma-t-il. Mais il vaut mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention en tenant ce genre de propos. Fudge est de toute façon anti-géant, et il n'a pas hésité à envoyer Hagrid à Azkaban il y a deux ans, sur la base de simples suppositions.

— Ca n'aurait pas été plus mal qu'il y reste, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin, je suppose que tu as raison. Je vais demander à Drago de se tenir tranquille.

— C'est un garçon intelligent, il comprendra où se trouve son intérêt.

Malefoy acquiesça, mais son visage était bien plus grave que quelques minutes auparavant. Rogue se doutait que ce n'était pas à propos de son fils, et son intuition fut rapidement confirmée. Malefoy se mit à se frotter légèrement le bras gauche et demanda à voix basse :

— Dis-moi… As-tu senti qu'_elle_ te brûlait plus que d'habitude ?

Il avait l'air aussi inquiet que Karkaroff. Lui aussi avait demandé à lui parler en privé à ce propos.

— Oui, finit par répondre Rogue. Mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça peut signifier. Aussi, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'inquiéter tant que cette situation n'a pas été tirée au clair.

— C'est bien ce que j'avais pensé. D'ailleurs, rassure-moi… Ta jeune assistante n'est au courant de rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Heureusement, il n'avait cette fois pas besoin de mentir. Il décida de jouer la carte de la fierté et répliqua :

— J'ose espérer que tu ne me croies pas capable de me laisser percer à jour par une gamine de vingt-trois ans.

— Ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète, objecta Malefoy en se penchant par-dessus la table, mais Maugrey Fol-Œil. J'ai appris que cet Auror à moitié fou était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, il aurait pu la conduire à cracher le morceau.

— Il a déjà tenté de me créer des problèmes mais il n'a aucune preuve. Je jouis de la protection de Dumbledore, ne l'oublie pas.

Malefoy se redressa, visiblement rassuré.

— Garde quand même un œil sur cette fille, reprit-il. Vu le passé de sa famille, elle pourrait bien posséder des dons insoupçonnés.

Il se tut quelques instants avant d'ajouter d'un air sournois :

— En tout cas, elle n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais. Sans compter qu'elle est à croquer.

Cette fois, il prit vraiment Rogue de court. Le professeur de potions déclara prudemment :

— Tu es en train de dire que tu la trouves intéressante parce qu'elle est physiquement attirante ?

— Ne me dis pas que ça te choque, répliqua nonchalamment Malefoy. Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Il s'assit en face de son ancien camarade et entreprit de s'expliquer :

— Regarde les choses en face : les jolies femmes ne cherchent pas à se construire une carrière. Je l'ai bien observé : un beau visage, un corps à se damner… Elle n'avait qu'à paraître, on lui aurait donné tout ce qu'elle désirait : de l'or, des bijoux, de l'amour… Et pourtant, elle a privilégié son éducation. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle veut prouver quelque chose, et donc qu'elle se sent vulnérable.

Il se releva et se pencha vers Rogue avant de dire tout bas :

— Tout le monde a un secret, nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir.

Peu après, Rogue raccompagna Malefoy jusqu'à la Grande Porte. Une fois que son ancien ami eut disparu, il entreprit de partir à la recherche de Sanders. Renonçant à imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu penser, il préférait lui poser directement la question. Après avoir inspecté la bibliothèque et les appartements de son assistante, il décida d'aller vérifier la salle de musique. En approchant, il entendit une mélodie lente jouée au piano, ce qui indiquait sans doute possible la présence de Sanders. Et en effet, la jeune femme était assise à l'instrument, manipulant le clavier avec un visage inexpressif. Rogue voulu attendre qu'elle finisse, mais elle ne paraissait pas vouloir interrompre le morceau. Après une ou deux minutes, Rogue finit par demander :

— Ai-je la moindre chance de pouvoir m'expliquer ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec vous pour l'instant, répliqua Sanders.

— Et bien moi, si ! Malefoy est…

Sanders abattit ses deux mains sur le clavier, le bruit assourdissant se répercutant contre les parois de la salle. Elle se leva et fixa Rogue, les yeux emplis de colère, mais aussi de douleur.

— Je vous ai confié un secret qui pourrait me mettre, ainsi que tous ceux que je connais, en danger. En dépit de tout ce que vous êtes, je vous ai accordé ma confiance. Et maintenant, j'apprends que vous êtes proche d'un des responsables de la mort de ma famille ! Vous êtes ami avec un mangemort !

— Il sait qu'il a commis une erreur par le passé, se défendit Rogue bien qu'il sache que l'argument n'avait aucun poids.

— Si vous croyez ça, c'est que vous êtes complètement idiot ! gronda Sanders, les poings serrés.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et lança :

— Vous êtes bien mal placée pour parler d'honnêteté, Miss. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que vous aviez une fille ?

Sanders resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Puis elle poussa un profond soupir et déclara :

— Méprise stupide mais compréhensible. Lilian n'est pas ma fille, c'est ma filleule. Il s'agit de la fille d'une de mes cousines.

Etrangement, Rogue se sentit soulagé en entendant ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais imaginer la jeune femme en mère fille le dérangeait profondément.

— Si vous avez peur que l'on s'en prenne à elle, je crois que vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Comme l'a dit Malefoy, votre famille est trop estimée pour qu'on tente de s'attaquer à ses membres.

— Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de soucis ! pesta Caroline.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de jauger le professeur de potions. Elle hésita quelques secondes et déclara :

— Rogue, s'il y a encore quelque chose qu'il faut que j'apprenne sur vous, c'est le moment de me l'apprendre.

Elle parut attendre une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Elle redemanda donc :

— Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir rien à me dire ?

Le silence se poursuit pendant encore quelques instants avant que Rogue ne dise, l'air impassible :

— Non, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire.

Sanders le scruta encore un moment, puis hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Quant à Rogue, resté seul dans la salle de musique, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé un tel dégoût de lui-même.


	20. Chapitre 19 - Le pire des mensonges

— Tu t'es encore disputée avec Rogue ?

Le lundi suivant, Ginny était venue rendre visite à Caroline dans ses appartements après les cours. Tandis que la jeune femme leur servait du thé, l'adolescente avait posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle l'avait croisée en rentrant de Pré-au-Lard, le week-end dernier. Caroline sursauta et faillit renverser le contenu de la théière sur le tapis. Quand elle eût repris contenance, elle demanda :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

— Depuis samedi, tu es très tendue dès que tu te trouves en présence de Rogue. Enfin, je sais que n'importe qui serait tendu avec Rogue mais tu semblais être une exception.

— On dirait bien que non ! plaisanta Caroline.

Mais elle ne réussit pas à duper Ginny. La jeune fille revint à la charge :

— Carry, tu as toujours eu l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui. C'était même tellement surprenant que tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. Et maintenant, on dirait presque que tu as peur de lui. Ca ne ressemble pas à vos altercations habituelles.

— C'est pour ça que tu es venue prendre le thé avec moi ? lança Caroline, faussement vexée. Pour tenter de me tirer les vers du nez ?

Pour ne pas avoir à répondre, Ginny entreprit de vider sa tasse le plus lentement possible. Aussi Caroline en profita-t-elle pour la prévenir :

— Ginny, ce qui se passe entre le professeur Rogue et moi ne concerne que nous. Tu es une élève et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

— On pensait que Ron et Harry n'arriveraient jamais à se réconcilier, et pourtant ils sont à nouveau inséparables ! protesta la rouquine.

En effet, à la fin de la première tâche, les deux garçons avaient décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre et l'harmonie était revenue dans le trio qu'ils formaient avec Hermione.

— Ecoute…, soupira Caroline en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je suis ravie que ton frère se soit réconcilié avec son meilleur ami. Mais ma situation avec Rogue ne ressemble en rien à la leur.

— Vous n'êtes pas amis ? demanda naïvement l'adolescente.

— On parle toujours de Rogue, ou pas ?

Cette remarque fit rire Ginny aux éclats, et les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent d'autre chose. Mais Caroline fut surprise de voir à quel point la plus jeune des enfants Weasley était proche de la vérité. Depuis leur conversation à propos de Lucius Malefoy, Rogue faisait comme si elle n'était pas là. Alors qu'il en profitait souvent pour lui confier le plus de travaux possibles dans la journée, il se contentait désormais de lui tendre une liste de tâches et ne lui adressait presque plus la parole de la journée. Il ne tenait même plus à assister aux entraînements de son assistante, ce qui inquiétait grandement cette dernière. D'ordinaire, à chaque fois qu'une situation mettait le maître de potions mal à l'aise, il se rattrapait en se montrant plus agaçant et désagréable qu'il ne l'était d'habitude.

La semaine se poursuivit toutefois calmement. Hagrid, convaincu par Dumbledore, avait accepté de reprendre son poste et le professeur Gobe-Planche, sa remplaçante, était repartie. Même si ses talents de professeur laissaient à désirer, la plupart des élèves était ravis de retrouver le géant. L'article de Rita Skeeter avait ainsi été vite oublié, et tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Le jeudi soir, Caroline décida d'aller faire une ronde dans le château. Tout le monde était déjà couché et le premier étage, éclairé par quelques torches, était désert. Mais après un quart d'heure, elle entendit des pas précipités au détour d'un couloir. Elle faillit alors entrer en collision avec celui qui l'évitait depuis presque une semaine. Vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre grise, Rogue était pâle et en sueur.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

— Je fais ma ronde, expliqua-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?

— Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! rétorqua-t-il hargneusement.

Il la laissa plantée là, choquée d'un tel changement de la part de cet homme. Mais après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, il se retourna, paraissant vouloir dire quelque chose. Il hésita, fit mine de repartie, puis finit par lancer :

— Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans mon bureau.

— Vous voulez dire que Maugrey a recommencé ? s'écria Caroline.

— Non, la porte a été forcée cette fois. Il s'agit peut-être d'un élève, ou bien…

Rogue se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air soudain très fatigué. Tout en ignorant comme il allait réagir, Caroline demanda d'une petite voix :

— Voulez-vous que je vous aide ?

Rogue la dévisagea un long moment. Il cligna deux fois des yeux, et dit :

— Si vous pouviez vérifier les étages supérieurs…

— Oui, bien sûr !

Sans attendre un autre mot de sa part, la jeune femme partit dans l'autre direction. Elle entendit Rogue l'appeler dans son dos, mais elle se contenta de dire sans se retourner :

— Ne vous en faites pas, je vais faire le plus vite possible.

Elle voulait à tout prix éviter de discuter trop longtemps avec lui. Tous deux étaient bien trop nerveux en présence l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir avoir une discussion qui ne fût pas houleuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner de ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'il connaissait personnellement un des hommes qui avaient orchestré l'assassinat de sa famille. Ayant eu accès à ses souvenirs, il savait parfaitement quel rôle Lucius Malefoy avait joué dans ce meurtre. Et de son côté, il supportait probablement difficilement d'être mis dans le même camp qu'un homme avec un tel passé. Après tout, lui n'avait rien à voir, de près ou de loin, dans cette affaire.

Caroline fouilla chaque pièce des troisième et quatrième étages, tous aussi vides que les couloirs qu'elle avait parcourus précédemment. La personne qui avait pénétré le bureau de Rogue avait certainement réussi à s'échapper, depuis longtemps peut-être. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle renonça et entreprit de retrouver Rogue. Elle doutait que, de son côté, le professeur de potions ait eu plus de chance. Elle redescendit jusqu'au premier étage mais ne trouva Rogue nulle part, et ne le croisa pas dans les couloirs. Heureusement, un des portraits, un homme en habit de courtisan du XVIème siècle, lui indiqua qu'il était parti vers l'aile est. Caroline le remercia et prit la direction indiquée. Elle marcha pendant plusieurs minutes, puis stoppa net. Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha, et la scène qui apparut la plongea en pleine perplexité. Rogue et Maugrey se faisaient face, séparés par plusieurs marches d'un escalier, et avaient l'air de s'affronter verbalement. Dans un coin, Rusard tenait dans une de ses mains ce que Caroline devina être un des œufs d'or des champions du Tournoi. Sa chatte Miss Teigne, à ses pieds, tourna un instant ses yeux rouges en direction de la jeune femme, dissimulée par une grande colonne de marbre, puis reporta son attention sur quelque chose qui se trouvait plus haut sur l'escalier et que Caroline n'arrivait pas à voir.

— Vous savez bien que je n'ai rien à cacher, Maugrey, puisque vous avez vous-même fouillé minutieusement mon bureau**, déclara Rogue d'une voix forte.

Maugrey ne se laissa pas impressionner par le temps cassant du professeur de potions, son visage défiguré se fendant d'un grand sourire. Il répliqua en s'appuyant négligemment sur sa canne :

— C'est le privilège des Aurors, Rogue. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'ouvrir l'œil…**

— Il se trouve que Dumbledore me fait confiance**, s'exclama rageusement Rogue. Je refuse de croire qu'il vous ait donné l'ordre de fouiller mon bureau !**

— Bien sûr que Dumbledore vous fait confiance**, lança Maugrey, son visage ayant perdu toute forme d'hilarité. C'est un homme confiant. Il croit qu'on peut donner une deuxième chance à tout le monde. Mais moi, je dis qu'il y a des taches qui ne s'effaceront jamais, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?**

A ces mots, Rogue attrapa son avant-bras gauche avec sa main droite et le frotta, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Un éclair traversa le crâne de Caroline, et tout s'éclaira. Maugrey était un chasseur de mangemorts et s'intéressait de près à Rogue… Malefoy était un mangemort, et Rogue était un de ses anciens amis... Rogue, qui n'avait pas supporté que Caroline lui touche le bras gauche lors du Bal de Noël… C'était sur le bras gauche que se trouvait gravée la Marque des Ténèbres, le signe de ralliement des serviteurs de Voldemort.

Caroline n'arrivait plus à respirer, ni à penser. La chaleur avait quitté son corps, qui se mit à trembler. Pantelante, une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, elle s'éloigna en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Dès qu'elle atteignit la pénombre du couloir, elle partit en courant sans se retourner.

— Allez donc vous recoucher, Rogue, entendit-elle Maugrey ricaner.

— Vous n'avez aucune autorité pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! s'écria Rogue avec colère.

Bientôt, les voix se turent. Caroline courait à perdre haleine, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Son cœur s'affolait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, ses poumons semblaient incapables de se remplir d'air. Elle n'avait aucune envie de croire à ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais c'était bien la vérité : Rogue lui avait menti. Il l'avait manipulée sans scrupule, depuis leur première rencontre. Tout se mettait en place dans la tête de la jeune femme, et la douleur grandit encore plus en elle. Elle avait fait confiance à cet homme, presque autant qu'aux membres de sa propre famille. Malgré son mauvais caractère et sa langue de vipère, elle avait eu envie de croire en lui et maintenant, elle s'en mordait les doigts.

Quand elle arriva devant un des escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage, elle s'arrêta pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Tout se bousculait en elle : la colère, le chagrin, l'incompréhension, la déception… Dumbledore était-il au courant ? Aurait-il, en toute connaissance de cause, laissé un tel homme l'approcher, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé ? Les tremblements de ses membres ne s'apaisaient pas, et elle dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle fit de son mieux pour recouvrer ses esprits, et réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait faire : avant tout, elle devait parler à Dumbledore. Et après ?

Elle entendit soudain des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit avec terreur Rogue avancer dans sa direction. Elle ne put bouger tandis que l'homme se rapprochait peu à peu.

— Sanders ? l'appela-t-il quand il l'aperçut. Où étiez-vous passée ? Vous avez pris votre temps pour…

Il dut s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait car il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, l'air interloqué.

— Sanders, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Il fit deux pas en avant, mais Caroline recula pour se tenir le plus loin possible de lui. Celui qui se tenait devant elle n'était plus le professeur qui aimait se chamailler à tout bout de champ avec elle, c'était un inconnu capable de tout pour préserver son secret. Cela se voyait certainement dans ses yeux, étant donné que Rogue lança d'un ton sombre :

— Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?

Caroline se détourna et entreprit de monter rapidement les marches. Rogue se mit à la suivre, et elle partit alors en courant. Rogue fit de même, tentant de ne pas la perdre de vue. Il lui criait de s'arrêter, mais Caroline n'entendait pas. Elle voulait juste rejoindre ses appartements avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Elle courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à son couloir, qu'elle traversa à toute allure. Elle atteignit enfin sa porte mais, au moment où elle saisissait la poignée, Rogue lui attrapa le bras et la força à lâcher prise. Il la plaqua contre la paroi de pierre à côté de la porte, emprisonnant le délicat poignet dans une de ses mains serrée en étau.

— Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuie ? demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

— Lâchez-moi ! cria Caroline, complètement paniquée.

— Qu'avez-vous vu ? Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

— Vous me faites mal ! protesta la jeune femme en essayant de se libérer.

— Répondez-moi ! s'exclama violemment Rogue, d'une voix emplie de colère.

Caroline était totalement terrorisée. Elle voulait juste se réfugier dans ses appartements, et le seul moyen d'en finir avec cette situation insoutenable était de parler.

— Je vous ai vu…avec Maugrey, dit-elle en pleurant. Vous disiez que Dumbledore vous faisait confiance, et… Maugrey a parlé de…de traces qui ne s'effaceraient jamais. Et je vous ai vu…vous avez touché votre bras.

Caroline poussa soudain un cri de douleur. Envahi par la rage, Rogue avait resserré son étreinte sur le poignet de son assistante jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fasse entendre. Pensant qu'il le lui avait peut-être brisé, il la lâcha et s'éloigna précipitamment, l'air horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire.

— Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal, se défendit-il pitoyablement.

Se frottant le poignet qui commençait à bleuir, Caroline leva enfin les yeux vers lui. D'une voix tremblotante et cassée, elle déclara :

— Vous êtes un mangemort, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ils restèrent l'un face à l'autre, elle le jaugeant d'un air à la fois blessé et déçu, lui la fixant les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Puis il partit à grand pas dans le couloir, sans un regard en arrière. Caroline se précipita à l'intérieur de ses appartements, courut jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit. Elle ne savait pas quelle était la douleur la plus forte : celle de son bras ou celle de son cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Caroline ne se présenta pas en cours ni aux repas servis dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde en fut surpris, sauf Rogue dont le visage était livide. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil et avait prié pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard accusateur de Sanders ou de Dumbledore. Mais aucun de ces deux-là n'étaient venus le trouver, ce qui l'étonna. Il se rendit à l'infirmerie pour savoir si elle avait fait soigner son poignet — il ne savait pas si ses dons de guérison pouvaient guérir une fracture. Mais Mme Pomfresh lui annonça qu'elle n'avait pas vu la jeune femme de toute la journée. Il descendit aux cuisines pour savoir si son assistante avait demandé quelque chose à manger, ce que les elfes démentirent sur le champ. Peut-être était-elle trop choquée pour avoir envie de quitter sa chambre et, de toute façon, Rogue n'était pas pressé de s'expliquer.

Au dîner, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la Grande Salle quand Ginny Weasley se précipita dans sa direction. Elle s'arrêta devant lui dans un dérapage et s'écria :

— Monsieur, il faut que vous veniez, c'est très urgent !

— Miss Weasley, j'avais l'illusion que vous étiez moins dissipée que vos frères, mais il semble que je me sois trompé, lança Rogue avec mauvaise humeur. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, afin que vous appreniez à vous adresser correctement à un professeur.

— Monsieur, je vous assure que c'est très important ! protesta la jeune rouquine en tentant de le retenir. Carry…

— Qui donc ? demanda Rogue, surpris d'entendre un nom d'élève qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— Caroline, voyons ! s'énerva Weasley. Caroline Sanders, votre assistante !

— Eh bien, qu'a-t-elle ? s'enquit Rogue, son attention soudain en éveil.

— Elle a quitté sa chambre ! Ses affaires ne sont plus là, et ses valises non plus !

Rogue partit en courant en direction du deuxième étage, l'adolescente sur ses talons. Il atteignit les appartements de Sanders, dont la porte était entrebâillée. Il entra et vit tout de suite qu'elle était partie. Les meubles étaient toujours là, mais il n'y avait plus le moindre objet personnel. Dans la chambre, les draps étaient posés en tas pliés sur le lit et les armoires avaient été vidées de tout vêtement.

— Je suis venue la voir, et la porte était grande ouverte, expliqua Ginny Weasley. Je suis entrée, j'ai fouillé toutes les pièces et j'ai compris qu'elle avait fait ses bagages. J'ai demandé à plusieurs autres professeurs s'ils savaient où elle était, mais ils semblent tous convaincus qu'elle est encore à Poudlard.

L'air très inquiète, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue et demanda :

— Vous ne savez pas où elle a pu aller ?

Rogue comprenait l'émoi de la jeune fille, connaissant l'affection qu'elle portait à Sanders. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir et en était lui-même très contrarié.

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers Rogue pour l'interroger :

— Je vous ai vu vous précipiter ici, Severus. Que se passe-t-il ?

Rogue avala sa salive et dit d'une voix qu'il essayait de contrôler :

— Sanders est partie. Elle a quitté Poudlard.

Dumbledore eut l'air effondré. Sanders ne l'avait donc pas prévenu de son départ, elle avait préféré agir en catimini.

— Quand a-t-elle quitté l'école ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Rogue en serrant les poings en pensant à la façon dont le Directeur allait réagir.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir las puis se tourna vers Ginny Weasley et déclara :

— Je pense que vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades, Miss Weasley. Le dîner n'est pas encore terminé, vous pouvez encore aller avaler quelque chose.

L'adolescente voulut protester mais un regard de Dumbledore lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui donnait pas le choix. Une fois qu'elle eût quitté la pièce, Dumbledore s'assit dans un fauteuil et demanda d'un ton fortement désapprobateur :

— Que s'est-il encore passé entre vous deux ?

Rogue s'assit à son tour dans le fauteuil voisin et releva sa manche gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres apparut, immonde tache noire sur sa peau laiteuse.

— Elle est au courant, siffla-t-il. Elle sait que j'ai été un mangemort.

Dans les yeux de Dumbledore, il n'y avait plus ni colère ni déception. Il n'y avait plus qu'une profonde tristesse.

— Vous le lui avait dit ? Vous lui avait tout révélé ?

— Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, le détrompa Rogue d'un air abattu. J'ai eu une altercation avec Maugrey, hier soir. Sanders nous a entendu, et… Bref, elle a tout compris toute seule.

Il se frotta le visage de ses deux mains et poussa un profond soupir.

— Elle ne m'a pas laissé lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'air si terrifiée… Je la dégoûtais, je l'ai vu dans son regard.

Il contempla la main par laquelle il l'avait attrapée.

— J'étais tellement hors de moi que j'ai failli lui casser le bras.

Un long silence suivit l'aveu de Rogue. Dumbledore l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se relever, un air décidé gravé sur son visage.

— Maintenant que le mal est fait, il ne reste plus qu'à réparer, lança-t-il. Levez-vous, Severus.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Nous allons chercher Caroline pour la ramener ici. Elle est trop vulnérable, seule à l'extérieur.

Rogue ricana de dépit, n'ayant apparemment aucune intention de se lever.

— Si vous croyiez qu'elle va revenir maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis un assassin, un traître abject qui lui ment depuis le début et qui n'a pas…

Il ne put achever sa phrase car d'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore fit disparaître le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch », le professeur de potions se retrouva les fesses par terre.

— Réveillez-vous, bon sang ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Rendez-vous compte que pour ne pas affronter votre passé, vous êtes prêt à laisser partir et à vous faire détester par une personne à laquelle vous tenez !

— Je ne tiens pas du tout à cette fille ! protesta Rogue, toujours à terre.

— Vous mentez, Severus Rogue, déclara le vieil homme. Et pire que tout, vous vous mentez à vous-même. En tout cas, je peux vous assurer qu'_elle_, elle tient à vous. Gâcher votre vie une première fois ne vous a donc pas suffi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa Rogue par le col et le força à se relever à la seule force de son bras. Il planta son regard d'acier dans celui noir du professeur et dit :

— Faites tomber le masque.

Dumbledore quitta les appartements vides Sanders, entraînant Rogue derrière lui. S'ils voulaient arranger la situation, il était urgent de retrouver la jeune femme le plus vite possible. Mais par où commencer ?


	21. Chapitre 20 - Une dernière chance

Caroline ne se trouvait ni chez son oncle et sa tante, ni à l'appartement qu'ils avaient acheté pour elle sur Fleet Street à Londres. Elle était partie se réfugier chez sa cousine Mary-Sue Malone, la mère de sa filleule Lilian. Elle et son mari Christian avaient emmené leur petite fille en voyage en Espagne mais, heureusement, Caroline avait toujours une clé de leur maison à Cardiff sur elle. Elle avait quitté Poudlard au milieu de la nuit, après avoir jeté toutes ses affaires dans sa valise. Ne se voyant pas revenir à Brest, où Alonso et Meredith ne manqueraient pas de l'interroger, elle avait volé sans s'arrêter jusqu'au Pays de Galles où elle avait été ravie de trouver la maison de sa cousine vide. Même si elle lui était très reconnaissante d'avoir le droit de venir dès qu'elle en avait envie, elle préférait ne voir personne pour le moment. A peine arrivée, elle était allée s'allonger sur le canapé du salon sans même défaire ses bagages, et y était restée toute la journée. Quand la nuit tomba, la faim la réveilla et elle se força à se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine. Mais elle se sentait trop nauséeuse pour avaler quoi que ce soit de solide et se contenta d'un thé brûlant.

Maintenant qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle se sentait enfin capable de réfléchir. Elle ne comptait pas retourner au château mais n'avait pas pu attendre de parler à Dumbledore avant de partir. Le plus urgent était donc d'avertir le Directeur de son départ définitif. Aussi, le lendemain, Caroline s'installa dans le bureau de Christian Malone et entreprit d'écrire sa lettre de démission. Elle devait absolument s'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de penser à Rogue. Etrangement, ce n'était pas de la colère qui dominait ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard. En revanche, elle était incroyablement triste de ne s'être doutée de rien. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, les indices de sa culpabilité lui sautaient aux yeux.

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un ami des Malone, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. Mais c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait sur le seuil, l'air soulagé.

— Bonjour, Miss Sanders. Vous ne pouvez imaginer la peine que nous avons eu à vous retrouver !

— « Nous » ? demanda Caroline tandis que le vieil homme pénétrait dans la maison.

— Même Alonso et Meredith ne savaient pas où vous étiez. Ils étaient très inquiets, et je me suis trouvé dans l'obligation d'inventer un bobard pour éviter qu'ils ne se déchaînent contre moi.

Il alla s'installer dans le salon, admirant le style très anglais du mobilier. Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita en lançant :

— Je pense que vous vouliez me donner quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

La lettre de démission de Caroline vola depuis le bureau jusque dans la main de Dumbledore. Avant que la jeune femme ait pu faire un seul mouvement ou demander comment il était au courant, il parcourut le papier de haut en bas. Quand il l'eut fini, il leva ses yeux perçants vers elle et dit d'un ton grave :

— Votre droiture vous honore. Vous n'avez dit nulle part que la raison de votre départ était que le professeur Rogue est un mangemort repenti.

Caroline fut choquée par cette annonce, et outrée qu'il en parle d'une manière aussi désinvolte. Elle s'écroula dans un fauteuil et siffla :

— Vous saviez ? Je veux dire… Vous étiez au courant depuis le début ?

Dumbledore reposa la lettre sur un coussin à côté de lui et dit :

— J'ai essayé de le convaincre de m'accompagner ici, mais il a craint votre réaction.

— Et il a eu raison ! s'exclama Caroline. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir !

— Ne trouvez-vous pas compréhensible qu'il ait eu du mal à vous parler d'une chose pareille ?

Il invita Caroline à venir s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il la fit léviter et elle vint s'écrouler sur les fauteuils du canapé.

— Réfléchissez bien, reprit-il. Vos parents et votre frère ont été tués par des mangemorts. Comment pouvait-il vous avouer qu'il en avait été un ?

— Et comment a-t-il pu continuer à me mentir, même quand je lui ai avoué que j'étais une… une hybride ? s'écria Caroline, entre douleur et colère. Je ne lui ai rien caché, et lui…

— Contrairement à vous, il éprouve un dégoût de lui-même difficilement mesurable.

Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour sortir une petite enveloppe d'une de ses manches. Il n'y avait ni nom ni adresse, mais Caroline devina tout de même qui en était l'auteur et le destinataire.

— Même s'il ne m'a pas suivi jusqu'ici, il a tenu à vous faire parvenir cette lettre. Il semble que, malgré tout, il ait tenu à se confier à vous.

Il fit tourner l'enveloppe entre ses doigts et poursuivit :

— Je ne crois pas qu'il en parle ici, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous le sachiez avant de lire ce message. Dans sa jeunesse, le professeur Rogue est tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Mais son attirance pour la magie noire l'a empêché de profiter de ce bonheur, et elle a choisi un autre homme. Quelques années plus tard, cette jeune femme avait quelque chose que Lord Voldemort voulait à tout prix obtenir. Sans le savoir, le professeur Rogue l'a dénoncé, et elle et son mari ont été tués.

Caroline ne répliqua pas. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop quoi penser de ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire.

— S'il a décidé de bannir ses émotions, c'est parce qu'il est convaincu que ce sont ses sentiments qui l'ont conduit à commettre les pires erreurs de son existence. Aidez-moi à lui prouver qu'il se trompe. Je ne peux plus faire grand-chose pour lui, c'est à vous de lui venir en aide.

— Si je suis si importante pour lui, pourquoi ne vient-il pas me dire toutes ces choses lui-même ? demanda Caroline, bouleversée et confuse.

— Cet homme est un des plus courageux que j'ai pu rencontrer. Mais en matière de relations humaines, c'est un vrai pleutre.

Caroline fixa l'enveloppe que tenait Dumbledore sans toutefois la prendre. Le vieil homme posa alors une main sur son épaule et dit d'un ton très doux :

— Caroline, mon enfant… Vous me connaissez depuis que vous êtes une toute petite fille. Je vous demande, encore une fois, de me faire confiance. Lisez cette lettre, ça ne vous coûte rien.

Comme elle ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement pour se saisir de l'enveloppe, Dumbledore la posa sur la table basse en face de Caroline. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie et déclara avant de quitter la pièce :

— Vous avez une semaine pour me donner votre réponse. Passé ce délai, j'annoncerai votre démission aux autres professeurs.

— Je ne changerai pas d'avis, affirma Caroline sans le regarder.

— C'est votre choix, ma chère. Soyez simplement sûre de faire le bon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée se refermait. Caroline attendit un peu avant de reporter son attention sur la lettre de Rogue. Une partie d'elle avait envie de la réduire en cendres, mais une autre, bien plus forte, souhaitait savoir plus que tout ce qu'il avait bien pu décider de coucher sur le papier. Finalement, elle attrapa l'enveloppe et la décacheta. Elle en sortit trois feuilles de parchemin, qu'elle déplia. Elle eut besoin de prendre une profonde inspiration pour garder les idées claires. Elle commença ensuite à lire, le cœur battant la chamade.

_Miss Sanders,_

_Je me doute qu'à la suite des évènements d'hier soir, il pourrait vous être difficile de me parler de visu. Malgré tout, je vous demande, par le biais de cette lettre, la possibilité d'expliquer mon comportement qui a pu vous paraître indigne d'un homme honnête et droit. _

_Comme vous l'avez compris, j'ai fait partie dans ma jeunesse des mangemorts, ces mages noirs à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si vous vous demandez ce qui a pu me conduire à choisir une telle voie, je dois avouer que je serais bien en mal de vous le dire aujourd'hui. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cela m'a coûté bien plus que je pouvais l'imaginer. J'ai trahi la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, et cela a causé sa perte aussi bien que la mienne. Si vous pouviez partager une infime partie de la douleur que je ressens quand je repense à cette époque, peut-être me comprendriez-vous un peu._

_Pour me donner une chance de m'amender, Dumbledore me proposa de travailler pour lui en tant qu'espion j'ai ainsi continué à me mêler aux mangemorts, dénonçant mes anciens camarades et risquant jusqu'à ma vie. Je sentais que plus je me rapprochais du danger, moins la douleur me paraissait grande. A la fin de la guerre, je n'ai obtenu ce poste de professeur de potions que parce que Dumbledore avait encore besoin de mes services. Mais cette générosité forcée m'a tout de même permis d'échapper à la prison. Cette double vie, même si elle me pèse parfois, est devenue mon unique raison d'exister._

_Je ne vous ai pas encore dit pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais rien dit sur mon passé, ni pourquoi je vous révèle tout ici. C'est tout simplement parce que, quand vous êtes arrivée à Poudlard, vous ne représentiez rien pour moi. Vous n'étiez qu'une enfant insignifiante, certes très douée, mais aussi gênant pour le chercheur solitaire que j'étais. Mais vous vous êtes peu à peu imposée dans mon quotidien par votre intelligence, votre douceur et votre surprenante indulgence à mon égard. Plus j'en apprenais à votre sujet, plus je sentais l'envie de me rapprocher. A chaque fois que je vous blessais et que vous m'accordiez malgré tout votre pardon, je me retrouvais un peu plus pris au piège. Personne avant vous ne m'avait autant poussé à douter de ce que je suis. _

_Vous souvenez-vous du Bal de Noël, lorsque nous discutions au pied d'une fontaine ? Cette nuit-là, j'ai failli tout vous dire. Si j'avais trouvé le courage de le faire, comme les choses auraient été différentes… Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à effacer cette admiration que je lisais dans votre regard quand vous posiez les yeux sur moi. J'avais décidé il y a longtemps de toujours assumer mon passé et ses conséquences. Plusieurs professeurs de l'école sont au courant, mais je n'ai jamais accordé la moindre attention aux éventuelles rumeurs qui circulaient sur mon compte. Mais devant vous… Devant une jeune femme qui ne savait rien de moi, j'aurais eu honte. J'en aurais mourus de honte. Cependant, j'ai compris hier soir que prendre ce risque aurait été la meilleure chose à faire._

_A travers cette lettre, je n'essaie pas de me justifier mais de vous faire comprendre que toutes mes actions n'ont jamais été dirigées contre vous. Je ne vous demande pas de m'accorder une dernière fois votre pardon, car je n'en suis plus digne et je ne ferais donc que me rabaisser. Je ne pourrai peut-être jamais vous le dire en face, mais vous êtes une sorcière brillante et une femme étonnante. Vous avez en vous la force nécessaire pour aller de l'avant, aussi ne laissez personne vous détourner de votre route._

_Je regrette sincèrement le mal que j'ai pu vous faire._

_Severus Rogue._

Des larmes tombèrent sur le parchemin, diluant l'encre tandis qu'elles coulaient sur les mots tracés. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression de discerner un semblant de qui était vraiment Severus Rogue. Cet homme si froid, si imperturbable lui apparaissait tout à coup sous un nouveau jour. Par cette lettre, il avait essayé de se livrer et c'était cela qui la touchait, presque plus que ses propos. Dans sa tête, tout s'accéléra. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main et se précipita à la fenêtre mais, comme elle s'y attendait, Dumbledore avait déjà disparu. S'il n'avait pas encore transplané, peut-être avait-elle une chance de le rattraper. Elle se rua hors du salon pour se précipiter vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit brutalement.

Rogue se tenait devant elle, le bras dressé comme s'il allait frapper à la porte. Tous deux se retrouvèrent l'un en face à l'autre sans trouver quoi que ce soit à se dire. Ne s'étant pas attendu à le voir, Caroline était totalement pétrifiée. Elle dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour continuer à respirer un tant soit peu normalement.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

— Avez-vous lu ma lettre ? répliqua Rogue.

Il avisa alors les feuillets de parchemin froissés dans la main de Caroline. Il poussa un long soupir et déclara :

— J'étais venu ici dans l'idée de la reprendre.

Il releva les yeux et la fixa. Elle comprit alors qu'il attendait qu'elle le fasse entrer. Après avoir hésité, elle finit par s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Elle le conduisit sans dire un mot jusqu'au salon. Le professeur de potions avisa une photo où une petite fille blonde en robe rose essayait de porter quatre Boursoufs dans ses bras.

— C'est votre filleule ? demanda-t-il.

Caroline acquiesça silencieusement. Rogue reposa le portrait, et la jeune fille remarqua alors que sa cape était trempée et couverte de boue par endroits. Dumbledore n'avait donc pas menti : il avait bien aidé le Directeur à la retrouver. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se tourner vers elle et de demander d'un ton las :

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment tout gâché ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Caroline.

Rogue soupira à nouveau. Il avait l'air perdu, ce qui n'était pas banal chez un homme qui se targuait d'avoir un contrôle total de lui-même.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre… Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

— Je ne sais pas, répéta Caroline.

En réalité, il y avait une chose qu'elle voulait lui demander de faire mais elle craignait terriblement sa réaction. Non pas qu'elle ait peur qu'il s'énerve, mais elle sentait qu'une telle requête risquait de se blesser. Malgré tout, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

— Montrez-la-moi.

Rogue la regarda sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Votre Marque… Montrez-la-moi.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux, l'air soudain terrorisé. Tandis que Caroline s'avançait vers lui, il se mit à reculer.

— Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça ! balbutia-t-il.

Mais Caroline ne comptait pas céder. Elle avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux cette preuve du passé de cet homme. Rogue finit par buter contre une commode et ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Caroline tendit la main et attrapa son bras gauche, remarquant que le professeur de potions s'était mis à trembler. Bien qu'il opposât une certaine résistance, il ne fit rien pour la repousser. Quand elle commença à déboutonner la manche de son veston noir, la respiration de Rogue s'accéléra. Il détourna le regard, préférant ne pas avoir à affronter l'expression du visage de Caroline. La Marque des Ténèbres finit par apparaître, noire sur la peau très claire du bras. Si le dessin n'était pas très prononcé, le crâne crachant un serpent n'avait rien perdu de l'horreur qu'il symbolisait lorsque Voldemort représentait encore une menace. La jeune femme passa un doigt sur le motif, ce qui fit sursauter Rogue.

— Je ne comprends pas… Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ?

Elle le relâcha et il s'empressa de rabattre sa manche sur la Marque.

— Ca y est, votre curiosité a été satisfaite ? cracha-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

— C'est vous qui avez choisi de venir, Rogue, rétorqua Caroline d'un ton doux.

— Je savais que c'était une erreur ! J'ai passé des heures à écrire cette stupide lettre et je suis tout de même venu me ridiculiser !

— Ne dites pas ça, protesta-t-elle.

Il plongea son regard et l'interrogea avec espoir :

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous acceptez de revenir ?

Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Là, tout de suite, elle avait du mal à trouver une raison de regagner Poudlard. Cependant, elle se voyait mal lui fournir ce genre de réponse.

— Est-ce que vous voulez que je revienne ?

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, objecta Rogue.

— Ma réponse dépendra de la vôtre. Est-ce que vous souhaitez vraiment que je continue à être votre assistante ?

Rogue parut lutter un instant avec lui-même, se passant une main dans ses cheveux négligés. Il serra les dents et finit par lâcher un « Oui » à peine audible. Probablement à sa grande surprise, son assistante déclara alors :

— Je crois que je vais y réfléchir.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche mais Caroline l'invita à sortir d'un mouvement de la main. L'air excédé, il céda tout de même et quitta la petite maison de brique. Une fois qu'il eut franchi le seuil, Caroline s'effondra contre la porte, totalement épuisée.

* * *

Caroline Sanders ne donna plus aucun signe de vie pendant cinq jours. Rogue eut plusieurs fois l'envie de repartir à Cardiff pour savoir ce qui lui prenait autant de temps, mais Dumbledore réussit à chaque fois de l'en dissuader.

— Chaque chose en son temps, Severus, ne cessait de répéter le vieux Directeur. Laissez-la revenir vers nous d'elle-même.

Mais plus les jours passaient, plus le professeur de potions perdait l'espoir de voir réapparaître la jeune femme. Ses craintes se trouvèrent confirmées quand il apprit que Madame Maxime lui avait proposé un poste d'assistante à Beauxbâtons.

— Miss Sanders n'a même pas encore quitté définitivement Poudlard, avait protesté Dumbledore quand la Directrice française était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il me semble qu'il est un peu tôt pour lui faire une offre d'emploi.

— Je crois qu'eule vous a deujà donneu sa leuttre de deumission, avait rétorqué Madame Maxime. Si elle ne se sent pas à son euse ici, elle n'a aucune reuson de resteu. Je lui offre un poste d'assistante dans le domeune de son choix, et travailleu à Beauxbâtons lui permeuttreut d'eutre plus proche de sa famille. C'eu le meuilleur choix qu'eule puisse feure, eu elle le seut.

En effet, Rogue savait que Sanders n'avait aucune raison de refuser une telle opportunité. Pourquoi donc reviendrait-elle dans un endroit où elle avait été si malheureuse ? Son caractère morose eut tôt fait d'influencer ses cours, et tous les élèves tremblaient de peur dès qu'ils devaient entrer dans sa salle de classe.

Le vendredi matin, tout le monde prenait le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Rogue, le regard vide, transperçait de sa fourchette un bout de bacon solitaire dans son assiette. Il leva un instant les yeux et eut une vision qui le fit tressaillir : Caroline Sanders, vêtue d'une élégante robe gris perle et une valise à la main, traversait le hall. Elle ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle et poursuivit son chemin.

— Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? demanda le professeur McGonagall en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son collègue.

— Vous n'avez pas vu passer Sanders, à l'instant ?

— Votre assistante ? Je croyais qu'elle était à Cardiff…

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, Rogue se précipita hors de la salle. Mais quand il arriva aux portes, il n'y avait personne. Le hall était vide, et tout comme l'escalier. Était-il possible qu'il ait rêvé ? Avait-il donc si envie de la revoir qu'elle lui apparaissait à présent de nulle part ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il monta au deuxième étage et se rendit jusqu'aux appartements qui avaient appartenu à son assistante. En s'approchant, il vit de la lumière par l'embrasure, et des bruits de rangements lui parvinrent à travers la porte fermée. Sans frapper, il entra dans la pièce et vit celle qu'il espérait voir sans trop y croire : Sanders était en train de ranger ses affaires. Quand elle l'entendit arriver, elle releva la tête et le fixa sans rien dire. Elle ne l'accueillit pas avec un sourire, contrairement à son habitude, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de reproche dans ses yeux.

— Vous êtes de retour…, souffla Rogue.

Sanders défit sa cape tout en continuant à le jauger, puis dit :

— Vous l'aviez dit : je suis une indécrottable idiote.

Elle détourna le regard et posa sa cape sur le canapé bleu. Son regard se durcit quand elle déclara :

— Je n'ai plus envie de fuir, Rogue.

Elle s'avança vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que par une trentaine de centimètres. Elle était si près que le professeur de potions pouvait voir briller les paillettes dorées de ses iris.

— Vous pensiez que j'allais vous tourner le dos, comme d'autre l'ont fait si souvent avant ? Eh bien, non. Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé entre nous, j'ai décidé de revenir.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté avant de poursuivre :

— Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a mené l'un à l'autre. Mais si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai l'intention d'aller au bout de mes actes. C'était déjà la raison de ma venue à Poudlard.

Rogue ne put prononcer un seul mot suite à cette déclaration. Il ne put que continuer à détailler ce petit bout de femme qui ne cessait jamais de le surprendre. Après quelques instants de silence, elle reprit d'un air décidé :

— Cependant, je pose une condition à mon retour. Je souhaite avoir un accès totalement libre à la réserve, et aussi que vous partagiez avec moi le mot de passe qui en actionne l'ouverte.

— Quoi ?! s'écria Rogue, qui n'en revenait pas. Vous osez négocier sur…

— Vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance ? le coupa Sanders. Acceptez que ça soit réciproque. Je vous préviens, c'est à prendre ou à laisser !

Même s'il était furieux, il savait parfaitement qu'il allait devoir céder de toute façon. Aussi finit-il par acquiescer de mauvaise grâce.

— Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau sur le champ. Le premier cours de la journée commence dans une heure.

Puis il quitta la pièce, faisant tournoyer sa longue cape noire derrière lui. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait posé cette condition uniquement pour ne pas admettre qu'il était la véritable raison de son retour à Poudlard.


	22. Chapitre 21 - Les sirènes du Lac noir

Caroline et Rogue eurent du mal à retrouver une relation un tant soit peu normal. Le professeur de potions essayait bien de reprendre leurs échanges marqués par l'insolence et la moquerie, mais la jeune femme avait un peu perdu de sa répartie. Désormais, elle se contentait de secouer la tête quand Rogue lui lançait une remarque un peu blessante. Elle ne cessait d'esquiver les coups et d'éviter les longues conversations, ce qui donna très vite l'impression à Rogue d'avoir adopté un chat qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprivoiser. Mais il ne se doutait pas que Caroline passait une grande partie de ses journées à l'observer dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Ce qu'elle avait appris lors de son séjour à Cardiff, notamment de la bouche de Dumbledore, avait totalement changé sa vision de Rogue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de l'imaginer amoureux, ce qui n'était pas du tout en accord avec l'image de lui-même qu'il véhiculait autour de lui. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait plusieurs facettes de sa personnalité, elle n'était plus si intimidée par le masque d'impassibilité qu'il affichait en permanence.

Bien sûr, Madame Maxime avait été assez vexée que Caroline refuse son offre, allant jusqu'à déclarer qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme s'obstinait à rester à Poudlard alors qu'elle était de toute évidence incapable de s'adapter au caractère de Rogue. D'ailleurs, tout le monde au château semblait penser la même chose. Certains professeurs lui avaient même conseillé d'accepter ce poste à Beauxbâtons, ce qui avait blessé Caroline car cela donnait une bien piètre image de Rogue et la faisait, en plus, passer pour une faible qui s'était laissée impressionner par le méchant professeur de potions. Elle n'en devint que plus déterminée à rester à Poudlard, et elle affichait désormais un air farouche dès que quelqu'un venait la déranger quand elle travaillait.

— Si ça continue comme ça, elle va finir par devenir comme Rogue ! se plaignit Ron un jour où il sortait de deux heures d'un cours de potions à l'atmosphère particulièrement lourde.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis sûr qu'il y est pour quelque chose, affirma Harry. Il est tellement odieux avec tout le monde, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait une exception pour elle.

— Ca ne peut pas être que de sa faute ! protesta Hermione. Si tout le monde passait votre temps à vous dire que vous êtes incapable de faire votre travail et que vous devriez laisser tomber, vous aussi vous feriez cette tête-là !

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle, puisqu'il affrontait ce genre de situation depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Mais il se souvenait aussi que Rogue avait eu une certaine part de responsabilité presque à chaque fois.

Malgré tout, Caroline continua à accomplir les tâches qui lui étaient confiées avec un zèle et une dextérité qui forçaient l'admiration. Peu à peu, elle reprit confiance en elle et les discussions à son sujet cessèrent. Bientôt, le sujet principal de toutes les conversations devint la deuxième épreuve, qui devait avoir lieu dans un peu plus d'une semaine. L'excitation fut à son comble quand des gradins furent installés le long de l'une des rives du Lac noir. Même si elle ne savait pas en quoi constituait l'épreuve, le fait que toutes sortes de créatures dangereuses grouillaient sous ces eaux ne faisait rien pour la rassurer.

« Enfin ! Ca ne peut pas être pire que d'affronter un dragon », pensait-elle dès qu'elle s'aventurait près du lac.

Un matin, Hagrid l'aborda tandis qu'elle quittait la Grande Salle et demanda à Rogue si elle pouvait venir l'aider deux petites heures. Le professeur de potions acquiesça et Caroline suivit le géant à travers le parc.

— En ce moment, je fais un cours sur les licornes avec les quatrièmes années, expliqua-t-il. Ca les passionne, et je les comprends. Le problème, c'est que ce sont des animaux fragiles quand ils sont en captivité. Et il y a une femelle qui s'est blessée à la patte il y a trois semaines.

— Mais je ne suis pas spécialiste en créatures magiques, se défendit Caroline. Je serais bien incapable de soigner cette pauvre bête.

— Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Hagrid qui avait pris l'habitude de la tutoyer. Je m'en suis chargé, et elle va beaucoup mieux. Mais ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu l'emmènes faire un petit tour du lac pour qu'elle se réhabitue à faire de l'exercice.

A l'approche de la cabane du géant, Caroline aperçut un enclos où deux licornes broutaient paisiblement. L'une d'elle portait un épais bandage à l'une de ses pattes arrières.

— Tu comprends, les licornes préfèrent la compagnie de la gente féminine. Du coup, je ne peux pas l'emmener moi-même ni la confier à une élève. Je ne voudrais pas risquer qu'elle se blesse à nouveau en la contrariant.

— Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda la jeune femme en désignant le pansement.

— Un élève de Serpentard s'est trop approché des licornes, celle-ci s'est énervée et a voulu sauter hors de l'enclos. Malheureusement, la patte a tapé contre la barrière et, enfin… Je sais qu'il ne faut pas parler comme ça des élèves, mais si on pouvait empêcher certains de venir à mes cours, cela nous ferait beaucoup de soucis en moins !

Les Serpentards étaient connus pour être de grands fauteurs de troubles, en particulier avec les professeurs qu'ils méprisaient. Pour une matière comme les soins aux créatures magiques, où la moindre erreur pouvait entraîner une mise en danger du sujet d'étude comme des élèves, Caroline partageait l'opinion de Hagrid. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de l'enclos et laissa la jeune femme entrer seule.

— Je te présente Silver et Bianca, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— Elles sont magnifiques, soupira Caroline en les contemplant, l'air émerveillée.

— Et encore, tu n'as pas vu les poulains. Ils sont sous bonne garde dans les écuries du château. Reviens cet après-midi, je te mes montrerai.

Caroline n'avait jamais vu de licorne, en dehors des images qu'elle trouvait dans les livres. Même après les avoir étudié au cours de ses années d'études, jamais elle n'avait imaginé l'effet que produisaient ces animaux à la beauté envoutante sur ceux qui les croisaient. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Bianca, la femelle à la patte bandée, cette dernière leva la tête et lui lança un regard curieux. Caroline fit de son mieux pour se souvenir de ses cours et tendit lentement la main devant elle, paume vers le ciel - c'était la seule façon de lui montrer qu'elle n'en voulait pas à sa précieuse corne. Cela décida la licorne à s'avancer en direction de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche sa peau Caroline caressa doucement l'encolure, tout en prenant garde à ne pas bouger la main contre laquelle les naseaux de la jument soufflaient un air chaud. Attrapant la crinière, elle l'entraîna hors de l'enclos mais s'aperçut que Hagrid avait disparu. En scrutant les alentours, elle vit qu'il s'était mis à l'écart, au milieu de son potager.

— Je vous la ramène très vite, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte mais sans crier pour ne pas effrayer l'animal.

— Prends tout ton temps, répondit le géant. Elle a besoin de faire de l'exercice.

Caroline et la licorne partirent vers le Lac noir. Elles en longèrent les abords pendant une heure, les sabots de l'animal raclant les galets. Bianca est vraisemblablement ravie de pouvoir s'ébattre librement, et Caroline eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas se laisser entraîner dans l'eau. Soudain, le corps de la jument se raidit, comme si elle était en alerte. Elle se mit à s'agiter et voulut partir en direction des arbres qui poussaient près du lac. Caroline la retint en s'agrippant à la crinière et tenta d'apercevoir ce qui avait mis l'animal dans cet état. Elle fut rassurée quand elle vit Maugrey Fol Œil apparaître entre deux buissons. Elle conduisit Bianca jusqu'à un parterre de mousse pur la distraire, et rejoignit le professeur Maugrey dès que l'animal se mit à brouter.

— Bonjour, professeur, le salua-t-elle cordialement. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici. Vous n'avez pas cours ce matin ?

— Non, répondit l'Auror. J'ai décidé de venir faire un tour pour surveiller le lac, puisque c'est là que se tiendra la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi.

— « Vigilance constante », n'est-ce pas ?

Ron et ses amis lui avaient rapporté cette phrase fétiche de Maugrey une fois où ils lui avaient raconté un cours où ils les avaient soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium.

— Je me demande si Potter sera prêt à temps, déclara-t-il en observant l'étendue d'eau noire et profonde devant eux.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Les quatre champions devront plonger dans le lac, et Potter n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen de respirer sous l'eau. Il n'a pas le niveau pour le sortilège du Têtenbulle, ni pour prendre la forme d'un animal aquatique.

Si la totalité de l'épreuve se passait sous l'eau, cela risquait en effet de devenir un sérieux problème pour le garçon.

— Il y aurait bien la Branchiflore, mais c'est une plante très rare, reprit Maugrey. En trouver un spécimen en dix jours relèverait du miracle…

Il planta alors son regard perçant dans celui de Caroline, qui comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir. La Branchiflore, une plante permettant de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure, était aussi utilisée dans la préparation de diverses potions. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne à Poudlard susceptible d'en avoir.

— J'ai cru comprendre que Rogue vous avait confié une clé de sa réserve.

— Si vous êtes venu me demander d'aider Harry, le coupa-t-elle, vous perdez votre temps. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais c'est interdit par le règlement du Tournoi et je ne peux voler des ingrédients.

— Vous préférez donc laisser Potter perdre ?

— Il n'a pas choisi de participer, protesta Caroline. Je ne pense pas que perdre lui posera un gros problème. Et, de toute façon, je ne peux pas faire ça au nez et à la barbe de Rogue…

— Vous vous mettez donc du côté de Rogue ! s'emporta Maugrey.

Son œil magique se mit à tournoyer dans son orbite, probablement pour vérifier que personne ne les observait.

— Vous faites une immense erreur en vous fiant à cet homme, croyez-moi ! lança-t-il d'une voix grinçante. Si vous saviez qui il est vraiment, vous ne voudriez même plus le laisser poser les yeux sur vous !

A ces mots, Caroline vit rouge. Elle ne réfléchit pas et s'écria en fixant Maugrey droit dans son œil normal :

— Pour votre gouverne, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il a été autrefois ! Je le sais parce qu'il m'a tout raconté ! Et oui, je lui fais une totale confiance !

Cette dernière phrase ne reflétait pas vraiment la vérité, mais peu importait. Le résultat était que Maugrey avait l'air décontenancé, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé voir un jour.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Rogue et vous ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Caroline, totalement désarçonnée, ne put répliquer qu'un « Comment ça ? »

— Les mangemorts qui ont échappé à Azkaban ont tendance à vouloir emporter le secret de leur passé dans la tombe. Or, il vous a tout avoué alors qu'il ne vous connait que depuis quelques mois. Est-ce qu'il aurait...des sentiments pour vous ?

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un couple devait bien être la dernière chose à laquelle Rogue et elle devaient ressembler quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Surtout depuis qu'elle était revenue de Cardiff et qu'elle l'évitait dès que l'occasion se présentait.

— Navrée, mais vos soupçons sont infondés et absolument ridicules.

Maugrey n'avait, lui, pas l'air de vouloir rire. Il se rapprocha de Caroline et déclara :

— Je préfère vous prévenir : peu importe que Dumbledore lui ait accordé un poste de professeur et sa confiance, une vermine reste une vermine. Les mangemorts aiment le pouvoir par-dessus tout, c'est comme ça. Dès qu'ils peuvent se mettre sous la protection de quelqu'un de plus puissant qu'eux, ils sont prêts à tout pour pouvoir obtenir les miettes qu'on veut bien leur donner. Et ce bon vieux Rogue n'échappe pas à la régle, il est même le pire de tous.

Son œil magique parcourut la fine silhouette de la jeune femme, s'attardant sur son visage tandis qu'il reprenait :

— Vous savez, vos parents étaient des gens biens. Ils n'ont pas pris les bonnes décisions, mais ils ne méritaient pas de mourir aussi cruellement. Il serait tragique qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à leur unique enfant encore en vie.

Caroline ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela ressemblait à une menace dans la bouche du professeur. Mais cela n'était peut-être pas étonnant, venant d'un tel personnage. Elle dit d'une voix plus calme et posée :

— Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je crois que c'est inutile. Et c'est toujours non pour la Branchiflore.

Maugrey haussa les épaules et la salua avant de repartir en claudicant vers le château. Caroline alla chercher la licorne, qui était allée se baigner au bord du lac. Après avoir vérifié que le pansement ne s'était pas enlevé, elle ramena la jument dans l'enclos et quitta le parc, ses jupons et le bas de sa robe verte trempés et tachés de boue. Un sentiment de culpabilité la tenailla pendant tout le reste de la journée, mais elle se persuada qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Si Harry Potter devait perdre le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il n'aurait plus à mettre sa vie en danger.

* * *

Le jour de l'épreuve, tout le monde prit le chemin du lac. Caroline faisait sortir les retardataires du hall quand Dumbledore vint la trouver et l'entraîna à l'écart.

— Caroline, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, déclara-t-il. Contrairement à la première épreuve, il n'y aura personne pour surveiller les champions et je crains un accident.

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Mr le Directeur ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Je pense que vos…dons peuvent être utile pour se mouvoir sous l'eau. Je voudrais que vous plongiez dans le lac et veillez à ce que tout se passe bien.

— N'est-ce pas tricher ? Je croyais que nous n'avions pas le droit d'intervenir.

— Vous ne vous approcherez pas de la zone que doivent atteindre les champions, qui est déjà sous la vigilance des êtres de l'eau. Mais vous observerez les alentours pour écarter tout danger. Nous avons déjà immobilisé le calmar géant à l'autre bout du lac, vous n'aurez pas ce problème-là à gérer.

Bien qu'elle angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver toute seule sous l'eau, Caroline fut soulagée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien de mal à ces adolenscents. Elle accepta et partit se préparer.

Alors que tout Poudlard se rendait aux gigantesques gradins, Caroline partit vers une petite crique où elle était sûre de ne pas être vue. Elle retira tous ses habits et se retrouva vêtue seulement d'un maillot une pièce d'un gris très pâle. Elle frissonna quand un vent très froid se mit à souffler et se pressa de plonger dans l'eau, sa baguette à la main. Elle s'était attendue à être glacée jusqu'aux os mais, à sa grande surprise, l'eau lui parut juste fraîche et elle se sentit tout de suite à l'aise. En s'immergeant totalement, elle se rendit compte que ses pouvoirs ne lui permettaient pas de respirer sous l'eau et jeta un sortilège de Têtenbulle. Une grosse bulle d'air sortit de sa baguette et vint englober son visage. Dès qu'elle se mit à nager, elle se sentit portée par l'eau. Elle n'avait besoin de faire aucun effort pour se déplacer, laissant l'onde la conduire là où elle voulait aller. Elle évoluait doucement entre les algues et, à quelques mètres de la berge, elle se retrouva face à un grand vide dont elle avait du mal à discerner le fond. Ce paysage aquatique lui faisait l'effet d'une montagne immergée : les rochers offraient des reliefs très divers, entre lesquels poussaient de grandes plantes aquatiques. Le peu de lumière l'empêchait de voir loin devant elle, et le silence pesant la faisait se sentir seule au monde.

Caroline poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à un amas de roche percé de plusieurs ouvertures. Elle vit alors des êtres de l'eau sortir des petites cavernes pour l'observer. Le corps couvert d'écailles argentées avec de longs cheveux verdâtres, ces créatures la fixaient de leurs grands yeux jaunes et globuleux. L'un d'eux nagea rapidement jusqu'à elle et lui barra la route, pointant sa lance vers sa gorge.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

— Je suis envoyée par Dumbledore ! s'exclama Caroline, sa voix étouffée par la bulle qui entourait sa tête. Je viens juste m'assurer que tout va bien !

L'être de l'eau ne bougea pas, continuant de la fixer d'un air mauvais. Un autre vint le rejoindre et le força à abaisser sa lance.

— Regarde-la, dit-il. Elle n'est pas comme les autres.

Son semblable l'observa d'un peu plus près. Quand il vit ses yeux, l'hostilité disparut de son visage et il s'écarta.

— Tu n'es pas totalement humaine, remarqua celui qui les avait rejoint. A quelle race appartiens-tu ?

— Je suis une hybride, répondit Caroline en se demandant si ces créatures allaient la croire. Mon ancêtre était une fée des bois.

— Elle dit la vérité, dit l'être de l'eau qui l'avait menacée. Je peux sentir son énergie primaire vibrer sous sa peau.

Caroline ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais fut soulagé de voir qu'il s'écartait pour la laisser passer.

— Les jeunes humains sont de ce côté-là, déclara-t-il en montrant des ruines de pierre blanche qui se dressaient plus loin. Nous ne devons laisser approcher personne.

— Très bien, je pars de l'autre côté, accepta Caroline.

Elle s'éloigna dans la direction indiquée par la créature et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du lac. Elle croisa quelques Strangulots qui essayèrent d'agripper ses jambes, mais elle avait à peine sortit sa baguette que les petits démons se dispersèrent. Ils avaient déjà dû avoir affaire à des élèves qu'ils avaient voulu noyer mais qui avaient réussi à se défendre. Elle continua à nager en direction du centre du lac sans croiser autre chose que des petits poissons.

Tout à coup, une forme gigantesque s'éleva au-dessus des rochers. Caroline plongea vers le fond et se cacha entre les algues. Elle vit de longues tentacules avec des ventouses de la taille d'une assiette, et comprit que le calmar géant avait réussi à se débarasser du sortilège d'immobilité que lui avaient jeté les professeurs. Cet animal n'avait pu le faire lui-même, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un était venu le libérer. Elle remarqua que le calmar chassait les Strangulots, qui nageaient à toute allure vers leurs refuges, et dévorait les quelques-uns qu'il arrivait à attraper. Fred et George lui ayant dit qu'il était inoffensif, Caroline s'approcha prudemment de l'énorme créature et se plaça au-dessus de lui — ce qui était difficile au vu de la taille du calmar. Quand elle atterrit sur le sommet de son crâne, il ne broncha même pas et continua de pourchasser les Strangulots.

— Désolé, mon gros, s'excusa-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Mais tu n'es pas censé te balader pour l'instant.

Elle immobilisa les huit tentacules, ce qui lui prit un long moment. Le calmar, sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses membres, se mit à se débattre et Caroline dut faire en sorte d'éviter les coups. Quand l'animal ne pu plus bouger, il sombra au fond du lac en poussant une longue plainte qui résonna contre les rochers. Caroline vérifia qu'il respirait toujours puis l'abandonna reposant dans la vase. Elle ne pouvait l'immobiliser entièrement à elle toute seule mais elle pouvait au moins l'empêcher de bouger pour le reste du délai.

Des clameurs lui parvinrent depuis la surface, ce qui signifiait que l'épreuve était terminée. Elle remonta à l'air libre et vit au loin les gens applaudir sur les gradins. Elle retourna à la petite crique, se rhabilla rapidement et partit rejoindre la foule qui attendait impatiemment les résultats. Il fallait qu'elle raconte ce qu'elle avait vu aux professeurs et à Ludo Verpey. Le fait que le calmar géant ait été libéré lui paraissait très étrange. Dumbledore redoutait que quelqu'un cherche à saboter la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi mais, comme cette imposante créature se nourrissait des Strangulots, cela risquait plutôt d'aider les champions et ressemblait plus à un acte de tricherie pour favoriser un champion . Caroline sentait que quelque chose ne collait pas avec ce qui s'était passé au début de l'année, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.


	23. Chapitre 22 - Le passé refait surface

Une fois que les notes furent attribuées par le jury du Tournoi, Caroline rapporta tout ce qu'elle avait vu sous le Lac Noir à Dumbledore. Il accorda que cela avait l'air d'une tentative d'aider un des champions, mais comme elle, il trouva cela louche puisque l'animal n'avait pas approché la zone où s'était passé la plus grande partie de la deuxième épreuve. Quand tout le monde rentra au château, Rogue voulut lui demander pourquoi elle était trempée mais elle monta tout de suite se changer et laissa donc Dumbledore lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Le lendemain, Ron et ses deux amis s'empressèrent de venir lui raconter le déroulement de l'épreuve. Caroline remarqua vite que la participation du jeune rouquin, même passive, lui avait permis d'acquérir une certaine notoriété auprès de ses camarades. Mais il trouva tout de même une raison de se plaindre :

— Ca fait la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi que tu rates ! J'espère que tu seras là pour la dernière !

— Tu n'as qu'à dire au professeur Dumbledore de me donner moins de travail, le taquina la jeune femme en ébouriffant ses cheveux oranges.

— Ce n'est pas plutôt de Rogue que tu parles ? demanda Hermione, l'air étonnée.

Caroline se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ne pouvant leur avouer la mission que le Directeur lui avait confiée. Suite aux informations qu'elle avait rapportées, la sécurité fut renforcée à l'intérieur de l'école. Tous les autres professeurs prirent part aux rondes nocturnes, ce qui fit que l'on croisait bien plus de monde que d'habitude dans les couloirs après l'heure du coucher. Cependant, il fallait prendre garde à ce que Karkaroff et Madame Maxime n'apprennent rien car ils pourraient croire qu'on les ait soupçonnés de tricher.

Quinze jours plus tard, Caroline se retrouva dans une situation qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à affronter. Rogue l'avait envoyée à la bibliothèque pour récolter des travaux de recherche qu'il avait demandé à des Serdaigle de septième année de réaliser. En route pour revenir aux cachots, elle croisa les Gryffondor et Serpentard de quatrième année qui venaient de sortir de leur cours de potions. Elle remarqua alors que les Serpentard riaient tous de bon cœur tandis que Ron et Hermione leur jetaient des regards noirs. Voyant qu'Harry ne les accompagnait pas, elle se planta devant eux et demanda avec un grand sourire :

— Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous met d'aussi bonne humeur ?

La plupart des adolescents perdirent leur sourire arrogant et se pressèrent de quitter le secteur. Seul Drago Malefoy resta, la regardant effrontément.

— Vous avez raté un excellent cours, Miss, déclara-t-il, l'air très fier. Le professeur Rogue nous a fait une lecture très instructive.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais le jeune blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser plus de question. Il sortit de sa poche le nouvel exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier qu'il tendit à l'assistante de Rogue.

— Personne n'y a fait attention à cause d'un nouvel article stupide sur sa Majesté Potter, mais il y a ici quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser. Regardez à la page 5, je suis sûre que ça devrait vous plaire.

Puis il partit en courant rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Un peu inquiète à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait trouver, elle feuilleta le journal jusqu'à trouver la bonne page. Un titre attira immédiatement son attention, et ses poumons se vidèrent de tout oxygène. Elle savait que Rita Skeeter voulait lui consacrer un papier, mais Caroline ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux et ne s'était jamais donnée la peine de la recontacter. Et le résultat se trouvait désormais devant ses yeux, imprimé noir sur blanc. Elle repartit vers les cachots mais ne put s'empêcher de commencer à lire.

_UNE NOUVELLE VENUE PARMI LES PROFESSEURS DE POUDLARD_

_Cette année n'est décidément pas comme les autres à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, puisque Caroline Sanders, superbe jeune femme de 23 ans, a été embauchée par Albus Dumbledore en tant qu'assistante en potions et placée sous la direction de l'émérite professeur Severus Rogue. Cet évènement n'est pas anodin quand on sait que le prestigieux établissement n'a plus accueilli d'assistant depuis presque 5 ans. On peut donc se demander ce qui a permis à Miss Sanders d'obtenir un poste aussi prestigieux et élitiste._

_D'après un grand nombre d'élèves, il semblerait que cette jeune femme n'ait jamais fait ses études à Poudlard. Cependant, certains s'accordent à dire qu'elle possède un parcours irréprochable._

_« On raconte qu'elle n'a obtenu que des Optimals à ses BUSES et à ses ASPICS, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai », affirme Pansy Parkinson, une ravissante demoiselle de quatrième année. « Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une histoire de piston, c'est déjà arrivé avant. »_

_Miss Parkinson pensait certainement à la nomination du loup-garou Remus Lupin au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal l'année dernière. Malgré le grave danger qu'encouraient les élèves et les vives critiques qu'a suscité cette décision du Directeur, ce professeur a poursuivi ses activités pendant un an avant de donner sa démission._

Elle accélérait le pas au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient l'article. Elle avait entendu cette histoire de loup-garou devenu professeur, mais elle connaissait assez le caractère de Dumbledore pour savoir que cela n'avait pas dû représenter un réel danger pour les élèves. Elle continua son chemin tout en poursuivant sa lecture :

_Pour savoir si ces soupçons sont fondés, nous avons tenté d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce mystérieux prodige. Caroline serait une de ces orphelins de la guerre qui s'est abattue sur le pays au temps où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était encore en vie. Elle vivrait depuis ses 6 ans en France avec la sœur de son père et son mari, Meredith et Alonso Midway. Ces deux sorciers jouissent d'une excellente réputation, l'une étant une styliste très appréciée des femmes de la haute société magique et l'autre un potionniste reconnu. Miss Sanders aurait d'ailleurs travaillé pendant presque cinq ans dans la boutique que tient son oncle à Brest. Il est clair que ce climat ait favorisé la naissance des prédispositions évidents de la jeune femme pour les études._

_Miss Sanders est d'ailleurs devenue une figure populaire parmi les élèves de Poudlard, grâce à son talent en potions mais aussi à son incroyable beauté. Un sondage réalisé par nos soins a démontré qu'elle était considérée comme la plus belle fille de Poudlard, juste derrière la championne de Beauxbâtons Fleur Delacour, séduisante jeune fille qui la devance d'une courte tête. Il ne serait pas étonnant que cette envoûtante demoiselle finisse par faire tourner bien des têtes, et pas seulement parmi les jeunes garçons._

Mais ce n'était pas le pire : une photo d'elle accompagnait l'article, où on la voyait sortir en maillot de bain du lac situé près du château. Cette image avait certainement été réalisée le jour de la deuxième épreuve. Mais quand elle était sortie de l'eau, elle avait bien vérifiée qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages avant d'aller prévenir Dumbledore. Comment Rita Skeeter avait-elle pu la prendre en photo sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ? Et si jamais toute l'école était au courant et la voyait dans une telle tenue ?

Elle arriva enfin à la porte de la salle de classe où Rogue venait de donner son cours. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée, mais…

PLAF !

Elle reçut soudain la porte dans la figure et tomba à la renverse en lâchant les copies et le journal. Une main plaquée sur son nez, les parchemins volant autour d'elle, elle aperçut Karkaroff partir dans le couloir sans s'arrêter ni même s'excuser. Harry Potter et Rogue sortirent alors de la classe, probablement alertés par le cri qu'elle avait poussé quand l'épaisse porte était venue rencontrer violemment son nez.

— Ca va, Caroline ? demanda le jeune garçon en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, à ce vieux bouc ? s'exclama la jeune femme, que la douleur rendait moins diplomate que d'habitude.

Ce qui s'était passé ne devait pas avoir plu à Rogue car le professeur de potions avait l'air passablement exaspéré. Il lança un regard noir à son élève et siffla :

— Ne devriez-vous pas vous rendre en cours, Potter ? Cessez de traîner dans les couloirs et fichez-moi le camp !

Harry s'apprêtait à protester mais la jeune femme le coupa dans son élan.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle en écartant ses mains de son visage pour ramasser les copies éparpillées sur le sol.

Son visage avait pris une légère teinte violette au centre, mais au moins son nez n'était pas cassé. Après avoir rassemblé ses papiers, elle poussa Harry à partir. Quand il eut disparu, elle entra dans la salle de classe.

— Vous ne voulez pas soigner ça ? demanda Rogue en jaugeant le coquard qui s'étalait peu à peu entre les yeux de son assistante.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit-elle.

Elle eut l'impression que Rogue avait employé un ton bien plus courtois avec elle qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Harry. Mais elle se força à penser que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination et alla déposer le tas de copie sur le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier vit qu'elle avait apporté le dernier numéro de la Gazette du sorcier avec elle, ce qui le fit sourire.

— Quelle lecture pouvait bien être assez passionnante pour vous empêcher d'éviter une simple porte ? demanda-t-il d'un air narquois en tendant la main vers le journal.

Caroline voulut le devancer mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et Rogue s'en empara. Il le feuilleta jusqu'à découvrir l'article sur son assistante, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces imbécilités ? souffla-t-il en commençant à lire l'article. Ecrire sur la minable petite vie de Potter ne leur suffit plus ?

— De quoi parlez-vous ? Oh, et puis peu importe ! s'écria Caroline. Rendez-moi ça !

Rogue fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua à lire.

— _« On raconte qu'elle n'a obtenu que des Optimals à ses BUSES et à ses ASPICS, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai »_, déchiffra-t-il à voix basse.

— Etudier ses livres de cours huit heures par jour pendant sept ans pour s'entendre dire ça…, grogna Caroline.

Rogue leva les yeux et la fixa en levant les sourcils. Comprenant que c'était les mots « huit heures par jour » qui l'avaient fait réagir, elle se sentit obliger de se justifier :

— Vous connaissez mes notes d'examens. A votre avis, comment ai-je fais pour les obtenir ?

— De ce point de vue, c'est vrai que c'est logique, rétorqua Rogue avant de reporter son attention sur l'article.

Il finit de lire puis étudia longuement la photo où Caroline apparaissait en maillot de bain. La jeune femme se sentit rougir, persuadée qu'il la trouvait ridicule et vulgaire.

— A dire vrai, vous n'êtes pas si mal sur cette photo, déclara-t-il soudain, l'air songeur.

Le sang monta à la tête de Caroline. Elle précipita vers Rogue et tenta de lui reprendre le journal.

— Bon, vous vous êtes assez amusé ! Maintenant, rendez-moi ce journal !

— Je crois que je vais la conserver pour l'accrocher à la porte de la classe, ricana le professeur de potions en tenant la Gazette éloignée de Caroline. Cela devrait ravir mes élèves, pour qui vous êtes devenue, et je cite, « une figure populaire ».

— Il n'en est pas question ! Arrêtez de faire l'enfant et lâchez ce truc !

— Vous n'avez qu'à me le prendre.

Rogue tendit alors le bras au-dessus de sa tête et mit ainsi le journal hors de portée de la jeune femme. Celle-ci étant bien plus petite que lui, elle eut beau sauter en l'air ou s'agripper au bras du professeur, elle n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre le journal. Elle se mit alors à lui crier dessus tout en poursuivant ses tentatives :

— Espèce de tordu ! Tout ce que vous savez faire, c'est vous moquer de moi ! Vous êtes vraiment pénible, j'en ai assez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle entendit Rogue rire doucement. Elle l'examina et vit que le visage du professeur de potions, à peine à quelques centimètres du sien, affichait un petit sourire moqueur. Un de ces sourires qu'il lui avait parfois adressé quand il n'était pour elle qu'un homme orgueilleux et acariâtre, et qu'elle n'était pour lui qu'une femme encombrante mais intrigante.

— Ca y est, dit-il d'un air satisfait. Vous me reparlez enfin normalement.

Caroline s'écarta brusquement de lui. Lui tournant le dos, elle resta plantée un instant au milieu de la pièce. Puis, pour ne plus penser à son cœur qui battait la chamade, elle retourna au bureau et entreprit de remettre les copies en ordre. Elle vit subitement glisser la Gazette du sorcier glisser sur le bois jusqu'à elle, certainement jeté par Rogue.

— C'était vraiment stupide, lança ce dernier d'une voix sombre.

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et se trouva ainsi face à Caroline, comme s'il voulait délibérément croiser son regard. Il se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher d'elle et demanda :

— Je vous dégoûte à ce point ?

— _Non !_

Caroline avait répondu sans réfléchir. Si elle était désormais perdue dès que ses pensées se tournaient vers le sombre professeur, la répulsion ne faisait pas partie des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Elle poussa un profond soupir et déclara :

— Je vous l'ai dit, je ne nourris aucune hostilité envers vous. Mais tant de choses ont changé en si peu de temps…

Elle fit appel à tout son courage pour réussir à le regarder en face.

Si je vous évite, reprit-elle, c'est parce que je sais que je n'ai plus le droit de me tromper à votre sujet. Et ça m'effraie un peu.

Rogue ne répliqua rien. Elle décida donc de changer de sujet et demanda :

— Que voulait Karkaroff ?

— La Marque des Ténèbres est de plus en plus marquée et il a peur. Il a dénoncé bien trop de mangemorts pour se sentir en sécurité.

Caroline dut avoir l'air effrayée car il enchaîna aussitôt :

— _Non_, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Et _oui_, je vais bien. Arrêtez de passer votre temps à vous inquiéter pour moi et ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire !

Puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la réserve qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce. Avant de disparaître derrière l'épaisse porte, il se tourna vers son assistante et dit :

— Venez par ici, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

Caroline le suivit dans la réserve, lieu où elle n'avait eu son droit d'entrée que très récemment. La pièce exigüe, dotée d'un haut plafond, présentait une série d'étagères à six niveaux qui occupaient la totalité de la surface des murs. Les étagères étaient remplies de bocaux renfermant des êtres difformes baignant dans du formol ou de plantes et divers ingrédients, ce qui emplissait la pièce d'une forte odeur qui rappelait à Caroline la boutique de son oncle à Brest. Rogue attrapa un parchemin où était inscrite une longue liste de tout ce que contenait la réserve.

— J'ai effectué un contrôle de la réserve hier soir, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la liste. Et j'ai remarqué quelque chose de curieux. Il semble que certains ingrédients aient été utilisés sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Caroline haussa les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur le parchemin, lisant les notes indiquant un changement des stocks. Corne de Bicorne, peau de serpent d'arbre, chrysopes…

— Je ne souviens pas qu'aucun de nous n'ait réalisé de Polynectar, dernièrement, observa-t-il.

— Cela veut donc dire que quelqu'un a volé des ingrédients pour préparer cette potion, conclut Caroline. Et je suppose que vous soupçonnez déjà quelqu'un.

— Belle perspicacité, Sanders, lança Rogue, moqueur.

Il tapota la liste à l'endroit où étaient rapportés les noms des plantes gardées dans la réserve.

— J'ai remarqué qu'un échantillon de Branchiflore a été subtilisé il y a très peu de temps. Savez-vous comment Potter a réussi à accomplir la deuxième épreuve ?

Maintenant que Caroline y pensait, Ron, Harry et Hermione lui avaient raconté le déroulement de l'épreuve en détail mais ils n'avaient pas mentionné le moyen qu'avait trouvé Harry pour respirer sous l'eau.

— Vous voulez dire… Vous le soupçonnez d'être venu voler la Branchiflore dans votre réserve ? s'exclama Caroline, estomaquée.

— Je l'ai déjà interrogé à ce sujet et, bien entendu, il a tout nié en bloc.

— Quoi ?! s'écria Caroline, qui priait pour que Rogue n'ait pas fait subir ça au pauvre garçon devant ses camarades.

— De toute façon, poursuivit le professeur de potions comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, il lui aurait été impossible de s'introduire seul ici. J'ai jeté plusieurs sortilèges de fermeture assez complexes sur l'entrée de la réserve. Si jamais quelqu'un avait réussi à passer outre, je l'aurais su.

Caroline repensa alors à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Maugrey, et l'étrange requête qu'il avait formulée. Serait-il allé jusqu'à voler un de ses collègues pour venir en aide à Harry ?

— Sanders ? l'appela Rogue.

La jeune femme releva la tête et son regard croisa celui, pénétrant, du professeur.

— N'avez-vous rien à me dire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

Caroline décida de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Maugrey. Quand elle eut fini, Rogue parut plongé dans ses pensées, se passant l'index sur ses lèvres fines.

— Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui non plus qui ait pris la Branchiflore, déclara-t-elle. Comme vous l'avez dit, s'il était entré ici, vous l'auriez su immédiatement.

Rogue fut forcé de se ranger à son avis. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, lui et son assistante tentèrent de savoir qui était venu voler des ingrédients dans la réserve. Rogue continuait d'accuser Harry, mais Caroline répliquait que le jeune garçon n'avait aucune raison de vouloir préparer du Polynectar. La jeune femme se demandait donc qui pouvait entrer dans une salle scellée par un sortilège sans le briser, ce qui l'amena à penser aux elfes qui s'occupaient des repas et du ménage au château. Les elfes pouvaient transplaner sans problème à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, ce qui avait pu permettre à l'un d'eux de s'introduire dans la réserve. Caroline se souvint qu'Harry parlait parfois de Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy qui travaillait désormais à Poudlard. Aussi, un samedi matin, Caroline se rendit aux cuisines du château en passant à travers une tapisserie aux motifs de fruits. La gigantesque salle emplie d'odeurs alléchantes et de fumée était aux mêmes dimensions que la Grande Salle, sous laquelle elle se trouvait. Des centaines d'elfes s'activaient, courant en tous sens sans prendre le temps de se reposer. La jeune femme en arrêta un et lui demanda :

— Pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve Dobby, s'il te plaît ?

La petite créature, très enthousiaste, la conduisit jusqu'à l'elfe aux yeux globuleux, qui était en train de préparer les sauces pour le repas de midi.

— Miss Sanders ! la salua-t-elle en s'inclinant si bas que son nez pointu touchait presque ses pieds. Quelle joie de vous revoir !

— Bonjour, Dobby. Je voudrais te parler, est-ce que tu peux me suivre ?

Elle l'entraîna dans un coin de la cuisine, loin des fourneaux. Dès qu'elle fut sûre que personne ne pouvait les entendre, elle dit à voix basse :

— Je crois que tu sais qu'Harry a réussi à passer la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi.

— Et il a même accédé à la deuxième place ! s'écria Dobby, les yeux baignés de larmes. Le jeune monsieur Potter est un très grand sorcier, oui Miss !

— Est-ce que tu sais aussi qu'il a utilisé la Branchiflore pour tenir sous l'eau pendant une heure ?

A ces mots, l'elfe cessa de sourire et se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Oui, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux, Dobby est au courant.

Caroline avait honte de mettre le pauvre petit être dans l'embarras mais elle se sentait obligée de découvrir la vérité.

— Saurais-tu comment il a réussi à se procurer cette plante ?

La jeune femme savait qu'un elfe ne pouvait mentir à un sorcier. Quand Dobby se précipita sur une poêle, certainement pour se frapper avec, elle avait anticipé sa réaction et l'agrippa pour le plaquer au sol. L'elfe se débattit quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser, épuisé.

— Merci, Miss Sanders, souffla-t-il en se relevant. Miss Sanders est trop bonne avec Dobby, qui n'est qu'un menteur et un voleur ! Dobby est un mauvais elfe !

— C'est donc toi qui es allé dans la réserve du professeur Rogue ?

— Harry Potter avait besoin de Dobby ! s'écria Dobby en se redressant. Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, il mérite de gagner le Tournoi ! Si Dobby n'avait pas volé la Branchiflore, Harry Potter n'aurait pas pu passer l'épreuve du lac.

— Quelqu'un t'a-t-il demandé de voler cette Branchiflore ?

Dobby secoua la tête, ses grandes oreilles s'agitant comme des ailes de chauve-souris.

— Non Miss, c'est Dobby qui a eu cette idée tout seul.

Cette réponse étonna Caroline car même si les elfes étaient des créatures douées d'intelligence, il était peu probable qu'il connaissât l'existence de la Branchiflore sans qu'un sorcier ne lui en ait parlé.

— Ecoute, je te propose un marché, déclara-t-elle. Je ne raconterai à personne ce que tu viens de me dire, et Rogue ne sera pas au courant que tu es allé dans sa réserve.

— Merci, Miss Sanders ! s'exclama Dobby en enlaçant fermement les jambes de la jeune femme. Miss Sanders est une grande sorcière aussi, vraiment ! Harry Potter n'aura donc pas d'ennui ?

— Non, le rassura Caroline avec un grand sourire. Mais en échange, je veux que tu m'aides à surveiller le bureau et la réserve de Rogue, pour nous assurer que personne d'autre ne vienne rien y voler.

Dobby accepta, apparemment ravi de sa nouvelle mission. Caroline quitta ensuite les cuisines, rassurée d'avoir trouvé les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait ainsi qu'un allié pour démasquer la personne qui préparait du Polynectar en cachette. Elle s'étonna que Rogue n'ait pas pensé aux elfes de maison. Mais comme beaucoup de sorciers, il devait penser que ces êtres n'étaient bons qu'à obéir, incapable de la moindre initiative. Encore une fois, Caroline pensa qu'elle avait eu de la chance d'être élevée par des gens aussi ouverts d'esprit qu'Alonso et Meredith.

* * *

Une rumeur commençait à circuler à Pré-au-Lard : un rôdeur traînait dans les parages, errant aux alentours de Poudlard. Malgré des recherches dans la Forêt interdite et les collines proches du château, aucun vagabond ne fut découvert. Les professeurs conseillèrent tout de même à leurs élèves d'éviter de quitter seuls le château et de ne pas sortir dans le parc une fois quand les cours étaient terminés. L'attaque des mages noirs à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch avait marqué les esprits, et de nombreux adolescents se mirent à spéculer sur l'identité du mystérieux rôdeur. Caroline remarqua qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient l'air très gêné dès que quelqu'un abordait le sujet, mais elle avait trop de travail pour s'en soucier réellement. Entre les tâches que lui confiait Rogue et les rondes qui se multipliaient, elle ne trouvait même plus le temps de s'exercer au piano, ce qui commençait à lui manquer.

Un soir, elle fut brutalement réveillée par des cris d'alerte. Elle sauta de son lit et sortit dans le couloir tout juste vêtue d'une robe de chambre blanche, sa baguette à la main. Elle partit en courant en direction des cris, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par tomber sur Flitwick et McGonagall.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'expression de panique sur leur visage.

— Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le château ! répondit McGonagall. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il a atteint l'aile ouest !

— Je vais aller voir ! décida Caroline.

— Attendez, Caroline ! s'écria Flitwick, mais la jeune femme était déjà repartie.

Elle était persuadée que cette personne s'était introduite à Poudlard pour tenter de s'en prendre à Harry. Elle savait que c'était déjà arrivé par le passé ; l'année dernière, elle avait appris que Sirius Black avait réussi à entrer dans le château malgré un renforcement de la sécurité. Mais cette fois, elle faisait partie de ceux qui devaient veiller à la sécurité des élèves.

Elle arriva dans un couloir où toutes les torches avaient été éteintes. Seuls les rayons de la lune lui évitaient d'avancer à l'aveuglette. Elle perçue soudain un mouvement au fond du couloir et tendit sa baguette devant elle, scrutant l'obscurité. Si jamais le rôdeur l'attaquait, elle espérait réussir à le désarmer avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'atteindre.

— Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous ! lança-t-elle en faisant tout son possible pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Elle attendit quelques instants. Enfin, une silhouette s'avança dans la lumière de la lune passant à travers les vitraux. C'était un homme de grande taille, aux vêtements dépareillés et portant un manteau qui avait l'air d'avoir survécu à bien des intempéries. Il paraissait très maigre et son visage était en partie caché par une barbe d'aspect négligé, plusieurs cicatrices assez profondes achevant de rendre ses traits indéchiffrables. Etrangement, les cheveux blond sale de cet homme et ses yeux pâles lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Il ne tenait aucune baguette à la main, se contentant de contempler la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

— Est-ce que c'est toi…Caroline ? dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Cette voix aussi, brisée mais chaleureuse, éveillaient des souvenirs flous dans l'esprit de Caroline. Tentant de ne pas perdre sa concentration, elle demanda :

— Qui êtes-vous ? Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez mon nom ?

A sa grande stupéfaction, les yeux de l'homme se remplir de larmes. Posant une main sur sa poitrine, il lança :

— Tu…tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Caroline était sûre de n'avoir jamais vu cet homme. Et pourtant, sa présence faisait écho à quelque chose de lointain en elle, un sentiment qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps.

— Pardonne-moi, je… Je voulais juste te voir.

Caroline continuait de pointer sa baguette sur lui tandis que des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de l'inconnu, qui se mit à sourire.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Soudain, ce sourire doux et aimant fut le déclic. Elle comprit pourquoi ce visage lui rappelait quelqu'un ; c'était parce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu auparavent. Mais il était impossible que cette personne se tienne devant elle, elle devait être victime de visions. Sous le choc, elle lâcha sa baguette qui tomba au sol.

— Joeffrey…

Elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir à nouveau appeler son frère ainsi. Et pourtant, en dehors de toute logique, Joeffrey Sanders se tenait devant elle. Il était méconnaissable, mais Caroline ne pouvait plus douter que c'était lui.

Derrière elle, des bruits de pas se firent entendre mais elle ne sentait pas la force de bouger. Elle avait envie de courir vers son frère, de le toucher, de l'enlacer, mais elle ne pouvait que le regarder, la respiration saccadée.

— Joeffrey…, murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

A cet instant précis, Rogue suivi d'autres professeurs atteint le couloir. Après un dernier regard à sa petite sœur, Joeffrey partit en courant et disparut dans le noir.

— JOEFFREY !

Le cri de Caroline avait stoppé net les enseignants dans leur élan. Sans se préoccuper d'eux, elle suivit son frère, essayant de le rattraper. Elle l'appela, encore et encore, mais il semblait avoir pris trop d'avance. Elle arriva devant l'escalier principal et l'aperçut enfin, traversant le hall pour atteindre la grande porte.

— Joeffrey, attends ! l'implora-t-elle, mais il franchit la porte sans un regard en arrière.

Caroline descendit l'escalier à toute allure et courut jusqu'à la porte. Une fois dehors, un vent violent la glaça jusqu'aux os et elle se remit à courir. Elle lança un « Lumos » mais ses longs cheveux l'empêchaient de voir correctement. Elle atteignit les abords du parc, désespérée de ne plus apercevoir la silhouette de Joeffrey.

— Joeffrey, reviens ! Joeffrey !

Hormis la bourrasque, personne ne répondit à ses suppliques. Tout à coup, elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par derrière et tenter de la ramener en arrière.

— Ca suffit, Sanders. Vous devez retourner à l'intérieur.

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix suave de Rogue, mais cela lui était complètement égal. Elle se mit à se débattre pour lui échapper, et le professeur de potions resserra son étreinte sur elle.

— Sanders, arrêtez ! haleta Rogue. Vous vous êtes trompée…

— Non, c'était lui ! cria-t-elle, aveuglée par les larmes. Lâchez-moi, je l'ai vu ! Joeffrey !

Elle scruta les alentours et ne vit que les arbres de la forêt se balancer sous la force du vent.

— JOEFFREEEEEYYYYY !

Mais c'était inutile. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Caroline venait de perdre son frère.


	24. Chapitre 23 - Le frère retrouvé

— C'était Joeffrey, j'en suis certaine.

Installée dans un des fauteuils du bureau de Dumbledore, Caroline essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Abattue, elle avait laissé Rogue la ramener à l'intérieur dès qu'elle avait compris que son frère était bel et bien parti. Tous les professeurs s'étaient ensuite rendus dans le bureau du Directeur.

— Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ? demanda Maugrey Fol-Œil. Vous croyez que quelqu'un l'a aidé ?

— C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ?! s'exclama Caroline en se levant brutalement.

Elle se planta devant Maugrey et siffla entre ses dents :

— Mon frère est vivant ! Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? _Il est vivant !_

— Mais enfin, Miss Sanders, c'est impossible ! protesta McGonagall. Je suis navrée mais…votre frère a été tué avec vos parents ! S'il avait survécu, quelqu'un serait forcément au courant !

Caroline voulut protester mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que le professeur de métamorphose avait raison. Aussi se tourna-t-elle vers Dumbledore, les yeux plissés.

— Par pitié, dites-moi que vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout ça, gronda-t-elle l'air suspicieux.

— Je suis comme vous, Caroline, répondit calmement le vieil homme. Je nage en pleine perplexité. Mais la remarque du professeur McGonagall ne manque pas de pertinence. C'est pourquoi je vais demander à Alonso et Meredith Midway de venir à Poudlard le plus vite possible.

Caroline eut peur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

— Vous pensez qu'ils vous auraient caché une chose pareille ? demanda Hagrid. Jamais ils n'auraient fait croire à Caroline que son frère était toujours mort !

— Quand il s'agit de protéger leur famille, certaines personnes font parfois des choix stupides. Si Joeffrey Sanders est bien vivant, son oncle et sa tante sont les seuls à pouvoir nous apprendre quelque chose.

Il invita alors tous les professeurs à quitter la pièce, sauf Rogue, Maugrey et Caroline. Une fois que les quatre adultes se retrouvèrent seuls, Dumbledore se pencha et demanda à Caroline d'une voix douce :

— Mon enfant, êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous avez vu ? N'auriez-vous pas pu vous tromper ?

— Croyez-vous vraiment que je ne serais pas capable de reconnaître mon propre frère ? riposta-t-elle.

— Si c'était bien lui, et j'en doute fortement, déclara Rogue, il doit avoir trente ans aujourd'hui. Il doit être très différent du garçon que vous avez connu. Comment est-il possible que vous l'aillez reconnu ?

— Il ne m'a pas attaqué ! Je pense qu'un intrus n'aurait pas hésité, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Cette fois-ci, le professeur de potions ne trouva rien à répondre. Caroline reprit, la voix tremblante :

— Et puis, il m'a parlé. J'ai tout de suite reconnu sa voix. Il m'a dit qu'il avait voulu me voir, que…que je lui manquais…

Ce fut alors qu'elle se souvint du regard empli de larmes de Joeffrey. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de parler davantage. Dumbledore décida alors de couper court à l'entrevue :

— Si vous avez raison, nous ferons tout pour le retrouver. Nous en serons plus demain, quand les Midway nous auront rejoints.

Il conseilla à Caroline d'aller se coucher, puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. La jeune femme acquiesça et se leva, résignée. Quand elle atteignit la porte, Rogue esquissa un mouvement pour s'avancer vers elle mais elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus voir personne. Elle sortit et partit en direction de ses appartements. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre jusqu'au lendemain.

Alonso et Meredith arrivèrent à Poudlard le jour suivant, dans l'après-midi. Accueillis dans le hall par Dumbledore et leur nièce, ils furent conduits discrètement jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Caroline remarqua alors que, si sa tante avait l'air inquiet et dérouté, Alonso semblait, lui, profondément abattu. Mais elle préféra attendre d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour demander des explications. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les quatre installés dans de confortables fauteuils, Dumbledore dit :

— Je sais que la raison pour laquelle je vous ai priés de venir doit vous paraître très étrange.

— En fait, nous n'avons pas vraiment compris votre lettre, déclara Meredith. Vous avez écrit que Caroline a vu son frère ici, à Poudlard, mais nous ne savons pas ce que vous avez voulu dire par là.

— Exactement ce que vous venez de dire, répondit Dumbledore. Que votre neveu, bien vivant, est venu au château et qu'il a été aperçu par sa jeune sœur.

Meredith se mit à trembler, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Alonso, quand à lui, fixait le sol sans manifester la moindre réaction, les bras croisés.

— Je sais que cela doit vous paraître impossible, mais peut-être devriez-vous écouter votre nièce avant de tirer la moindre conclusion hâtive.

Caroline raconta tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, jaugeant les visages de son oncle et de sa tante. A la fin de son récit, Meredith secoua la tête et lança d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire :

— C'est impossible, Dumbledore. Joeffrey a été tué, tout comme Laurent et Emily. Enfin, nous les avons enterrés tous les trois !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa nièce et poursuivit :

— Je ne dis pas que tu mens, ma chérie. Je sais que tu es sûre de toi, mais… Enfin, tu étais là le jour des funérailles, tu as bien vu les trois cercueils.

Caroline n'avait nul besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce jour atroce, elle-même savait que toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa tante et dit, sûre d'elle :

— Je ne me suis pas trompée, c'était bien Joeffrey.

Déroutée, Meredith se tourna vers son mari et demanda :

— Chéri ? Que penses-tu de tout ça ?

Alonso ne répondit rien, les yeux toujours baissés. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son front à la racine des cheveux, et son index tapotait fébrilement son bras gauche.

— Alonso, je te parle. Est-ce que tu peux dire quelque chose, s'il te plaît ?

Pendant un instant, son regard croisa celui de Caroline, qui se mit à craindre le pire.

— Est-ce que tu saurais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

Son oncle se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il était sur le point de parler. Meredith regarda son mari, puis sa nièce avant de dire :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Enfin, explique-toi, Alonso !

Ce dernier finit par lâcher du bout de lèvres :

— Je savais que j'aurais dû vous le dire…

Caroline n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle se pencha en avant et demanda :

— Tu savais ? Depuis tout ce temps ?

— Laisse-moi une chance de tout expliquer, exigea-t-il avec l'espoir de pouvoir se défendre.

De toute façon, il était évident que sa femme et sa nièce ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer sans qu'il ait parlé. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença :

— Le soir où Laurent et Emily ont été assassinés, un ami qui travaillait au Ministère m'a contacté. Les Aurors avaient emmenés les corps à Ste-Mangouste mais quelque chose était arrivé, et il m'a demandé de me rendre à la clinique. Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a annoncé que Joeffrey respirait toujours quand ils s'étaient rendus dans la maison.

Alonso se passa une main sur le visage et poussa un long soupir avant de poursuivre :

— On l'avait placé dans une chambre à part. Il était complètement défiguré et ne pouvait respirer sans assistance magique. Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et il dut se frotter les yeux pour les empêcher de couler.

— L'attaque ayant été commise par un loup-garou, le docteur m'a averti qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ait été contaminé. J'ai voulu vous prévenir, toi et Caroline. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'il se soit remis. Je ne voulais pas que sa sœur le voit dans cet état. Quelques jours plus tard, il a fini par ouvrir les yeux et il a pu se lever. Comme il était un témoin du meurtre de ses parents et Caroline était très jeune, il a été interrogé par les Aurors. Quand il a vu à quoi il ressemblait désormais, ça a été terrible. Il a fait une crise de nerfs et son cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Il était encore trop faible pour supporter le moindre choc.

— Et tu n'as pas pensé à nous en parler à ce moment-là ? s'exclama Meredith.

— C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais Joeffrey a refusé. Il n'était plus le même, il devenait violent dès que je parlais d'avertir sa sœur. Il était terrorisé par ce qu'il était devenu, il disait qu'il pouvait être dangereux pour elle.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et continua :

— Ce n'était plus le Joeffrey que tu as connu. J'ai compris que si je voulais vous préserver tous les deux, il valait mieux que tu ignores que ton frère avait survécu. Je l'ai éloigné parce qu'à l'époque, il n'était plus capable de vivre avec nous.

Un long silence suivit ces déclarations. Caroline pleurait silencieusement, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. Dumbledore prit alors la parole pour demander :

— Qu'avez-vous fait de Joeffrey durant toutes ces années ?

— Je l'ai placé dans un institut spécial, en veillant à lui envoyer chaque mois une fiole de potion Tue-Loup. Je venais souvent le voir, prétextant à chaque fois une conférence de potionnistes. Quand il a eu dix-sept ans, il a trouvé un travail chez un libraire moldu. Pendant seize ans, je lui ai envoyé des lettres où je parlais de Caroline et de sa vie chez nous. Je voulais tout faire pour qu'il ait l'impression de te voir grandir. Mais il y a un an environ, il a quitté son travail et sa maison. Et depuis, je n'ai plus de nouvelles.

— Quoi ?! s'écria Meredith.

Alonso poursuivit malgré tout :

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai essayé de le retrouver mais il avait totalement disparu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est venu ici, puisqu'il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne voulait plus voir Caroline.

Cette dernière se leva de son siège, incapable de rester tranquille. Ce que dit Meredith reflétait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait :

— Tu as donc menti pendant seize ans, en nous faisant croire que le fils de mon propre frère était mort.

— C'était la meilleure chose à faire ! protesta Alonso. Que crois-tu que les mangemorts auraient fait s'ils savaient qu'il était toujours envie ? Ils ne supportent pas l'échec, ils savaient que trois personnes devaient mourir ce soir-là !

— On l'aurait protégé, comme on l'a fait pour Caroline !

— Est-ce qu'on aurait pu le protéger lui-même ? Dis-moi, aurais-tu vraiment laissé un jeune loup-garou instable et perturbé entrer chez toi ? Comprends-tu qu'il avait peur de nous faire du mal ?

— Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de lui ? s'insurgea Caroline.

— Ca suffit, taisez-vous !

La voix de Dumbledore, forte et profonde, avait suffi à ramener le silence dans la pièce. Mais si les cris s'étaient arrêtés, la tension restait palpable.

— Si j'avais une connaissance de ces faits, reprit le vieux Directeur, je n'aurais jamais laissé cette situation s'installer. La seule chose qui compte à présent, c'est de retrouver ce jeune homme au plus vite.

Meredith acquiesça, se leva à son tour et, sans un mot, quitta le bureau. Son mari n'essaya pas de la rattraper, se tournant vers sa nièce.

— Caroline..., tenta-t-il d'un ton plaintif. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ma décision, mais je te jure que je voulais avant tout vous protéger.

— Pourquoi les gens croient-ils toujours que le mensonge est la meilleure façon de protéger les autres ? lança Caroline.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à regarder Alonso. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que celui qui l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille ait pu échafauder un tel mensonge. Derrière elle, elle entendit Alonso se diriger vers la porte. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte, elle déclara :

— Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te dise que tu as bien fait. Mais si tu veux que je te pardonne de m'avoir menti, retrouve Joeffrey.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était si froid et tranchant qu'elle pouvait sentir Alonso trembler. Il finit par partir, et Caroline se retrouva seule avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier dit calmement :

— Je suppose que ça doit être un grand choc pour vous.

— Oui, c'est vrai, répondit la jeune femme, sentant que la tête commençait à lui tourner.

Le vieil homme s'approcha d'elle et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

— Je ne vous dirai pas de lui pardonner, car je pense que vous avez de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir. Je vous conseillerai seulement de ne pas le condamner trop durement. Votre frère a dû avoir peur de devenir comme le monstre qui s'en est pris à vos parents.

— Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'il soit devenu comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Caroline en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

— Après une disparition d'un an, qui sait ce qu'il est advenu de lui ? Le plus important est que nous soyons prêts à l'aider à revenir vers nous.

Il accompagna Caroline jusqu'à la sortie et dit, avant de laisser partir :

— Et puis, pensez surtout que vous allez retrouver votre frère. C'est peut-être la meilleure nouvelle qui vous soit parvenue depuis longtemps, non ?

* * *

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Caroline avait les nerfs constamment à vifs tandis qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de la part d'Alonso et Meredith. Mais elle n'apprit rien au sujet de son frère, qui semblait avoir disparu dans la nature. Démunie, se sentant totalement impuissante, la jeune femme passait ses journées à parcourir le parc du château, balayant l'horizon de son regard éteint. Savoir que toute une partie de son existence avait été un mensonge l'avait fortement ébranlée, même si elle s'efforçait de comprendre ce qui avait conduit son oncle à agir de cette façon.

Un matin, elle remarqua que sur le terrain de Quidditch se dressaient désormais de grandes haies qui s'entrecroisaient. Un peu en hauteur, on voyait que ces murs végétaux formaient un gigantesque labyrinthe. Elle en déduisit que la troisième et dernière épreuve du Tournoi serait une sorte de jeu de piste où les champions devraient affronter toutes sortes de dangereux obstacles. D'ailleurs, elle aperçut les quatre adolescents qui, en compagnie de Ludo Verpey, se tenaient devant les haies de presque trois mètres de haut. Verpey devait certainement être en train de leur expliquer en quoi consisterait la troisième épreuve. Caroline décida de rentrer et chercha quelque chose à faire qui pourrait la distraire. Elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque, qui restait désormais ouverte très tard pour permettre aux élèves de cinquième et septième années de réviser leurs épreuves de BUSE et d'ASPIC. En chemin, elle croisa un Rogue particulièrement énervé et sursauta quand il s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle préférait habituellement l'éviter quand il était dans cet état, et ce n'était pas le jour pour tenter de l'aborder alors qu'il avait l'air d'avoir des envies de meurtre. Il la fixa d'un regard noir et lança :

— Il faut que nous rejoignions Dumbledore dans le parc. Il semblerait que Potter ait encore attiré une catastrophe.

Il repartit dans le couloir et Caroline lui emboîta le pas.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle essayait de marcher au même rythme que lui.

— Potter et Krum ont découvert Barty Croupton en état de choc dans le parc.

— Je croyais qu'il était simplement malade.

— Eh bien, il est évident que c'était bien plus grave que ça, répliqua Rogue d'un ton sarcastique. En tout cas, alors que Potter était allé chercher de l'aide, Krum a été assommé et Croupton a disparu dans la nature.

— Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui a agressé Krum !

— D'après Potter, il semblait avoir perdu la tête et ne tenait même plus debout. Mais après tout, que valent les dires d'un gamin ?

Caroline garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint Dumbledore. A ses côtés, Krum se frottait le crâne et Karkaroff était visiblement hors de lui, empêtré dans son épais manteau de fourrure.

— Ah, vous voilà, les accueillit le Directeur. Il faut retrouver Barty Croupton, Maugrey est déjà parti inspecter la forêt.

— Où est Harry ? s'enquit Caroline en voyant que le jeune garçon n'était pas avec Dumbledore.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Hagrid l'a ramené au château. Soyez prudent, surtout.

Rogue lança un « Lumos » et partit en direction du parc afin de vérifier les alentours des murailles. Son assistante décida, quant à elle, d'aller faire un tour du terrain de Quidditch, qui pourrait être une cachette idéale pour l'agresseur. Se dirigeant grâce à la lumière bleuâtre diffusée par sa baguette, elle atteignit tant bien que mal les abords des haies. Elle crut alors apercevoir quelqu'un entrer dans le labyrinthe, mais cette personne disparut dans le dédale de végétation avait qu'elle ait pu bien en discerner la silhouette. La jeune femme éteignit sa baguette d'un « Nox » et avança prudemment jusqu'à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Après avoir vérifié que l'inconnu s'était déjà avancé profondément entre les haies, elle s'engagea à son tour. Avançant à l'aveuglette, elle faisait quand même attention à rester la plus silencieuse possible, tendant sa baguette devant elle dans l'imminence d'une attaque. Elle s'enfonça de plus en plus loin dans le labyrinthe, sans entendre le moindre bruit en dehors de ses bottines foulant le sol. Heureusement, elle parvenait à se souvenir du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand elle perçut un mouvement dans une allée étroite sur sa droite. Un éclair rouge fondit vers elle, mais Caroline s'était préparée et son charme du Bouclier parvint à contrecarrer le sort. Elle s'enfuit en courant sans se préoccuper du chemin initial, ne pensant qu'à échapper à son assaillant. Derrière elle, l'agresseur la suivait, continuant à lancer des sorts d'entrave et de désarmement. Malgré ses sortilèges de protection, Caroline savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance si elle se retrouvait dans un cul-de-sac.

Soudain, son esprit sembla se détacher de son corps. Comme poussée par une force intérieure, elle posa chacune de ses mains sur une des haies qui formaient l'allée dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les branches poussèrent, les feuilles se multiplièrent et bientôt, les deux haies se rejoignirent, formant un mur protecteur juste derrière Caroline. Elle s'arrêta de courir, admirant ce qu'elle venait de faire sans même en avoir conscience. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler les végétaux au cours de ses entraînements, ce système de défense lui était venu instinctivement.

Après un long moment, elle se força à détourner le regard de la haie qu'elle avait créée et s'enfuit, de peur que l'intrus ne la rattrape. Elle tourna à droite, puis à gauche, et…

BAM !

Caroline entra violemment en collision avec quelque chose et s'effondra sur le sol, massant ses côtes douloureuses.

— Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas regarder devant vous ? s'écria une voix grave et familière.

Elle leva la tête et vit Rogue affalé sur le flanc, une main crispée sur son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Caroline, hébétée.

— J'ai vu qu'il y avait de l'agitation dans le labyrinthe, et je me suis douté qu'il s'agissait de l'intrus que nous recherchons. Je ne m'étonne même pas de vous trouver ici, vu votre propension à vous attirer des ennuis.

Rogue se releva et aida son assistante à faire de même. Il voulut alors savoir :

— D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir ?

— J'ai…improvisé.

Tout lui raconter prendrait trop de temps et il fallait sortir au plus vite sortir de ce dédale de haies. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Rogue agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître une traînée lumineuse dans l'herbe.

— Ce tracé vous conduira jusqu'à la sortie, indiqua-t-il. Marchez sans vous retourner et, une fois dehors, retournez immédiatement au château.

— Mais… Et vous ?

— Allez, filez !

Quand la jeune fille finit par disparaître au détour d'un croisement, Rogue reprit son chemin afin de tenter de débusquer l'intrus, qui devait encore se cacher quelque part parmi la végétation. Au bout de deux cents mètres, il entendit un bruit d'explosion suivi d'un cri de douleur. Sa baguette tendue droit devant lui, il s'avança lentement en direction du vacarme. Au fond d'une impasse, il vit un homme allongé par terre, gémissant de douleur. Il marcha jusqu'à lui avant de lancer un « Lumos » afin de voir son visage. L'inconnu était blême, son épaule était en sang. Il semblait à peine respirer, et Rogue crut d'abord qu'il était évanoui. Mais l'homme entrouvrit les yeux et le fixa, tendant la main vers lui. Ses lèvres remuèrent, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Apercevant la baguette de l'inconnu plus loin dans l'herbe, Rogue décida qu'il n'était pas dangereux de s'approcher. Il s'agenouilla près du blessé afin d'examiner sa blessure. L'homme rassembla alors les dernières forces qu'ils lui restaient pour balbutier un seul mot. Un nom, que Rogue ne connaissait que trop bien. Le professeur de potions comprit qui était cet homme, et qu'il était urgent de le ramener vivant à Poudlard.

* * *

Quelques temps après avoir regagné ses appartements, Caroline reçut un message lui demandant de venir le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie. Sa première pensée fut que Rogue avait été attaqué, et elle se précipita dans les couloirs sombres. Arrivée devant l'infirmerie, elle fut soulagée de voir que le professeur de potions se tenait à la porte, apparemment en pleine forme.

— Quelqu'un a été agressé ? demanda-t-elle. Ou bien vous avez retrouvé Croupton ?

— Si seulement, soupira Rogue d'un air las. Non, j'ai ramené un blessé, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de Poudlard.

Caroline ne comprenait pas. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient fini par attraper l'intrus qui s'en était pris à elle dans le labyrinthe ?

— Cet homme est très faible, mais il a demandé à vous voir à tout prix.

Il parut hésiter un bref instant avant de déclarer :

— J'aime autant vous prévenir, vous risquez d'avoir un choc.

Caroline sentit son souffle se couper. Elle pensait savoir qui était celui qui la réclamait. Elle voulut se précipiter à l'intérieur mais Rogue la retint.

— Il est en piteux état, vous ne devez surtout pas le brusquer.

La jeune femme finit par acquiescer et il ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à entrer. Caroline pénétra dans l'infirmerie, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle remarqua qu'un lit avait été placé tout au fond de la pièce et entouré de rideaux blancs. A la lueur d'une bougie, elle aperçut une silhouette à demi recouverte d'un drap. Elle s'approcha doucement et tendit la main pour écarter un des rideaux.

Son frère Joeffrey était endormi, son épaule ensanglantée enveloppée dans un épais bandage qui entourait également sa poitrine. Son visage crispé témoignait de la douleur que lui procurait sa blessure, malgré la potion de sommeil qu'on lui avait donné.

— Je l'ai trouvé dans le labyrinthe, dit Rogue derrière elle. Il a dû être attaqué par celui qui s'en est pris à Krum et Croupton.

Caroline s'assit au bord du lit, contemplant le visage de Joeffrey. De près, ses cicatrices étaient plus terribles encore, creusant de longs tracés pâles sur une paupière et une joue. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au garçon jovial et téméraire qu'elle avait connu. Mme Pomfresh sortit de son bureau pour venir changer les pansements. La plaie était assez profonde, mais elle ne saignait déjà plus. L'infirmière fit couler de l'essence de Dictame sur la blessure, qui se referma aussitôt.

— J'ai préféré attendre d'avoir nettoyé la plaie, expliqua Mme Pomfresh. Ne vous en faites pas, il sera entièrement remis demain.

Caroline acquiesça d'un air absent. Hésitante, elle posa une main tremblante sur le visage de son frère, recouvert une barbe blonde de deux jours. Ce contact lui sembla totalement irréel, et pourtant, elle venait bien de toucher quelqu'un qu'elle avait cru mort depuis seize ans.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna vers Rogue et dit d'une voix chancelante :

— Merci.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais dans ce simple mot, elle mit toute la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme qui lui avait ramené son frère vivant.

Un soupir attira son attention, et elle vit Joeffrey ouvrir lentement les yeux. Luttant pour rester éveillé, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais Caroline l'en empêcha :

— Ne parle pas, il faut que tu te reposes.

Joeffrey contemplait sa petite sœur, l'air à la fois effaré et émerveillé qu'elle lui parle. Il eut un léger sursaut quand Caroline prit sa main dans la sienne. Aussi le rassura-t-elle d'une voix très douce, en souriant :

— Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Tout va bien, à présent.


	25. Chapitre 24 - Apprivoisement difficile

**ATTENTION ! Très important pour les fans, allez lire la petite note en fin du chapitre.**

Caroline veilla sur le sommeil de Joeffrey jusqu'au matin. Grâce aux soins de Mme Pomfresh, sa blessure à l'épaule n'avait laissé qu'une empreinte très pâle sur sa peau. Mais la jeune femme avait été effrayée de découvrir d'autres traces, toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres sur le reste de son corps. Elle aurait pu toutes les attribuer à la nuit où le loup-garou avait attaqué la maison des Sanders, mais certaines avaient l'air d'être assez récentes. Cependant, Caroline ne se sentait pas la force de l'interroger. Du moins, par encore.

En attendant, le frère et la sœur réapprenaient à se parler, examinant attentivement l'autre.

— Tu ressembles beaucoup à Maman, lui avait-il confié tandis qu'elle changeait ses pansements.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Caroline s'était contentée d'un sourire, auquel Joeffrey avait timidement répondu. Sa sœur avait alors assuré qu'il souriait comme leur père, et ses traits reprirent la dureté qu'ils avaient affichée jusque-là. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne faisait jamais le moindre geste pour la toucher, la laissant toujours faire le premier pas. Caroline sentait qu'il y avait une sorte de barrière entre eux, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à briser malgré toutes ses tentatives.

Averti la veille par Rogue, lui et Dumbledore passa à l'infirmerie en début d'après-midi. Caroline lança un grand sourire au professeur de potions avant de dire à son frère :

— Voici le professeur Rogue, Joeffrey. C'est lui qui t'as retrouvé hier soir.

— Oui, je me souviens, répondit son frère d'un ton absent en observant Rogue de la tête aux pieds.

Ce dernier fixait Joeffrey d'un œil froid. Hier soir, il avait quitté l'infirmerie sans que Caroline ne s'en rende compte, obnubilée qu'elle était par son frère. Elle aurait voulu le remercier davantage, lui faire comprendre à qu'elle point ce qu'il avait fait comptait pour elle, mais il était déjà parti quand Joeffrey s'était endormi. Sa principale priorité avait alors été de s'occuper du jeune homme, et elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Rogue.

— J'ai prévenu votre oncle et votre tante, rapporta Dumbledore après qu'il eût demandé à Mme Pomfresh de les laisser seuls un moment. Ils voulaient venir vous voir mais je les en ai dissuadé. Les voir revenir ici risquerait d'attirer l'attention.

— Vous avez bien fait, répondit Joeffrey. Je ne veux pas leur causer plus de soucis.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, puis il se caressa la barbe d'un air pensif. Caroline comprit que le moment des explications était venu.

— Alonso nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé après la mort de vos parents, et je ne vais pas vous demander de reparler de ces événements. En revanche, je pense que votre sœur voudrait savoir pourquoi vous avez disparu pendant un an jusqu'à maintenant.

Joeffrey baissa les yeux et passa nerveusement une main dans son épaisse chevelure blonde, comme Caroline l'avait souvent vu faire quand leur père lui faisait la morale. A voix basse, il se mit à raconter :

— Cela faisait seize ans que je vivais seul. J'avais décidé de ne plus jamais avoir de contact avec Caroline ni avec le moindre membre de ma famille. Et cela me satisfaisait, d'une certaine manière. J'ai réussi à me fondre dans la masse, et les potions d'Oncle Alonso m'aidaient lors de mes transformations. Même si c'était douloureux, j'étais au moins assuré de ne pas représenter un danger pour les gens.

Il poussa un long soupir, parler avait l'air d'être extrêmement désagréable pour lui. Caroline posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement, l'encourageant à continuer.

— Mais en mars dernier, dans un pub du village où je vivais, j'ai fait la rencontre d'un sorcier. En l'observant, j'ai très vite compris que c'était un loup-garou ; il avait ce même teint pâle et cet air malade qui suit les transformations.

— Je suppose qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête quand il vous a abordé, s'enquit Dumbledore.

— En effet. Il avait du mal à croire qu'un loup-garou se contente d'une petite vie bien rangée, surtout en côtoyant des moldus. Il m'a alors parlé d'une communauté formée par nos semblables, qui croissait dans les tréfonds de Londres, en marge de la société magique. Les loups-garous qui se sentaient exclus vivaient en bandes à l'abri des regards et des vindictes. Il m'a dit que beaucoup de loups qui avaient été du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avaient rejoint ce groupe, et il m'a proposé de le suivre. Ma première pensée a été de refuser, bien sûr. Mais ensuite, j'ai pensé à celui qui avait tué mes parents. Alonso m'avait dit que les Aurors n'avaient jamais réussi à mettre la main sur lui, et j'ai aussitôt compris que c'était peut-être ma seule chance de le retrouver.

Caroline n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son frère s'était donc lancé dans une traque de l'assassin de leurs parents, sans même penser à avertir leur oncle ou aux dangers qu'il pourrait courir.

— J'ai passé un an à Londres, à vivre au milieu de parias comme moi. Comme je n'avais plus de potions Tue-Loup, j'étais bien plus dangereux mais je m'en moquais. Tout ce qui comptait était de mettre la main sur cet homme.

— Mais vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Dumbledore, fixant le jeune homme de ses yeux d'un bleu glacé.

— Non, répondit Joeffrey, l'air déçu. En un an de recherche, je n'ai jamais rien appris sur lui. Ni son nom, ni où il vivait… Je ne sais même pas s'il a survécu à la guerre.

— Et c'est de là que viennent toutes ces cicatrices ?

La question de Caroline avait sonné comme une profonde désapprobation. Son visage exprima à la fois la tristesse d'entendre que son frère se soit retrouvé dans cette situation, et la colère qu'il n'est pas pensé un seul instant à elle en agissant ainsi. Le regard qu'il lui lança, las et éteint, la mit encore plus en colère. Joeffrey leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

— Je sais déjà ce que tu dois te dire, déclara-t-il d'un ton morne. Tu penses que j'ai été stupide, que te faire croire à ma mort était la pire chose que je pouvais te faire. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'avais trop peur de te faire du mal pour avoir envie de revenir. Pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai pensé qu'à ta sécurité, et je croyais la préserver en me tenant loin de toi.

Rogue choisit ce moment-là pour intervenir :

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

Joeffrey avait l'air furieux que l'homme en noir lui ait adressé la parole, ce que Caroline ne comprit pas. Cependant, il prit la peine de répondre tout en veillant à ne regarder que sa sœur et Dumbledore :

— J'ai réussi à me procurer un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, où j'ai trouvé un article qui parlait de Caroline. J'ai lu qu'elle avait trouvé un emploi à Poudlard, et qu'elle travaillait avec un sorcier du nom de Severus Rogue.

Il leva les yeux vers le professeur de potions et le jaugea d'un air menaçant.

— J'ai entendu plusieurs fois votre nom quand je vivais à Londres. Beaucoup parlent de vous comme d'un traître, un opportuniste sournois qui a retourné sa veste pour sauver sa peau.

Caroline voulut le contredire mais, au vu de l'état d'esprit de son frère, il ne valait mieux ne pas lui dire qu'elle savait que Rogue avait été un mangemort dans sa jeunesse. Joeffrey reporta son attention sur elle et poursuivit :

— Il était normal que je m'inquiète pour toi, surtout en sachant ce qui est arrivé à Papa et à Maman. Je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'oncle Alonso et tante Meredith t'aient laissée quitter leur maison. Je suis venu ici uniquement pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi.

— Si vous vouliez vous assurer qu'elle n'attire pas l'attention sur elle, vous auriez dû vous abstenir, répliqua Rogue avec un ton suffisant.

Cette fois, Joeffrey avait l'air tout à fait furieux. Lançant un regard noir à Rogue, il gronda :

— Peut-on savoir de quoi vous vous mêlez ?

— Joeffrey ! protesta Caroline. Il ne cherche qu'à nous aider, comme Dumbledore !

Cela ne convainquit pas du tout son frère, qui reprit :

— Vraiment ? Si tu savais la moitié de ce qu'on m'a raconté sur lui, toi aussi tu te méfierais. Tu as besoin d'être protégé, tu le sais.

Rogue ne se laissa pas impressionner par le jeune homme, qui était pourtant plus grand et plus robuste que lui. Il s'avança vers le lit du patient et renchérit :

— Vous avez tort de la sous-estimer. Vous le sauriez si vous vous étiez occupé d'elle.

— Et vous pensez être le mieux placé pour la connaître ? le nargua Joeffrey d'un ton méprisant.

— Tout à fait. Parce que je l'ai eu sans arrêt sur le dos pendant neuf mois, alors que vous avez préféré vous cacher seize longues années chez les moldus.

A ces mots, Joeffrey se leva brutalement de son lit et saisit Rogue par le col. Il le souleva à bout de bras, ce qui fit que les pieds du professeur touchaient à peine le sol.

— J'ai veillé sur elle depuis sa naissance jusqu'à ses six ans ! Tu n'as fait que la côtoyer pendant quelques mois, et tu penses que ça te donne des droits sur elle ?

— Joeffrey, lâche-le immédiatement !

Mais les supplications de Caroline ne parurent pas faire réagir Joeffrey, et ce dernier resserra sa poigne. Il fallut l'intervention de Dumbledore, qui utilisa le charme de Bouclier pour séparer les deux hommes. Tandis que Rogue massait son cou endolori, Caroline fixait son frère, pétrifiée. Elle ne se souvenait l'avoir jamais vu se montrer violent, et ce comportement la terrifiait. Joeffrey, appuyé contre son lit, tremblait de tout son corps, la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes.

— Mr le Directeur, dit Rogue quand il put à nouveau parler. A combien de jours sommes-nous de la prochaine pleine lune ?

Caroline comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Cet accès de violence, soudain et incontrôlable, n'était peut-être qu'une réaction au cycle lunaire, auquel les loups-garous étaient très sensibles.

— Dans huit jours, l'informa Dumbledore.

— Parfait, déclara Rogue en remettant de l'ordre dans ses habits. Je vous conseille donc de nous débarrasser de lui au plus vite, avant qu'il ne se transforme.

Dumbledore, toujours serein malgré ce qui venait de se produire, expliqua :

— Je connaissais les risques, Severus. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Remus de venir, je pense qu'il peut être d'une grande aide à Joeffrey.

Quand il attendit ce nom, Rogue parut encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le prénom évoquait quelque chose chez Caroline, et elle mit quelques instants avant de se souvenir qu'il était apparu dans l'article que Rita Skeeter avait écrit sur elle.

— Ce ne serait pas le sorcier qui était professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, l'année dernière ? voulut-elle s'assurer.

— Tout à fait, affirma Dumbledore. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder, il m'a assuré qu'il serait là le plus vite possible.

Le Directeur avait à peine finit sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie. Un homme, à peu près du même âge que Rogue, entra dans l'infirmerie. Sa robe de sorcier était rapiécée et, comme Joeffrey, il avait l'air malade et affaibli. Ses cernes, son visage pâle couvert de cicatrices et ses cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches blanches le faisaient paraître très fragile. Malgré tout, un sourire aimable illuminait son visage et le rendit immédiatement sympathique aux yeux de Caroline.

— Bonjour, Albus, lança-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse. J'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible.

— Merci d'être venu, Remus.

Lupin s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas tranquille. Quand il passa devant Rogue, il le salua d'un « Severus… » hésitant auquel le sombre professeur ne sembla pas vouloir répondre. Dumbledore le présenta ensuite à Caroline.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes ravissante, Miss.

Cette remarque fit sourire Caroline. Contrairement aux compliments que lui adressaient la plupart des hommes, Remus Lupin paraissait sincère et soucieux de se montrer courtois. Ce qui fit qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout le ressentiment évident de Rogue à son égard. Lupin dut le comprendre, car il prit la peine d'éclaircir la situation :

— Severus et moi étions élèves à Poudlard ensemble. Nous n'avons jamais été très amis, comme vous vous en doutez.

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'infirmerie, Rogue ne cessait de le foudroyer du regard. Joeffrey, lui, dévisageait le nouveau venu avec grand intérêt.

— Seriez-vous…comme moi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Lupin se tourna vers lui, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

— Oui, opina-t-il, je suis comme vous. Avec l'appui du professeur Dumbledore, je suis venu vous faire une proposition.

— Je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, fit remarquer Rogue avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

Caroline voulut le suivre mais Joeffrey la retint, lui prenant délicatement la main.

— Caroline, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

— Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. Je vais préparer de quoi te sentir mieux.

Elle lui promit de revenir très vite et quitta à son tour l'infirmerie. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour retrouver Rogue, qui descendait les escaliers à toute allure.

— Rogue, attendez ! l'appela-t-elle. Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé !

— Vous n'êtes pas la seule ! lança Rogue en lui jetant un regard courroucé. Votre cher frère a bien failli m'étrangler !

Même si elle comprenait sa réaction, elle se sentit obligée de défendre Joeffrey.

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne prend plus de potion Tue-Loup et la pleine lune est proche.

— Eh bien, allez donc vous occuper de votre monstre de frère et disparaissez !

Caroline attrapa un pan de sa cape pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Elle se planta alors devant lui et s'écria :

— Comment osez-vous dire ça ? Vous savez qu'il a honte de ce qu'il est, vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui parler de cette façon !

— Je vois que ce n'est pas la reconnaissance qui vous étouffe ! Vous venez de me donner la preuve que la bonté n'est jamais récompensée à juste titre !

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Caroline. Elle avait voulu lui exprimer sa gratitude, et elle ne faisait que l'accabler.

— Professeur, vous devez comprendre que je me préoccupe avant tout de mon frère. Mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Tout en sachant qu'il risquait de s'énerver, elle lui prit la main et la serra dans les siennes.

— Merci, dit-elle en essayant de faire passer le plus de chaleur possible dans ce petit mot.

Rogue, l'air atrocement gêné, regarda successivement le visage de son assistante et les petites mains qui tenaient la sienne. Quand le contact sembla devenir tout à fait insupportable pour lui, il retira sa main et affirma d'une voix qu'il voulait froide :

— Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui. Vous feriez mieux d'aller préparer un chaudron de potion Tue-Loup pour votre frère, il risque d'en avoir grandement besoin.

Caroline acquiesça et partit vers les cachots afin d'aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation. Elle n'avait encore jamais préparé cette potion mais, pour son frère, elle se sentait prête à tout réussir.

* * *

Remus était venu proposer à Joeffrey de venir habiter chez lui, puisque le jeune homme ne voulait pas revenir chez les Midway. D'abord méfiant, il finit par accepter, concevant que sa sœur refuserait qu'il retourne vivre avec les loups-garous qui occupaient les baffons londoniens. De plus, Dumbledore leur assura que Lupin était digne de confiance.

Joeffrey réussit à rester invisible aux yeux du reste des habitants du château jusqu'à ce qu'une semaine plus tard, il fut totalement rétabli. La potion Tue-Loup lui permettait de mieux contrôler ses humeurs, mais il semblait toujours affligé que sa sœur l'ait vu se mettre dans un état pareil. Comme Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh, Rogue et son assistante étaient les seuls à être au courant de la présence du jeune loup-garou à Poudlard, il fut décidé que c'était le professeur de potions qui le conduirait à l''extérieur du château.

Un matin, un peu avant que le jour se lève, Caroline et Rogue accompagnèrent le jeune homme jusqu'à la cour. Là, Rogue s'éloigna pour laisser au frère et la sœur le temps de se dire au revoir, mais surtout pour ne pas avoir à entendre les mièvreries qu'ils ne manqueraient pas s'échanger.

En réalité, les deux jeunes gens étaient assez mal à l'aise. Caroline n'avait pas très envie de quitter Joeffrey si tôt, et pourtant elle sentait que sa présence était inconfortable pour lui. Après tout, il avait préféré lui faire croire à sa mort plutôt que de renouer le contact avec elle.

— Fais attention à toi, surtout, se contenta-t-elle de dire au bout de quelques instants d'un silence plutôt lourd.

Joeffrey ne répondit pas, la fixant d'un regard pénétrant. Il fit mine de se détourner pour partir, et Caroline se sentit prête à éclater en sanglots. Mais à sa grande surprise, Joeffrey fit volte-face et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Ce contact surprit Caroline, tout en la rassurant. Elle sentait que les choses étaient enfin rentrées dans l'ordre, elle avait retrouvé la chaleur qui l'avait quittée il y avait tant d'années. D'une voix grave et rassurante, Joeffrey lui murmura à l'oreille :

— N'oublie pas, Caroline. Peu importe que l'on soit à nouveau séparés. On est frère et sœur, pour toujours.

Caroline acquiesça, son visage plongé dans l'épais manteau de Joeffrey. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment, puis le jeune homme mit fin à l'étreinte. Cette fois-ci, il partit sans se retourner au côté de Rogue, qui devait l'accompagner jusqu'au grand portail où ils retrouveraient Lupin. Les deux hommes marchèrent sans parler ni se jeter un seul regard. Finalement, Joeffrey décida de briser le silence :

— Vous croyez que j'ai une chance de la retrouver vraiment ?

Rogue ne dit rien, ne semblant même pas avoir entendu la question. Joeffrey fit remarquer, avec un sourire en coin :

— Vous n'êtes pas très loquace, à ce que je vois.

— Je vous signale qu'i peine quelque jours, vous avez essayé de m'étrangler, lança le sombre professeur, agressif. Aussi, ne soyez pas étonnez si je n'éprouve aucune envie de vous faire la conversation. De plus, vos histoires de famille ne m'intéressent pas.

— Cependant, vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de vous en mêler. Est-ce parce que vous êtes du genre fouineur, ou parce que vous êtes proche de Caroline ?

— Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous fait croire que nous sommes proches de quelque manière que ce soit ! protesta Rogue, qui commençait à être passablement agacé.

— J'ai remarqué la façon dont elle vous regardait, les sourires qu'elle vous faisait. Elle a confiance en vous, en tout cas plus qu'en moi, son propre frère. C'est assez ironique quand on y pense.

Rogue ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où cet homme voulait en venir. Si sa petite sœur n'avait plus confiance en lui, Joeffrey Sanders ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Quant à la relation de Rogue avec la jeune femme, il ne savait certes plus où il en était mais il restait persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien de proprement intime pour eux.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin au portail, où Lupin les attendait, enveloppé dans une cape de voyage. Rogue et lui se saluèrent d'un signe de tête imperceptible, et Joeffrey franchit la grille.

— Tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire où tu dois l'emmener ? demanda Rogue à son ancien camarade.

— Est-ce que tu t'inquièterais ? s'étonna Lupin. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

— Si je te pose la question, c'est uniquement parce que sa _petite sœur_ risque de passer son temps à se ronger les sangs, rétorqua Rogue en appuyant de façon malveillante sur ces deux mots. Et j'ai déjà eu assez de problèmes avec elle pour ne pas avoir à gérer ça en plus.

Joeffrey se tourna vers lui et protesta violemment :

— Je vous interdis de parler d'elle de cette façon !

— Je croyais que nous étions pressés, fut remarquer Rogue d'un ton méprisant.

Joeffrey le fixa longuement d'un air mauvais. Rogue sentait bien que le jeune homme le méprisait, le détestait peut-être. En pensant que ce ressentiment pouvait venir de sa jalousie vis-à-vis de la relation qui existait entre le professeur de potions et son assistante, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction. Mais avant de rejoindre Lupin, le frère Sanders dit d'un ton moins rude :

— Prenez-quand même soin d'elle pour moi...s'il vous plaît.

Lupin assista sans comprendre à la scène. Rogue, quant à lui, lança un drôle de regard à Joeffrey Sanders avant de refermer la grille et de repartir vers le château. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se sentir responsable de la jeune femme. Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard ? Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, à chaque fois qu'elle avait été sur le point de sombrer, il s'était senti obligé de la retenir. La culpabilité était depuis longtemps sa plus grande faiblesse, et il y était particulièrement vulnérable depuis que Caroline Sanders était entrée dans sa vie.

Quand il vit qu'elle était restée à l'attendre dans la cour, son humeur s'assombrit davantage. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et demanda, l'air inquiet :

— Ca s'est bien passé ?

— Nous avons fait deux cents mètres pour rejoindre le nouveau chaperon de votre frère, répondit Rogue sur un ton sarcastique. Que croyez-vous qu'il ait pu arriver ?

Sanders se détourna, fixant le chemin qui menait au portail. Rogue remarqua alors qu'elle mordait son poing serré pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

— Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur de le voir partir, confia-t-elle d'une voix emplie de sanglots.

Rogue soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne se sentait vraiment par d'humeur à la consoler et, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas su comment faire. Pressé de retourner à l'intérieur, il lança de manière à la faire réagir :

— Vous inquiéter en pleurnichant ne l'aidera pas. Vous feriez mieux de concentrer vos efforts sur des choses bien plus utiles.

Mais la réaction de la jeune femme ne fut pas celle qu'il espérait. Elle leva les yeux les yeux vers lui et un sourire triste apparut sur son visage.

— Serait-ce votre manière de me remonter le moral ? s'enquit-elle.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux puis, sans prendre la peine de répliquer, la planta là et traversa la cour. Il était d'ordinaire très doué pour cerner ses interlocuteurs, et son sens de la répartie faisait office de légende à Poudlard. Alors comment faisait cette pénible demoiselle pour réussir, encore et toujours, à le prendre de court ?

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme nous approchons de la fin du premier volet, j'ai décidé de vous faire une petite surprise : c'est vous, les lecteurs, qui allez choisir la couverture du deuxième volet, qui serait publié sous la forme d'une nouvelle histoire. Pour ce faire, allez sur Youtube et tapez le lien que j'aurais indiqué dans mon profil.**

**Merci et bon vote ;-)**


	26. Chapitre 25 - Le traître révélé

Quelques temps après le départ de son frère, Caroline reçut une lettre de sa tante lui annonçant que Joeffrey s'adaptait parfaitement bien à la vie chez Remus Lupin, et qu'il reprenait peu à peu des forces. Bien entendu, Meredith s'était arrangée pour ne pas faire apparaître les noms des deux loups-garous afin que le jeune homme puisse rester caché. Caroline fut soulagée d'apprendre d'aussi bonnes nouvelles, et elle se sentit à nouveau capable de respirer librement. Mais un postscriptum, au bas de la lettre, lui procura un pincement au cœur : « P.S. : tu manques à ton oncle ». Même si elle n'avait toujours pas envie de reprendre contact avec Alonso, savoir que cette situation le rendait malheureux lui faisait mal.

Un après-midi, des bruits étranges lui parvinrent d'une salle de classe. Elle entrouvrit la porte et aperçut Harry, Ron et Hermione, occupés à jeter des sorts. Quand ils entendirent la porte bouger, ils paniquèrent et tentèrent de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, mais ils se détendirent dès qu'ils la reconnurent.

— Ouf, c'est toi Carry ! soupira Ron en se rasseyant dans le tas de coussin d'où il venait de bondir. On a cru que c'était Rusard.

— Vous aidez Harry à s'entraîner pour la dernière tâche ? demanda la jeune femme en apercevant leurs livres de Défense contre les forces du Mal sur une table voisine.

Les trois jeunes acquiescèrent. Vu la satisfaction qui se lisait sur leurs visages, ils devaient avoir déjà réussi à maîtriser un grand nombre de sorts.

— Je sais que Ron et Hermione sont censés réviser leurs examens, commença Harry d'un air fautif.

— Harry, on t'a déjà dit de ne pas t'occuper de ça ! le réprimanda Hermione.

— En plus, ça nous permet de réviser nos sortilèges, renchérit Ron qui lança un sortilège d'Entrave sur une malheureuse mouche.

Caroline se saisit d'un livre de cours, celui d'Harry, et le feuilleta. Le jeune garçon avait indiqué tous les sorts qu'ils avaient travaillés.

— Je pense qu'avec tout ça, tu es paré, conclu-t-elle en souriant au petit brun. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre pour te préparer.

— Eh bien…vous n'auriez pas un conseil de dernière minute ? demanda-t-il, n'ayant toujours pas perdu l'habitude de la vouvoyer.

L'assistante observa ce petit bout d'homme, encore si jeune et qui avait pourtant tant accompli déjà. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et déclara d'une voix douce :

— Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de te ménager. Nous souhaitons tous que tu termines le Tournoi en un seul morceau, peu importe que tu gagnes ou pas.

Harry opina du chef, visiblement rassuré. Caroline espérait simplement avoir réussi à ôter ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie du poids qui devait peser depuis le début de l'année sur ses épaules, même s'il semblait moins nerveux que pour les épreuves précédentes. Elle quitta la salle afin de les laisser travailler encore un peu, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir angoissée à l'idée de ce qui attendait les champions dans le labyrinthe.

Enfin, le jour de la troisième épreuve arriva. Rogue et Caroline firent passer les épreuves de potions aux élèves, ce qui plongeait ces derniers dans un état de stress intense. Après des heures passées dans l'atmosphère enfumée des cachots, la jeune femme était ravie de retrouver l'air plus respirable du rez-de-chaussée pour le déjeuner. Elle vit alors que Molly Weasley et son fils Bill était venus rendre visite à Harry, à l'ocassion de la dernière épreuve. Molly, ne l'ayant pas vue depuis plusieurs années, la serra dans ses bras et refusa de la lâcher de tout le repas. Caroline, qui avait toujours apprécié le caractère jovial et protecteur de la mère des enfants Weasley, fut ravie de la retrouver et accepta sans broncher ses reproches à propos du trop faible nombre de lettres qu'elle leur envoyait. Elle remarqua aussi que Bill, qui avait presque le même âge qu'elle, était devenu un jeune homme plein de charme. En revanche, elle éclata de rire en apprenant qu'il travaillait désormais à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Avec ses longs cheveux oranges noués en catogan et sa boucle d'oreille en dent de serpent, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image qu'elle se faisait d'un bureaucrate. Malheureusement, Rogue vint la chercher et l'entraîna sans ménagement vers le sous-sol pour faire passer le reste des examens.

A cinq heures, le professeur de potions daigna enfin libérer son assistante, qui monta prendre une longue douche avant de redescendre dans le hall. Au moment où elle allait entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, elle remarqua que Maugrey Fol-Œil, posté derrière une colonne près de l'escalier, lui faisait signe de s'approcher. Elle le rejoignit, mais ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui voulait ne la mettait pas vraiment en confiance. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ce personnage lui faisait froid dans le dos.

— Que se passe-t-il, Professeur ? demanda-t-elle quand elle arriva devant lui.

— Suivez-moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Caroline, très étonnée, le suivit dans les étages jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant son bureau. Maugrey ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme entrait dans le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, empli d'objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Un grand miroir attira son attention, où tout paraissait flou en dehors de son propre reflet. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu poser la moindre question, Maugrey la fit asseoir sur une chaise et alla s'appuyer contre son bureau en chêne.

— Ce soir, il est primordial que la dernière épreuve du Tournoi se passe dans les meilleures conditions. Aussi, une partie des professeurs, dont moi, va patrouiller tout autour du labyrinthe au cas où un des champions aurait un problème.

Caroline fut rassurée de savoir que cette fois, les professeurs pourraient intervenir si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Elle voulut alors savoir :

— Est-ce que je ferai moi-aussi partie du groupe de surveillance ?

— Le vieux Rogue s'y est d'abord opposé, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Apparemment, il ne vous croit pas capable de vous débrouiller toute seule.

Caroline fut obligée d'admettre que c'était tout à fait le genre de Rogue de tout faire pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Maugrey reprit :

— Je crois, contrairement à lui, que vous pouvez tout à fait faire face à n'importe quelle menace. Et c'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler.

Le pouls de Caroline s'accéléra. Le regard de Maugrey avait changé, ne paraissant plus seulement dérangé mais aussi froid et calculateur. Une expression d'avidité fit apparaître un sourire mauvais sur son visage disgracieux.

— Je suis persuadé que vous avez beaucoup plus de pouvoirs que ce que les autres soupçonnent.

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, rétorqua Caroline avec assurance.

Maugrey éclata de rire, un rire qui ressemblait à un violent coup de tonnerre. Ce son donna la chair de poule à la jeune femme, qui décida de partir avant que la situation ne dégénère.

— Excusez-moi, mais je préfère redescendre, déclara-t-elle en se levant. La troisième épreuve va bientôt commencer.

Elle tourna le dos à Maugrey et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais au moment où elle allait poser la main sur la poignée, elle entendit le professeur l'appeler dans son dos :

— Une dernière chose, Miss Sanders.

Elle se tourna vers lui, juste à temps pour le voir sortir sa baguette de son manteau et lancer un jet de flammes dans sa direction. N'ayant pas le temps d'attraper sa propre baguette, Caroline dévia les flammes d'un revers de main. Elle mit quelques instants pour se rendre de ce qui venait de se passer et, surtout, de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se mit à trembler tandis que Maugrey s'avançait vers elle en pointant sa baguette sur sa poitrine.

— Je le savais, grogna-t-il. Depuis ce jour où j'ai mis le feu au bureau de Rogue, j'ai su que vous étiez bien plus que ce que vous montriez.

Caroline plongea la main dans sa poche pour tenter d'atteindre sa baguette.

— Pas de ça, petite ! _Stupéfix_ _!_

Caroline s'effondra sur le sol, le sang battant à ses tempes. Complètement assommée, elle entendit à peine Maugrey murmurer, penché sur elle :

— Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu sois blessée. Tu seras un merveilleux cadeau pour mon Maître.

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la troisième et dernière épreuve débutait sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de la foule. Dès que Fleur Delacour, la dernière à entrer dans le labyrinthe, eut disparu parmi les haies, les professeurs chargés de la surveillance, c'est-à-dire McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et Maugrey partirent dans différentes directions. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu s'écarter des gradins, le professeur de métamorphose fut rattrapé par Rogue.

— Minerva, sauriez-vous où se trouve mon assistante ? Je sais que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de faire partie de la ronde.

— Maugrey a finalement réussi à la convaincre de rester en arrière. Elle doit déjà s'être rendue dans les gradins.

Puis elle abandonna son jeune collègue et s'éloigna. Ce dernier tourna le regard vers les rangs où étaient assis les professeurs, les jurés du Tournoi ainsi que Ludo Verpey. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la présence de la jeune femme parmi les enseignants, ni parmi les élèves. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il avait du mal à croire, connaissant le caractère de Caroline Sanders, qu'elle ait accepté de rester les bras croisés pendant que ses collègues surveillaient les alentours du labyrinthe. Malencontreusement, Dumbledore avait demandé au professeur de potions de rester à proximité, l'empêchant de partir à sa recherche.

* * *

Quand Caroline ouvrit les yeux, elle souleva sa tête d'un sol dur et glacé. Plongée dans le noir complet, elle dut tâtonner des deux mains pour découvrir qu'elle était enfermée dans un espace exigu. En laissant ses mains parcourir les parois lisses, elle finit par rencontrer un corps allongé tout près d'elle. Etouffant un hurlement d'effroi, elle s'avança à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la personne étendue. Même si l'inconnu, dont le visage était recouvert d'une épaisse barbe, respirait, il ne bougeait pas et Caroline comprit que comme elle, il avait été stupéfixié. Elle trouva sa poche, non sans difficulté, mais sa baguette n'était plus dedans. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Maugrey avait pu l'agresser de cette façon. Et qui était ce « Maître » dont il avait parlé ?

Mais le plus urgent était de porter secours à l'homme enfermé avec elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait et, sans baguette, il lui était impossible de le sortir totalement de l'état de torpeur dans lequel il était plongé. Mais elle pouvait essayer de l'éveiller un peu et elle tenta de le revigorer :

— Monsieur ? Monsieur, réveillez-vous !

Elle n'obtint aucune réaction, remarquant que le corps de l'homme était frigorifié. Elle enleva son pull et le posa sur le corps, faisant abstraction du froid qui régnait dans leur cellule. Usant de ses mains, elle frottait les bras et les épaules de l'inconnu, ce qui lui permettait par la même occasion de se réchauffer elle-même.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, la tête de l'homme reposant mollement sur ses jambes pliées. Mais après ce qui lui parut des heures, un grognement lui montra que son compagnon d'infortune était revenu à la surface.

— Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Savez-vous où nous sommes ?

Nouveau grognement inintelligible. Peut-être devait-elle lui poser une question plus simple.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Quel est votre nom ?

Elle entendit qu'il essayait de prononcer quelque chose, mais elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Elle se pencha pour placer son oreille tout contre sa bouche et distingua :

— Mau…grey…

— Oui, c'est Maugrey qui nous a enfermés ici. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut.

— Non…, gémit l'homme d'une voix très faible qui lui était familière. Mon nom…Maugrey…

Caroline se redressa, sous le choc. Elle passa rapidement ses mains sur le visage de l'inconnu et sentit qu'il était couvert de cicatrices, notamment sur la bouche et le nez. Quant à son œil droit, la paupière était gonflée et molle, comme si elle reposait sur du vide. De plus, même si la voix était à peine audible, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de l'Auror qu'elle fréquentait depuis presqu'un an. Mais si cet homme était bien Maugrey Fol-Œil, qui était celui qui se faisait passer pour le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ?

Le vrai Maugrey s'évanouit, et Caroline ne fit rien pour le ranimer à nouveau. Cet instant de conscience lui avait certainement soutiré les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Ses membres ankylosés la faisaient souffrir, ainsi que le froid qui se faisait plus intense. Elle sentit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de sombrer à son tour.

Soudain, au-dessus de la cellule sans issue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis des bruits de pas. Reposant la tête de Maugrey sur le sol, elle se releva autant que l'espace minuscule le lui permettait et se prépara à la venue de l'imposteur. Mais apparemment, il ne semblait pas vouloir approcher de la prison. Bientôt, elle entendit deux voix distinctes résonner au-dessus d'elle, une appartenant à un homme et l'autre à quelqu'un de plus jeune. Aussitôt, elle se mit à frapper contre les parois en criant :

— Au secours ! Nous sommes enfermés, sortez-nous de là !

Mais personne ne vint les secourir car, si elle pouvait entendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, elle comprit qu'aucun de ses cris ne parviendrait à franchir ces parois.

— A L'AIDE ! hurla-t-elle, sans résultat.

Elle plaqua alors son oreille contre un des murs. Peu à peu, elle parvint à percevoir quelques brides de conversation. Elle fut tétanisée de reconnaître la voix d'Harry parlant avec celui qui avait pris l'apparence de Maugrey. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici avant que le faux Maugrey ne fasse du mal au garçon, mais elle ne voyait pas comment faire. Le ton de la conversation semblait monter de l'autre côté du plafond de sa cellule, et elle tendit à nouveau l'oreille. Ce qu'elle entendit à ce moment-là lui glaça le sang :

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas réussi à te tuer, Potter, et pourtant, il l'aurait _tellement _désiré. Imagine ce que sera ma récompense lorsqu'il apprendra que je l'ai fait à sa place.**

Là, il devenait sérieusement urgent de faire quelque chose. Même si elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, elle n'avait plus aucun doute que cet imposteur était complètement fou. Elle tendit la main et concentra tous ses efforts pour créer une petite tornade. Elle l'envoya avec force contre le plafond de la cellule mais, à part faire trembler les murs, la bourrasque n'eut aucun effet.

— Il est revenu, Harry Potter, il n'a pas réussi à te vaincre et, à présent, c'est moi qui vais te vaincre !** entendit-elle le faux Maugrey s'exclamer.

Désespérée, Caroline frappa les murs de ses poings en criant.

Tout à coup, un grand choc retentit au-dessus de la cellule, comme si on avait envoyé quelqu'un contre un mur. Il lui sembla que toute une troupe entrait dans la pièce, et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'agissait des professeurs arrivés à temps pour sauver Harry. Elle se remit à frapper contre les murs de la prison en criant pour tenter d'attirer l'attention. Après quelques minutes, le plafond s'ouvrit et Caroline se rendit compte qu'elle et Maugrey avaient été enfermés dans une sorte de malle. Quand elle vit le visage de Dumbledore, toute la tension accumulée pendant ces heures d'enfermement s'envolèrent.

— Caroline ? l'appela-t-il, l'air surpris de la trouver là. Tout va bien ?

— Oui, mais je ne suis pas seule. Je suis ici avec Maugrey, le _vrai_ Maugrey. Il a besoin de soin.

Dumbledore aida Caroline à sortir de la malle avant d'y entrer à son tour pour s'agenouiller auprès de l'Auror. La jeune femme vit alors Harry, qui était couvert de plaies et visiblement en état de choc. Elle aperçut l'autre Maugrey effondré sur le sol et prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras afin de l'éloigner de l'imposteur.

— Il est dans un grand état de faiblesse**, déclara Dumbledore après avoir examiné le vrai Maugrey. Heureusement, il avait besoin de le garder en vie.**

Le vieil homme rendit son pull à Caroline et demanda à Harry de lui passer le manteau que portait l'imposteur. Une fois qu'il en eût enveloppé Maugrey, il ressortit de la malle et demanda à Caroline de lui expliquer comment elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans cette malle. Elle lui raconta tout mais, au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, son esprit était de plus en plus plongé dans la perplexité. Elle s'empressa de terminer son récit et exigea à son tour des explications :

— Mais enfin, Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? Qui est cet homme ? demanda-t-elle pointant le faux Maugrey du doigt. Et qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ?

— Voldemort est revenu, dit le garçon d'une voix fable.

Caroline le fixa, incapable d'accepter ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose dans le labyrinthe, qui l'avait traumatisé et le faisait maintenant délirer. Mais Dumbledore vint confirmer ces craintes :

— Cet homme que vous voyez étendu sur le sol a maintenu Maugrey Fol-Œil en vie afin de pouvoir utiliser ses cheveux pour prendre son apparence grâce au Polynectar. C'était lui qui volait tous ces ingrédients dans la réserve du professeur Rogue. Ce soir, il s'est arrangé pour conduire Harry auprès de Lord Voldemort. Il a réussi à lui échapper encore une fois, mais Voldemort a retrouvé son corps et…

Le Directeur semblait incapable de finir sa phrase, ses yeux auparavant emplis de colère exprimant à présent une terrible tristesse.

— Malheureusement, Cédric Diggory a été tué.

Cette nouvelle abattit Caroline, surtout quand elle sentit Harry prêt à s'effondrer quand le nom de Cédric fut prononcé. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire ?

Derrière eux, un gargouillement retentit. Ils se retournèrent et virent l'imposteur se tordre sur le sol en agrippant son visage, qui avait l'air de fondre.

— Il a dû oublier de prendre son Polynectar ce soir, avança Dumbledore en montrant la flasque que Caroline avait si souvent vu cet homme porter à ses lèvres, refusant toute autre boisson. Nous allons enfin voir de qui il s'agit.

La transformation se poursuivit tandis que l'homme criait de douleur. L'œil magique se décrocha et tomba par terre, tournoyant sur lui-même. Après une ou deux minutes, se tenait devant eux un jeune homme blond, au visage couvert de taches de rousseur. Caroline ne le reconnut pas, ce qui ne sembla pas être le cas de Dumbledore et d'Harry.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent du bureau, et les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue entrèrent dans la pièce, suivis d'une petite elfe qui tordait entre ses mains le chiffon qui lui servait de robe. Rogue jeta un regard étonné à son assistante, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent véritablement sous l'effet de la stupeur quand il les posa sur l'inconnu.

— Croupton !** s'exclama-t-il. Barty Croupton Junior.**


	27. Chapitre 26 - Vers des jours sombres

Tous, pétrifiés de stupeur, fixaient le fils de Barty Croupton. Winky, la petite elfe qui avait autrefois appartenue à cette famille, se jeta dans les bras de son jeune maître en pleurant :

— Maître Barty ! Maître Barty ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? **

Caroline se posait exactement la même question. Cet homme n'était-il pas censé être enfermé à Azkaban, la prison d'où personne ne pouvait entre ni sortir ? Dumbledore, désireux lui aussi d'obtenir des réponses, demanda à Rogue de lui donner un flacon en verre que le professeur de potions avait apporté avec lui. Il força Croupton à avaler ce que Caroline avait reconnu comme du Veritaserum avant de le réveiller d'un « Enervatum ». L'homme ouvrit les yeux, l'air embrouillé.

— Vous m'entendez ?** demanda Dumbledore, son regard bleu sondant celui du jeune Croupton.

— Oui **, répondit ce dernier dans un murmure.

Le vieux directeur, l'air satisfait, fouilla ensuite dans les poches de l'homme jusqu'à trouver une baguette de saule, celle de Caroline. Puis il la tendit à l'assistante de Rogue en disant :

— Pourriez-vous sortir Alastor de cette malle pendant que j'interroge notre prisonnier ? Je pense qu'il est urgent que Mme Pomfresh l'examine.

Caroline acquiesça et se pencha au-dessus de la fosse. Tout au fond, Maugrey n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours plongé dans un état léthargique profond. La jeune femme pointa sa baguette sur lui et, le plus délicatement possible, le fit léviter jusqu'à elle. Une fois qu'elle l'eût déposé sur le plancher du bureau, elle vérifia son pouls et sa respiration. Elle fit ensuite apparaître une civière juste en-dessous du corps de l'Auror. Voyant l'orbite vide de son œil droit, elle alla ramasser l'œil magique et la jambe en bois que le fils de Croupton avait abandonné au cours de sa transformation et les déposa sur le brancard, à côté de leur propriétaire. Derrière elle, Dumbledore achevait l'interrogatoire de l'imposteur :

— Une dernière chose, Croupton. Pourquoi vous en êtes-vous aussi pris à cette jeune femme ?

Celle-ci suspendit ses gestes, attendant la réponse avec appréhension. L'homme leva son regard dément vers elle et afficha un sourire sinistre.

— Comme vous le savez tous, lança-t-il en fixant tour à tour Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue, les pouvoirs de cette femme vont au-delà de tout ce qu'on peut imaginer ? Je l'ai su dès le jour où j'ai mis le feu au bureau de Rogue.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, hormis celui de Dumbledore qui restait braqué sur Croupton.

— Celui qui l'aura dans son camp sera imbattable, mon maître le savait. Si Potter n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper ce soir, j'aurais conduit Maugrey Fol-Œil et la jeune Sanders devant lui. Il aurait tué l'Auror et la puissance de cette femme aurait été à lui.

Harry posa ses yeux interrogateurs sur Caroline, qui lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

— Ne crois surtout pas que toi et Potter resterez longtemps en sécurité. Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, vous ne pourrez plus lui échapper. Il vous trouvera et toi — il fixa froidement Caroline —, il ne fera pas que te tuer. Il te réduira à l'état de loque, comme il l'a fait avec tes idiots de parents.

Caroline ne dit pas un mot. Très calmement, elle s'approcha de Croupton qui l'observait d'un air de défi. Mais elle n'avait pas l'attention de lui jeter un sort, cet homme ne méritait pas qu'elle use de sa baguette sur lui. A la place, elle leva le poing et l'abattit avec force sur le visage de Croupton. Ce dernier faillit tomber à terre sous la violence du coup, portant sa main à sa joue meurtrie.

— Lorsque vous retournerez à Azkaban, transmettez ce message à vos amis mangemorts, de la part de la famille Sanders, déclara Caroline d'une voix forte et déterminée.

L'air enragé, l'homme voulut se jeter au cou de la jeune femme mais McGonagall et Rogue tendirent leurs baguettes, l'empêchant de l'atteindre.

— Laissez-moi la tuer ! se mit-il à hurler. Toi et ton frère, vous êtes morts ! Tu m'entends ? Vous êtes tous morts !

— Caroline, pouvez-vous transporter Alastor à l'infirmerie ? demanda Dumbledore en tant de couvrir les cris hystériques de Croupton. Severus, veuillez l'accompagner, s'il vous plaît. Vous irez ensuite chercher Cornélius Fudge dans le parc et vous le ramènerez dans ce bureau. Il voudra sûrement interroger Croupton lui-même. **

Rogue approuva d'un signe de tête et aida Caroline à faire léviter le brancard sur lequel était allongé Maugrey. Le professeur de potions et son assistante quittèrent la pièce, la civière flottant devant eux. Ils parcoururent les couloirs les couloirs vides sans échanger un mot ou un regard. Puis, après un long moment, Caroline demanda :

— Où sont passés tous les élèves ?

— Les autres professeurs les ont ramenés jusqu'à leurs salles communes, répondit-il en gardant son regard fixé droit devant lui. Karkaroff s'est enfui, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

— Il doit se sentir en danger, maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est…

Caroline n'arrivait même pas le dire à voix haute. Cette situation était ce qui pouvait arriver de pire, pour eux tous. Elle ne voyait pas comment ils réussiraient à faire face suffisamment vite pour contrer Voldemort.

— Secouée ?

La jeune femme mit quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il s'adressait à elle. Elle hocha la tête avant de préciser :

— Moins qu'Harry. C'est surtout pour lui qu'il faut s'inquiéter.

Rogue répondit d'un « Hum » évasif, sans rien ajouter d'autre. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie, où Molly Weasley, Bill, Ron et Hermione attendaient assis sur des lits. Dès qu'ils les virent entrer, Molly se précipita vers eux mais Rogue leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

— Plus tard, Mrs Weasley, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Cet homme a besoin de soins et nous n'avons pas le temps de répondre à vos questions.

Mme Pomfresh prit alors les choses en main et fit passer Maugrey de la civière à un lit. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un « Enervatum » pour le réveiller. Maugrey ouvrit les yeux et se mit à frissonner, comme pris d'une crise de panique. Caroline s'approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule et tenta de le rassurer :

— Mr Maugrey, tout va bien. Vous vous trouvez à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. C'est moi qui vous ai retrouvé dans la malle, vous vous souvenez ?

— Oui…, répondit-il, haletant. Oui, je me souviens.

Il se détendit un peu, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il la jaugeait.

— Un ange… J'ai été sauvé par un ange.

— Mille millions de gargouilles, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? s'écria Bill, qui regardait l'Auror avec des yeux ronds.

— Trop long à vous expliquer, répliqua Rogue. Venez, Sanders, nous devons aller chercher le ministre de la Magie.

Juste avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce, Hermione agrippa la manche de Caroline et demanda, l'air inquiet :

— Et Harry, où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

— Miss Granger, je vous prierais de ne pas nous retarder ! gronda Rogue.

Mais Caroline répondit malgré tout :

— Il va aussi bien que possible. Il est avec Dumbledore, je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à l'amener ici.

Puis elle suivit Rogue hors de l'infirmerie. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'escalier menant au grand hall. Mais Cornélius Fudge ne les avait pas attendus et s'avançait dans leur direction. Ce qui le suivait glaça le sang du professeur de potions et de son assistante : Fudge était accompagné d'un Détraqueur, immonde ombre noire glissant sur le sol. Un froid pénétrant s'empara de Caroline, qui fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables.

— Mr le Ministre, je ne pense pas que le professeur Dumbledore apprécierait que vous fassiez entrer…

— Rogue, l'interrompit Fudge sans accorder un seul regard à Caroline. Sachez que ce Détraqueur est chargé de ma sécurité, puisque l'on m'a prévenu que l'on avait arrêté un dangereux criminel. Cette affaire relevant désormais du Ministère, Dumbledore n'a pas son mot à dire ! Et maintenez, conduisez-moi auprès du suspect.

Et il monta les escaliers derrière Rogue et Caroline, qui s'empressaient d'avancer afin de rester le plus loin possible du Détraqueur. Une sueur glacée coulait le long du dos de la jeune femme, et le sombre professeur était bien plus pâle que d'habitude, ses lèvres pincées ne formant plus qu'une mince ligne. Arrivé à proximité du bureau où, d'après Rogue, McGonagall surveillait Croupton, Fudge les dépassa et ils le virent avec horreur faire entrer la créature dans la pièce.

— Bon sang, gémit Rogue. Minerva va avoir une attaque !

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Bientôt, les cris d'effroi du professeur de métamorphose emplirent le couloir.

— Non ! Non ! Empêchez-le… _Spero Patronum ! Spero Patronum !_

Rogue et Caroline se précipitèrent dans le bureau pour voir le Détraqueur enserra la gorge de Croupton, lançant un long rôle d'outre-tombe. McGonagall essayait de jeter un sortilège du Patronus, mais seul un peu de vapeur argentée s'échappait de sa baguette, sans doute à cause de la panique. Avant que quiconque aient pu intervenir, une petite lumière s'échappa des lèvres écartées de Croupton pour entrer dans l'ouverture béante servant de bouche à la créature. Celle-ci relâcha l'homme, qui s'effondra sur le sol comme une marionnette désarticulée. Son regard était désormais éteint, et un filet de bave coula sur sa joue. McGonagall s'agenouilla auprès de lui et passa une main hésitante sur le visage inexpressif.

— Mon Dieu… Il est… !

Fudge, qui était resté parfaitement immobile jusque-là, retira son chapeau melon pour éponger son front. Puis il déclara nonchalamment :

— Bon, eh bien… Je pense que cette affaire est réglée.

— _Réglée ?! _cria McGonagall en se relevant précipitamment. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

— Madame, je vous conseille de changer de ton !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Rogue et demanda d'un ton hautain :

— Je suppose que Dumbledore a accompagné Harry à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la pièce et disparut dans le couloir.

— Attendez une minute ! s'exclama McGonagal. Ne croyez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement !

Caroline n'avait jamais cette femme perdre à ce point le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle partit en courant pour rattraper le ministre, et ses protestations se répercutèrent sur les murs de pierre. Rogue et son assistante se retrouvèrent face au Détraqueur, que le Baiser qu'il venait de donner à Croupton avait rendu encore plus agressif. Rogue s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette mais Caroline l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

— Allez-y, je m'en occupe, dit-elle en plongeant la main dans sa poche.

Rogue la fixa de ses yeux noirs puis partit à la suite de Fudge et de sa collègue. Pointant sa baguette sur la créature dégoutante qui avançait sa main crochue et nécrosée vers elle, la jeune femme tenta de faire abstraction du froid qui l'enveloppait lentement. Elle concentra tous ses efforts sur le souvenir du jour où elle avait retrouvé son frère, sain et sauf.

— _Spero Patronum._

Un petit papillon d'argent sortit du bout de sa baguette. Lentement, il grossit jusqu'à devenir aussi grand que le mur d'en face. Le Patronus enveloppa entre ses ailes le Détraqueur, qui sortit rapidement du bureau. Caroline fit disparaitre le papillon de lumière et s'appuya contre le mur le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Comment le ministre de la Magie avait-il pu faire entrer un monstre pareil dans une école, où se trouvaient des dizaines d'enfants vulnérables. Elle posa les yeux sur le corps flasque de Croupton et fut prise de malaise. Ne pouvant rester une seconde de plus avec cet homme, qui était désormais pire que mort, elle décida de retourner à l'infirmerie pour voir si Harry avait enfin été pris en charge par Mme Pomfresh. Vu l'état dans lequel il était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, du repos et de la tranquillité était probablement ce dont il avait le plus besoin.

Quand elle arriva devant l'infirmerie, un des battants de la porte s'ouvrit et un grand chien noir franchit le seuil. Il passa devant Caroline en la fixant de ses yeux brillants et eut tôt fait de disparaître.

« Décidément, cette soirée devient de plus en plus étrange ! », pensa-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Elle actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte juste pour entendre Dumbledore dire :

— Severus, vous savez ce que je dois vous demander. Si vous y êtes prêt…**

— J'y suis prêt **, répondit Rogue, qui était resté aussi pâle qu'avant.

— Alors, bonne chance.**

Rogue se dirigea vers la sortie, sans même s'arrêter quand il croisa Caroline. Aussi cette dernière ne put-elle s'empêcher de le retenir :

— Où allez-vous ?

— Là où je serai le plus utile, rétorqua Rogue sans la regarder.

Caroline comprit sur le champ que Dumbledore venait d'exiger de la part du maître de potions, et cela l'alarma grandement. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, elle lui attrapa la main et dit à voix basse :

— Je vous en supplie, soyez prudent. Et revenez.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, il ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, il serra brièvement la main qui enserrait la sienne avant de la retirer lentement. Puis il s'en alla, sa longue cape noire volant derrière lui. Caroline l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir. Elle entra ensuite à l'infirmerie, prête à affronter les questions des Weasley et d'Hermione.


	28. Chapitre 27 - Tout commence ici

Le reste de la semaine passa comme dans un brouillard. L'école entière subissait le traumatisme causé par la mort de Cédric Diggory, et un nuage de morosité semblait planer dans les couloirs. Le plus terrible avait été la réaction des parents quand on leur avait rendu le corps de leur fils. Mme Diggory gémissait et pleurait, son mari devant presque la porter pour qu'elle parvienne à tenir debout. Quant à Harry, il semblait un peu perdu, l'air pâle et malheureux. Heureusement, ses deux meilleurs amis ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle et faisaient tout pour l'empêcher de s'enliser dans de trop sombres humeurs.

Mais Caroline se faisait surtout du souci pour Rogue : elle savait parfaitement que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de reprendre son rôle d'espion auprès de Voldemort, ce qui mettait le professeur de potions en grand danger. Si jamais Voldemort ne croyait pas à sa loyauté, s'il le soupçonnait de l'avoir abandonné, comme un grand nombre de ses adeptes, il n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre sur le champ. Au bout d'une semaine, la jeune femme était persuadée que Rogue ne reviendrait jamais, ce qui lui procurait une étrange douleur dans la poitrine.

Le soir du banquet de fin d'année, tous ceux présents au château se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Caroline appréhendait un peu ce dernier repas, vu l'atmosphère qui régnait désormais au château. Mais elle sentit que ce serait déplacé d'essayer d'y couper et elle descendit les escaliers. Juste avant d'atteindre le hall, elle croisa Harry qui observait nerveusement l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Quand il vit l'assistante en potions approcher, il sourit mais sa pitoyable tentative tomba très vite à l'eau.

— Angoissé ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton très doux.

— Un peu, répondit-il. Depuis...la fin du Tournoi, tout le monde m'évite dans les couloirs. Je crois qu'ils me croient fou.

— Dis-toi que c'est la dernière soirée où tu auras à subir ça.

Harry ne parut pas tellement convaincu, continuant à jeter des coups d'œil en direction de ses camarades qui entraient dans la Grande Salle.

— Veux-tu qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Harry leva ses yeux verts vers elle, hésitant avant d'acquiescer lentement d'un signe de tête. Ils descendirent les marches côte à côte sous le regard d'un groupe de Poufsouffle de septième année. Mais, peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de Caroline, ils n'eurent pas le moindre mouvement pour s'écarter à l'approche de leur jeune camarade. Lui et son chaperon arrivèrent sans encombre devant les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle. A l'intérieur, les armoiries des quatre maisons avaient été remplacées par des bannières noires placées derrière la table des professeurs, et la salle était beaucoup moins bruyante que lors des banquets précédents. Caroline accompagna Harry à la table des Gryffondor, où l'attendaient Ron, Hermione et les autres Weasley.

— Harry, où étais-tu passé ? demanda le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils. Si on avait su que tu arriverais aussi tard, on ne serait pas partis devant.

— C'est ma faute, s'empressa de l'excuser Caroline. Il est tombé sur moi, et nous avons un peu discuté.

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant puis s'assit à côté de Ginny, qui s'était écartée pour lui laisser une place. Alors que la jeune sœur de Ron demandait à Caroline si elle quittait Poudlard dès le lendemain, la jeune femme remarqua que tous les Gryffondor se tassaient peu à peu sur leur banc. Avant qu'elle ait pu se retourner, elle sentit une présence inquiétante derrière elle et une voix grave lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre votre place, Miss Sanders.

Même si elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait, elle ne put empêcher un sourire radieux d'apparaître sur son visage. Elle se retourna doucement pour faire face à Rogue, exactement semblable à l'homme qu'elle avait vu partir huit jours plus tôt. Le professeur de potions la fixait, comme à son habitude, d'un regard désapprobateur qui aurait terrifié n'importe quel élève de Poudlard. Mais elle, ne voyait que ce retour qu'elle avait tant espéré et attendu. Une attente au cours de laquelle, comme Dumbledore et McGonagall, elle avait imaginé le pire.

Tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la table des enseignants, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui la taraudait, le plus doucement possible :

— Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, mais…est-ce que ça va ?

— Je vous le confirme, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient auprès de leurs collègues, Rogue tira une des chaises vides et invita son assistante à s'asseoir. D'abord surprise par ce geste de galanterie, elle comprit qu'il voulait lui parler sans que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre quand il se pencha et murmura :

— Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que les choses se sont déroulées comme nous l'espérions.

Bien qu'elle fût agacée qu'il reste aussi vague, elle comprit qu'elle ne tirerait d'autre de lui pour l'instant. Le principal était qu'il était revenu saint et sauf et en bonne santé. A la fin du festin, Dumbledore se leva pour déclamer son discours de clôture. Rapidement, il se mit à parler de Cédric Diggory et tout le monde resta suspendu à ses lèvres jusqu'à la fin. Les larmes aux yeux, Caroline ne put que saluer le courage de cet homme au moment où il avoua à une assistance horrifiée que le jeune homme avait été assassiné par Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait savoir si tous l'avaient cru, mais au moins ils étaient désormais au courant. Dumbledore acheva son discours par une phrase qui resterait longtemps gravée dans les mémoires :

— Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cédric Diggory.**

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Caroline descendit aux cachots. Elle devait faire signer à Rogue son rapport de première année de stage, si elle voulait revenir à Poudlard. Elle trouva le sombre professeur dans son bureau, en train de ranger ses affaires à l'aide de sa baguette. Deux grandes malles se remplissaient petit à petit de parchemins noircis de notes, et de divers ustensiles. Caroline frappa à la porte, attirant l'attention de Rogue qui se tourna vers elle en levant un sourcil.

— Je n'arriverai donc pas à vous échapper jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, gémit-il d'un air mauvais.

Caroline fit « non » de la tête avec un sourire moqueur, désormais habituée au caractère nerveux de cet homme. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et posa une feuille de rapport sur le bureau. Voyant que Rogue ne faisait aucun geste pour la prendre, elle se sentit obligée d'expliquer :

— Vous n'avez pas encore rédigé mon rapport de stage. Alors, à moins que vous souhaitiez vous débarrasser définitivement de moi, pourriez-vous remplir cette feuille ? Je dois la remettre demain au professeur Dumbledore.

Sans rien dire, Rogue se contenta de contempler la feuille d'un air absent. Sans savoir pourquoi, Caroline commença à sentir nerveuse tandis qu'elle attendait une réponse. Finalement, il la regarda et déclara :

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour vous de revenir ici.

Cette phrase tomba comme une sentence pour Caroline. Elle ne comprenait pas ce retournement de situation. Elle demanda, le souffle court :

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Rogue ne parut pas saisir le sens de la question, aussi l'interrogea-t-il :

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Pourquoi voulez-vous me faire renvoyer ? Quelle faute ai-je commis ?

Rogue se passa lentement une main sur le visage, et marmonna :

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai en tête.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir et, une fois qu'elle fut installée, il s'expliqua :

— Je vous ai vu lors du discours de Dumbledore ; vous avez bien failli pleurer.

— Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! protesta Caroline.

— Il n'aura pas fallu beaucoup plus pour que vous vous effondriez. Ces gamins ont besoin que l'on se montre tous forts devant eux. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire face à la mort après tout ce que vous avez traversé, vous n'allez pas faire long feu ici.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, Poudlard va devenir le lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne. De plus, je veux juste obtenir mon certificat, rien de plus.

— Ne soyez pas si naïve ! s'exclama Rogue, le regard flamboyant. Si vous restez ici, vous vous trouverez forcément mêlée à un conflit qui vous dépassera. Et je sais que vous n'ayez pas la force de tenir.

Ce qui transparaissait à travers ces paroles était clair : il y allait avoir une guerre, et beaucoup de gens allaient mourir. Caroline pourrait-elle vraiment restée insensible aux événements qui se préparaient ?

— J'ai parfaitement entendu ce que vous venez de dire, Professeur, déclara-t-elle finalement d'une voix très calme. Et vous avez parfaitement raison.

Elle leva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien, inflexible.

— Je souhaite revenir travailler avec vous l'année prochaine.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Rogue fit une moue dédaigneuse, faisait tapoter ses longs doigts pâles sur son bureau.

— Je savais que vous alliez dire ça…, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi ai-je perdu mon temps à discuter avec vous ?

— Pour avoir la conscience tranquille ? avança Caroline avec un sourire insolent.

Le sombre professeur haussa sèchement les épaules, mais attrapa tout de même le formulaire pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

— Inutile de venir chercher votre papier, j'irai moi-même le porter à Dumbledore.

Caroline le remercia et se leva pour partir. Au dernier moment, elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait fait pendant les huit jours qu'avait duré son absence mais elle se ravisa. S'il avait choisi de ne pas la mettre au courant, c'était tout à fait son droit. Après tout, qui était-elle pour lui demander des comptes ?

Elle attendit quelques instants, pour voir s'il avait encore quelque chose à lui dire ou à lui demander. Mais voyant qu'il se contentait de l'observer d'un regard perçant, elle le salua d'un bref signe de tête et quitta la pièce sans remarqua le petit sourire en coin du professeur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Caroline avait fini ses bagages et se préparait à quitter ses appartements. Le soleil brillait à l'extérieur, annonçant une superbe journée, chaude et radieuse. Étrangement, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu seule avant, l'idée de quitter le logement où elle avait pris ses habitudes depuis presque un an lui laissait déjà un sentiment de manque. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au salon, elle se décida à sortir dans le couloir. A sa grande surprise, le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait en souriant.

— Le Directeur en personne vient me souhaiter de bonnes vacances ? Quel honneur ! ria Caroline.

— Moi qui reste au château, je peux vous dire que votre aura lumineuse va manquer à ces lieux.

Mais le vieil homme prit rapidement un air sérieux tandis qu'il aidait la jeune femme à descendre sa lourde valise et son balai dans le hall.

— Caroline, accepteriez-vous de nous venir en aide ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doux. Nous devons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour protéger notre communauté du retour de Voldemort.

— Vous pensez donc qu'il n'est pas trop tard ?

— Je crains que Fudge ne refuse d'affronter la réalité, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester impassibles pour autant.

— Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous être utile, assura Caroline.

Dumbledore lui jeta alors un regard étonné derrière les verres en demi-lune de ses lunettes.

— Je pensais vous accorder un temps de réflexion. Je sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre…

— Je suis aujourd'hui convaincue que mes parents auraient dû se battre au lieu de se cacher. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de suivre leur exemple.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne semblât pas totalement approuver. Certainement pour changer de sujet, il sortit de la poche sa feuille de rapport de stage, remplie et signée. Il l'agita sous le nez de l'assistante en potions et déclara :

— Le professeur Rogue me l'a remis ce matin même. Cela vous intéresserait-il de savoir ce qu'il a pensé de votre année parmi nous ?

— Du moment qu'il accepte de travailler un an de plus avec moi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Le reste devrait rester entre lui et vous.

— Cette honnêteté vous honore, ma chère.

Caroline reprit son balai, que le Directeur avait porté jusque-là. Mais avant de la quitter, il lui confia à voix basse :

— Je souhaite quand même que vous sachiez que Severus n'a jamais fait autant de compliments à propos de quelqu'un, même sur le papier. En attendez que je vous contacte, passez de bonnes vacances !

Et il disparut rapidement dans les escaliers qu'ils venaient de descendre. Caroline avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas toujours prendre au sérieux ce que disait cet homme et pourtant, elle avait un peu envie d'y croire.

Une drôle de pagaille régnait dans le hall, entre les bagages et les élèves qui s'apprêtaient à se rendre à la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Elle vit Rogue qui, adossé à une colonne, surveillait la cohue des jeunes gens d'un air renfrogné. Elle s'avança vers lui et le salua :

— Bonjour, Professeur. Vous ne partez pas aujourd'hui ?

— Moi et mes collègues devons remettre de l'ordre dans l'école, je ne partirai donc que demain. Ça sera pareil pour vous, lorsque vous serez professeur.

— Vous pensez donc vraiment que j'ai une chance de le devenir ?

— Si vous faire douter de vous est la seule chose que j'ai réussi à vous enseigner, je risque de regretter d'avoir signer ce maudit papier qui vous enchaîne à moi pour encore un an.

Malgré ce ton acerbe, Caroline remarqua le regard inquiet qu'il posa un instant sur Harry et ses amis qui passaient les portes.

— Je sais que des temps troubles nous attendent…, risqua-t-elle.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, un sourcil levé comme à chaque fois qu'il attendait ses paroles avec un mélange de dédain et de curiosité.

— …Mais pour l'instant, le soleil brille. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous promener ?

Rogue passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, qui retombèrent aussitôt en rideaux lourds autour de son visage anguleux.

— Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé être dehors, avoua-t-il en grinçant des dents.

— Je devrais peut-être réussir à changer ça.

— Présomptueuse, comme toujours !

Caroline ne prit pas au sérieux cette dernière pique. Elle lui souhaita un bon été, puisqu'elle ne se voyait pas employer le mot « vacances » avec lui, et se baissa pour attrapa ses affaires. Une fois qu'elle se fût redressée, Rogue lui saisit l'épaule et baissa sans prévenir son visage vers le sien. Quand sa bouche à lui se trouva tout près de son oreille, il chuchota, si bas qu'elle-même eu du mal à l'entendre :

— Sanders…merci.

Il se recula légèrement, assez pour que leurs regards se croisent. Après être restée pétrifiée un petit moment, Caroline l'interrogea d'une voix hésitante :

— Mais, Monsieur… « merci » pour quoi ?

L'air soudain vexé, Rogue lâcha brutalement sa main et s'écarta en lançant d'une voix glaciale :

— A vous de voir. Si vous n'êtes pas fichue de comprendre, tant pis pour vous !

D'abord éberluée, Caroline éclata vite de rire, attirant l'attention de plusieurs personnes sur eux.

— Vous êtes vraiment un homme bizarre, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

— Vous n'avez pas idée, rétorqua le professeur de potions.

Ce fut alors qu'un mince sourire apparut sur son visage. Un sourire narquois, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de lui adresser quand il s'en sentait l'envie. Caroline attrapa sa valise et, après un dernier regard, traversa le hall sans se retourner. Rogue, satisfait à l'idée de ne plus avoir cette fille insupportablement aimable sur le dos, voulut prendre le chemin des cachots pour poursuivre ses propres préparatifs. Mais bien malgré lui, il se retourna une dernière fois pour contempler la charmante silhouette s'avancer sous le soleil d'été.

* * *

**Ça**** y est, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé : c'est la fin de la première partie de ma toute première fanfiction. C'est très émouvant car je porte cette histoire en moi depuis que j'ai achevé la lecture du dernier tome de la saga "Harry Potter" (c'est-à-dire depuis 2007), mais je n'avais jamais pensé à la coucher sur le papier jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Après maintes modifications et découverte de , j'ai décidé de me lancer et ça a été une merveilleuse expérience que je compte bien poursuivre avec les trois autres parties de "Rien n'est jamais perdu".**

**Mille mercis à tous ceux, anonymes et membres du site, qui m'ont suivie chapitre après chapitre. Et mille baisers à ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer une petite review, pour me guider ou partager leur passion pour cette histoire.**

**Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la deuxième partie de "Rien n'est jamais perdu" (je vous mettrai le lien dans mon profil). Encore merci et à la prochaine ! :-D **


End file.
